The Ascension
by DragonsKing83
Summary: Born from the most unlikely of unions, Hyacinthus Jameson Potter is born with a destiny greater than any could imagine. On the cusp of manhood he will come in to his divine powers fully, and with his destined mate at his side, he will shake the foundations of the world as a being of ultimate balance- the protector of the weak, and champion of the good. Hyakinthos(Harry)/Apollo fic
1. Chapter 1

**The Ascension**

 **Chapter I.**

 **Author's Note-** This is an idea I had that would not go away. It's a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover. It is somewhat similar to those Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood stories out their from DZ2's challenge, but this is truly in response to Alpha Lycan 2001's challenge in Dec. 2014. You could call him a Transcendent demigod as part of Harry hails from the Greek Pantheon, while another part comes from the Norse Deities. Harry however, is utterly unique. Almost as if crafted by destiny or the Fates themselves, Harry will become a being of ultimate balance. Together with his destined love, Harry will become the check needed to balance the forces of good and evil, light and dark, and tyrants and the powerless. His ascension will shake the very foundations of the Earth. I have listed the requirement's of Alpha Lycan 2001's challenge below, and give him the credit for the idea...though I may not follow it exactly as this is fanfiction. For me, this is the ultimate Super!Harry or God!Harry fic. Also, just to let you know- this will not be overly focused on the Harry Potter Word. It will be more focused on the Percy Jackson Universe.

* * *

 _ **Challenge: A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson (or Heroes of Olympus)**_

 _ **Plot:**_ _Gods are divine beings with extraordinary powers, born from the union between two members of the same pantheon but sometimes, just sometimes, the members of two different pantheons come together and produce a child. These children are known as Transcendent Demigods and Harry Potter happens to be one such Transcendent Demigod._

 _ **Rules:**_

 _Light or Grey Harry.-_ **Accepted- (Grey)**

 _The reason for Harry being a Transcendent Demigod is that he is the child of deities from two different pantheons.-_ **Accepted**

 _One of Harry's god-parents must be a Greco-Roman deity. It doesn't matter whether they are Primordial, Titans or Gods, it just has to be someone from Greco-Roman mythology._ \- **Accepted**

 _Whoever Harry's god-parents are, they have to break the law and meet with Harry._ **Accepted**

 _Harry must be betrayed by Ron and Hermione at some point or the other.-_ **Accepted**

 _Sirius and Remus cannot abandon him.-_ **Of course not...Sirius is awesome!**

 _Dumbledore may be anything from a blind idealist to a manipulative chessmaster and anything in between, but he is not and never will be dark and/or evil.-_

 **Accepted...Dumbles is very manipulative...(for 'the Greater Good' of course.)**

 _Harry as a Transcendent Demigod has no true limits on his powers that he does have and can therefore potentially become as strong or even stronger than the Primordial Gods, but the downside is that he ages at the same rate as a human and must work to develop his powers, they will not come to him naturally as they do to the gods although he may temporarily access a hidden reserve of power in times of great need and distress. Also he may never develop powers outside of those he inherits from his divine parents, unless it has to do with magic. Example: As the son of a Fire God and Earth Goddess he can never control water unless it's a spell of some sort.-_ **Accepted**

 _Powerful Harry-_ **Accepted**

 _Intelligent Harry-_ **Accepted**

 _Driven Harry-_ **Accepted**

 _Harry may not be bound by the Ancient Laws at any point whatsoever.-_ **Certainly Not**

 _Cover Image: I don't care what the image is. It can be a picture of Harry or a plain white sheet with the title written on it just have a cover image._

 _ **Guidelines:**_

 _Harry becomes immortal once his powers develop to a certain point but not before that, when is up to you.-_ **Accepted**

 _Harry may possess the generic abilities of a god, telepathy, superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, energy manipulation, teleportation etc:_ **Accepted**

 _Master/Champion of Death Harry: This particular guideline can mean that Harry is Master/Champion of Thanatos or the Death God of any pantheon but it can also means that he is the Master/Champion of the literal embodiment of Death itself a being above and beyond any pantheon:_

 _James was a god in human form-_ **Accepted**

 _Lily was a god in human form:-_ **Accepted**

 _Other people of the HP universe are demigods:_ **Accepted**

 _Slash:_ **Yes, Harry's mate will be very much male.**

 _Ron and/or Hermione may eventually redeem themselves:_ **Hermione, yes. Ron, definitely not.**

 _Female Percy paired with Harry:_

 _Kane Chronicles Crossover:_

 _If you wish you can make it so that Harry is a Transcendent Demigod by making him the son of the Roman aspect of one god/goddess and the Greek aspect of another god/goddess:_

 _ **Forbidden:**_

 _Harry being naïve, weak, foolish and unmotivated._

 _Voldemort, Kronos and Gaea as allies of Harry._

 _Sirius and Remus abandoning Harry._

 _Dark or Evil Harry._

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Lily Potter nee Evans made her way through the crowds to a more remote area of the park. Even as a child in this life she had loved coming here. Kensington Gardens just exuded a sense of peace that was difficult to find in the magical world. She had thought long and hard about the decision she was making as well as the request she was about to ask. She truly loved the life she had, and she loved the man she was married to. She knew some would object to what she had done, but really! It had been over five thousand years since she last gave birth._

 _Regardless of her age, she was a rather forward thinker as well. She certainly considered being cut up and entombed in Tartarus for five millennia to be, at the very least, the equivalent of a divorce. By the Mother how she loathed that miserable excuse for a man. Well, she had done much better for herself this time, that was for certain._

 _Before she had chosen to live a mortal life, she had been filled with an unending sense of utter boredom and depression. For a deity of motherhood, five thousand years is a very long time to go without experiencing the wonders of being a parent. Her adult children were by and large, utter disappointments; especially her youngest son._

 _She hated to even think about how obsessed with power and control that one had gotten. Really, who was he to dictate so much to his siblings, nieces and nephews, and even his own children? She could rarely stand to be in contact with the majority of Olympus on most occasions. Were it not for the presence of her dearest and eldest child, she was certain the Olympian Order would have long since imploded on itself. Hestia, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Apollo were really the only ones she could tolerate._

 _She laughed quietly to herself as she imagined most of their reactions to her life and plans at the moment. They would have an absolute fit. She was sure the tantrum Zeus would throw would be of epic proportions._

 _She stopped her leisurely pace and came and sat down on a park bench commanding a beautiful view of the surrounding environment. It was not long before she noticed the presence of another being materialize beside her._

 _The woman appeared to be in her late teens. She was extraordinarily beautiful with dark brown hair, an enchanting heart-shaped face, and amber eyes that almost seemed to glow with fire. The young woman emitted an aura of welcoming and warmth that made it almost literally impossible to feel bad or unwelcome in her presence._

 _"Mother, it's wonderful to see you! Is this where you've been these past years?" Hestia asked._

 _"Yes, Dearest; it most assuredly is. I always did prefer Europe to the New World," the woman known as Lily Potter replied._

 _"Are you happy Mother? I know these past few centuries you have been increasingly displeased with the state of things on Olympus," Hestia asked._

 _"Yes, Darling. I can honestly say I have not been this happy in millennia, if not ever. Most of our kind would not consider it as such, but this mortal life I've lived these past twenty years has been a wondrous experience. Cousin Hecate did me a favor when I was incarnated in this life, and blessed me with magic, as I wished to make a difference in the state of things in the Wizarding world. I suppose I simply did not wish to lead a completely mundane life," Rhea, Queen of the Titans explained to her most cherished child._

 _Hestia gave her mother a beaming smile._

 _"Then I am happy for you Mother," Hestia told her._

 _"Now, I know you did not call on me just for an update Mother, so how can I be of help?" Hestia asked getting to the heart of the matter at hand._

 _Rhea released a sigh as she gathered her thoughts on how to broach such a sensitive subject to her eldest child._

 _"Two years ago, I got married," Rhea explained._

 _"I never thought it would happen to me again, but I fell in love with a wizard. I've been alone now for so long that it hadn't even entered my mind to change. His name is James...James Potter, and we went to school together in this life. We both were in the same house at Hogwarts. I'll admit that for the first few years I despised him for how arrogant I thought him to be. However, he went through some rather traumatic events, and became a man that I can say I am proud to be the wife of. I fell in love with him, and he's come to mean the world to me. I know that one day both our mortal lives will be at an end, but I'd rather have finally loved and lost, than to never have known real love at all; as the saying goes," Rhea explained._

 _Hestia was silent for a long moment as her mother explained her new life to her. She knew her mother had never truly known real romantic love before, and after all these millennia, she could hardly begrudge her mother the chance at happiness; no matter what her siblings would think of the matter._

 _She took her mother's hand in her own._

 _"If you are happy, then I am happy Mother. After all this time, if anyone deserves their shot at happiness, it is you. What's the problem then?" Hestia inquired._

 _"I cannot have a child. I love my husband with all my heart, and am unable to give him the one thing we both wish for the most," Rhea explained in a pained voice._

 _"What? How can that be, Mother? You are a divinity of motherhood. Even in a mortal body you should have no problems conceiving a child. You've never bore a demi-god before, but that is still no reason. I don't understand?" Hestia said._

 _"I do not think the problem resides in myself. I think my husband is sterile. Even then, that would normally be no real issue. My powers alone should have been enough to allow his seed to quicken. I believe he was cursed somehow. Even as powerful as I am, it appears as if it is not enough." Rhea explained._

 _Hestia thought about her mother's problem for a moment. She thought she knew what the problem was, as well as what her mother was asking of her. She looked up and she could see her mother knew she realized what she was implying._

 _"Could you help me?" Rhea asked in a pleading voice._

 _Hestia thought about what it was her mother was truly asking of her. Could she actually do it? If the curse was powerful enough that a divine egg from the Queen of the Titans was preventing Rhea's powers from allowing fertilization...the only way she could imagine overcoming the issue would be to use a more powerful egg. If she merged one of her own eggs and divine essence with her mother's...well, she was fairly confident nothing in the Universe would then be able to prevent her mother from conceiving._

 _However, that would make the child just as much her child as it would be her mother's. In all of Hestia's immortal life, she had never once produced a child in any way. She had longed for one over the years, but had been resolute in maintaining her maiden status and oath. This child however, would not be in violation of her oath. This could be the perfect way to fill the whole in her life she had been feeling for so very long._

 _As she thought about it her mother was studying her face intently._

 _"The child would be a very powerful demi-god if we did this. I know how you have yearned for a child of your own Darling. I would have no problems sharing. Any child would be truly blessed to have you for a mother as well." Rhea told her._

 _Hestia's eyes lit up with the knowledge that her mother would be willing give her a chance at motherhood as well. Even if it would only be from a distance, Hestia could already feel the excitement brimming at the prospect._

 _"Alright, Mother. I'll help. You deserve this chance after everything, and I'll get a chance for a dream of my own to come true," Hestia replied._

 _She giggled for a brief moment; amusement lightening her mood greatly._

 _"What?" Rhea asked with a smile on her cupid's bow lips._

 _"I was just thinking of my brothers. They are always so concerned about one or the other of them producing a demi-god more powerful than their own demi-god offspring. It's always a competition of sorts with them; to see who can have the most powerful child." Hestia said amusedly._

 _"Yes..." Rhea asked, wondering where her daughter was going with this; though she had a fairly good idea._

 _"Well...I am the Firstborn of Kronos and Rhea, and I have never had a child before; this will be my first. Imagine how powerful mine own Firstborn will be with you as the other parent of the first Twice-Blessed in centuries?" Hestia explained with an amused glimmer in her eyes._

 _Rhea thought about it, and laughed heartily._

 _"Zeus will have an absolute fit. However no laws will have been broken. He will be unable to do anything about it," Rhea said as they both dissolved in laughter at the thought of her youngest son's reaction._

 _"He would not dare make a move against you," Hestia said, eyes shining in mirth._

 _"Good, maybe it will nock his arrogance down a peg or two," Rhea said emphatically._

 _"Something needs to," Hestia grumbled._

 _"Alright, do you know what to do?" Rhea asked her daughter._

 _"I just place some of my divine essence into one of my eggs, and then I transfer it to one you will have prepared?" Hestia stated questioningly._

 _"Indeed, that is exactly how. Just make sure not to overdo it. It can be powerful, but too much power and it will burn itself out," Rhea explained._

 _Hestia nodded and took her mother's hand as she concentrated. She went deep into her own source of power, her divine essence, and extracted the absolute maximum she thought would take hold and fused it with one of her eggs. The two beautiful women began to give off a blindingly golden glow as Hestia transferred the egg from herself and merged it forcefully with the one she could tell Rhea had selected of her own. Rhea had luckily cast a notice-me-not charm when she arrived as even with the help of the mist any human very close would most likely have burned up from the power released as the two eggs merged into one extraordinarily powerful one._

 _When the glow died down, both women were winded from the exertion and energy spent forcing the combination. After she caught her breath, Rhea gave Hestia a beaming smile in gratitude. She knew with absolute certainty she would be able to finally have a child with her beloved husband as she had so desperately desired._

 _"Thank you Hestia. I can never thank you enough for doing this for me. Oh, I can't wait for you to meet him. I don't know how, but I somehow already know we're going to be having a boy!" Rhea told her daughter delightedly._

 _"Of course. You know I would do anything for you Mother. Besides, this is finally my own chance to experience a child as well. I can't wait to see what he looks like." Hestia said with a sigh of delight._

 _"Soon, My Darling. Now, I must be going. Would you like to visit the hospital with me when it's time for my check-up's about the baby?" Rhea asked._

 _"I'd love too, Mother. We can just say I'm an old friend. Ohhh, I can meet this husband of yours as well," Hestia said with a grin._

 _"Yes, yes, so you will. Now, I'd best go and see about making him," Rhea said devious smirk at how she planned to entice her husband to come home as soon as possible._

 _There was a flash of light and Rhea, known as the bright and beautiful young witch Lily Evans, was gone._

* * *

 _The months of Lily Potter nee Evans's pregnancy seemed to fly by, and before she knew it, she had gone in to labor. Oddly enough, it was exactly eleven months to the day since she had conceived; an extraordinarily long time for a human. Out in the waiting room stood a nervous James Potter with best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Inside, Lily was beyond relieved to note that her daughter had been as good as her word, and was in the room posing as Lily's 'birthing coach'._

 _Hestia had been with her to several of her appointments and was nearly as anxious as she was. You might think being a deity of motherhood made childbirth easier. However going by the screams and the way she was gritting her teeth while yelling out oaths of vengeance to her husband's 'man parts' on the man in the hall; it appeared like it was just as painful to her as anyone else. The poor unfortunate husband waiting outside was at one point even huddled into a corner rocking himself as his beautiful wife became especially creative in how she would have her revenge for this pain. He knew what she was capable of, and it scared the hell out of him and his bits._

 _It had by now been six agonizingly long hours since Lily had went into labor. Normally, for most women that would be nothing unusual at all. Lily however was not most women. Both she and Hestia were beginning to worry as she had never had a labor that lasted anywhere near this long._

 _She let out another scream as she was wracked with a particularly painful contraction._

 _The healer informed them that the head was beginning to crown._

 _That's when things started to become strange._

 _An unearthly golden glow began to fill the delivery room._

 _When Lily and Hestia saw what was beginning to happen they began to panic before their sense returned._

 _Grabbing her daughter's hand tightly, she told her to concentrate. They had to stop it._

 _As the (former) wife and Firstborn of the Titan of Time respectively, they both had very minor time manipulation powers; Hestia more so than Rhea._

 _Realizing what her mother meant, Hestia joined her power with her mother's as the two deities concentrated with all their might on stopping time from moving on around them._

 _They watched on as time visibly came to a slow halt._

 _They both let out a gasp at the power it took for them to accomplish such a feat._

 _"My girl, I need you to deliver our boy for me. Something's wrong; the little one is emitting a divine aura. How? I don't know, but the mortals would have burned up," Lily said as another contraction swept through her._

 _Hestia stared at her mother wide-eyed, not knowing what to do. She actually had helped to deliver children before, especially her sisters, but she was still thoroughly amazed that this baby was releasing a divine light. It shouldn't be possible. Even though he was a Twice-Blessed and likely one of the most powerful demigods the world would have ever known, he should have still been mortal. Her mother's grip on her hand reminded her there would be time enough to figure that out later. First, they had to bring him into the world._

 _Taking the healer's place, Hestia encouraged her mother to push._

 _Lily pulled from deep within herself, and drew upon all of her strength as she did as she was bid and pushed with renewed determination. Her perseverance was rewarded when not even five minutes later her first child in millennia took his first breath of air and let out a loud wail._

 _Hestia snipped the cord and waved her hand over the newborn; instantly cleaning him up. She wrapped him in swaddling clothes as she handed him to her mother._

 _Lily and Hestia both gazed down at the little boy in awe as they got their first good look at their mutual son. He was utterly beautiful; truly the most breath-taking babe either of them had ever beheld. He had Lily's (Rhea's) eyes. They were a stunning emerald green. He also had the softest light golden-blonde hair, although this somewhat confused them both. He was looking at the both of them when his appearance abruptly changed; startlingly. His hair changed to a jet-black that stuck up in various places. His facial features shifted slightly, though it was barely noticeable. His eyes however, remained the same emerald green that could be found on both Lily and Rhea._

 _Both deities suddenly tensed as they sensed the presence of another. Out of the room's few shadows appeared Hecate, the goddess of Magic herself. Hestia and Lily both relaxed upon seeing their old friend._

 _"Oh, My Queen, he is beautiful!" Hecate exclaimed as she gave a bow the Rhea._

 _Being of the generation before the Olympians when the Titans held sway, Rhea would always be her queen._

 _"Thank you, my dear. I'm a bit confused to see you at the birth though. Do you have perhaps any idea what is going on with him? For one thing, he does not appear to be a demigod. Also he has two appearances. At first I thought it might be the wizarding metamorphmagus ability, but that is not this. Do you have any clues?" Lily asked the Lady of Magic._

 _"Yes, my lady. That is why I have come. Oh and you can release your hold on the area's time. We're in a Wizarding hospital and I am able to essentially do the same in my domain with much less effort," Hecate said._

 _Both women released a sigh of relief as the pull on their own power disappeared as Hecate took over the job._

 _"Now, we must be quick, but here is what I have figured out. Essentially, your son is a god. However, he won't be fully immortal until he gets older and reaches puberty around the age of thirteen. As to how this is possible; well, that would be because of your husband," Hecate explained._

 _"James? How...?" Lily asked._

 _"James Potter was born a wizard, however he is also an incarnated deity himself; though he does not remember it. He is the divine essence of Thor Odinson; Norse God of Thunder and son of Odin Allfather and Queen Frigga. I detected something different about him, and finally figured it out as I had seen it once before with his brother Loki in the same situation. Sometimes in order to teach his children various lessons or as punishment for one thing or another, Odin will have them incarnated in the body of a mortal to live out a mortal life. I checked, and the Thunder God has been 'indisposed' for about the same amount of time that you have my queen. Though unlike you he is totally unaware of it." Hecate told them_

 _"That would explain why you had such a hard time conceiving, Mother. He's from a completely different pantheon. While it has happened before, it it extremely rare." Hestia said._

 _"Yes, though because he is the biological child of both you and Hestia, he will be more Greek than Norse. His powers will also be limited to only things he would inherit from his three parents; though they will likely be phenomenal considering his is the Firstborn of both Hestia and Thor. The power of fire and the storm is an awesome and potentially frightening combination. He will come into his fully divine inheritance when he is around thirteen or fourteen years old and his growth begins to slow. You will all have to be careful until then. Until that happens he could be classed as a Transcendent Demigod. As he is now, this is his mortal appearance. The other is his divine appearance with both his Greek and Norse divinity mixed. In situations of extreme danger, he can force himself to tap in to his divine side early; thusly making himself indestructible. Regardless, he's adorable either way," Hecate said; finishing her explanation to the little god's two stunned mothers._

 _"What's his name by the way?" Hecate asked them._

 _"Well, I was going to name him Harry, until the Fates visited me and told me what his name must be. So Lady Hecate, allow me to introduce you to Hyacinthus Jameson Potter," Lily said._

 _"I did not know the Fates visited you about him?" Hestia said questioningly._

 _"Yes, that was all they said though. They would say no more on the matter. We shall still call him Harry as a nickname though as Hyacinthus is a bit much," Lily explained._

 _"Actually, for a wizard, it's practically tame," Hecate said dryly._

 _"True," Hestia agreed._

 _"I must depart now, but before I go, allow me to give him a gift my queen," Hecate said._

 _"What do you have in mind Hecate?" Lily asked._

 _"I will bless him with the metamorphmagus ability so as to get used to both forms as well as practice shifting without harming a mortal," Hecate explained._

 _"Oh, that's perfect, isn't it mother?" Hestia directed to Lily._

 _"Thank you my dear. I am yet again in your debt." Lily said tiredly as the days events began to catch up with her mostly mortal body._

 _Hecate laid her hand on baby Harry's head as he glowed a silver color briefly, blessing him with that power as well as several others she knew he might need later. She bestowed a kiss upon his brow to the one she knew was destined to change so many things in the mortal and divine realms both. She knew more than she should, but she would keep quiet. She could not wait to see what that beautiful babe would achieve. She was especially looking forward to when he united with his mate. Hearts the universe over would be crushed with the two of them off the market._

 _"I've altered their memories already, so you're all set." Hecate said pointing towards the mortals they had all but forgotten about._

 _Good bye My Queen, My Lady, good by Little Prince," she said as she blended back with the shadows and returned to her realm._

 _"Well, that was certainly enlightening," Lily said dryly; smiling tiredly as she cuddled her new-born son closer to her breast._

 _While Hecate's words had answered many questions, and given her many more; for the moment though, she was content to just bask in the bliss of holding her child in her arms._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ascension**

 **Chapter I.**

 **Author's Note-** _My thanks to those who reviewed; they do help to motivate. Anyhow, this next chapter is the last the Wizarding World will see of Harry for quite some time. (He will be in the Tri-Wizard Tourney tho) The next chapter or two may seem a bit rushed, I don't particularly care. I just can't write much about really small children, so he will be growing up pretty fast. At least to the point of him and Percy becoming friends. Harry will be something like his unofficial protector...you know, if say Zeus were to throw a tantrum, they've got someone who can fling lightening bolts right back at him if needed. This will also make Poseidon an ally. In case anyone was curious, the main reason Harry will be so powerful is not to fight against his usual Wizarding foes or even monsters, but to bring balance...aka- Zeus cannot make unilateral decisions that only benefit himself- or dictate whatever he wants just because he's the most powerful with an overinflated ego and sense of entitlement. Thanks.  
_

* * *

All the way across the Atlantic Ocean, what appeared to be a blonde-haired youth of around seventeen or eighteen years abruptly shot up from a bed; his crystalline blue eyes wide as he recalled his dream. To many, the golden-skinned young man was of an unparalleled beauty; with a body Adonis himself would be jealous of. His eyes were drawn to his left where a gorgeous young blonde woman was sleeping soundly. He had picked her up at a club the night before.

While this was nothing new to him, he had found her to be especially delectable. The shade of the girl's hair and the hue of her eyes were near to perfect...almost. So close to what...his...had been. Yet as his haunting dream reminded him, nothing and no one could ever truly compare to anything about him...his love. It made him feel pathetic sometimes, that no matter the never-ending number of centuries that passed, he would never stop loving him...he could never stop loving him; it was a simple impossibility. Near on to four millennia, and his heart still belonged to him. For whom in the universe could ever compare to his beautiful Hyakinthos. Him, whose beauty was without compare, and was far more the just his outward appeal. His heart and mind had been as beautiful as the rest of him combined.

He sighed as he walked over to the balcony and looked out to the waning moonlight. He would have to begin his duties again soon.

Hyacinthus used to love the moonlight.

'Ah, the way he would dance under the light of the moon was always so enchanting,' he thought as his eyes became unfocused and he was drawn back in time.

* * *

 _Over 3,000 years ago_

 _It was the middle of the night and he had just come to meet his love. Hyacinthus had asked that he play his harp for him tonight, and he would never dream of denying Hyacinthus anything he asked of him if it was at all in his power to grant._

 _He had begun to play a song he had written just for his love._

 _As he plucked each string of his harp, he used his powers for his music to resonate with the feelings in his heart._

 _Hyacinthus listened to each note, and he could tell he could feel the love he held for him in each note that was played._

 _By the time he finished, Hyacinthus'_ _emerald green eye's were shining with the emotions he felt towards the god in front of him who showed him just how much he loved him in such a way._

 _"That was beautiful 'Pol," said his young mortal prince._

 _"Not as beautiful as you my love. No words or mere notes of music are capable of capturing your grace," he told him truthfully._

 _His lips were soon descending on his young love in a passionate kiss._

 _Using his own mortal magic, Hyacinthus waved his hand and charmed his harp to repeat the song he had written for him. He then stood up, grabbing his hand as he walked towards the warm wading pools in that secluded section of the palace gardens. Slowly, tantalizingly slow; he removed his toga and sandals until he was beneath the moonlight in all his naked glory._

 _"Join me 'Pol?" His love asked him with an impish grin; the moonlight lending his hair an almost silver glow._

 _He certainly did not need to be asked twice._

* * *

"I haven't seen you stare at the moon like this in a very long time, Brother," Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt said with a tap to his shoulder; bringing him out of his reminiscence that was both painful and wonderful.

"Hello, Lil Sis," Apollo told his twin sister quietly; rarely had anyone ever seen Apollo thus.

It was an extremely rare occurrence for Artemis to find her brother in anything other than his usual playfully cheerful and upbeat mood.

'Especially after the evening he likely had,' she thought; glancing to the blonde girl asleep in the adjoining bedroom.

No matter how they acted towards the rest of the world, and especially around other people, she loved her twin dearly; faults and all.

As such, Artemis was most likely the only one alive (with the possible exception of Hermes) that would have any idea what could possibly be wrong with Apollo. It had only taken one look into her brother's eyes and she had known what was the matter. Only the thoughts of Hyacinthus could render Apollo into such a state. She knew there were no words that would help him. It was only something he merely endured.

Her Hunters often asked her many times how she tolerated her brother's constant philandering ways, and were often left confused when she rarely, if ever, would utter a word of re-prove on the subject. While she might not approve of how he went about it, she knew he was just trying to fill the void that had been left in his life these past millennia since he lost his mate.

Artemis held on to the small hope that they might somehow find one another again, as to her knowledge, Apollo was the only Greek god that had ever actually found his true mate. She knew the two had been mates even though Hyacinthus had been mortal at the time. According to legend, no god would long last the demise of their true mate. They would begin to fade. The fates had confirmed that Hyacinthus had in fact been her brother's true mate. Considering he had been gone for millennia, and Apollo had only grown stronger, (something only she and their mother knew) the only option left is that the two would someday, somehow, find their way back to one another. She believed this whole heartedly, and she knew her brother held onto a tiny, slim, miniscule amount of hope that he would find him again. She dearly hoped so, and that this time the boy would be immortal as the true mate of a god had to be. In time, even she had grown exceedingly fond of the good-natured boy. He had been the perfect balance to her twin.

So, she did the only thing she thought might help him.

Sitting down, she pulled her twin into a quiet hug.

"You'll find him one day, Little Brother," she whispered quietly.

* * *

Lily looked down at her sleeping baby boy and smiled. He would be safe, she knew he would be. She just hoped that if she fell, it did not take too long to come back to herself. She felt her daughter's presence materialize in the room.

"How is the little one?" Hestia asked her mother.

"He's fine. Just sleeping, darling," Lily said.

Quietly, the two deities left the room.

"How are you and the Little One, Mother?" Hestia asked.

Lily closed her eyes as she let out a sigh.

"Tired, my dear," she replied.

"This hiding cannot be easy on any of you," Hestia said quietly.

"No, tis not easy at all. It totally goes against James' nature. Considering what we know of his 'other self' that is hardly surprising. He has never been known as anything approaching patient," Lily said with a quiet chuckle.

"Darling, we must prepare. I hate to even think it, but I fear my time as a mortal is drawing to an end. That upstart 'Dark Lord' is getting closer to finding us. He is so obsessed over this foolish prophecy that I doubt is even legitimate. We know their is a traitor in the Order. I fear we shall be discovered soon." Lily explained.

"Is it really as serious as all that?" Hestia questioned.

"Indeed it is. For a mortal, this Dark Lord is exceptionally powerful. We have fought him off before, but he is more determined now. I don't believe my mortal body can stand against him. I'm scared, Darling. Not for myself or James of course, but the baby..." Lily trailed off; her fear for her child could easily be heard in her voice.

By this point, Hestia herself was beginning to worry. If she could merely find and end that abomination of a mortal that dared to threaten her child and mother, she would do it in a heart beat. Unfortunately, even if she found the disgusting creature there was little to nothing she could do about it. The Ancient Laws prevented her from interfering. Even then, she normally would have been able to get away with it, or would have done it regardless of the repercussions; but this dark lord had become too well known. If it had been nearly any other mortal it could have escaped notice. However, Hestia was not the only deity that had taken an interest in the comings and goings of Voldemort.

"If he does find you, how can we protect the baby?" Hestia asked; getting to the heart of the matter.

"I think I have finally found a way to guarantee his safety. I found an ancient ritual that involved a life to life sacrifice. I've been tweaking it though. I believe I have found a way to trigger Harry's immortal self. I have linked our life forces using the ritual. If I willingly sacrifice myself for our child, I can transfer my powers in this body to the baby by the willing sacrifice using blood magic. The transfer will flood and overflow his senses. Because of Hecate, I am a rather powerful witch, and I have access to a small amount of my divine essence. Harry himself, even at this young age, is already extremely powerful. The human body is incapable of holding the amount of power he would have after receiving my blessing. It would force his body to take on his divine essence in order to absorb and control the power. He would be in divine form for several minutes at the least. Of course, it will turn any mortal in the room into ash," she said; finishing with a somewhat devious grin.

"Well, that is certain to be a shock for this pathetic dark lord," Hestia said; agreeing completely with her mother's plans.

"I must ask something of you, Darling." Lily said.

"I'll help in any way I'm able, Mother. What do you need?" Hestia inquired.

"You know what happens when the mortal shell of a divine entity is killed. Since I was born in this mortal form, it will take longer for my divine self to regain cognizance. Assimilating everything could take up to several years. We left instructions of where our child was to go in our wills, but I have a feeling they will be ignored. The headmaster of Hogwarts has taken an inordinate amount of interest in Harry. I don't trust that old human for a moment. He will try to use and mold my child into a martyr for his so-called 'Greater Good'. I will not allow him to be used. From some of the questions he has asked of me, I have the feeling he will try to send Harry to my mortal sister, Petunia. You remember what I told you about her and her wretched husband. I have no doubt in my mind that she and her oaf of a husband would abuse him. I need you to take him, and hide him." Lily told her daughter.

"I couldn't take him to Olympus. Certainly not until you are returned to us. Zeus will have enough of a fit as it is, and I have no idea how he will react when he discovers he is also the son of his Norse counterpart. Because of our blood, he could well have control over storms approaching Zeus' own. I think we should keep that knowledge from him until the Little One is fully immortal. After that, there is nothing he can do about it. Especially considering he will always have our support, and possibly others as well. Besides, I doubt he would risk Odin's possible wrath...Hmmm. I think I have just the place in mind. Ogygia...What about there? I'm sure Calypso would welcome the company, and no one would find us," Hestia said after thinking it over.

Lily thought it over for several moments.

"Yes, that would be perfect. Calypso could use the company, and he can be hidden from both the divine and wizarding worlds there. Are you sure you're alright with all this though? I know it will put a strain on your own time Dear," Lily asked.

"I dearly hope it does not come to that, but should it come to pass; there is nothing I would rather do. You know how much I love him. He may even get a little friend. Your a grandmother again by the way." Hestia informed her.

"Thank you, Darling. Now, which of my children has recently had another child?" Lily inquired.

"It's my pleasure. Oh, and it's Poseidon. He secretly had another demi-god son around a year ago. His name is Perseus...Percy Jackson. I told you about that new law Zeus passed about the gods having contact with their demi-god children, (which I still say is despicable). Anyway, since he knows Zeus is watching him especially, (considering he's the reason he made the law in the first place). He's asked me to try to keep watch over him. Being my favorite brother and all, I of course agreed. He's an adorable child. He actually resembles our boy a great deal believe it or not." Hestia told her mother.

"I believe you've got the right of it concerning that foolish law. It is going to have repercussions later, I guarantee it. Poseidon must really love him to ask that of you. I hope my new grand-child remains safe. Perhaps the boys can go to Camp together. Now, let me show you what I have planned and where all the baby's paperwork and mortal documents are..." Lily trailed off as the two women left the room and Lily showed Hestia where everything she would need for the baby was to be found.

* * *

Three Weeks Later-

Hestia looked around the destroyed room with a devastated expression. She saw her mother's body laying on the ground in front of her son's crib. She knew it could take quite a long time before she would be able to speak to her again. The re-integration process took longer depending on how long they had been in a mortal body. Several feet to the left, she spied a pile of ashes surrounding empty black robes.

'So it all worked,' she thought.

At least something went right, and that disgusting so-called dark lord was done for. She saw Little Harry beginning to stir. The process of absorbing his mother's powers and assuming his divine form would have taken a great deal out of him physically. He was just now waking up.

She walked over to the crib and picked her beloved son up and cradled him in her arms.

Slowly, his emerald green eyes opened wide as he quickly searched for a reassuring face.

Seeing Hestia, he immediately calmed.

Still, it broke Hestia's heart to see the little tears slowly falling from his eyes. Small as he was, he was still uncommonly intelligent. Supernaturally so for a mostly mortal child. He knew his mother had been killed and probably sensed his father had as well.

"Don't worry, Little One. I'm here. No one will ever harm you again." Hestia told him.

She heard noises outside followed by a male voice yelling out, "James!"

"I'll see you soon. I promise. The mortals just can't know," Hestia told him.

She laid him back in his crib and then made herself invisible. She would have to wait until the mortal placed him wherever they thought he would be living until she could take him to the home she had built for them on Calypso's Island. Hecate was going to place a golem there that was life-like enough the mortals would never realize it was not the real boy. At least not until it was time for him to go to Hogwarts.

Hestia watched the scenes play out as first Sirius Black arrived. What happened next however, confused her greatly.

She saw the Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore arrive just as Sirius was going to take Harry to his home. If he had managed it, she would have revealed herself to him, and worked out a custody arrangement as both Lily and James wished for him to be in the child's life.

It was not to be.

The Headmaster waved the famed Elder Wand at Sirius as he hit him with powerful confundus and compulsion charms. Apparently, he wanted Sirius to hunt down Peter Pettigrew and go along with what happened next...whatever that was supposed to mean.

She then saw Dumbledore disappear as the large half-giant Hagrid arrived and ordered Sirius to give him the baby. He would take him to where he was supposed to be.

Unable to fight off the Headmaster's spells, Sirius agreed and handed Harry over along with his flying motorbike.

Hagrid then mounted the bike with the baby and took off into the night.

She knew where they were going now. There was no reason for her to follow them. She simply gathered all the things her mother had asked her to bring and left.

She was at Number Four Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey in the blink of an eye.

Still invisible, she settled in for a rather long wait. Though she did detect the magical presence of a witch disguised as a cat nearby.

After several agonizingly long hours of waiting, she saw Dumbledore arrive, and who she learned was a Professor McGonagall was apparently the cat that had been watching the house and surrounding street. They all soon heard the load roar of a motorcycle as Hagrid and baby Harry descended from the air.

She stood there and listened as the Headmaster and his deputy argued about leaving Harry at this house. The witch seemed determined that this was the worst possible choice of residence for Harry to live and grow up in.

She was the only one who saw the old man subtly wave his wand and hit the witch with a strong compulsion charm to follow his will.

She hated people that forced others to do things against their will. This man was as bad as a dark lord in Hestia's eyes. Anything justified the means if it was for his so-called 'Greater Good'.

Eventually the witch's protests ceased as the old man got his way. What she saw next made her blood boil.

They left her little boy on a porch in November with naught but a small blanket and a note! How dare that vile old man do that! That was the height of stupidity in her book. Anything could have happened to him in the cold pre-dawn hours he would have been left outside!

She also noticed that after the others left, the old man lingered.

She saw him wave his wand in complicated patterns while mumbling different spells in Latin. Harry glowed briefly with an angry crimson light as the 'esteemed' Headmaster of Hogwarts and 'Leader of the Light' severely bound his powers.

Well, she would see to that soon enough. Hecate could remove anything that old crackpot had done.

After she was sure there would be no more surprise guests, she reached down and lifted her child into her arms. Hecate would be by soon enough to set up the golem, and no one would be the wiser until he failed to show up to Hogwarts; a place she would try to ensure he never stepped foot in after witnessing the actions of the man that ran the place with her own eyes.

And so it was that with a flash of golden light Hestia and Hyacinthus Jameson Potter disappeared from Number Four Privet Drive for the first...and last time.

The Underworld would freeze over before she ever let her Little One anywhere near those vile excuses for mortals.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ascension**

 **Chapter II.**

 **Author's Note-** _Thanks go out to those who reviewed, I appreciate it. This is the chapter that first has Percy in it towards the end. Okay, remember...this is an AU- meaning that some things are definitely going to be different from the books. For example, Percy's school is not going to start off being Yancy Academy. Mainly, because Poseidon pulled some strings so that he and Harry could go to the same school. Also, about Harry's powers- he has been taught and been practicing his godly abilities as well as his magic at home up till now. However, he has not undergone extensive training with swords and the like as they wished for him to have a relatively normal experience at Camp Half-Blood. We will start with the events of the Lightning Thief in the chapter after this one. It will be introducing the boy's new friend Grover and Mr. Brunner (Chiron) to the story. We'll see them bonding and interacting more. Again, as a warning, if you are looking for a re-hash of the books you may want to leave because while some basic events will be the same...many will not. I never liked those fics that were basically a re-telling of the books; what's the point? So, for all those canon nazi's out there- you probably won't like it. And, I don't particularly care; this is just for fun._

 _Harry/Apollo_

 _Percy/ ?_

 _Rhea/Thor_

 **Disclaimer:** I Own Nothing

* * *

 _Three and a Half Years Later- The Isle of Ogygia_

Today was young Harry's fifth birthday. Hestia had arranged for a small party consisting of the few who were aware of Harry's existence. They had lived on Ogygia with Calypso for three and a half years now, and his mother Rhea had still not awoken from her divine slumber. Hestia had contacted a number of elder deities in order to discover why her mother slumbered still, even going so far as to ask the Fates. However, no one had any answers. The only plausible theory was that the re-integration of her two selves (Lily and Rhea), was taking longer because she had invested so much of her self in to Lily. Regardless, she dearly hoped she would awaken soon.

Not many people were aware of her son's existence. Besides Calypso with whom they lived, only Hecate, Leto, Hermes, and Poseidon were known to the young boy. Leto was an old friend of Hestia's and she had been surprised when both she and Hermes had shown up and taken an interest in him. Poseidon was also a frequent visitor. Although technically Harry was his little brother, he acted as more of an uncle/father figure to him. Privately, Hestia thought the biggest reason for Poseidon's continued presence was due to the rather remarkable resemblance Harry's mortal form shared to his own demi-god son Percy, whom he was forbidden to see. From a distance, the two could easily pass as twins.

In several years, once his powers had reached a certain point to where he would have little problem defending himself, Hestia planned to enroll Harry in mortal school with Percy as the boys were the same age. Hecate had created a spell which made him blind to most other deities unless they knew what to specifically look for. In this way, he could be about the mortal world without the worry of being discovered by Olympus too early. Hopefully, he could watch out for Percy as well. When her mother returned to herself, they would be able to move about with far more ease. Rhea was far more powerful than most realized, and she could insure their child remained unseen. After all, it was more than her just good looks that prompted Kronos to make her Queen of the Titans.

Calypso had the house beautifully decorated. She loved Harry as if he were her own child. She had taken to him quite quickly. It was hardly surprising as he was a very easy child to love. Due to a combination of their mother's and her own powers, as well as his own sweet nature, Harry made one feel remarkably at ease. His welcoming good nature could melt even the hardest of hearts. It was that endearing quality that made the surprise visitor that showed up that day into a new and completely unexpected ally.

Everyone had arrived and Poseidon and Hermes were busy spinning Harry around as he giggled delightedly in his new little winged-sneakers Hermes had made for him that would grow as he did when a blinding flash of golden light surrounded them; signaling the arrival of an unknown god or goddess. When the light died down, everyone was surprised to see Hera of all people standing in their midst. The light had barely dissipated before Harry found himself in the midst of an protective circle with Poseidon, Hermes, Leto, and Hecate standing in front of him protectively; ready to defend the child against anything and anybody.

Hestia was not overly worried, she knew her sister would never even dream of harming the Little One when she discovered who he was. As the most calm Olympian, she decided to commence with the introductions to rid themselves of the tense air.

"Sister, it's good to see you. To what do we owe the pleasure of the presence of the Queen of Olympus?" Hestia asked Hera.

Hera slowly looked around the room taking especial note of all whom were in attendance. She could just make out the outline of a young child hidden protectively behind her brother Poseidon. She had come to this place after tracing Poseidon's movements. Self-absorbed she may very well be, however when her family began differing from their usual patterns of behavior and took to acting somewhat suspiciously in her opinion, she became curious. After all, with so very much time on their hands, it was remarkably easy for a divine being to become especially bored. She had long since noticed the difference in Hestia. That had been occurring for at least half a decade. However, she had complete faith in her eldest and most loved sister. When she noted a difference in Poseidon and Hermes though, she got curious. So, when she found Hestia, Hermes, as well as Poseidon missing at the same time she decided to track them down and discover what they had been up to. She did not doubt it involved some amount of mischief with Poseidon and Hermes involved. She had not expected a child to be involved though. She decided to answer her sister before judging.

"Well Sister, I had noticed several members of the family's rather peculiar behavior of late. I had long since noticed changes in yourself Hestia, but felt you would tell me if you wished to. Finding the three of you missing however, and at the same time, I got curious. So, tell me Sister; whose child is this I see hidden so protectively behind our brother?" The Queen of Olympus asked.

"It's alright, Poseidon. Hera would never harm him I don't believe. Sister, allow me to introduce you to your youngest little brother, Harry." Hestia told her.

"Harry dear, come over here." Hestia instructed the young boy.

"And relax Psi...Hera won't harm her kin," Hestia told Poseidon using her old nickname for the god who had yet to budge from his protective stance.

Slowly, Harry shyly walked up to Hestia who put her arm around him.

"Brother?" Hera said; completely shocked.

"How is that even remotely possible?" The Olympian Queen demanded to know.

"Father has been entombed for millennia..." Hera said; trailing off as she got a good look at the adorable little boy.

"He's not Father's son," Hestia said.

"He's Mother's as well as my own son," Hestia told her.

"Mother's...? What? This makes no sense. Come to think of it, I haven't even seen Mother in a number of years. How on earth did she...and apparently you, have a demi-god?" Hera asked confusedly.

"My Mama and Daddy got killed by the bad ugly mortal wizard," Little Harry told Hera; surprising her that he was strong enough to speak with her directly.

"Mama went back to her body and Daddy had to go back to Asgard. He doesn't even remember having me or marrying Mama anymore. Grandpa Odin wiped his memory cus he thought I was just a demi-god and not worthy of Asgard. He didn't know Mama was really the Queen of the Titans. The wizards tried to send me to some mean mortals but Mummy came and got me. We live with Aunt Cally now. Uncle Psi and Uncle Hermy and Aunties Hecate and Leto they all come to visit and play with me though. If Mama is your Mother too...does that mean you're my big sister? You're very pretty." Harry explained and asked Hera with the most disarmingly innocent and charming expression she had ever seen.

As Hestia used telepathy to communicate with her sister mentally as she explained everything that had happened and exactly how Harry came to be, Hera was struck silent with shock. She could hardly believe her mother had remarried and had another child; with the Norse God of Thunder no less! However as she listened to Hestia's mental explanation as well as Little Harry's verbal one, she came to a decision. She would help protect her little brother. Hestia and her mother had broken no laws. The child was not really a demi-god anyway. In a few years time, he would be fully immortal all on his own. He was extraordinarily powerful too, she could sense it. Her husband would have an absolute fit if he found out though. They couldn't allow him to fall under his notice until he was a full god. At the least, they would have to keep the secret of his Asgardian heritage quiet till then. She looked at the child after listening to his explanation as well as his question for a long moment before she decided there and then that she would do all she could to help him. He was special, she could sense it. Besides, she would be helping to get one over on her husband, and there was nothing in the world she enjoyed more than that.

Her reply shocked the rest of them, all with the exception of Hestia.

"Yes, Little One. I'm your big sister, and it's very nice to meet you." Hera told him while smiling.

She was both surprised and touched when he darted forward and gave her a hug.

She gently hugged him back.

"Now, why don't you show me what you got for your birthday?" Hera asked him.

Harry just smiled and bobbed his head as he took her hand without hesitation and pulled her over to where his birthday gifts had been laid out.

As he was showing Hera his presents the others watched on in awe. They had never...ever, seen Hera take to anyone that way; and so quick at that. She didn't even like some of her own children!

"Don't act so surprised," Hestia told the dumbfounded deities.

"Harry just has a way about him. It's almost impossible not to love him," she said.

Everyone present nodded their heads in agreement. She did have a point.

The rest of the party was a great success and Harry thoroughly enjoyed himself. By the end, he had fallen asleep on the couch against his new Big Sister. The Olympians that were present would one day consider that day the day that their family began to change. Certain members of the Olympic Order actually began behave more like family to one another again. It was the start of great changes to come in the future.

* * *

 _3 Years later_

Harry was eight years old when Rhea finally awoke.

Slowly, emerald green eyes softly fluttered open; taking in the surround sunlight that was streaming through the room reflected off the various mirrors and crystal chandeliers placed throughout her bedchamber. Rhea, Queen of the Titans and Mother of Olympus had finally awoken from her slumber. She glanced around her room with a sad expression as she knew her husband was now back on Asgard, and from what she saw as she slumbered, he had no memory of either her or their child. Despite the amount of years it had taken her body to assimilate everything, it had at least given her the time to process and mourn. If only she hadn't been separated from her little boy for so very long. She would do her best to make it up to him. She would allow no harm to come to her little angel. Even if she had to remind her youngest adult child that she had not been the Titan Queen for no reason.

A noise near the door to her chambers made her look up.

Her daughter Hera had come. She must have sensed she was awake. Hera had pleased her greatly with the way she treated her new little brother. She had pleasantly surprised her.

"Mother! It's so good to see you've finally come back to us. Even Zeus has noted your absence. Are you alright, Mother?" Hera asked her as she stepped forward and gave her mother a hug.

Rhea returned the gesture gently and replied quietly.

"I will be," she said.

After they broke their embrace, Hera sat down.

She had a question to ask her mother that she had been dying to know the answer to since she learned about it.

"Mother, what was it like? The new circumstances. Having a husband that truly loved you, that you really loved in return? Someone you got to pick for yourself. I just..." she trailed off quietly; her own marital displeasure plainly visible.

She squeezed her daughter's hand. Rhea would readily admit that Zeus was certainly not near as bad as Kronos had been. That, she would never have tolerated from one of her children. He was nowhere near approaching the level of malice and contempt his father had become known for; the level of hate he was capable of.

However, she would also admit that there were similarities. She found it rather ironic that Kronos' worst enemy was the son he most resembled in thought, manner, and personality. She could understand her daughter's question. While she was famous for her contempt and loathing of Zeus' mistress's and illegitimate children, it was more about the insult to her own pride and honor as his wife being insulted. She had most certainly not chosen to wed Zeus.

Rhea looked up and graced her daughter with a soft smile.

"It was...magical," she said quietly.

"There is no other word for it. For the first time in my entire life, I had someone with whom I truly loved that loved me with his whole heart. It was short, and is extremely painful, but I would not have changed him for anything. I am a better person from loving him, my dear." Rhea explained; trying to put what she experienced into words.

Hera had a look of contemplative wonder on her face, and she knew her daughter was imagining what a life like that for herself would have been like.

They spent the next few moments in thoughtful silence before Hera shook herself out of her depressed state.

"Alright, enough moping. I happen to know a young boy who has been eagerly awaiting your appearance," Hera said.

That immediately brought Rhea out of her thoughts of James. She had a son to see. Oh, how she had missed her baby. That reminded her.

"I wanted to thank you Dear for treating your little brother so well. That meant a great deal to me to see all of you caring for him so," she told her most temperamental daughter.

"No thanks is needed, Mother. You can't help but love him. He is by far the sweetest child I have ever been around. He is truly a breath of fresh air." Hera said.

"Well, I thank you regardless. Now, shall we surprise them?" Rhea asked.

"Certainly, I think Poseidon is visiting today as well," she said.

Both deities stood up. Rhea waved her hand over herself and changed into something she felt was more Lily-like. She was both excited and nervous.

"Don't worry, Mother. Hyacinthus knows you love him. He has always understood the reason you couldn't be there yet. You're here now, and that is all he will care about," Hera told her; sensing her troubled thoughts.

"Thank you, Darling. I needed that. Alright, let us be off," she said as they both glowed gold and translocated themselves to Ogygia.

* * *

Eight year old Hyacinthus Jameson Potter was swimming around the coast of Ogygia playing with all the various sea creatures with his Uncle Psi when they both felt the presence of two new divine beings enter the island. Poseidon motioned towards the surface with his hands.

Harry nodded his head as he swam over to his Uncle's side and took his hand. Poseidon nodded again when Harry screwed up his face in concentration. As he concentrated, the black-haired green-eyed youth was soon replaced with the another boy who looked to be around the same size, but had light golden-blonde hair with the same emerald green eyes. The boy glowed softly with a slight golden light, a sign to all of a divine being.

After Harry assumed his divine form, (which he practiced assuming daily) Poseidon transported the both of them back to the shore.

Harry immediately recognized his older sister, Hera. He waved to her excitedly, and was graced with a beaming smile from the goddess in return.

The woman standing next to him however, at first appeared to be unknown to him.

There was something about the woman however, that was heartbreakingly familiar.

He studied her closely. She was extraordinarily beautiful, there was no doubt of that. She was even more beautiful than Hera. He looked to the side and saw his Mummy standing next to her. She had a look of utter relief and love on her face. That was when he noticed the new woman's eye color with his godly eye-sight. They were emerald-green; they were just like his.

He knew who this was.

His breath caught in his throat as he realized his Mama was finally back. She had come back to him after all these years of missing her! Because of his parentage; Harry was blessed with a phenomenal memory. He could remember most everything from almost the moment of his birth. While she may not look exactly like the Lily Evans Potter he knew, Harry knew without a doubt that this was the woman who gave birth to him. His Mama was back.

Poseidon was taken off guard as suddenly sand was inadvertently thrown in his face by the force of the momentum Harry had as he ran towards his mother; leaving Poseidon sputtering behind him. He ran full out as Rhea turned towards her little boy and held out her arms wide. She knew he would have soon remembered and recognized her. She was not to be disappointed as Harry ran up to her and threw himself in her arms.

Rhea held her darling little boy tightly in her embrace as he clung to her.

Her hear melted further than she ever thought possible when she heard him speak.

"Mama! I've missed you so much. I'm so glad you're back, Mama. Please don't ever go away like that again," Harry said.

Rhea kissed the top of his shaggy blonde head.

"Never again, Baby. I promise. I've missed you too my angel," she told him.

Hestia, Hera, Poseidon, and Calypso all looked on at the scene with smiles adorning their faces as the mother and son were finally reunited.

Today was a happy day indeed.

* * *

 _Three years later- Ogygia and New York City_

"So how is this supposed to work again?" Hestia asked Rhea.

Together with Hecate, they were making a gateway of sorts out of the front door to the house they lived in on Ogygia. Supposedly, it was connected to another doorway in New York City. At just their thoughts, the door was supposed to transform into a gateway to an apartment in New York which they had taken for their mortal residence.

This was being done for a number of reasons. For one, Harry couldn't remain trapped on Ogygia and away from the real world any longer. They didn't think it was healthy. He was a growing boy, and he needed to experience some of what life had to offer in the real world. His training and his powers had reached a point that it was relatively safe for him to be out and about in the mortal world with little risk. The main things that would pose a problem there were monsters lured by his scent; which considering how close he was to being an actual god, was overwhelmingly appetizing to them. However, Harry had by now advanced far enough without triggering his divine side that he could handle near anything. Hecate had granted him exceptional control over the mist which shielded him even from the gods, unless they were specifically looking for him.

Another reason for the semi-move was schooling. Harry was going to be going to mortal school. They all agreed (well except Hera, she thought he was too good to suffer through a bunch of mortal's presence) that it would be good for him to learn to interact with mortals. It would help him to blend in and not stand out so much whenever they were out in public.

They also thought he needed friends his own age. Hestia, Rhea, and Poseidon had one friend in mind in particular; Poseidon's son Percy Jackson. They would be attending the same school. Harry was especially looking forward to meeting him. Though he was still a little unsure how he was going to explain they were related through Percy's father when he couldn't even say Poseidon's name. Harry had just said he'd wing it. (Harry had been receiving modern English language lessons from Hermes)

He was also going to help keep an eye out for Percy. Percy's own demi-god scent would be coming out even stronger now that he was around eleven years old. He would not be hidden from the monster's for much longer, and Poseidon wanted Harry to help make sure he would be safe. Harry had no problem with that, and was eagerly looking forward to meeting him.

This was an especially interesting time for Harry, as he was now beginning to come in to his divine heritage more. His own powers over things that would essentially be his 'domain' (even though they all had to be related in some way to one of his three parents' domains as far as Harry knew) were beginning to manifest. He had to work harder at practicing than say a fully Olympian-blooded god would, but it was worth the effort. Harry's abilities were awe-inspiring, and they were only growing stronger.

One particular ability he had found was tapping in to the power and magic of the earth itself. Not so much the physical, as the metaphysical. The power had aspects of what could only be described as the ability to manipulate things with the earth's life force. He found he could heal things to a degree, as well as cause them to age. He could also stop something from aging. It was theorized that in time, he would actually have the ability to bless things (including people) with immortality. That was one ability that was to be kept secret at all costs.

His powers over storms was likewise to be closely guarded. With the exception of Zeus, Harry's powers over storms was stronger than anyone else they knew; including Poseidon. He had already stated that he would be surrendering his title of 'Stormbringer' over to his little brother when he was older. They had to always be careful and ensure that he only practiced that ability around Poseidon, so as not to garner the attention of Zeus. Anytime he did practice, Zeus would automatically assume it was Poseidon's work, as he was always at the epicenter of the storms causing him to look no further in to the matter. An interesting facet of that power was that while his father required the use of his infamous hammer, 'Mjolnir', Poseidon his Trident, and Zeus needed the Masterbolt; Harry required no magical or mystical focus whatsoever. Those powers were only to be revealed after Harry was fully immortal.

Eventually, the doorways had been properly secured. Hestia, Rhea, and Harry opened the front door of the house on Ogygia whilst thinking of the apartment in Manhattan, New York. Each of them stepped through the door, which acted as a portal, and found themselves just inside the doorway of the Manhattan penthouse they now owned. It was a beautiful top floor apartment that blended both Rhea and Hestia's styles along with the functionality needed for a pre-teen growing boy.

"It's wicked!" Harry said as he looked at the seventy inch flat screen television that was mounted into the wall of the room that served as a library/den combination.

They showed him his bedroom, which had him even more excited. The room was fairly large with a smaller thirty-two inch television, a large stately four-poster bed on a raised platform, and a new laptop computer could be found on the antique corner desk with a modern highly comfortable black leather office chair. The room also included several book shelves fully stocked with a wide selection of his favorite subjects. There was a door cut seamlessly in to the mahogany-paneled walls that led to a full en-suite bathroom. Directly placed in the center of the outer walls, were two large floor to ceiling French doors that led out onto his own balcony overlooking the city and capturing the beautifully stunning views.

Harry ran over and gave his Mama and his Mum hugs.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"This room is so awesome, I love it!" Harry told his mother's excitedly.

"You're welcome, Darling. I am just glad you like it," Rhea told him with a smile.

"Like it? I love it!" Harry told them again.

"Alright, how about we go in to the city for dinner. Then we have to come back and make sure you have everything ready to start mortal school tomorrow," Hestia said.

Harry's eyes lit up at the prospect of exploring the large city below them, as well as going to school for the first time.

"What are we waiting for then. Come on," Harry said as he took Rhea's hand in his left and Hestia's in his right hand dragging them towards the door.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and clear. The sun was shining down on Harry through the opening in the velvet bed curtains; bathing him in its warm golden light. Harry had always adored the sun. When the warm light was shining on his golden skin, he always felt as if he were in the embrace of a dear friend.

After completing his morning ablutions, Harry got dressed for his first day of school. Even if he had to wear a boring uniform, he was still excited. He hoped he was able to make some friends his own age. Growing up in hiding, his only companions had all been deities far older than himself. While Harry loved each of them dearly, he did yearn for company of his own generation.

Harry grabbed his bag, and looked around his room one last time to be sure he had everything he needed for the day before closing the door. His mother Rhea was in the kitchen making him a light breakfast. Hestia apparently had duties she needed to attend to. Harry knew her taking care of him had caused some time constraints for the eldest Olympian. However, since Rhea had come back to them she now had more time to tend to her own obligations.

"Good morning, Darling," Rhea told her son.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Good morning to you too, and yes; I slept very well," Harry replied with a slight blush that his mother did not fail to notice.

Rhea chuckled softly.

"Ah, another dream of the past, I see. Well, no need to feel embarrassed, Darling. He is quite fetching; I'll give him that," she told her now fiercely blushing eleven year old son.

It was no mystery to her of whom he had dreamt of. For as long as Harry could remember, he had been plagued with dreams almost every night of a different life; a mortal life. He had long since figured it out. He was having visions of the life his soul had lived before this one. He was a boy then too, also named Hyacinthus; or Hyakinthos. He was a Prince of Sparta, and actually went down in the history books and the mythology of old. His other self had actually been very like him. It was curious that his divine body was identical to that of Hyakinthos, right down to having the same birthmark. The older he got, the more of Hyakinthos' memories and emotions present-day Harry received. Harry felt as if it had happened to him, rather than the previous incarnation of himself. He had long accepted the fact that it was changing him somewhat, as the longer time went on, the harder it was to distinguish a difference between the two. When in divine form, it was impossible. He had come to terms that he was not merely the re-incarnation of the ancient teen; he simply _was_ him. This was his second chance. Even though Harry knew this was decidedly odd and in no way a normal occurrence; he did not let it hinder him. It was a fundamental part of who he was, and that was all there was to it.

Both Hestia and Rhea knew all about it of course. He had come to Hestia when he was very young and explained what was happening. She and later Rhea had always helped him deal with whatever he saw. At least it now made somewhat sense to them why the Fates had insisted on that particular name for him. If he was one day destined to be with Apollo; so be it. He could definitely do worse. Though given the number of children the god had at Camp Half-Blood, they would most assuredly be having words, Hestia and Rhea had both declared. If he was not serious, they would never allow him near their baby. Harry preferred not to think about any of it. He would also never admit to the longing he felt in his heart for the Sun; an ache that his body was as of yet too young to understand.

Harry just grumbled disgruntledly through his mother's teasing.

"I haven't the foggiest notion of what you're referring to," Harry said airily.

"Sure you don't, Darling," Rhea said with a snicker of amusement at her son's red face.

"Now, do you have everything ready? All you paper and pens and pencils? All of your books?" Rhea asked him.

Harry patted his backpack beside him as he finished eating his delicious breakfast.

"Yes, Mom. I've got everything I need all set up and ready." Harry replied.

"Alright then. I'll walk with you today. I'm glad it's only two blocks away. You'll never have far to go when school lets out," she said.

Harry pulled his backpack on to his shoulders and was soon at the apartments front door; bouncing on his toes in excitement. Unlike most kids, he was thoroughly enthused about school starting.

Rhea pulled on a light jacket and waved her hand; magically arranging her hair into a stylish bun before she put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Ready Darling?" She asked him.

Harry grinned up at her. He would not be able to do that for very long. He was beginning to grow very fast, and would soon surpass her own height. She hated to even think of him growing up, but it could not be avoided. At least he actually got to be a child, even if she missed a large part of his childhood, and unlike most deities who completed their growth in a matter of days.

"Of course, Mom. I was born ready," he said with a smile as the two left the apartment.

All too soon, they had arrived at the school. It was a fairly large complex of buildings in the Old English style, with most being reminiscent of Oxford and Cambridge Universities. The Exeter School was both a boarding as well as a day school. It was top ranked, and was one of the most expensive private schools in the world. Normally, students were placed on a waiting list while practically still in the womb. However, being a deity did have its perks. So, Poseidon had little trouble enrolling both Harry and Percy into the school. Hecate had also dropped by to visit (re.- enchant) the staff. They would unknowingly be turning a blind eye to any odd occurrences that happened around either child. It was hoped that in this way, Percy in particular would no longer have to constantly change schools for happenings that he had little control over. It was not as if he asked for monsters to constantly cause chaos in schools with him always being at the center of odd events.

"Now, you know you can call me if you need anything; alright?" Rhea told him.

Hermes had gotten them both mobile phones and had given them lessons on how to use them.

"I know, Mom. Don't worry. I'll be alright, and if anything does happen, you know I can take care of myself now," he told her.

She let out a sigh as she felt the pain all mother's do when letting their child out into the wider and dangerous world for the first time. However, she also knew he was right. He could handle near anything. If a monster was foolish enough to dare attack him, most likely mistakenly thinking him just an average demi-god, they would most assuredly regret it...if they lived long enough to anyway.

"I know that, Dear. A mother will always worry for her child no matter what though. It's just the way it is. Now, give me a hug," she told him.

Harry was slightly embarrassed, but complied all the same. He had never been shy about showing affection. It was one of his most endearing traits.

"Alright, I'll see you this afternoon. Try to have fun, and make some friends; okay. I love you, Little One," she told him.

"I will, and I love you too, Mom. See you later," he said with a smile on his face as he turned and walked into the administrative building.

Rhea watched him go until he was out of sight before turning around and making for the penthouse. She did so hope he would be alright and that he was finally able to make at least one good friend his own age.

* * *

Harry was looking around at all the mortal buildings and people with a smile on his face. He was finally out in the real world. Looking around, it was easy to spot the usual clicks that would arise in almost any school environment. That seemed to be one thing that was the same no matter what school you were in.

You had what looked to be groups of the "popular kids" in one section all sitting around picnic tables. They all wore the best material for their uniforms and appeared to accessorize well. Harry thought they kind of looked like what he imagined the Apollo and Aphrodite kids at Camp Half-Blood would look like together.

Then you had a group of what looked to be the "smart kids." Most of them had a book in hand and were either reading or talking quietly amongst themselves. They looked a little bit boring to Harry.

There was one group in a corner he was unsure what to call. They all looked a bit dorky in his opinion. All of them had comic books out and were pointing things out to each other and doing what he could only call scene re-enactments.

He spied a group of a complete mixture of kids that were all wearing head-phones and appeared to be playing invisible instruments; he didn't know what to make of that. He liked music; a great deal in fact. He just didn't see how you could play something that wasn't there.

There was one group of kids that all looked like they had just escaped from the Underworld. Even though everyone was required to wear school uniforms, they somehow managed to give off the appearance of wearing all black. They each had moody expressions on their faces; like they were pissed off at the world for one reason or another. Harry was confused as to why one was wearing...a dog collar? Perhaps he was some form of shape shifter that needed to be leashed. He also didn't understand the black nail-polish or lipstick some wore. Maybe they were a group of very young vampires? None of them looked to have seen the sun in years. Oh well, he wasn't one to judge.

There was one group in particular chatting amongst themselves that Harry liked the look of. They all looked completely normal to him. They did not seem prone to excess or stereotypes in any way. Most looked laid back and relatively happy. It was kind of like a slightly more quiet version of the "popular kids," they just seemed to be more relaxed and didn't appear to care much about the goings on around them. Now, that was more like people he thought he'd like. Though several at the first table looked like they'd be okay to be around as well.

Harry was still looking around somewhat lost in thought when he apparently walked right in to someone; and quickly found himself flat on his ass. Harry's face quickly turned tomato red in embarrassment.

'Oh yes,' Harry thought.

'What a fine way to make an entrance,' he decided.

Harry went to pick himself up off the ground when he saw the other pair of legs in front of him quickly shuffling back up to a standing position. He then found another boy's hand in his line of sight, in an obvious gesture to help him back up. Deciding he'd spent enough time on the ground in humiliation; Harry quickly accepted the appendages and hauled himself back on his feet. When he looked up to finally get a look at the person he had run in to, Harry was shocked.

This could be none other than Poseidon's son, Percy Jackson. The resemblance between the two of them was uncanny. They were about the same height. They both had the same jet-black hair. Their faces were even similar. Percy and Harry shared similar complexions, both having sun-kissed lightly golden skin. Harry's cheekbones were higher, and his jaw-line was a bit more prominent, but they almost seemed to have the same defined chin. Harry's lips were fuller, and he had longer eye-lashes, but even their eyes were similar. Percy's eyes were a lighter sea-green color, while Harry's were a darker emerald, but from a distance they would look the same. Actually, from even a slight distance, the boys could easily pass as identical twins. Harry just looked like the twin that had been air brushed and photo-shopped to remove any imperfections.

Harry noted that Percy had better hair than he did. Harry's mortal form had a case of bed-hair that was always sticking up in various random places. Not even using his metamorphic abilities would make it lie down completely. His mother told him it was the 'Potter Curse'. He supposed his divine form made up for it; that light wavy golden blonde hair was rather soft and nice.

"Whoa! We look just alike!" Percy said to his doppelganger.

"Wow! We really do. I thought they were exaggerating. Huh, apparently not," Harry said.

"How do we look so similar?" Percy asked confusedly with his head tilted to the side as he inspected Harry closer.

Harry knew he would have to act a bit here. He couldn't say the exact real reason.

"Are you Percy Jackson by any chance?" Harry asked as though it might be someone else.

"Yeah, I am. Who are you, and how do you look like me?" He asked confusedly.

"Maybe it's you who look like me," Harry said with a grin to show he was kidding.

"Sorry. I'm Harry Jameson, (they had decided to use his middle name as his last name as they knew the magicals would soon start a most likely world-wide hunt for Harry Potter since he would not be showing up at Hogwarts right about now) and I think you're my cousin," he told Percy grinning.

"Though I admit, it's a little bit creepy how much we look alike," Harry said smiling.

Percy was also smiling now, though he still looked confused.

"We're cousins? How are we related? Not that I doubt you, the evidence is looking right at me," Percy said.

Harry used the prepared story line.

"Your Dad is my uncle, my father's brother," Harry told him.

He saw Percy begin to close up a bit then, and he knew why. He couldn't remember his father, and thought he and his mother had been abandoned; though nothing could have been further from the truth. He knew for a fact that Poseidon loved his son dearly. It was times like these that Harry got the biggest urge to blast Zeus with a lightning bolt right up his ass for what he did and that ridiculous law he unilaterally created.

"You know my Father then?" Percy asked somewhat stiffly.

Harry let out a sigh. He hated that he couldn't tell him the truth. He hoped that when Percy did learn the truth he wouldn't hold it against him.

"No, Percy. I don't know your father. I just know he's my Dad's brother. My Mom told me about this." Harry explained.

Percy relaxed some at that. Though he was now curious to learn he had an uncle that had known about him. Obviously his father had told some people about him; that made him feel a little better. He was curious about something, but he was a little afraid to ask it.

Harry sensed his curiosity about something.

"I can tell you're curious about something else. It's okay. You can ask me anything you want," Harry said with an easy smile to put him at his ease.

It worked. There was just something about Harry you couldn't help but like. He made you feel like you belonged; almost like a person was home.

"If our dad's are brother's, how come your dad never contacted me?" Percy asked the question that had been bugging him. After all, if he had a brother that went missing, and that brother had had a child, he would want to know the kid.

He instantly regretted asking after what he next heard.

"Oh...um. You see, my Dad died when I was still a baby, so...yeah." Harry said a little sadly.

It always hurt to talk about his father. He wished he knew a way to contact him. His dad didn't even remember him though now.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Harry heard Percy mumble about himself.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it," Percy said awkwardly.

"That's not your fault. You were just curious, it's alright. I'm just happy to meet you," Harry told him with a disarming smile that instantly made Percy feel better.

Harry held out his hand.

"Harry Jameson; nice to meet you cousin!" Harry told him.

Percy laughed at him.

"Percy Jackson; nice to meet you too Cuz," Percy told him; shaking his hand.

"Were you going to get your schedule?" Percy asked him.

"Yep, till we, uh ran in to each other. Let's go get 'em," Harry said.

The two new cousins then walked the short distance to the administrative building. Once they found the right room, they walked into a neat and tidy office that just screamed whoever worked there had OCD. It was way too organized.

The secretary looked up at the two boys that just walked in and blinked once...twice...Yep, there were two of them. For a moment she thought she was seeing double. She was frankly shocked to learn the two were not twins, but cousins. She handed the boys their schedules and the two looked them over before exchanging them.

"We've got all the same classes," clone A said (she couldn't remember which boy was which).

"Excellent!" They both said at the same time with identical looks full of mischief.

The poor secretary felt a sense of foreboding run down her spine at the thought of the two of them being in the same classes. She was somehow sure only chaos would come from this.

She had no idea how right she was.

* * *

Within the month their had already been two monster attacks on the boys; separately as fate would have it. Percy somehow managed to deal with his with an ax from the fire extinguisher box mounted on the wall. He was surprised when even though two teachers saw him wielding an ax at an invisible target as the sprinklers went off, he got in no trouble whatsoever. He was used to getting expelled for less. Harry managed to defeat the cyclops that came after him with relative ease, and no one was the wiser. He had definitely made a true friend in Percy though. The two supposed cousins hit it off from day one. By the end of the first month of school, he had found a best-friend in his look-alike, and it was very rare to find one boy without the other close by.

Percy's mom had been more than a little surprised to learn of this 'cousin' from Percy's father's side of the family. She too had been shocked by the resemblance. There was no question that the two were related. They could easily pass as brother's, if not twins. One day when the boy's came over after school, she sent Percy to the market so she could find out just who this boy was. As soon as Percy was gone, she was going to start a small bit of interrogation.

Harry however, had been expecting it.

"I know what you're going to ask, Mrs. Jackson. Yes, I am related to Percy through his father. You know I am forbidden from telling him his father's real name. Technically, I am Percy's uncle. His father's mother, is my mother. I was raised in hiding until I got good enough that I could protect myself from monsters. This is my first time going to a real school. My Mother and Percy's Father thought it would be good for him and me to get to know each other cus we're the same age and all. Plus, Percy's getting older, and more monsters are going to start showing up. His Dad wanted me to help keep him safe, but we'll both eventually have to go to Camp. Our scents are just too powerful. I would have done it anyway though. I really like Percy, and I've never had friends my own age," Harry told her quietly so no one would overhear them.

Sally Jackson would admit that she had been suspicious as well as surprised when Percy came home talking about a new cousin on his dad's side. She knew Percy was in a dangerous position, and she didn't want anyone to hurt or use him because of who his father is. However, after meeting this boy who bore such an uncanny resemblance to her son, she felt a hundred times better about the situation.

Though she was scared of her son getting drawn in to the world of the divine, she knew it was inevitable. This boy had such a good-natured aura about him that she certainly couldn't find any fault with. He appeared to be just as lonely as she knew her son had been from bouncing from school to school because of monster attacks. She didn't think she had ever seen her son as happy as he had been the past month. To Sally Jackson, that was the only thing in her world that mattered. She should have known that scholarship to Exeter had something to do with Percy's father. There was no way they would have taken him with his record otherwise. She had even noticed a marked improvement in his grades.

"Then I thank you for looking out for him. I know how dangerous it can be. It keeps me up at night with worry sometimes. I'm just glad he's found a real friend now that he can keep," Sally told Harry with a smile.

Harry returned her smile with a disarmingly charming grin.

"It's my pleasure. Percy's my family; and I'll always protect my family. He's my best-friend too. I'm nearing twelve, and I've never had one of those before," Harry said.

They chatted for a few more minutes before Percy returned with the milk they didn't actually need. After Harry went home for the night, Percy again surprised his mother when he opened his school books and began studying.

Sally had been shocked at that. She knew her son's inherited Dyslexia had made school work an almost impossible task.

"How are you doing that son?" Sally asked.

"Oh, Harry said he has some of the same problems. Guess it must be inherited or something. Anyway, he said he got me a copy of the same books he was using that were for people with our problems," he told her distractedly as he continued to work.

Sally looked over the text he was using. She couldn't read a word on the page. Every last word was in Ancient Greek! That boy had somehow gotten her son copy's of their books in the only language he could easily read. She didn't know how he did it, but she was certainly grateful.

No wonder he was doing so much better!

That night she sent a silent prayer to Poseidon; thanking him for whatever he did to manage to send that boy to be her son's friend.

She could have sworn she heard the whisper of a quiet deep voice in her head.

"Anything for our boy, Sally," the voice said.

For the first time in a long while, Sally Jackson went to sleep with a relaxed and peaceful smile upon her face.


	4. Chapter 4

****

**The Ascension**

 **Chapter III**

 **Author's Note-** _Again, thanks for reviewing. Now we are going to step in to the world of 'The Lightning Thief'. I've written ya'll a pretty long chapter because I am dying to get in to the real 'meat' of the story. I am also not going to be hooking up Percy with Annabeth...cus I really just don't like her. Sorry, Annabeth fans; though I won't bash her either. I think I'm going to set Percy up with an immortal; just not sure who yet. Maybe Calypso? Some Pertemis action maybe? That sounds nice. Perhaps a naughty Athena? No, that just doesn't sound right. Anyhoo, on with the story; cus I'm really looking forward to writing some Harry/Apollo goodness. They are going to be real hot together._

 **Disclaimer:** I Own Nothing. sighs 

* * *

Percy Jackson would have been the first to admit, he had not had high hopes when he had unexpectedly found himself somehow enrolled in one of the best private schools in the country; Exeter. However, all of his low expectations had been thrown out the proverbial window when he arrived, and on the first day at his new school, met his long lost cousin; Harry. Every school he had ever attended, he had managed to get chunked out of; sometimes quite quickly. This normally occurred in any number of extremely odd and downright bizarre ways. Within the first month of attending Exeter, some vampire-like creature with weird legs had attacked him. He had finally managed to somehow cut the...things head off with an ax. However, two different teachers and seen him; yet unlike every other time something of this nature happened, he go in no trouble whatsoever. Somehow, no one paid the oddities that happened around him any attention...at all. It was a most welcome relief.

Meeting his cousin had definitely been the best part of going to his new school. After getting booted from school to school for so long, Percy had become used to not having any friends. Even the kids that lived around him rarely interacted with him- who wanted to be friends with the freaky Jackson kid anyway,' he supposed they had all thought. His cousin Harry however, apparently had no such qualms. He had even said he was used to it, as strange things were always happening around him too. He didn't doubt it either; as he had seen his cousin come back into class one day covered all over in some kind of gooey green substance, yet he had apparently been the only one who could see it.

He had definitely found Harry to be one of the most laid back and fun guys he had ever met. They both had one specific thing in common, besides their freakishly similar looks of course: Harry hated bullies as badly as he did. Now, normally this might not have meant much. However, in a school that had teachers that were so blind they apparently did not care in the slightest what either of them did, this meant that they could get back at the kids they saw bullying those smaller or weaker than themselves in many interesting and...creative ways. Together, the two cousins had developed a rather fierce reputation as pranksters. Their targets also always happened to be those they saw bullying. He would probably never figure out how Harry managed to pull off some of the tricks he did. It was almost like magic.

He was also doing much better in his studies. Harry had told him he was not alone in his learning problems, and had gotten him copy's of the same specially made texts that he used. He didn't know how he did it, but the books now made sense. His dyslexia that had troubled him all throughout his schooling, was not near as daunting as it used to be. Plus, he now had somebody that understood him to help and encourage him with his studies.

* * *

As they began spending more time together away from school, usually at Harry's apartment, he was beginning to feel like this is what it would have been like to have a brother. Even their mom's got along well together. This had led to what Percy counted as one of the world's greatest miracles occurring.

His evil step-father- Smelly Gabe, had apparently followed them one day back to the extremely nice penthouse that Harry and his mom lived in. He had to admit, Harry's mother Rhea was an amazingly kind and cool mom. Gabe had demanded that Sally come back to their apartment and cook him and his friends dinner for their poker night. He had gone on in a tirade about both Sally and Percy, and how ungrateful and worthless they both were. That's when it happened.

He saw Rhea get this look in her eyes. He didn't know exactly how to describe it, but she was somehow just radiating this energy of extreme malice; and it was all directed at Gabe. He noticed it too. He had looked like he was about to say something nasty to her, right up until she started walking towards him. He started to sweat even more than normal and looked as if he were in the presensce of the devil himself. He took one last hate-filled look at his mother and him, before he abruptly fled the penthouse. That's about when the miracle happened.

When Percy looked at his best friend, Harry and his mom looked like they were having some kind of conversation without words. He saw Harry shake his head up and down in an emphatic gesture. Rhea, then gave him a small smile and just nodded her head. That's when Rhea decided to send the two of us out to pick up something from the market that Percy was sure they didn't really need. When they left, he asked Harry if he knew what was going on, and Harry just smiled serenely and wouldn't say a word about it. Percy hated when he did that. Harry would pretend to be hard of hearing on numerous occasions if he didn't want to talk about something, and no amount of cajoling would move him either.

When they got back to the penthouse, his mom had an important question to ask him. She wanted to know if Percy would mind terribly if they moved into a separate guest apartment that was attached to Harry and his mom's penthouse! He didn't even remember that door being there when his mom and Rhea showed it to him, but sure enough; their was a whole other part of the penthouse that was connected through that door that had it's own living room, small kitchen, two bedrooms, and even a sunroom! The best part was that he would never have to see Smelly Gabe again!

Percy would count that day as one of the best in his life. Since they had moved in, his mom had been able to get a better job doing part-time secretarial work, and had even enrolled in NYU to go back and finish her degree. He didn't think he'd ever seen his mother as happy and content as she was now. They had a whole new start in life, and he was now just a few rooms away from his best friend.

* * *

There was a noise up ahead that brought Percy out of his thoughts. This was the last day of the school year. They were going to Europe for a few weeks tomorrow with Harry and his mom, and his Aunt Hestia who was over a lot before his mother started her summer program at NYU. Percy liked Harry's Aunt Hestia, there was a warm and welcoming aura around her that just made a person feel right at home. She also insisted Percy call her aunt as well, just like Rhea was now Auntie Rhea. He turned the corner where he thought he heard the disturbance, and what he saw shocked even him!

There was Harry, and he was facing off against some type of massive lion! The thing was bigger than a car too; more along the size of a truck! He could hardly believe it was real. What was even more shocking was Harry. Either his eyes were deceiving him, or he was actually shooting lightning out of his hands!

Harry somehow must have sensed him approach, because his head immediately swiveled in his direction. His eyes widened at seeing Percy standing there. He wasn't the only one who saw him either. The giant evil lion's eyes had narrowed in Percy's direction. The lion then totally surprised them both when it somehow managed to jump all the way over Harry's head and was coming at Percy!

"Perce, watch out!" Harry shouted as flames suddenly shot up in a perfect ring all around Percy.

At first, he thought the flames would hurt him, but when the lion approached the flames shot out away from Percy and seemed to burn hotter in intensity as they surged at the evil lion. The flames were protecting him!

What he saw next shocked him to his core.

When Harry saw the lion coming at Percy, Percy somehow knew it was Harry that immediately made a ring of fire appear around him to protect him. However, he seemed to think it wouldn't hold off the beast for long.

Harry actually ran after the thing and grabbed it by one of its back legs! He then pulled with what appeared to be all his might, and actually dragged the beast back a few feet.

How Harry could possibly have the strength to move that thing, he did not know. He was just glad he did.

At least he was until the moment the beast appeared to lose all interest in Percy as it turned it's massive head at Harry; huge jaws opened wide and looked like it was about to eat Harry up in a single gulp.

Percy was just about to let out a scream as it looked like it was going to eat his best friend. The beast had opened its jaws, and Percy saw a stick that was on the ground suddenly into a solid metal bar that Harry proceeded to shove straight into the center of the lion's mouth.

The beast roared its displeasure as it painfully tried to close its jaws.

The flames around Percy suddenly died out, and Percy ran without thinking to his cousin's side.

Harry had backed up from the lion several feet when he saw Percy at his side. His eyes were actually glowing and looked to be crackling with sparks of power from within when he looked at Percy before looking back at the massive lion and raising both hands into the air. This all happened in a matter of seconds and Percy had to shield his eyes as bright electric lightning again shot out of both of Harry's hands and directly into the thrashing beasts mouth.

Suddenly their was not a sound to be heard as the light faded and Percy again opened his eyes. The smell of ozone was thick in the air compounded by the stench of burnt flesh. Where the massive creature had once been, all that remained was what looked to be a massive lion's pelt laying on the ground right where the beast had been.

"I don't suppose theirs a chance you'd believe you hallucinated all of that is there?" Harry asked him with a somewhat nervous expression on his face.

"Hallucinated! Haluci...," Percy had stuttered out; clearly not knowing exactly what to make of any of this.

Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"Well...it was worth a shot I guess," he said with a somewhat wry grin.

"Guess that cats out of the bag now," he told Percy before he started laughing a touch hysterically.

"Hehe...get it? Cat...cat out of the..." Harry trailed off as Percy had just looked at him like he'd sprouted a second head.

"What the hell was that?" He had finally managed to ask his cousin.

"That would be the Nemean Lion," Harry had told him casually.

"You know...the one that Hercules wrestled," Harry said.

Percy just shot him an incredulous look.

Harry then turned abruptly serious.

"Okay, you have to know. If we talk about this...if I tell you the truth about everything...nothing you knew will ever be the same again. You'll never be able to go back to how things were in your own mind. Everything is about to change for you Percy if I tell you the truth. Are you absolutely sure you want me to tell you? I know this isn't the first time you've seen things like that. It's just, when you acknowledge it; it all becomes real. Everything you thought you knew and believed in is about to change." Harry said.

Percy was quiet for a long moment. He knew whatever he was about to hear would change his life irrevocably. He had never seen his fun-loving and laid back cousin look so serious. Harry was right though. This was not the first time he'd seen supposedly mythical creatures. He'd seen things like this all his life, and had thought himself mental. He had to know; for good or ill, he just had to know the truth.

Harry stood their outwardly calm for Percy's sake trying to steel his nerves. He didn't know how exactly to get his friend to believe what he was going to tell him, but he knew he had to try. He just hoped he didn't hold it against Harry that he hadn't said anything before because he really did not want to lose his best friend. Percy had become like a brother to him. The only brother Harry had ever known was actually Percy's own father, but he was far more like an uncle or even father-figure to Harry than an older brother. He just hoped he didn't hold that against him as well.

"I want...I _need..._ to know, Harry. You're right. That's not the first time I've seen something like that. It's happened all my life." Percy told him.

"Alright, where do I start?" Harry appeared to be asking himself rather than Percy.

"Percy, there is a whole other world out there hidden from mortals, and we're both a part of it. What you would consider both the mythical and the magical worlds are real. Almost everything out of the legends of old is true. There are witches and wizards in the world, just as there are gods and goddesses," Harry said.

"You mean God is real?" Percy asked confusedly.

Harry chuckled a bit.

"I don't know about God with a capitol G, but there are the gods and goddesses of Olympus, as well as other pantheons, out there alive in the world. The metaphysical makes my head hurt." Harry told him with a grin.

"There are also a great many demi-gods in the world. Many times, the gods take human lovers just like they did in the legends, and children are a product of those unions. They're demi-gods," Harry explained.

"You, Percy; are a demi-god." Harry told him with the most serious expression he had ever seen on his friend's face.

Harry was unsure if he phrased it right, he just didn't know how to make it any plainer than that.

"I'm a demi-god?" Percy asked skeptically.

Harry could understand his skepticism to a degree.

"Well, I know my mother is not a goddess; so are you saying my father was a god? Is that how we're related?" Percy asked him.

"Yes, and before you ask; I cannot tell you who he is until he claims you himself. It is forbidden, and even I cannot go against that particular law," he told Percy.

He really wished he could though. Actually, he really wished Psi would just show up and give his son 'the talk' himself.

We don't always get what we want however.

"So are you a demi-god too? Was your dad a god?" Percy asked him.

Harry winced; he was not quite sure how to explain himself without sounding even more crazy than he probably already did.

"I'm not...exactly a demi-god. My mother is a Greek deity, yes. My father though, he is actually the Norse god of Thunder. He was being punished by Odin you see, and was incarnated as a human on earth with no memories of his godly life as Thor. When he was killed when I was a baby, his spirit or essence or...whatever, got sent back to Asgard. Because he thought I was merely a regular demi-god, Odin wiped my dad's memory of me and my mom. He didn't know she was really Rhea, Queen of the Titans." He tried his best to explain to Percy his own complicated situation.

"Your mother...that we live with...is Rhea, Queen of the Titans...the wife of Kronos?" Percy asked him slowly; as if Harry was now somehow touched in the head.

"I wouldn't refer to her as Kronos' wife if I were you...She considers five thousand years cut up in little pieces in Tartarus as the equivalent of a divorce at the least." Harry told him.

"Right...so, what does that make you? A god?" Percy asked him as if he didn't believe a word of it.

"No, I won't be a full god until I'm about fourteen years old. Right now, I'm what you'd call a Transcendent demi-god. I can take on divine form, but I can't stay in it if I wanted to till I've matured," he tried to explain.

He was sure he sounded totally lame.

"Look, I know you probably don't believe me; and I can't really say I blame you. But if that wasn't a mythical monster straight out of the legends that just tried to eat us, along with the other things I know you've seen, then what was it? How can I shoot lightning out of my hands like that or create fire. You know that was no illusion or trick...that thing was trying to kill us. You're my best friend Percy...really, my only friend." Harry finished quietly; silently begging him to believe him.

Harry knew this must all have been a lot for him to take in.

Percy could see how serious he was, and he knew his friend was not prone to flights of fancy.

Harry's words...the need for Percy to believe his best friend was so strong that Percy looked to actually be thinking over everything that Harry had said. That's when Harry had another thought.

"I know!" Harry said triumphantly grinning.

"Know what?" Percy asked more than a bit warily.

When Harry got that look in his eye, it always involved them getting up to mischief of some kind that usually got them in trouble with their mother's.

"Do you trust me?" Harry abruptly asked him; grabbing on to Percy's shoulder.

"Umm." Percy managed to get out warily.

"Good," Harry said; before there was suddenly a blindfold over Percy's eyes.

Then Harry did one of the only things he could think of to prove what he was saying was true. He assumed his divine form, made sure Percy's blindfold was on tight and he couldn't see, and translocated them to the penthouse.

When the golden light of Harry's divine form faded after he brought them back home and transformed back to his mortal form, he vanished the blindfold with a wave of his hand.

Percy was looking around the large family room of the penthouse; shocked to his core by how they suddenly got there.

That's when he noticed the pelt that had been left behind from the Nemean Lion casually thrown over Harry's shoulder.

Harry could tell what Percy was finally beginning to think. Something most likely along the lines of this was all real.

'Well, he had warned him that everything he thought he believed in was about to change.' Harry thought.

Thankfully, the door opened admitting Rhea and Sally who had been shopping for their upcoming vacation.

His mother immediately noticed the Nemean Lion's pelt on his shoulder and Percy's obviously frazzled state, and put two and two together as to what happened. Sally soon did as well.

"He knows?" Rhea asked her son; not that she had any doubt.

"Yeah. I got attacked by the Nemean Lion and Percy must have heard the commotion. It tried to attack him too, but I held it off. Obviously he saw me kill it and had a ton of questions. He said he wouldn't believe he had just been hallucinating...so, I had to tell him the truth," Harry told his mom and Sally.

"Want a new rug Mom?" Harry asked her grinning cheekily to try and lighten the mood.

Rhea merely snorted inelegantly at his ridiculousness.

* * *

Sally walked over to her son and gently led him to the sofa.

"Perce, are you alright?" Sally asked him concernedly.

Percy was still somewhat dazed from the information overload, but he was beginning to calm down.

"Harry said I'm a demi-god. That my father is one of the Greek gods? He said he couldn't say who it was because of some law. Is it true Mom? Is all of this real? All these strange creatures that have tried to attack me all my life. I thought I was mental or something; that there was something wrong with me." Percy asked in a pleading tone.

Sally appeared to gather her courage to tell her son what she had dreaded speaking of all of his young life. She knew there was no going back now. Everything was about to change for him. She was just thankful Harry had been there or that beast could have killed her baby.

"Yes, Percy. When I was younger, I met your Father. He was unlike any man I had ever known." She said wistfully.

"He was kind, and caring, and strong. He just had this aura of power and strength about him. He had jet black hair, just like yours. You've got his smile too...and his perfect tan. And his eyes; your eyes are almost exactly the same. I fell in love with him. How could I not?" She asked rhetorically.

"He was so utterly unique." Sally told him and you could just hear the love that she still bore for the god of the sea in her every word.

By this point, with his mom explaining it to him, and confirming what Harry said; especially after everything he had seen today, how could he not believe it. It was true. His mother would never lie about this. His dad was one of the Greek gods.

"Which one? Who is he?" Percy asked his mother.

Sally's eyes widened for a moment, and then they all realized that while they may not be able to tell Percy his father's name; there was absolutely nothing preventing Sally from telling him.

"His name is Poseidon, Darling. He is the god of the seas, and one of the so-called 'Big Three' of the Greek pantheon." Sally explained.

"He's also my son," Rhea said.

"Which makes me very proud to say that you Percy, are my grandchild. I am so pleased that I have gotten the chance to know you, my grandson." Rhea told him with a gentle smile.

"And my big brother...guess what that makes you, huh my fishy little nephew? Yep. That's right, I'm your oh so awesome Uncle!" Harry told him with an extra bright grin.

"So, when do you guys think his new fish tail will come in?" Harry asked them casually; wiggling his eyebrows.

Percy just burst out laughing at Harry's antics at that, making everyone feel calmer and more relaxed, just as he intended. 

* * *

With the revelation of who he really was, as well as who his newly-formed family really were, Percy seemed to take on their European tour with new eyes. They spent nearly two whole weeks exploring Greece. The amount of anecdotes both Rhea and Hestia had for so many of the ancient monuments and sights they saw really opened his eyes to the concept of immortality. These two women were thousands and thousands of years old, yet they were both two of the kindest and most caring women he had ever met. Harry seemed to listen equally as awed as he was at some of the tales, and Percy was reminded that though all of Harry's family may be millennia-old deities, and he himself very close to immortality; he was still very much the same young boy he had bumped in to on the first day of school a year ago.

Both boys really enjoyed the Grecian beaches. Especially as many of the Europeans had rather different standards of acceptable public beach attire than was common in America. Considering they had both just turned twelve years old and were beginning to enter puberty; Sally, Rhea, and Hestia found great amusement in their constant red faces at all the scandalous attire- or rather lack thereof.

Several days after they arrived in France, which was the first leg of their journey, they received a visitor. Percy and Sally had been shocked to meet the goddess of Magic, Hecate. She had arrived to warn them that all of Magical Europe was on the look out for Harry Potter. Apparently, Albus Dumbledore had been receiving lots of bad press for being the reason Harry Potter had 'disappeared'. It was even being whispered about that they might bring the old man up on charges! Especially as, "somehow" (re. Hecate) photos of an obviously abused and malnourished Savior had found their way into the Daily Prophet. It wasn't their fault they didn't know it was just pictures of a golem. They had somehow managed to keep it quiet for nearly a year when he didn't show up at Hogwarts. That lasted until Lucius Malfoy found out, and started a campaign against the old man for losing 'Britain's Savior.' There was now a continent, and soon to likely be, world-wide hunt for the allusive 'Boy-Who-Lived.'

Percy had mocked Harry for days about that stupid moniker. That was until he actually gave Percy a fish tail like a merman instead of legs. It was never to be mentioned again.

This had prompted Harry to begin using his metamorphmagus ability to make himself look like his divine self. That had taken Percy a few days to get used to. Though after Harry got done with him, he vowed to NEVER call him pretty again. It was one of the reasons he didn't use that form often. Harry actually did feel entirely comfortable in that look, but even without the divine glow, his other self's looks were almost otherworldly. He didn't particularly care for the attention it brought him; that was the issue.

His mother's had told him he just had to get over it though, and he knew they were right. Though he dared Percy to call him pretty one more time!

They never noticed the other divine being that was watching them throughout all of the last week they were in Greece. Ever since they discovered Harry's ancient gift from Apollo, a pair of eyes that shined like the silver of the moon had followed them. 

* * *

Artemis, goddess of the Moon and the Hunt was on a retrieval mission of sorts for her mother, Leto. She had asked her daughter to pay a visit to a certain temple in Delos where she had buried something long ago. It took the goddess several hours, but after a while, she finally found what she was looking for. It was a treasure box of some sort made out of solid silver and encrusted with beautiful gems that her mother had hidden away. She was highly curious as to what was in the box, but her mother would know if she opened it; she always knew things like that. It was how she was able to keep such close tabs on her twin all these years. There was little the two could do that she would not be privy to.

She was just about to close up the hole she had dug, when she heard voices approaching. Artemis quickly made herself invisible as she had already masked her divine presence. She was shocked as she hadn't sensed anyone around. It was extremely difficult for anyone to sneak up on her! She didn't know how they managed it.

Curiously, she saw two young boys approaching. They both looked very young, perhaps twelve or thirteen years of age. They appeared to be around the same height. One boy had black hair and sea green eyes.

'He was rather handsome for a mortal,' was the completely absurd thought that went through her mind. She didn't know why she even thought that.

The other boy had shaggy light blonde hair...he...he looked rather familiar.

Now that she thought about it, both boys looked familiar. The blonde boy however...he...well.

'No! It couldn't be...could it?' Artemis thought.

She had to know. She had to see if it was at all possible.

They were getting closer.

They came to a stop and sat down on a pair of broken columns. They were looking out to the sea, watching the waves as the moonlight shined brightly on all their surroundings.

Both boys seemed to be just beginning to hit that awkward stage of puberty where a boy's voice begins to crack at various times. Artemis had always been amused by that. The blonde boy began speaking and her immortal heart nearly stopped. Time and age may have changed it. However, she would recognize that distinctly calming melodic voice anywhere.

"It's beautiful from up here, especially in the moonlight; don't you think?" The blonde boy asked his companion.

"Yeah, it is. I know you all explained that whole 'Western Civilization' thing to me before, but personally I don't see how the gods could have borne it. I mean everything we've seen so far of Europe, and Greece especially; it's just so nice," the boy with black hair said to the blonde; shocking Artemis further.

They knew about the gods! That they were real and that they now lived in America. Very few mortals had any idea of that; so how did they know?

"Mom still likes Europe better. It's one of the ways no one noticed when she got Hecate to make her human. She stayed so often in Europe, not seeing her around Olympus was nothing out of the ordinary," the blonde boy said.

The boy's mother was obviously a goddess. They could all assume a human form. Why go to Hecate? Unless...unless you wanted to be made in to a witch!

'Now, who still preferred the Old World to the New?' Artemis thought to herself.

Well, one came to mind in particular, but no. She would never...would she?

"Being here makes me feel more like Perseus, and less like Percy, if that makes any sense," the black haired boy that was apparently named Percy said.

"I know exactly what you mean!" The blonde boy enthused.

"Every day we're here I feel more like Hyakinthos, and less like Harry or Hyacinthus," Hyakinthos said.

At those words, she actually dropped the box she was holding.

It hit the stone several feet away from her, echoing with a large clang and denting it as the soft silver met the hard rock.

"Percy, get behind me!" Hyakinthos instructed his companion.

"Harry, what was that? What's going on?" Percy asked confusedly.

"Percy, I scanned the entire area before we came up here. There was nothing human anywhere around! There is something out here, and it's powerful enough to hide from me. No, Percy. Stay back. Now, I want you to close your eyes. Don't open them until I tell you to, okay?" Hyakinthos told this Percy; much to Artemis's confusion.

She couldn't believe she had dropped the box!

"Are they closed?" He asked.

"Yes, I promise," the other boy told Hyakinthos trustingly.

That's when she became further shocked than she had thought possible.

The blonde began to glow softly. The glow increased until he had transformed completely into the brightly glowing divine light of a god!

The newly revealed deity amazed her still further as small lightning bolts were visibly dancing on the ends of his fingertips.

"Show yourself! I demand it. Reveal yourself or face my wrath!" Hyakinthos said sternly.

Artemis couldn't believe it, but she actually had to stop herself from doing as the boy demanded! It was somewhat similar to when her father was in a similar state. It was like she was in the presence of a higher being.

"Uh, Harry...I think you've probably scared them off; whoever or whatever it was. I know I would have been long gone by now. You're probably doing that lightning thing with your fingers again aren't you? That would scare pretty much anything. I know it terrifies me." Percy told his friend.

Hyakinthos actually snickered a bit, instantly reminding Artemis of her little brother playing tricks, and in a heart beat the glow was gone. In it's place was a different boy. This one looked remarkably similar to his friend. However, he still had the exact same eyes as his blonde persona she had known so long ago.

"You can be so dramatic Harry. And would you keep one appearance for a while at least. It's like hanging out with someone with multiple personality disorder or something...except that you actually turn into a different person." Percy said frustratingly.

Harry just snickered at him again.

"Yeah, and I thought my life was confusing as the son of Poseidon. Your the son of both the Queen of the Titans, the Goddess Hestia, and the Norse Hammer guy," Percy said.

This was almost more than Artemis could handle hearing at that.

"It's Thor, not that hammer guy," Harry said; rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. Oh, here it is. Whatever made the noise," Percy told Harry.

Harry walked over and picked up the silver box Artemis had been sent to retrieve.

She didn't dare make her presence known. Since hearing what she did, she had let her senses out, and sure enough; she sensed both Grandmother Rhea and Aunt Hestia nearby.

She watched as the boys got closer to get a better look at the box. She saw the boy...Harry? Hyakinthos? Whoever he is create two rotating miniature fireballs that looked like the sun as lamps. That was even further confirmation for her that this was her brother's somehow alive mate as that was a signature move for Apollo; his preferred lighting method actually.

The other boy Percy even pointed it out next.

"That's kinda cool. It's like two little suns," he said.

"Yeah, an...an old friend taught me that," Harry said; and Artemis could swear she heard a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Now, let's see what's in this fancy box," Percy said.

The box barely seemed to want to open, but the lid eventually gave way.

Artemis saw Harry's breath catch in his throat when he caught a glimpse of what lay inside.

With shaky hands, he slowly lifted the golden pendant with an intricate design of the sun closer to him. It was attached to a thin golden chain.

Harry sat down on the hard earth quickly as his body was in total shock.

Artemis saw a tear leak out of the corner of the young boy's eyes.

"Harry, what's wrong? What is that?" Percy asked him in a quiet tone.

He had never seen Harry fazed by anything...ANYTHING. And this small ancient necklace made him emotional?

Harry undid the clasp on the pendant, and it opened as if he knew it would. Inside, was an ancient little painting of two extremely good-looking blonde boys as well as two locks of hair. One was like golden wheat glowing in the sun, and the other was like pure spun silver and gold. They were intertwined together with a tiny ribbon. All of it was somehow perfectly preserved.

Harry closed the lid and waved his hand over it placing some type of enchantment over the piece. He then moved his shaggy hair out of the way before placing the chain the pendant was on around his neck.

He just sat there quietly for a moment; seemingly lost in thought.

"If I tell you something, Percy. Do you swear to keep it secret?" Harry asked.

"You're like a brother to me, of course I'll keep anything you want me to secret. We're best friends, remember?" Percy told him seriously but with a smile.

"I swear," Percy told him.

Harry was silent for a bit, before he finally decided if he couldn't trust Percy, he couldn't trust anybody.

"Only my mother's know about this, but...but, this is not my first life. I was alive before, over three thousand years ago," Harry told him.

Percy was shocked, but he didn't say anything. He knew Harry was being truthful.

"Re-incarnation is a fairly common thing. You'll read all about it when we get to Camp and we study the Underworld. You're not supposed to remember your past lives though; no one does. No one except me. I'm not a normal re-incarnation by any means. Not only do I remember every single detail of my past life; I have all of the emotions. For as long as I can remember, it's all come back to me in dreams, except they're not like dreams of another person. It's like it's me. It is like it's me...because it _was_ me. You see, my divine form is identical to my past self; even down to the same birthmark. I _AM_ Hyakinthos. The fates even came to my Mom and told her to name me Hyacinthus!" Harry said; explaining it as best as he could.

Percy was quiet until it seemed like a light bulb went off in his head.

"Wasn't there a Hyakinthos in Greek mythology? Wasn't he like the beloved of Apollo or something?" He asked.

As he said this he looked at the necklace again; the necklace that had the intricate engraving of the sun in gold on the locket.

"It was you; wasn't it?" Percy asked.

"Yes, Perce. It was me. Does it bother you? I mean...Apollo's a boy and all...I mean I like some girls, but him? I...," he trailed off.

Percy was quiet for a minute before he snapped back to the present.

"No, it doesn't bother me. It's just a part of who you are. You can't help who you love anyway. Thank you for telling me about it though, for trusting me." Percy told his best friend smiling.

"Thanks Perce," Harry said relieved.

He had no more secrets left.

"Wait, didn't he kill you though? Plus isn't Apollo the one you said has the most kids at Camp?" Percy asked confusedly.

"No," Harry was very quick to say.

"It wasn't him. It was that damned Wind god; who I vow to make wish he was in Tartarus after the hell I plan on unleashing on that jealous bastard." He said.

"Jealous little prick," Harry muttered.

That had Percy snickering.

"As for the other part...well, I don't know. Apollo always enjoyed life. I can't be jealous, plus I've still got a couple more years of growing up to do. Though I do know this: If he wants me back...well, those had better be his last batch of half-bloods or I'm pretty sure my mother's would cut his bits off." Harry said seriously before wincing in sync with Percy at the prospect.

Having heard more than she thought she could handle for one night, Artemis took one last look at the two boys before she vanished in to thin air. She had a mother to interrogate. She knew now her mother had an ulterior motive for sending her here. She knew they would be here, and obviously wanted her to see them. What was she supposed to do with this information overload. She did know one thing though: those two boys would soon become known and both would be in a great deal of danger for various reasons. Even though it went against her nature, she would try to look out for them. She would have to make damned sure she kept her brother's mate safe at all costs. She would not allow her little brother to go through another three thousand years of heart-ache. Or worse, see him fade because his mate was truly gone. No, that boy would be safe no matter what. Besides, Hyakinthos was one of the few males she had ever greatly cared about. He was one of the sweetest natured beings she had ever met; and he still seemed just the same as always. She'd deal with the thought of Poseidon having another child later. For a male, even a young one, she had to admit that he did seem exceptional. 

* * *

The summer seemed to fly by, and before they knew it, it was time for the boys to return to school. For the first time in his life, Percy was even looking forward to it. With Harry by his side, he was now able to enjoy school life far more than he ever had previously. Besides, they hadn't been able to prank anyone all summer and were missing their vict...er 'friends'.

There had been surprisingly few monster attacks of late. They didn't see any in Europe, as they tended to be wherever more demi-gods could be found. They were also generally accompanied by either Hestia or Rhea wherever else they went. Although many were not the brightest, most were not foolish enough to even dare get near one of those formidable ladies.

So it was that the boys hugged their mom's good-bye and set off on the short two block walk to school. It didn't take long, and the two boys were walking around the central courtyard of Exeter catching up with some of their more friendly acquaintances. They were heading towards the west side of the campus where their lockers were when Percy saw something out of the corner of his eye. In an out of the way area secluded by several large oak trees he heard a scuffle going on. He bumped his shoulder on Harry's and motioned with his head towards the source of the disturbance.

He saw Harry's eyes light up at the prospect of making mischief and/or wreaking havoc so soon in the year. It had become apparent over the years that James/Thor passed on more than a bit of his marauding spirit to his son. The boys quietly made their way towards the noises they heard. Both boys were instantly enraged at the sight that met their eyes.

What looked to be part of the lacrosse team had what appeared to be a disabled kid pinned against a wall. They saw a pair of crutches tossed to the side, as the four boys harassed the other kid. He looked rather peculiar with shaggy brown hair, a freckled face, and the wispy beginnings of a very early beard. Percy and Harry immediately stepped forward eager to teach these bullies a thing or two. If their was one thing the two friends absolutely agreed on; it was that they both despised bullies.

"Well, Perce; what do have here?" Harry loudly asked rhetorically.

"Well cousin; it looks to me like we have four very stupid boys who just love to be humiliated." Percy said with a completely straight face.

The bullies looked at Harry and Percy with more than a bit of trepidation. They all knew the reputation those two boys had, and they had all seen some of their...handiwork. It was well known that you NEVER wanted to get on their bad side. What was worse, all the teachers seemed to tacitly approve of anything the two did as they never got in any trouble at all.

Finally, one particularly dimwitted bully overcame his momentary fear and stupidly made his way over to Harry. The taller boy got in Harry's face, and he looked like he was about to take a swing at him.

"I'm not scared of you Jameson! You or your little boyfriend there...," that was all the words he managed to get out before Harry had grabbed the idiot boy by the shoulders and slammed the mortal against the brick wall.

Harry glared at the idiot; amazed at his audacity.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. If you can't say anything nice; you shouldn't speak at all. Don't you boy's agree?" Harry asked the other three boys as he grabbed the taller boy by the neck, and with one hand, lifted him off his feet.

When the idiot began to turn what Harry considered a lovely shade of blue, Harry let him go and threw him on the ground.

Percy was now standing shoulder to shoulder with Harry, the pair made a rather intimidating sight; especially for a pair of twelve year olds.

"You will leave that kid alone, or we will make your lives a living hell! Do you understand me?" Percy demanded of the brats.

Percy by himself could be very intimidating as well. Over the past year his confidence in himself and his own abilities had skyrocketed. He could be scary when he wanted to be.

All four of the bullies were quick to nod their heads in agreement. They didn't want to be on the receiving end of anything the "Terrible Twosome", (as they had been dubbed by their peers), could come up with.

"Leave." Harry said plainly and simply.

Not needing to be told twice; they left. Quickly.

Harry and Percy then walked over to the disabled boy who was getting back on his feet with a wide-eyed look of wonder at the two.

"Thanks!" The boy told them gratefully.

"Your Welcome," Harry and Percy said in unison before looking at each other and grinning.

Whenever they did that, when taken together with their near-identical appearances, it had the tendency to unnerve folks. Hence, they tried to do it as often as possible.

The boy just blinked a touch dazedly at them, as if he had just now noticed their remarkable resemblance to one another; and it confused him greatly.

"What's your name?" Percy asked him curiously.

Harry handed the boy his crutches.

"Thanks," he told Harry.

"And I'm Grover Underwood- new kid. What's your names?" He asked them in return.

"I'm Harry Jameson," Harry said.

"And I'm Percy Jackson," Percy finished.

The boy who was apparently named Grover blinked once...twice...yep they still looked the same.

"You two aren't brother's?" Grover finally asked; confused because A.) there was just supposed to be Percy he was watching over; nobody had mentioned anything about a twin brother & B.) they looked near identical; there was absolutely no way they were NOT related.

Both boys just grinned back at him in the same slightly disturbing manner; he was sure these two caused chaos wherever they went.

"Nope, we're cousins!" They said; once again at the same time. After Percy had learned the full truth, they agreed to keep calling each other cousins as Percy said calling Harry 'Uncle Harry' would just be weird; though Harry did call him 'Little Nephew' sometimes to annoy him.

Grover, it turned out, was in the same grade they were in. They had all the same classes as well. After Grover began to relax, (he was a rather nervous character), the boys both found that they rather liked the eccentric kid. Soon enough, he became a regular fixture as the third member of their little group. He definitely had some rather odd quirks, (who were they to judge though?), but both Harry and Percy liked the boy, and he stuck to them like glue.

The only other thing of note about the beginning of the new school year was their new Latin teacher; a man in a wheel-chair named Mr. Brunner. Besides being a rather awesome teacher, (he had them re-enact battle scenes!) he seemed to take special interest in Percy, and Harry to a degree. He too appeared more than a little confused about the two boys who turned out not to be brothers. When he found out they were 'cousins' through Percy's father, his curiosity skyrocketed.

By the end of the first week of school, the boys had discovered two things. One, their new friend Grover was a Satyr. This was not too terribly surprising as their were satyrs in many schools in order to find and protect untrained demi-gods. The crutches kind of gave it away. The other thing they discovered that was far more note-worthy, was that their Latin teacher Mr. Brunner was in fact Chiron- the immortal centaur that trained heroes and ran Camp Half-Blood. Hestia had confirmed it for them as well. He was there to keep an eye out for Percy, and take him to camp if need be. Harry however, thoroughly confused the centaur.

They decided to just put it out of their minds. If they needed to go to Camp later; so be it. For now though, they planned to just enjoy their year. Plus, it thoroughly amused both Harry and Percy to act as if they knew absolutely nothing about the divine world at all to both Grover and Chiron. They thought it the best prank ever. Especially when they were constantly saying things like the following conversation-

Percy, and Grover were on their way to lunch at their usual spot under a tree in the quad when Harry came running up to them; seemingly out of breath.

"Whoa Harry! What's up Cuz?" Percy asked with barely concealed mirth.

Harry was frantically looking this way and that way; as if terrified something was going to jump out and eat him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Perce," Harry said.

"Unhuh. Try me. You know some of the crazy shit I've been seeing," Percy said; prodding him to tell them.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. Okay, there was this really tall dude on the street. I swear to you man, he only had one eye!" Harry said wide-eyed.

They both saw Grover's eyes widen in alarm.

'Gotchya,' they both thought.

"What's so scary about a tall guy with an eye-patch? I'm sure it wasn't that scary," Percy said nonchalantly.

"No! Dude, I'm talking about he ONLY has one eye; like in the center of his forehead! He wasn't just tall. He was like giant; Bigger than Shaq tall! He was probably ten feet! And he had this club...it was like a tree trunk or something. It was mumbling something about being hungry, and needing to eat half-blood? Whatever that meant. So, you know I sprayed myself with that spray someone sent us; you know, the stuff that the letter said to spray on if we ever saw some crazy stuff? Well, it worked! The big giant dude looked like he just lost all interest in me and started off across the street...you know; to the pre-school with the babies and stuff next door," Harry said; finally winding down on his tall tale and sitting himself down to a nice lunch.

Percy calmly turned to Grover, who by this point they didn't think it was possible for his eyes to have gotten any bigger. Grover looked as pale as a ghost when he mentioned about the cyclops heading towards the pre-school!

"What do you make of that Grover? Just some crazy inbred or something?" Percy asked their friend as if what they were talking about was the most normal thing in the world.

"Uh...um...I mean...Uh, yeah. That's it. Uh, just some dude from the sideshow. Would you guys excuse me...um...I'll be back in a little bit. Bathroom...right, I've to use the facilities," he said stuttering and stumbling over his words in his haste to think up an excuse...any excuse...to get away.

"Okay. Be careful, man." Harry told him a calm smile.

After Grover got up faster than they had previously thought possible, they watched with barely concealed glee as he made his way to Chiron, AKA.- Mr. Brunner; whose eyes they also saw widen in panic about the loose cyclops. The two then hurried out of their line of sight.

Both Harry and Percy fell over one another laughing so hard at the trouble and panic they were causing the other two to feel. They really shouldn't, they knew that; but, it was just too damn funny. As long as they acted like they didn't even believe what they say they saw themselves, and as long as they made sure to describe beasts that no mortal could possibly see, they always had fun watching the disguised student and teacher. They didn't do it often though. I mean, both boys really liked Grover, so they didn't want the poor satyr getting a nervous condition or having some type of breakdown after all.

If poor Mr. Brunner happened to be getting a few more grey hairs than he had when he arrived; well, it wasn't really their fault they already knew who they were.

And so their school year of grade six went on and they soon left for their wonderful Yule break. 

* * *

When the boys returned to school after celebrating Yule with their family however, they noticed a distinct difference in both their friend Grover as well as the incognito Chiron. Both were nervous and wary about something, and they started paying extra close attention to Percy in particular.

They soon found out why.

Zeus' Masterbolt had been stolen!

Hestia had explained to them that sometime over the Yule holidays on Olympus, someone had actually stolen the most powerful symbol of divine power. This was serious business. In the wrong hands, the Masterbolt could lay entire nations to waste. It could not have been another deity, as the gods were forbidden from taking each other's symbol's of power. That meant that it almost certainly was a demi-god, as they were able to take them; if they dared to in any case.

Of course Zeus, in his almighty wisdom, had declared it was Poseidon's unclaimed demi-god son, Percy Jackson. Who was no doubt working on his father's orders as a part of Poseidon's plot to take over Olympus. So now Percy was the prime suspect for being the Lightning Thief. That fact that he was unclaimed, supposedly knew nothing of his heritage, and had never even stepped foot on Olympus was entirely besides the point as far as the Chief Dick (Harry's personal nickname for Zeus) was concerned.

This put them all in a very dangerous and unexpected position. They had not planned on either of the boy's gaining the attention of the Olympian Council yet. Especially where Harry was concerned. Until he was fully immortal, they had deemed it as too dangerous to expose him to Zeus. However, they knew their would be nothing any of them could do to stop Harry from doing all in his not inconsiderable power to both support and protect Percy against even Zeus himself. Doing so though, might force him to assume divine form out of self-preservation if near Zeus; which would open up a whole other Asgardian can of worms they were not sure how to deal with. They did know that if Harry went with Percy to Camp Halfblood, his real parentage would have to be revealed. Zeus would have to know that he would be becoming immortal when he was older, or he might no longer be allowed to live with his mother's.

Harry's analytical response had been the work of long hours of thought and strategy- "I guess we'll just have to wing it," he had said as Percy had nodded with him in complete agreement.

For some reason, that did little to calm the nerves of Sally, Rhea, or Hestia.

It was a few weeks from the end of the school year, and Percy, Harry, and Grover were with their other classmates in the Metropolitan Museum of Art. They were in the Greeks and Romans section. Harry knew he would now never be able to live it down when they actually came upon a Renaissance era painting of Apollo and Hyakinthos- in the nude. Percy looked to be almost bouncing up and down in anticipation of the amount of ragging he no doubt planned to inflict upon him. However, Harry swore revenge would be his, and it would be sweet.

Harry had been examining a painting of Paris and Helen when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mrs. Dodd's, the extremely weird (Harry was beginning to think supernaturally weird) substitute math teacher, leading Percy away from the group and into an empty vaulted gallery. Just as the two were turning the corner, he used his godly sight, and was shocked to see leathery wings on the woman. That was no woman. That was one of the furies!

Hades had sent his monsters after his best friend!

'Oh, hell to the no,' thought Harry.

Harry barreled through students and teachers alike, including Mr. Brunner and Grover who looked to be headed after Percy as well. He paid their yells for him to go back absolutely no attention whatsoever as he continued running after Percy and the Fury.

Harry, using his divine strength, just knocked the locked door off its hinges with his shoulder; distracting both of the room's occupants.

Harry waved his hand over himself; removing the magical concealing mist that shrouded his powers to most monsters and gods alike making him far less noticeable.

When she felt his powers spike, the Fury hissed violently, then removed the rest of the glamour of the so-called math teach.

Percy immediately backed up a few feet coming closer to Harry's side.

"So, which one are you?" Harry asked the Fury.

"Alecto," she growled out.

"Who in the Master's name are you?" Alecto demanded of him.

"I am your Master's brother." Harry said.

She looked like she obviously did not believe him. That was okay with Harry, for she soon would.

"I've got a little message I wish you to relay. You tell my decomposing vindictive older brother that is he ever sends one of his creatures after my nephew again, he'll wish he'd never been born. I will personally send each and every one of you all back to the hole you crawled out of in pieces. Do I make myself perfectly clear!" Harry demanded

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," Alecto told him from the second floor of the gallery she had ascended to; not paying his warning any heed despite the massive amounts of powers she had to be sensing off of him.

She then dived towards Percy from her makeshift perch.

Harry saw a dumbstruck Grover and Chiron , who had up till then been silent as they listened to Harry threaten both Hades and Alecto, toss a certain ink pen to Percy.

Percy had dived out of the way, and had been amazed when the pen he caught, immediately transformed into a bronze sword.

Using his seldom-used paternally inherited ability of flight, Harry launched himself into the air, to the shock of all those present; with the exception of Percy who had long-since declared that as the 'coolest power ever'.

With his hands extended, Harry shot off a furious (pun intended) bolt of lightning at the air-borne hag.

Alecto dived out of the way from the totally unexpected bolt of lightning.

However, as she was not watching where she flew towards, (as long as it was away from that lightning bolt!) she came too close to Percy. This gave Percy the perfect opportunity to use his fancy new sword! Which he proceeded to use to great effect as he sliced Alecto through the gut, where she then proceeded to dissolve into so much golden dust in the wind.

Mr. Brunner (Chiron) and Grover (the Satyr) just stared on in dumbfounded shock as Harry and Percy ran up to each other and proceeded to high-five one another.

"That was awesome Harry!" Percy said.

"I know, right? Not bad with that sword either there, Perce. That was sweet!" Harry told him.

They heard Chiron clear his throat loudly.

Turning towards Grover and Chiron, especially since the cat was now irrevocably out of the bag, the two best friends just looked at him and Grover with matching wide grins full of mischief.

Chiron was sure he felt a migraine coming on. These two boys had known about everything the entire time he had been here...all those rogue monster sightings...all the bizarre references to mythological entities no mortal would know to speak of...they had been pranking him for an entire year! Gods forbid they ever meet the Stoll brother's!

'I really ought to think about retiring,' was Chiron's thought before he even began to question the pair. 


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ascension**

 **Chapter IV**

 **Author's Note:** _Thanks for the reviews I've gotten. Not only do I appreciate them, but your ideas are also sometimes very helpful. So, here's the next chapter, and it's rather long. In this one we'll actually get to see Harry and Apollo interacting (sort-of). Also, I hope I've created enough of a backstory of their time as friends (Harry & Percy) that their characters have changed and evolved enough to make them less broody and not have quite the same Mea Culpa Complex both boys originally had. I really hated that, and I wanted to get my version of the boy's to not be nearly as bad. The boy's will be arriving at Camp finally, and that sets us for their up-coming quest! _

_As a side-note, I just wanted to say that Harry 1.) as a god his mind is far more advanced mentally than his years suggest & 2.) as Hyakinthos was almost 18 when he was killed in the past, this incarnation of him is of a similar age mentally (if not older because of his advanced mind). My reason for pointing this out is that Hyakinthos is quickly beginning to have more adult-like feelings where Apollo is concerned. Nothing will truly happen between them until Hyakinthos is around 14, which is still rather young, but they are both divine as well as True Mates. So, poor Apollo won't have too terribly long a wait._

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing. 

* * *

"You two boy's don't exactly seem surprised by that creature? Going by your comments to it earlier, you seem to hold a certain belief about your parentage Mr. Jameson? I take it the two of you also know who I am?" Chiron asked the boys as he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up to the heavens; as if he were praying for divine patience.

The still grinning boys both nodded their heads in a motion indicating that yes, they did indeed know.

"My name's not really Harry Jameson, Chiron." Harry surprised the man by saying.

"So, you do know who I am." Chiron stated.

"Yes, Sir. My name's Hyacinthus Thorson Potter; pleasure to meet you, Sir." Harry told him.

"How long have you boy's known?" Chiron asked.

"Since the first week of school, Sir." Percy said.

"As soon as we figured out Grover was a satyr, really. Aunt Hestia confirmed it for us as well when we asked." Percy explained.

Grover actually choked at that.

"Aunt...Aunt Hestia?" Grover managed to choke out.

"Well, yeah; Aunt Hestia. She my dad's sister, and one of Harry's mom's." Percy continued.

"Hestia? One of? Just who are your parents Mr...Potter?" Chiron asked.

"It's a long and complicated story, and you probably wouldn't believe me anyway. Why don't you both just come back to our house after we get back to school? Mom can explain it all better than I can anyway. You already know her, Sir." Harry told them.

"And dare I even ask whom she may be?" Chiron asked with a quirk of his lips; he was beginning to find these little hellspawn's somewhat endearing.

Harry grinned up at him brightly.

"She's your step-mother actually!" Harry replied; still grinning.

Chiron's eyes were blown wide open at that. They could only be talking about one possible woman. If this boy's mother was who he thought it was...well, Zeus would have a tantrum of epic proportions.

* * *

Harry and Percy led Grover and Chiron up to the top floor of the building where the penthouse was located. Chiron for one, had been very thankful there was an elevator. Trying to get through walk-ups in that blasted chair was more than he thought his nerves could handle for today.

When their elevator chimed and the doors opened, Grover and Chiron were surprised to find themselves already in the penthouse. Their elevator led straight to their foyer.

"Hey buddy, don't be nervous. You've been over here plenty of times before. I don't know what's so different about now?" Harry told Grover; patting him on the back to re-assure the nervous boy everything was fine.

Chiron chuckled at them.

"I believe that to be because Mr. Underwood was unaware during those times that your mother's were divine beings, Harry." Chiron told the boy with open amusement on his face.

Harry just shrugged.

"It's just my mom's. You won't ever find anyone better or nicer than them. C'ept for Percy's mom Sally of course. She's great too." Harry told their guests.

Sally actually chose that moment to walk in from the kitchen.

"Why thank you, Harry. I think you're pretty great too," she told him with a smile.

"I know, right?" Harry concurred with mock seriousness.

"And he's so humble too," Rhea said as she now joined them from the kitchen as well.

Chiron and Grover immediately stood to attention and bowed very low to her presence.

Rhea just waved her hand at them.

"I thank you for that Chiron, Grover, but there's no need for that here." She said.

"Why don't we all sit down and you can explain what prompted this little moment of revelations occurring. It's also good to see you both again, especially you Chiron, we haven't spoken in ages." Rhea told them.

After everyone got situated, Chiron began telling their mom's of what happened at the museum; up to and including the substitute teacher turning into a fury.

"...and Grover and I walked in as Harry was threatening Hades and Alecto. Percy used the sword I gave him to slay the beast after Harry shot lightning at her, throwing her in the path of Percy's sword arm." Chiron said; explanation concluded.

"Well, there's no use crying over spilt nectar; both boy's have now been noticed. The concealment spells won't hide them anymore since they now know what to specifically look for. I can't imagine any of my children or their minions would dare to try and attack here, but they can't stay trapped here forever. I suppose we could go back to Ogygia, but that would just buy us a short amount of time." Rhea said thoughtfully.

"They'll have to go to Camp, won't they?" Sally asked Rhea sadly.

She nodded her head.

"For this summer at the least," Rhea said.

"When Harry has fully ascended, it will be much safer for them to be out in the real world again," Rhea told Sally to let her know it would not be forever.

"Pardon, but what did you mean by 'fully ascended', My Lady?" Chiron asked.

Percy decided to field this one just as Grover and Chiron had each taken sips of the tea that had been prepared for them.

"Harry's a god!" Percy said.

As soon as the words were out of Percy's mouth, both Chiron and Grover's tea was sprayed all over their pants from their totally unexpected shock.

Harry was snickering profusely.

"Percy!" Sally said in a reprimanding tone of voice.

"Sorry," Percy said; not sounding very sorry in the least.

Rhea just looked upward as if asking the Creator for patience; though Harry could see she was thoroughly amused as well.

"What he means by that, is that my son is a Transcendent Demi-god. He has had a divine form since birth. Hyakinthos should be fully immortal sometime after his thirteenth birthday; near his fourteenth year. We aren't sure exactly when it will be." Rhea said.

"Transc..." Chiron trailed off.

He knew what that meant.

His eyes opened wide.

"His father was Thor Odinson, Norse God of Thunder and Lightning. Harry can already take and hold his divine form for quite a while whenever he wants too; he just can't stay in it constantly as of yet." Rhea explained to a thoroughly shocked Chiron and Grover.

"Yeah, and as for where that damn Masterbolt is concerned, if that Brat even thinks of accusing me, he's got another thing coming to him. I couldn't take it if I wanted to. I already count as a god." Harry said.

"Brat!" Chiron choked out at Harry's near blasphemous nick-name for Zeus!

Rhea merely raised a regal eye-brow a Chiron; showing she fully agreed with her youngest son's characterization of her next to youngest.

"Can you think of perhaps a more fitting term for this totally inappropriate temper tantrum?" Rhea asked; pointing to the window where the weather was behaving completely unnatural for early summer.

"Um...well...," Chiron mumbled; if their was one thing he hated with a passion, it was Olympic family feuds, and this looked to be the setting for one of epic proportions.

Chiron seemed to gather his thoughts.

"Until Hyakinthos is fully immortal, both boys most assuredly must come to Camp. Afterwards, we can arrange things differently perhaps for Percy's safety. What type of training have they already had?" Chiron explained as well asked.

"Neither boy has had much in the way of sword or bow training. Over the past year, we have been working on Percy's control over water, and the gifts we know he inherited. However we thought they'd have a better experience at Camp if they could actually go there to learn the true art of being a warrior. Harry has been fully trained in the use of his divine abilities as well as magic, but they grow and expand continuously." Rhea explained.

"Just out of curiosity, do the boy's or...Harry at least, have any other divine allies? I only ask because he may very well have need of them." Chiron said.

Rhea and Harry looked at one another.

Percy and Chiron both could tell they were using divine telepathy.

Percy just rolled his eyes at them.

"Yes, they and especially Harry have a number of them. Hecate, Leto, Poseidon, Hermes, obviously Hestia as his other mother, oh and dear Hera of course. Will that do? They have all known Harry since he was very small, and they all love him. There is also one definite, and possibly two more on the Olympian Council who would immediately be at his side if he really had need of them." Rhea told him even hinting at Apollo and Artemis if they knew he was Hyakinthos.

Chiron was utterly and totally shocked. To have that many phenomenally powerful allies! For Hera herself to be one of them; the Queen of Olympus! Yes, if Zeus wished to do anything to this young man, and most likely his best friend as well, he would have the fight of his life. Poseidon, Hermes, Hecate, and Hera alone would be one Hades of an opposition; and saying nothing of Hestia and Rhea. Chiron was well aware that should she wish to, and he assumed for her only child she most assuredly would, Hestia could challenge any of the Big Three. Her nature was so peaceful though, that she rarely ever fought. As the Firstborn of Kronos and Rhea however, she was definitely a force to be reckoned with. As was the Titan Queen herself!

Poor Grover looked about ready to pass out from all the shocks. Harry decided to take pity on him. He knew his mom wished to speak to Chiron privately anyway.

"Come on guys, let's go play PlayStation! I'm getting antsy!" Harry directed to Percy and Grover.

Percy looked to his mom, and she motioned for him to follow Harry as she too wished to speak with Chiron without the boy's around.

Soon, all three of them were on sleeping bags in Harry's room playing video games and just hanging out. The tension began to leave all their shoulders and their troubles began to fade as they resumed the feeling of just being a normal American almost-teens for just a little while longer. Exactly as Harry had hoped. 

* * *

"Now, what was it you wished to speak with me about, My Lady?" Chiron asked Rhea.

"Chiron, I do not believe the boy's realize just how much danger they are truly in. There are some gods out there that will not be very welcoming to my son by any means, and a few may even think to attempt to harm him. Now, while Harry in divine form is very formidable even at his young age, he will not stay in that form unless he thinks it absolutely necessary. I must ask that you do everything in your power to protect these boy's; even from themselves. There are so many prophecy's surrounding the two of them...well, they simply _must_ remain whole and hearty at any cost. Will you do this for me, please? Will you guide our children, and help them to become the good and honorable warriors I know they are capable of becoming?" Rhea asked him in a pleading tone he would never even dream of refusing.

"Not only is it already my job, but I would be honored to be of service, My Lady." Chiron told the Queen truthfully.

"You have my thanks, Chiron." Rhea told him.

"I also plan to do a bit of building before the boys get to camp. I would like your thoughts on the matter. For one, I intend to build a 'cabin' of my own for my son. Now, as Harry is likely the closest thing to a demi-god I will ever bear, it would sit there totally unused most of the time like several of the others. I had an idea about that though that has been in my mind for quite some time. There are so very many 'un-determined' children in the Hermes cabin that it hurts to even think about it. The very idea that there are some gods and goddesses out there who either can't even remember if they produced a child, or even worse, the one's who can't even be bothered to recognize their own flesh and blood; well, it frankly disgusts me. I would be pleased to sponsor some of them. Many of them are likely my own great-grandchildren anyway." Rhea explained to the shocked centaur.

"Truly, My Lady; that would be a most welcome addition. Although it is not my place to judge such matters, I whole-heartedly agree with you on the subject of the 'un-claimed.' It would be a true blessing for some of the children; especially those who have waited long years with nary a whisper of acknowledgement. I will be most glad to help you in that endeavor in any way I am able." Chiron told her with a smile.

"Wonderful," Rhea said with the smile that had made her beloved of so many of the gods.

"Just out of curiosity, and to help plan his training; how powerful is your son in divine form?" Chiron asked her.

Rhea thought over the question before she replied.

"His power levels grow literally by the day. He has excellent control as a sorcerer, as he is a Champion of Hecate. Through Hestia he has inherited a great deal of control over fire. For obvious reasons, we don't get the opportunity to work with that gift as mush as we would like; especially since we left Ogygia. His power over storms and flight is phenomenal. He has worked with Poseidon for many years honing the ability's he inherited from his father. He is already stronger than Poseidon in his storm-based powers. He actually told us he planned to cede his title of 'Stormbringer' to his little brother after he ascends. He is definitely on his way to producing power levels coming close to equal with Zeus' control over the weather. He doesn't even need a focus for channeling lightning. While those are all rather powerful abilities, I believe his strongest powers come from a mixture of Hestia and myself. They are earth-based abilities. They only recently began developing in the past few years, but they are things only my mother was ever capable of. I don't think they're actually from Hestia or myself though; not truly. I believe he is gaining his own domain; independent of his parents. If what is happening is what I think it is, it will mean the possibility of great changes in the future." Rhea slowly explained to the hero's trainer.

Chiron sat there slightly overwhelmed by what he was being told. The idea that that young boy already surpassed Poseidon himself in the power of the storm was...well, mind-boggling to say the least. To be approaching Zeus' own level! It blew his mind. The last bit was even more shocking.

There had been very few Transcendent demi-gods over the millennia. However, every last one of them only EVER had powers based solely off their respective parent's domains. To gain a domain of their own...it had never happened.

Till now.

And what a domain it was.

The only way he could possibly be gaining that power was because the one that currently held the domain was destined to fade. He felt a feeling of deep uncertainty for the times to come. If that boy were to truly be Gaea's replacement! The balance of power on Olympus would be irrevocably shifted. He would try to do all in his power to make sure the boy was instilled with worthy morals as well as a code of honor. From what he had seen of the boy over the last year however, he had little to worry about on that score. Despite his inherent penchant for mischief making, he was truly a sweet and honorable boy already. Chiron also thought it likely he would remain thus as well. 

* * *

The three boy's last weeks of school seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye. Before they knew it, final exams had been taken, and the summer was upon them. It was a good thing too, as the amount of monster attacks had increased greatly. If it wasn't Hades, then it was 'gifts' from Zeus; all kinds of beasties had tried their luck against Percy. They seemed to mainly ignore Harry, but he still was the one to end most of them; though Percy was definitely gaining far more experience.

Chiron had urged them to leave for Camp immediately, however both Harry and Percy were adamant about staying in school till the end of the year. When the boy's were not in school, they were forced to remain at home at all times. It had simply become too dangerous for them to venture anywhere without Hestia or Rhea and the protections the penthouse afforded them. Neither of the boy's did very well feeling as if they were caged.

It was now the first of June, and both boys were in the family room speaking with their mother's. They both had backpacks by their side that Harry had enchanted with expansion and featherlight charms. The bags actually held a great deal more than anyone could really need, however neither boy knew when they'd be able to return home. They hoped it was not too terribly long. Harry knew they would likely have to attempt to try and find Zeus' Masterbolt in order to avoid an Olympic war as well as make the constant monster attacks on Percy come to an end.

Percy had been gaining experience from all the attacks at least. The attacks had also prompted Hecate to visit them again. This time she came to meet Percy. After she had gotten to know him (and at Harry's secret request), she had blessed Percy with the gift of sorcery. Percy was now capable of magic! That event had occurred two weeks ago, and since that time, Harry had been training him as well as he was able in the arts of magik. Percy had been smiling for days afterwards. He said even the increased monster attacks were worth it if he got the chance to learn something as cool as real live magik!

Harry, Percy, and Grover were all set to head to Camp. Although, he would have preferred simple teleporting straight into Camp, or at least just outside it; certain traditions had to be maintained. Hence the reason that although Harry was in fact teleporting them near the Camp, they would have to make the last of the trek on foot.

"Now, I know you boy's are getting older, but if you need anything, I'll be there in a flash. Plus, Hestia is around the Camp quite often, though most don't even realize who she is. I've already spoken with Poseidon, and we've all agreed to publicly claim you both within the first week. I found out an interesting side note when I was looking up the process of claiming, as I've never had to do it before. When I claim you Harry, the whole truth will be revealed. All of your claims will appear; including Thor's. It will be automatic since the magic that goes in to it recognizes that I was/am his wife. A deity MUST claim their legitimate children; something Hera learned with Hephaestus."

"I do not believe you have truly garnered the rest of Olympus' notice as of yet. The other's have somehow kept it quiet till now. Hades knows you're at least my son, but he doesn't exactly have Zeus on speed-dial. When you're claimed though, both of you, you will likely find yourself somewhat isolated from the other demi-gods. They'll know Poseidon broke the oath, (though I know for a fact that all three of them have actually broken it as well). They likely won't know how to react with you, Harry. However, I know you three will stick together so none of you will be alone, and Percy; you are welcome to stay in Harry's cabin anytime you like. Poseidon has said the same goes for you Harry with Percy's cabin."

"You all try not to worry about things on Olympus. There will likely be a huge commotion when Harry's claimed, but no one broke any laws so their is nothing anyone can do; if they even dared to in any case. Hestia and I will handle the fall out of all of that mess," she said; though she looked disgusted at the mere thought of explaining herself to anyone.

Percy then went up to his mother and hugged her goodbye while Harry did the same with Rhea.

"I love you, Percy. You've made me so very proud. I know your father is proud of you as well, even if he cannot be here. You be strong, and stick with your cousin, and you boy's will be able to get through anything. Alright, my love?" Sally told him.

"Yes, Mom; and I love you too." Percy told his mom; the love of mother and son plainly visible.

After Rhea had released Harry when they were through with their telepathic goodbye, Sally pulled the boy who had changed their lives for the better in to a hug as Rhea did the same with Percy.

"Watch out for him for me?" Sally whispered to Harry.

"He's my brother. I'll always be there for him," Harry whispered back simply and with such absolute certainty that Sally was actually re-assured that her baby would indeed be okay.

Harry always kept his word once given.

Percy was his brother, that was all there was too it.

Once everyone was situated it was time to depart. They were headed for a new start to their young lives.

Harry made himself ready.

"Alright, Sally, Grover, and Percy, close your eyes. All three were quick to follow Harry's request, and he quickly transformed into his divine form. Harry placed his glowing golden hands on both Grover and Percy's shoulders; transporting them away from Manhattan and to a remote location on Long Island.

After the glow faded, Sally felt it was safe to re-open her eyes.

She and Rhea looked at one another, both women feeling the worry of their children leaving the nest for the first real time away.

"They'll be alright." Sally said; as much to herself as to her companion.

"Indeed they will, Sally. Our boy's are something special. The world will soon know just how special they really are." Rhea said without a single doubt in her mind of just how true that statement would turn out to be. 

* * *

He had been standing in this very spot for hours by now. That did not bother him. The rewards would more than make up for any inconvenience he encountered. He conjured a mirror to give himself one last look over.

'Yep, perfect.' He thought with a hopeful grin.

He hoped it would work. His mother and sister had assured him he would be able to remain incognito like this. He hoped so. Though, he did wish he could have been even just a bit older. He looked to be around thirteen years of age. Ugh, such an awkward stage of life that was. Not that he ever went through it. He had been fully grown within the week of his birth. Oh well, at least he was still amazingly good looking, if he did say so himself- and he did; say so himself that is.

He had to wonder if some part of Hyakinthos would recognize him though. As far as looks went, he mainly looked like a de-aged version of himself. That however, was not the issue as many of his half-blood children looked remarkably similar. He prayed Hyakinthos never found out the exact number of children he had had over the millennia. It was truly massive, even by his standards when he actually counted them out one day.

He knew some of the others were expecting him to fail. They thought he would never be able to last long without sex from many and various partners. He still remembered the look grandmother Rhea shot him when warning him about her baby. He shuddered violently as he remembered the promise of untold amounts of pain that would befall him were he to even think of hurting her most precious child. He was reminded that she had not been the Queen of the Titans for no reason. She could be as violent as Kronos when it came to protecting those she loved. She had proved that when she took out many of her own brothers and cousins in the Titanomachy. Not that he would of course, he would rather harm himself before allowing anything to hurt Hyakinthos.

He still could hardly fathom it. After three thousand years, he finally got to see his beloved again. They say time heals all wounds. That was one of the worst lies ever told. He had only ever loved one person in his near four millennia of existence, and some days the pain of his loss was as strong as it was the day it happened.

The shock he endured when his sister and mother told him his beloved mate was alive once again was extreme. It was as if his heart would not truly believe it until he had him in his arms once more. For Hyakinthos, he believed he would go with out the physical act of sex itself indefinitely as long as he was able to feel that beautiful boy in his arms again and wake up wrapped in each other's embrace each day. He just had this air about him. When you were around Hyakinthos, you wanted to be the best person you were capable of being, just to be in his presence.

To think his dear mother Leto had known about him since he was two years old! Oh how he had raged. In the end, he supposed they were right. He probably would not know what to make of a two year old Hyakinthos. Still, he should dearly have liked to have known. The mere knowledge alone would have brightened the sun to epic proportions! He had his dear Twin to thank for finally being told. His mother planned on waiting a further two years! He swore his heart had stopped when he had seen her photo of his godly form. He knew then they were speaking the truth.

He could not possibly force himself to wait two years however. Two weeks alone was all but killing him. He had been made to promise he would not just show up and scare the boy off.

'As if,' he thought.

If it was truly his Hyakinthos, he would never be afraid of him. He had threatened to smite him the first time they met, and he hadn't even been the least little bit afraid of him. No, Hyakinthos would not have been afraid. Perhaps they were right though, and the plan he had put in motion for them to get to know one another was the best way. He certainly hoped it was.

Even though Hyakinthos is still himself, in all the ways that count, (though he supposed getting used to a black-haired version of him would certainly be different) he had never known in life that he was Apollo's true mate. It was not until after his beloved's death that even he himself had learned Hyakinthos had been his mate; and hadn't that been a bitter pill to swallow. He had spent the next several years waiting for the end; expecting to begin to feel the pull that was telling him he was going to fade.

It never happened. He had gone to the Fates again. He had thought they had lied to him. Although his heart told him otherwise, Hyakinthos could not have been his mate, as everyone knew a god would not long outlast their destined mate. He was given the tiniest sliver of hope however, when they confirmed that yes; Hyakinthos most certainly _is_ his mate. That one word had held the sliver of all Apollo's hopes and dreams for millennia. That one tiny word meant there just might be some way they would find their way back to one another.

After three thousand years, he was getting a second chance. Even better, this time his mate was strong in his own right. Of course Hyakinthos would always be royalty. He was a prince of Sparta before, now he was a prince of both Olympus and Asgard! His mate was the son of Hestia, Rhea, and Thor Odinson. He knew his father was going to have an absolute fit! Personally he couldn't wait to see it, and had already arranged for the hidden cameras he had placed throughout the Throne room to begin recording the second Hyakinthos was claimed! His mother was right though, no laws had been broken; he even checked!

However, if his control-freak of a father even thought of harming his mate in any way, he would burn! It was as simple as that. He would face the flames of the sun at their absolute deadliest. His own powers had grown exponentially and to the extent he could make the flames of the Underworld look like snowflake's in comparison. He would do it, too. For Hyakinthos, he would do anything.

Which is precisely why he was currently in his thirteen-year-old form at the moment. He had tried to come up with some type of plan to prove to his love that he was and would always be the most important thing in his world. So, he assumed this form in the effort to get to know Hyakinthos in this era. He would protect him, he would be his friend, he would be anything Hyakinthos wished him to be. He wondered how long it would take him to figure out who he really was? If he truly was his Hyakinthos; not very long. He had no plans to tell anyone else however. He would be a Camp Half-Blood as long as his mate was. He still found it amusing as to whom he was going to claim to be. With his mother's helpful persuasions, and lot's of puppy-dog eyes, he had finally gotten his sister to agree to go along with his plan. He would be the first Twice-Blessed that Apollo was aware of in quite some time. Hecate had even been thrilled to go along with it!

He was the son of a wizard and witch who were unfortunately cursed with infertility. So, being follower's of the Old Ways, the couple had used an archaic ritual to begat a child. The ritual had called for the husband to allow his mortal body to be possessed by whichever god heard their prayer, and he would consummate the ritual by laying with the mortal's wife who had herself been blessed with a divine egg from the goddess who had answered. In this case, it was Apollo and Artemis, quite by coincidence of course, who separately answered the ritual. Artemis would say that when she heard the females prayer, she had been so truly moved by the woman's love for her future child that she decided to help for the very first time. Hence, as a Twice-Blessed godling of Artemis and Apollo, his rather astonishing abilities would make complete sense. Really, their was only so much Apollo could do to mask himself. This at least, would explain why he was so much stronger in his abilities. Besides, he had never been one to be too inconspicuous. So it was, that Fred Soleil- Wizard and Twice-Blessed son of Apollo and Artemis was 'born.'

For some reason, both his mother, as well as his sister, had insisted that if he truly wished to remain incognito- (the only way he would be allowed to be at Camp); than he was to refrain from any of his wonderful poetry, (haiku's especially they said!) at all costs. He of course took that to mean that if he were write or say any of his creations in public, that his sheer brilliance would naturally shine through, and they would realize no one but Apollo himself capable of such genius!

For his love, he would refrain; at least where any but Hyakinthos could see.

'Ah, the things we do for love,' he thought.

He suddenly jumped to his feet; alert and a touch wary. He sensed demi-gods approaching...and something else that appeared to be approaching them.

It was most likely Hyakinthos, Poseidon's son Percy Jackson (who he would never admit to being thoroughly jealous of for having the honor of being Hyakinthos' best friend), and the satyr Grover. Rhea had told him Hyakinthos would likely have teleported them all near here, from whence they were to make the rest of the trek on foot. He sensed something else as well; two something else's: monsters of some kind. He did not doubt one or both had been sent by his Father or Uncle Hades.

Well, it looked like it was about time for Fred Soleil to make his appearance of just another camper trying to flee to safety too. It was time to see his mate! Maybe he would get to play with whatever dared to put his mate in danger too. That could be fun!

He heard the voices of the three boys approaching.

"Showtime," He whispered to himself. 

* * *

Harry, Percy, and Grover had arrived at their destination; a few miles from Camp Half-Blood. They were all standing by a grove of trees near the road that led to camp.

"Alright guys, you can open your eyes now," Harry told them after he had resumed his normal form.

They opened their eyes and took in their new surroundings with wide eyes.

"I swear I'll never get used to you being able to do that Harry," Grover said.

"You gotta admit though man, it's pretty damn handy," Percy said.

"I'll say," Grover muttered.

"Alright you guys, we had better start heading that way," Harry said; knowing that direction to be towards where the Camp was located.

The three friends began their trek at an easy, but quick and steady pace.

"We should be on our guard, you guys. I don't doubt we'll run into some nasty beastie's before we actually get there," Harry said.

"Oh, fun." Percy said in a deadpan.

"Oh, dudes. I forgot to tell you. Mom thinks I need to start using my real name at Camp. I didn't really understand the need or the reasons, but she said it was important for my Greek side- whatever that meant." Harry told them.

"Well, I like Harry better, but oh well. If she thinks it's best...so be it. She knows more than we do," Percy said.

"Real name?" Grover questioned.

"Harry's not your real name?" he asked.

"Nope, it's not. My true name is Hyakinthos Thorson." Harry explained.

"Harry has just been my nickname all my life." He told Grover.

"Hyakinthos...Thorson? Well, whatever I guess," Grover said; though he did throw Harry a rather...strange look; that Percy conspicuously ignored.

Harry also pretended not to notice; in no mood to divulge the real reason his true name was Hyakinthos to anybody but Percy, who already knew.

Harry suddenly came to an abrupt halt; his senses spreading out and intensely searching everything around them.

Percy noticed Harry's actions and became instantly wary; grabbing Grover in the process.

"What is it?" Percy asked him quietly as he too tried to sense whatever Harry was sensing.

Harry had begun to teach Percy to do the same thing recently, for it could easily mean the difference between life and death. At first, he didn't think he'd be able to do it. Harry however, had been of a different mindset, and told Percy he could do anything he put his mind to if he wanted it badly enough. Sure enough, with practice...and lot's of it; he was beginning to get a handle on it.

Percy's eye's widened in alarm as he too sensed them.

"Two monsters...powerful one's, and another demi-god?" Percy asked; looking to Harry for confirmation.

Harry nodded in the affirmative.

"Yes, all three of them powerful." Harry said.

Grover looked between the two and was amazed. He guessed after what he had learned about Harry he shouldn't be too surprised, but that he had managed to teach Percy to do the same was astounding. Percy was far more powerful than he had realized if he could sense things like that. That was a gift usually only the gods were capable of.

Percy reached into his pocket for the fountain pen he had received from Chiron. Once in hand, he clicked it, and was now tightly gripping his bronze sword.

Harry too, seemed to almost pulse with energy; hands splayed out in front of him, ready unleash death on whatever thought to challenge them.

Grover appeared to be growing more nervous by the second, though he couldn't help but be proud of his two friends and how fast they had become alert and battle-ready. They were truly great hero's in the making.

Harry and Percy's heads both snapped to the left; looking out through the tall waist high grass. There was something out there, and it was coming closer to them.

They could now see the tall grass shifting as some type of beast almost seemed to slither through it.

Harry's eye's widened in alarm; he finally sensed what the monster was. It was powerful; very powerful indeed.

"Hydra!" Harry whispered frantically.

Percy and Grover's heads snapped to Harry's; both now exceptionally nervous.

Percy had been studying as much as he could stomach over the past year the various myths and legends of antiquity; paying special attention to the descriptions and battles with the monsters that were known to target demi-gods.

He knew the hydra was one of the worst of the lot.

The beast must have heard Harry when he named him. From about thirty meters away, the draconic beast began to rise up; five separate heads and ten slitted eyes meeting their own.

"We're going to have to fight it; aren't we?" Percy asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Harry replied.

Thinking fast, Harry quickly comes up with the only plan he can think of.

"Alright. The only way we can end this thing is for Percy and I to try and cut off each of it's heads. We have to make sure to immediately cauterize the stump though, or two more will just grow back. We have to be especially careful of the acid it spews though." Harry said.

Percy got a steely glint in his eye and nodded in agreement; his body thrumming with determination against the dread beast.

Harry saw a couple of rocks laying near his feet.

He picked them up and held them in his hand.

"What are you going to do with those?" Grover asked him incredulously.

Surely Harry wasn't planning on just chucking a couple of stones at a hydra of all things!

Harry just quickly smirked at him before waving his hand over the rocks and before their eyes, they watched as the two rocks shimmered and morphed into large hand-held shields.

Harry handed one to Percy, and he gave the other to Grover.

"They're imperturbable now. Not only will they block both the acid and the fire one of the heads likely spews, but the shield will now reflect it back at the beast itself!" Harry said happily.

Grover especially was awed that he could create something like that; on the spot no less!

"Alright guy's; get ready." Percy said as the beast was nearly upon them.

Both Harry and Percy stepped forward slightly in front of Grover to shield him as much as possible.

The Hydra raised itself up now to it's full height when it close enough to attack.

The thing was truly massive!

The head on the furthest left swiveled down and shot acid at Harry, who was the closest to it, as the second head from the furthest right launched fire at Percy at the same time.

Harry waved his hand in a wide arc; spinning his hand in a semi-circle as he re-directed the acid away from himself. The acid followed the trajectory of the path Harry's telekinetic abilities forced it on, and the acid struck the head that had shot fire at Percy.

The timing was just right.

When the head shot fire at Percy, he raised his shield, which deflected it back! The fire was thrown back exactly from whence it originated. Which was a head that had just been cleaved off from its own acid that Harry had directed towards it; severing the fire breathing head from the rest, only to be almost immediately cauterized by its own fire that particular head had launched at Percy.

"One down; four to go." Harry said with a grin as his battle senses took over and filled him with an almost euphoric rush of adrenaline.

At finding itself not only down a head, but up against foes competent enough to prevent it from re-constituting itself, the Lernaean Hydra became enraged. The remaining four heads all began to violently lunge at its offending foes.

The head on the furthest right lunged at Percy with such force that it knocked the shield Percy held in front of himself for protection right out of his hands as Percy was pushed to the ground. It then rose back up while Percy was trying to re-gain his bearings; preparing to immediately dive at him again. As it did so, Percy had gripped his sword with both hands. When the draconic head was upon him again, his own in-born battle reflexes kicked in. While still on the ground, Percy threw himself further to the right; and out of the head's path. When the head made to rear back up to prepare for another strike, Percy's sword arm was on the move as he sheared the offending head from the attached neck before it had time to raise itself back in the air. The head landed with clomp on the ground to Percy's left as the neck flailed about. Just as the neck with the severed head looked about to split in two and reform in to two new heads, something unexpected occurred.

From somewhere behind them, a flaming arrow struck the flailing neck just before the head had time to double and reform; cauterizing the neck and preventing re-growth.

Before Percy could figure out where their unexpected aid had come from, he looked over check on Harry and Grover. He was shocked by what he saw. 

As Percy had been dealing with the head on the furthest right. Harry was contending with head on the furthest left; the one that shot the initial blast of acid.

That head, and the head next to it, had taken Harry as their target.

Trying to stay in front of Grover, who was far more vulnerable than either he or Percy, Harry engaged the heads nearest him.

When the two heads reared back with their serpentine eyes trained on Harry full of hate and malice, they launched a simultaneous attack. Both heads shot matching vats of acid towards him while the middle head lunged for Grover.

Harry held out both of his arms, and once again used his telekinetic abilities. Harry clapped his hands together once, and watched as the two separate blasts of acid were combined in to a single large glob. Harry then jerked his right hand to point straight at the central head that was lunging for Grover. Just before it would have reached Grover, the large mass of acid struck the center head; cleaving it from its long neck, and sending the head sailing through the air.

Harry was slightly worried, as before he had time to send a blast of fire at the central neck's stump to seal it in, the two heads he was initially dealing with were bearing down on him again.

That's when Harry was surprised to see a golden flaming arrow hit the central neck at the stump just before it had time to re-grow and split in two.

Deciding he had more pressing concerns, Harry readied himself to face the remaining two heads on the left.

Grover had by now picked his shield back up and was ready when the two heads again lunged for Harry. Courageously, he stepped up next to Harry, shield raised, and met the second head with a bang as the head struck his shield; disorienting the head slightly from the hit.

However, Grover was just as shocked as Percy (who had just had time to look in their direction after defeating his own), when he saw what Harry was doing with the head that had lunged directly towards him.

Sidestepping the head lunging towards him at the last possible second, when the beast made to rear itself back up, it found itself unable to move. Harry, using his divine-born strength, had grabbed the head by the neck when it moved to retract itself with his bare hands!

Both Grover and Percy, as well as the demi-god presence they had sensed that had shot the flaming arrows, were struck dumb with shock at what they were witnessing.

Harry had a look of intense loathing in his eyes for the monster that had dared to try and harm his best friends.

With his hands around the creatures neck near the juncture where the neck and head met; Harry was using all of his not inconsiderable might to squeeze the very life out of the beast.

The neck was desperately attempting to dislodge the hands that were gripping it with super-human strength; flailing right and left. It was no use however; the hands that held it in a vice-like grip would not be moved.

The other boy's eyes all widened further when they saw Harry's hands beginning to glow. Soon they appeared red-hot; like an iron left in the coals as they continued to squeeze. The smell of burning hydra flesh filled their nostrils as Harry's hands burned the left head right off the neck; cauterizing it at the same time.

Grover had been so mesmerized at the sight of Harry's flaming hands that he failed to notice the remaining head had recovered and was once again preparing to strike at him.

Luckily for all involved, Percy had noticed. When the remaining head of the beast launched itself at Grover, it only found its own end as Percy's sword cut it straight off with a clean hit that was almost immediately cauterized by a third flaming arrow from their unknown helper. That had been all it took for the beast to be reduced to nothing more than gold dust that soon floated off with the light summer breeze.

The three friends looked at one another grinned.

Percy and Harry's eyes were both still alight with battle-lust and adrenaline as they walked towards one another and Percy threw his arm in Harry's direction which was immediately met by Harry's own out-stretched hand as they high-fived one another and bumped shoulders together and began to talk about their mutual all-around awesomeness.

Grover merely rolled his eyes at the two's antics.

That was when Grover heard they sound of feet approaching. He wasn't the only one. Harry and Percy and quickly finished their bout of self deification as the new and self-proclaimed Gods of Awesomeness as they too turned at the sound.

From the other side of the road, and out of the tall green grass, emerged young blonde boy that was perhaps a year older than them at most. He came with a golden bow in hand, and a quiver of gold and silver arrows on his back as he walked out onto the road and towards the three boys. 

* * *

When Harry laid eyes on the blonde, he felt his breath catch in his throat.

He was the best looking boy Harry had ever laid eyes on, (in this life at least).

The boy had long wavy and curled near shoulder-length golden blonde hair that shone with a faint glow with the sunlight shining down upon him. His facial features would have made Narcissus jealous, with high cheek bones, a strong jaw, a straight aquiline nose, and full lush cherry red cupid's bow lips. His cheeks held a rosy glow, and his skin was graced with the perfect sheen of a light golden tan. Perfectly arched golden brows and long darker lashes framed a pair of cerulean blue eyes that shone like aquamarine gems reminiscent of the clear blue waters of the Aegean isles.

As he made his way towards them, he smiled brightly in welcome. His perfectly straight white teeth gave off an almost pearlescent glow, that when combined with his bright blue eyes, you couldn't imagine ever finding yourself in low spirits in this boy's luminous presence. The boy's radiance was such, that it was as if you were looking at the sun itself!

He looked so very much like the boy that would forever hold Harry's heart that Harry was struck speechless!

He knew this boy could be none other than a child of his love.

And it almost physically hurt Harry to even look at him.

Not because he was one of Apollo's many demi-god children. No, he had never held that against the god. He wanted Apollo to be happy with his immortal life, and certainly did not expect him to have remained celibate for three millennia. No, it hurt to look upon the beautiful boy simply because he looked so very much like the one that was never far from his thoughts; despite Harry's young age.

"Hello," the unknown boy said brightly.

"Thought you could use a hand with that beastie I heard," he told them.

Percy, who had noticed his best friend's strange reaction to the boy, nevertheless was the first to reply.

"Yeah, thanks for the help man, that thing was actually a challenge!" Percy replied; he had certainly been impressed by the unknown boy's amazing archery skills.

"No problem, I was happy to help. I'm trying to get to Camp Half-Blood myself. I assume that's where you guys are headed? I know we're not far now," he told them.

"Yeah, that's where we're trying to go. I'm Percy Jackson, and this is Grover Underwood. What's your name, man?" Percy asked the boy; as he pointed out Grover.

"Oh, I'm Fred. Fred Soleil, at your service gentleman," he replied; giving them a mock courtly bow while grinning brightly.

"And what's your name. 'Oh great and powerful wrestler of hydra's'?" Fred asked the one he was dying to speak with the most.

Harry had been strangely quiet up till then; his mind suddenly plagued with memories of his past at the sight of the boy who looked so very much like his love.

Harry raised his head and met the boys clear blue eyes before he spoke; shaking himself loose from the ancient memories his mind had assaulted him with and forcing himself to return to his normal mien.

He gave the slightly taller blonde boy an endearingly charming smile, (one which he was unaware of just how much of an affect he was having on the newcomer).

"Hello, I'm Hyakinthos Thorson- Beast Slayer and Wrestler of Hydra's Extraordinaire, at your service," he told with an impish grin- dimples and all.

"Well, it's great to meet you chaps, but we'd best be on our way before anything else decides it would like to have us for dinner. I don't know about you guys, but I'm not particularly fond of the idea of being something's lunch." Fred said.

"True that," Percy said.

Now with a fourth member added to their trio turned quartet, the four boy's once again set off towards the direction they knew the camp to lie in.

They walked a little while in companionable silence before Harry decided that he could not allow himself to be ruled by the ghosts of his past, and decided to get to know their new friend.

"That was some wicked shooting by the way. How you timed those flaming arrows was brilliant! How long have you been using your bow?" Hyakinthos asked.

"Thanks," Fred replied with a smile at Hyakinthos.

"I've been practicing for nearly as long as I can remember. Since you are all demi-gods, well...two demi-gods and a satyr that is, I guess I can tell you guys the truth. Have any of you ever heard of the Magical World? You know, like witches and wizards and stuff?" Fred asked him.

Both Harry and Percy's eyes widened at that.

Harry looked to Percy to see what his opinion was, and saw Percy nod his head at him subtly meaning he felt is was probably fine for Harry to reply with the truth.

"As a matter of fact we have. Both Percy and myself have full wizarding powers. I was actually born in Magical Britain," Harry told him.

Of course 'Fred' already knew all of this, but felt it was all a necessary part of the process if he wanted to truly get to know his beloved.

Fred's eyes had widened.

"Really?" Fred asked excitedly.

"My parents were a witch and wizard too! You see, they couldn't have children naturally, so as they were practitioners of the Old Ways, they used a ritual to summon the help of the divine. That's how I became a Twice-Blessed demi-god as they were both unable to have children naturally. Obviously, the ritual worked, cus nine months later there I was." Fred explained to them.

All three of their eyes had widened at learning their new friend was a Twice-Blessed. As far as any of them knew, there hadn't been one around in a long time.

"A Twice-Blessed! You must be the first one in centuries." Grover said.

"As far as I am aware, I am. Though, if I had to guess, I would say that He-Who-Wrestles-Hydra over here is one as well. There's no way the powers I saw you use could have come from one god alone! Could they, my fine fellow godling?" Fred asked Harry with a smirk.

The three friends looked at one another before nodding. This Fred guy seemed like a good guy, and their secrets would all be out soon in any case.

Harry nodded his head at Fred.

"Yeah, I do have more than one god as my parent. You'll have to wait till our parents claim us this week to find out who though. I don't wanna spoil the shock factor, you understand," he told him with a grin.

Fred just snickered lightly.

"Alright Mr. Mysterious; though I do thoroughly understand the desire to shock the masses. That's always fun," he grinned.

"Yup. It's sure to be one helluva show; I can promise you that," Percy chimed in with a grin that matched Harry's.

That made Fred look at the two of them again closer.

"By the gods, the two of you look almost like twins!" he said.

'Hyakinthos is still in a league of his own though,' he silently added.

Percy and Harry stood side by side and just gave him matching grins of mischief.

"We know, right?" They said in unison.

"Ohhh, you boy's are going to be fun to be around. I just know it. I don't suppose the two of you ever enjoy some slight amounts of mischief, do you?...Maybe a bit of a prank or two?...Perhaps a slight amount of mayhem?" Fred leadingly asked the infamous Terrible Twosome.

Harry and Percy spoke no words, they merely bestowed upon him a pair of identical deviously wicked grins that just screamed of untold amounts of pranks and sweet glorious mayhem.

Fred almost felt a slight shiver of fear run down his spine lest he ever find himself on the receiving end of anything those two cooked up. He also found himself thoroughly intrigued.

'Perhaps this son of Poseidon might be more fun to be around than he had previously assumed,' thought Fred.

Since he first came upon the three, he had been extra alert to see if there was even the slight possibility that the son of the sea may have any designs on his mate; or Zeus forbid, Hyakinthos felt an inclination for the sea's son. He found himself immeasurably relieved that all he sensed between the two was a deep and unbreakable bond of brotherly love. The two were best friends and brothers. He was actually impressed by the depths of the brotherly bond the two shared; despite the small twinge of jealousy he felt for the connection Poseidon's son had with his mate.

"Yep, we're definitely going to have fun together," Fred told the three.

"You know, almost always, our...um...well, I suppose 'victims' is such a harsh word, but...they are almost always bully's. If we see it, we end it." Percy said with conviction.

"There is nothing I despise more. Those who use their power to take advantage of the weak or defenseless. Those who enjoy the pain of the innocent. Those that use power for their own gains or to force their will and obedience on others...It is the height of dishonor. If I can use my own power to stop it, I will do so gladly and with a great amount of pleasure. Plus, it's all very fun! For us anyway," Hyakinthos said whilst smiling serenely.

That statement was so very reminiscent of his Hyakinthos that his heart was filled with bliss. It was truly looking like this boy was his Hyakinthos in every way that mattered. Hyakinthos had always striven to help those in need, and he always managed to do so with much style and flair.

"I could not agree with you more, as I have always tried to be of a like mind," Fred told them truthfully while looking at Hyakinthos especially. 

The four new companions were continuing on their path, and were by now getting quite close to the boundaries of Camp.

It was then that Grover seemed to notice something was off.

Percy, Harry, and Fred had come to an abrupt halt. Fred had reached out and grabbed the satyr, stopping him from moving forward as the other three concentrated as their senses spread out and around them.

There was something else out there, and it was quite close. It appeared to be making its way rather quickly towards the four companions.

Hyakinthos suddenly cursed, realizing what the beast nearing them was, and the fact that they had sensed it earlier, but the battle with the hydra and meeting Fred had distracted them.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! By the gods! I can't believe I forgot about it. I had sensed it earlier, but when we met you, it totally slipped my mind! It's the damned Minotaur!" Hyakinthos said; while continuing to curse himself silently for forgetting something of such importance.

The second he said the word 'Minotaur', they all four heard the deep bellow of a bovine-like creature in the not very distant vicinity.

"It's my fault really," Fred told them.

"It's an all too common occurrence to lose all train of thought when meeting me for the first time." Fred said; while giving a pointed wink to Hyakinthos.

Fred was immeasurably pleased to see the blush that graced Hyakinthos' lovely cheeks.

The boy's reply however, had him a bit...worried.

Grover had just snorted at him when he had said that and proceeded to mumble, "By the gods! He's like having a Harry 2.0 around."

Harry and Percy however had just looked at one another before they nodded simultaneously,

"Bait?" Harry questioned with a grin.

"Definitely." Percy answered with a grin of his own...with teeth.

At this, Fred had become perhaps a touch concerned. He had a fairly good idea of who exactly they planned to now use as...'bait'.

"Alright you guys, if you have a plan; now would be a good time to share with the class. We have to hurry, the barrier to Camp is right at the top of that hill where the large pine tree stands tallest," Grover said as they all four heard the Minotaur quickly approaching.

"Alright boy's. I'll take it from the air, and Percy will be hidden behind that tree right there; sword in hand," Harry explained; pointing out a rather large elm tree that was nearby.

"Grover, you go as near to the Camp boundary as you can," Percy told their friend with the cloven hooves in a serious tone; not wanting the satyr to get hurt.

"Where do I figure in to all this?" Fred asked with no small amount of trepidation; thinking perhaps he should have been a touch more humble.

"You'll be the bait!" Percy and Harry said in perfect unison while grinning at him devilishly.

Fred visibly gulped.

'Yep, should definitely been a slight bit more humble,' he thought.

Hyakinthos looked him in the eyes, and smiled more genuinely.

"Don't worry, Fred. You're my friend, now. I won't let anything hurt you. Just use your bow and try to bring down one or both of the beast's legs. I'll make sure to cover you. This shouldn't be anywhere near as difficult as the Hydra was." He explained.

Fred relaxed some at that and smiled. Hyakinthos already considered him a friend.

"Alright, I won't let you down." Fred told him seriously.

Harry just smiled truly at him.

"I know you won't" he said with certainty.

"Alright, get in position guys." Percy said as he walked towards the elm tree he was to hide behind.

Grover looked extremely nervous, but complied with what they had asked of him and began making his way as fast as he could to the Camp boundaries.

Fred watched somewhat in awe as Hyakinthos bent his knees slightly before jumping straight up and rocketing right over Fred's head and into the sky above them! He had been unaware he was able to fly on his own power. Not many gods were capable of self-sustained flight; especially not without a focus of some sort.

'Well, he is the Firstborn of Thor after all,' he thought to himself.

He only hoped his father did not notice and try something against him.

Almost as soon as Harry had disappeared from the ground the Minotaur was finally in sight; bellowing and racing towards them. As Percy was not seen by the Minotaur (the one it had been sent to find), the beast was coming straight for Fred.

Fred already had his bow in position with an arrow locked in place; looking at the Minotaur for the perfect shot.

Being who he was, and as good as he was, Fred had released a golden arrow that struck the Minotaur directly in the joint of his right knee; causing the creature to lose all balance as his momentum brought him crashing back down to the earth and shaking the ground itself. Bellowing in utter rage, the Minotaur made to get back up by placing all his weight on his uninjured left side when another golden arrow struck the joint of his left knee this time; once again bringing the beast back to the ground.

Feeling rage course through it like never before, the Minotaur seemed to overcome the no-doubt extraordinary amounts of pain it had to be experiencing, as it disregarded its injuries and rose back up to it's full height!

That beast's triumph was short-lived however, as from somewhere above where the Minotaur could not see, a powerful and precise bolt of lightning flew through the air and struck the creature's massive and lethally sharp pointed horns; cleaving both horns right off the Minotaur's bovine head.

Continuously bellowing in pain and rage, the Minotaur was too distracted to notice when Hyakinthos dived towards the ground; scooping up both of the Minotaur's sharp horns in the process. He then flew near to Percy and tossed one of the horn's to his best friend.

"Cover us!" Hyakinthos yelled out to Fred, who nodded in agreement upon seeing what they were planning and began to back up as he rained down arrows towards the Minotaur; keeping the beast thoroughly distracted in the process.

Harry flew back towards the far right of the Minotaur, as Percy approached the beast from the left; sword in one hand and horn in the other. The Minotaur was too busy dealing with Fred's painful arrows to notice their approach.

Not daring to harm his mate, Fred ceased raining arrows at the beast when Hyakinthos and Percy were upon it.

Just as the Minotaur began to paw at the ground to make a charge now that the arrows had ceased, it had no time to realize what had happened when untold amounts of pain suddenly exploded from both his right and his left sides, just under his rib cage.

Harry, by diving from the air above; and Percy, from stealthily approaching from the monster's left, had both used to Minotaur's own horns and stabbed the man-cow just under the ribs from each side. Both of them struck killing blows that caused Pasiphae's son's bellow of rage to echo throughout the air as he burst into golden dust and faded in to nothing.

The air around them was quiet as the Minotaur's echo faded into nothing and the only sound to be heard was the chirping of birds celebrating the pleasant early summer weather.

Percy ran to his best friend and bumped their shoulders together in celebration of yet another joint victory of the Terrible Twosome combo with a wide smile on his face.

"Yup, we're awesome." Harry stated.

Harry then walked over to Fred and threw an arm around the blonde boy's shoulder.

"That was some wicked shooting man! Thanks for the help; we make a great team!" Hyakinthos enthused with a smile so bright Fred got butterflies in his stomach.

He basked in the warmth of his mate's aura and beauty and the feeling of utter bliss and rightness he felt with his mate touching him for the first time in over three millennia.

Fred could not remember ever feeling so many emotions at once. However he forced himself to remember his mate was unaware of whom he was and what he was to him. He would be a true friend first and foremost. So, in the spirit of camaraderie, he threw his own arm across Hyakinthos' shoulder; giving it a light squeeze in return. He tilted his head at Hyakinthos and gave him a 'sunny' (pun intended) smile showing off his pearly whites.

"Of course we make a great team! We're both totally awesome; so that just makes for a combination of all kinds of coolness! I couldn't believe it when you took off into the air, and you can shoot lightning out of your hands! That is so awesome dude! You had this like 'I shall smite thee,' look going on." Fred told him enthusiastically as they walked closer to the Camp boundary.

Percy had joined them by then on Harry's other side, and Harry slung his free arm over his shoulder as well; all three boy's smiling as they headed towards Grover and Thalia's tree at the boundary of Camp Half-Blood.

Grover saw them approaching and rolled his eyes at their antics; though he had to admit, he had been definitely impressed with the speed and ease the three boys had fought together with.

"Yep, that's us," Grover heard Harry say.

"All hail Hyakinthos, Percy, and Fred- Gods of Awesomeness Extraordinaire!" Harry finished in a triumphant voice as they reached Grover and the Camp boundary.

Were he not whom he was, Grover was certain Harry would have been struck down by some god or goddess pissed off at his presumption; even in jest. 

* * *

Harry had now brought his arms back to himself when they reached the top of the hill as they all gazed down at the grounds of the Camp below. Harry forced himself not to think about the sudden feeling of loss he felt when he removed his arm from around Fred's firm shoulder. He had no way of knowing that Fred too, was keenly feeling the loss of contact with his mate.

They could see a pretty and rather beautiful farmhouse with a large and inviting front porch in the center of the compound down below. There was a large field of strawberry's growing in one section of the camp that they assumed was providing the wonderful aroma that assaulted their olfactory senses. Various cabins dotted the area in the Greek style, but that was where their similarity to each other ended. Some, like the two large marble columned one's, looked un-occupied and gave off the feel of his and hers mausoleums. One cabin appeared to be made of nature incarnate with grass growing on the roof, while another resembled a small factory complete with smokestacks. One cabin was pink and looked somewhat like a life-sized doll-house that made Harry slightly nauseous. Another cabin looked to be made of gold and was so bright in the sunlight it almost hurt to look at. It took absolutely no thought to determine which god was that particular cabin's patron.

Harry looked around, searching for the cabin he knew his mom had constructed for his use. However, he was almost disappointed with not seeing it when a shimmer caught his eye. He looked closer at the area around where he saw the faint shimmer. Even with his divine sight, he could not truly see it, but he knew a new cabin was there; just awaiting the right moment to be unveiled.

They saw Chiron approaching towards them from a distance. No doubt their battles with the Hydra and the Minotaur had alerted some within the camp to the disturbance.

All four boy's looked at one another and nodded. It was time to meet their destiny.

Harry gave Percy and Fred a gentle pat on the back.

"Alright, my friends. It's time to start a new chapter in our lives," Harry said.

No more would he be Harry. It was time for Hyakinthos to make his mark on the world of the divine, and it could not be done by a 'Harry'. It was time for him to become whom he truly was in his heart. He was Hyakinthos Thorson; godling ascending. He would protect those he loved, and defend what he believed to be right with all his might. He was a protector; and to those that harm the innocent- he would be an avenger. It was time for Hyakinthos to meet his destiny head-on.

He would not be alone. He would protect and defend Percy- the brother of his heart- with all he had; and he knew Percy would do the same for him- always. He would see that their satyr friend Grover grew, and achieved all the goals he desired and deserved for the loyalty he had shown both Hyakinthos and Percy. He would also be there for their new friend Fred, who had shown them such skill and courage. He didn't know exactly why, but he felt an immediate bond with the beautiful blonde. Something told him their was far more to him than met the eye. The way Hyakinthos felt when near the blonde was something he had only ever felt in his memories of the one who would forever hold his heart. There was a pull deep in his soul, and it was all but blaring in 'Fred's' direction.

A thought had crossed his mind; an absolutely absurd thought, he knew. However, it wouldn't go away; no matter how insane it appeared at first glance. It had to be wishful thinking and his longing for the god that made him even think it. The older Hyakinthos got, the more and more he began to yearn for the love his soul once knew; a love that could be quenched by nothing but the Sun, as he knew he could only ever love that one person alone. It may be his senses wreaking havoc upon his psyche, but the thought...the ever so slim thread of hope...he had to know. If their was even the slightest possibility that his love had done this, that he had transformed for the sole purpose of being with Hyakinthos...it just filled his heart with an incalculable amount of love. Even though he was still a bit young, and would have to wait a while, just being close to him would make Hyakinthos the happiest being in the universe. However unlikely his absurd thought may be, his divine senses were all but screaming at him; and it was this that gave him hope.

As the four boys walked forward to meet Chiron and the uncertain destiny they would share, Hyakinthos subtly glanced to his right. 'Fred' met his eyes and gave Hyakinthos a smile that would melt any heart, and it was as if he had eyes for no one on earth save Hyakinthos. When their hands gently brushed against each other as they moved, he felt a spark of power travel through him. Perhaps his hopes weren't as ridiculous as he had first thought. Perhaps his love was far closer than he had dared to dream, and maybe...just maybe, his own personal Sun had found and desired him again after all. Time would tell. No matter the struggles they were inevitably to face, they would meet them head on; together. 


	6. Chapter 6

****

**The** **Ascension**

 ****

 **Chapter V.**

 ****

 **Author's Note-** _Thanks for the reviews. I really really do appreciate them. I'm not exactly sure why, but I've found myself far more motivated in writing this fic (as well as hopefully finishing it), than I have for any story I have ever written. I truly love the characters I get to work with in this story as well as how I've been able to shape them through different circumstances into being somewhat different than they were portrayed in the books and movies. This chapter has them settling in to life at Camp. The next chapter I'll post in the morning is going to be only Hyakinthos and Apollo and the big reveal. I was going to put it in this but that would have been like a 20K word chapter so I've split em in two._

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing 

* * *

All four boys were still looking around examining their surroundings when Chiron arrived in front of them, bringing the four out of their respective reveries.

"You are all well met, and I welcome each of you to Camp Half-Blood." Chiron told them.

"We heard some disturbances, what was after them Grover?" Chiron asked their 'protector'. (Note the slight amount of sarcasm)

"Well Sir, first their was the Hydra, after that we met Pasiphae's son," the satyr explained.

"The Hydra?" Chiron asked shocked.

"And they actually defeated the monster?" Chiron asked him with a touch of incredulousness in his voice.

"They were all amazing Chiron! You should have seen them. Hyakinthos actually wrested the beast and burned one of the heads off with his bare hands! Percy was brilliant as well. They really do work well as an amazing team Chiron." Grover explained.

"We couldn't have done it without Fred's help, Sir. After each head was removed, he shot off flaming arrows and hit them perfectly before they could re-form." Hyakinthos told Chiron; proud of their new friend.

Chiron looked at the young blonde boy who was still smiling at Harry for mentioning his aid with a look that clearly showed to Chiron that the young blonde was more than a bit enamored with Hyakinthos.

'That could very well be extremely...complicated,' the Immortal Centaur thought.

Chiron cleared his throat in an effort to gain the young man's attention.

He saw Hyakinthos smirk at the blonde and nod his head in Chiron's direction.

The boy's head snapped to face Chiron, and the centaur felt his breath catch in his throat at getting his first up-close look at the boy.

That the boy was extraordinarily attractive was more than obvious. But what shocked the trainer was the not only the boy's uncanny resemblance to Apollo, but also the power levels he could sense from the boy.

"Hello, young Sir. I am Chiron, and help to train young hero's so they are prepared for anything destiny may bestow upon them. Have your companions here explained...certain things to you. Things of perhaps a...divine nature?" Chiron asked the boy; not knowing how much the boy knew.

"Oh, you needn't worry about startling him Chiron. He's a Twice-Blessed, and already knows whom his parent's are. He's a wizard like us too!" Percy told him.

Chiron's eyes had gone wide at that.

"A twice-blessed! Well, we haven't had one of those in quite a long time indeed. What did you say your name was young man?" Chiron asked him.

Fred just gave him a beatific smile.

"Fred or Frederick, Sir. Fred Soleil," he told the centaur.

"Well, It's a pleasure to meet you young warrior. Tis not every day a group of three young demi-god's can say they managed to defeat both the Hydra as well as Pasiphae's son, and with nary a scratch either." Chiron said.

"Though hardly normal demi-gods," he mumbled; glancing at the three again.

There was something about that Fred Soleil that told him he was more than he seems. Well, with Hyakinthos and Percy here, it's hardly surprising.

"Now, Grover are you certain none of them need to visit the infirmary?" Chiron asked.

"Surprisingly not, Sir. I don't believe any of them took a single injury." Grover explained.

"Well, alright then. Let us depart for the Big House. There's some paper's that need filling out, and you all can meet Mr. D. Then, I suppose a tour is in order; Annabeth should be available for that. Then we can get you boy's settled into Cabin 11. I know you all know who your parent's are, but until you are officially claimed, you'll temporarily bunk with the children of Hermes and the other Undetermined." Chiron said; heading towards the Big House with the boy's following behind.

"Oh, Grover. Perhaps now would be a good time to give your report to the Elder's. You should be proud of yourself. You successfully brought three new campers in without a scratch on them." Chiron said; turning his head in Grover's direction.

"Yes, Sir," their satyr friend said; eager to finally be able to give the Council of Cloven Elders a truly successful report.

"Good luck, man." Percy and Hyakinthos said to him.

Fred nodded his head at Grover with a smile as well.

"I'll see you guy's at dinner." Grover said as he set off in the direction of the woods while the remaining three friends continued to follow the centaur.

Along the way, they saw various groups of kids of all ages engaged in different and varied activities. Some were engaged in mock duels, practicing their skills with blades. Some were practicing archery, and too many other activities to name with only a glancing view up to and including even volleyball. They saw an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena, and even a lake with canoes placed here and there.

Hyakinthos nudged Percy's shoulder and pointed. He heard Percy's breath catch upon sighting what he was trying to point out. Perhaps no more than a mile in the distance, appeared to be the blue waters of the Long Island Sound. Percy turned back to Hyakinthos and gave him a beaming smile.

Harry knew well how much Percy loved the sea. Twas only natural after all, given his parentage.

By then they were ascending the steps of the wide front porch of the big white house with the quaint blue shutters.

Chiron paused for a moment; appearing slightly apprehensive about the next set of introductions. Something told the centaur that Hyakinthos and Dionysus would not get on very well.

That proved to be an understatement if there ever was one.

As Chiron and the three young boys entered the house, they found a paunchy man with jet-black near purple hair wearing a Hawaiian shirt, and reclining at a desk in an overly comfortable looking leather office chair peering intently at a deck of cards. He appeared to be paying the new-comers absolutely no attention whatsoever.

Chiron led them towards his own desk and handed them all three papers that needed to filled out.

Harry waved his hand, causing three new chairs to appear before the previously empty desk- incidentally, each chair looked to be identical to the comfortable leather chair the man Hyakinthos immediately recognized as Dionysus was lounging in.

Chiron raised his eyebrows at that, impressed.

Percy, Hyakinthos, and Fred all sat down in their new comfortable chairs and began to quietly fill out the paperwork Chiron had set for them.

Now, an interesting thing that could be considered noteworthy, was the fact that in general, Hyakinthos was a very polite spoken and amiable young man. Not only that, but he was also a very respectful individual. He always believed that common courtesy was to be used at all times. However, courtesy (in his opinion in any case), does not equate respect. For Hyakinthos, respect was something else entirely, and something that was earned; not demanded. To him, a divine being was absolutely no exception.

Therefore, when Dionysus could tell that none of the three new campers were paying his divine presence even the slightest amounts of attention; he began to get offended.

This was mainly because Hyakinthos and Fred were gods themselves, and certainly far more powerful than Dionysus. While Percy was best friends with a god, and also lived with one and sometimes two more deities, and therefore the power he was sensing was almost feeble in comparison to the power levels he had become accustomed to on a daily basis.

The three friends finished their paperwork quite quickly, and handed the completed forms back to Chiron.

Chiron knew he should introduce them to Mr. D, but was feeling more than a touch leery at the prospect, as he could tell Dionysus' vanity had already felt slighted by the boy's showing no interest in him whatsoever.

Resigning himself to the inevitable, (Did he mention just how much he despised Olympic family feuds?) Chiron turned towards the God of Wine.

"Mr. D," Chiron said; gaining the deity's attention.

"Yes...?" Dionysus drawled out; feigning complete and utter boredom.

"We've three new campers to introduce. Allow me to present Percy Jackson, Fred Soleil, and Hyakinthos Thorson." Chiron introduced to the god.

"Greeeeat. Three more completely and utterly worthless new brats I'm forced to put up with. Hooray!" Dionysus said in a drawling and condescending tone.

"Well, I doubt they'll survive long." Dionysus said.

"My drachma's on the two 'pretty boys' there to snuff it first." He said maliciously indicating both Fred and Hyakinthos.

"I hope it hurts. Now, get out of my sight you pathetic mortals." The God of Madness finished; apparently in a horrible mood and looking for easy targets.

That distasteful statement had roused Hyakinthos' ire in the extreme.

"Believe me, Dionysus. The pleasure is all yours. You know; you really should watch out for just whom you dare to insult Half-Breed!" Hyakinthos said; referring to the fact that unlike him, Dionysus was born half human.

He had said this in a deep and dangerously melodic voice that Fred found extremely attractive.

That, and he agreed with Hyakinthos completely. Dionysus was behaving unpardonably rude in his opinion.

Chiron just shook his head, muttering to himself as he slightly backed away.

In an instant, Dionysus was on his feet. His blood-shot eyes were alight with malice and hate as he stared at Hyakinthos.

Harry could tell what the god was trying to do. He was using his powers to induce madness in him.

Unfortunately for Dionysus, his powers met with a metaphorical brick wall.

Hyakinthos just gave him a bored look.

"Was that supposed to do something?" He asked.

This just seemed to enrage the god further.

Harry used his telepathy and sent a message to Fred. If it worked, it would be just one more clue as to his true identity.

'Get Percy out of here right now please. I can't have him getting harmed because of me if he assumes divine form.' Hyakinthos thought to Fred.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Fred take Percy outside; much to his relief.

"You dare! You pathetic mortal! You dare refer to me as a half-breed!" Dionysus said enraged.

The god seemed to be trembling with suppressed rage.

Suddenly, he threw his hand towards Hyakinthos. A large purple magical substance came flying out of his hand and straight towards Hyakinthos.

Hyakinthos watched the approaching mass of violet energy before reaching his own hand out and capturing the substance in his hand.

Dionysus watched on amazed as some of his most powerful weapons appeared to be as nothing more than child's play to this...Hyakinthos Thorson, who was now tossing the mass of crackling purple energy up and down in his hand as it were a baseball of some sort. He felt a shiver of fear as the boy's hand finally closed around the purple energy; causing it to vanish entirely leaving nothing more than a wisp of smoke in its wake.

The boy then had the audacity to actually smirk at him!

That was all he could handle as he finally decided to end this scourge by assuming divine form.

When the golden glow of his divine form died away after he returned back to normal he looked at the floor; expecting to see a pile of ash. That's when he heard the snickering.

Dionysus looked up to see the arrogant pretty boy still standing there smirking mischievously at him! How in Hades name was the brat still alive!

"Sorry, better luck next time bud. By the way, if you'd merely ignored us, or even been just mildly rude I would have overlooked your insolence. Yet, you just had to say nasty things to me and my best friends. Just because you've been punished with this position is no reason to take it out on children. You Sir, are a bully; plain and simple." Hyakinthos said.

"Good Day, Dionysus. I hope our next encounter is on more polite terms," he said with a polite incline of his head as he made his way out of the Big House as calmly as possible and with his head held high.

He came back outside and walked down the steps of the porch and was met with Percy, Fred, and Chiron. They all looked up as he approached.

"You know, I really hate people with bad manners. Just because Zeus sent him down here, does not give him an excuse to take his displeasure out on children," Hyakinthos said.

Above them, thunder rumbled overhead in the cloudless sky from his mention of Zeus' name.

Hyakinthos looked up, and poor Chiron near had a heart-attack when the young boy merely stuck his tongue out at the direction of the King of the Gods.

"And to think...My Mum gave up her Olympian Council seat to that." He said; just shaking his head disgustedly.

"Perce, I have a feeling you're always going to be my favorite nephew by far." Hyakinthos smiled.

"Wait, does that mean you're Dionysus's uncle too?" Fred asked

As if he didn't already know.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm the Elder gods little brother; and no, my father was not He-Who-Eats-His-Children-for-Dinner." Hyakinthos explained.

"As if you boy's hadn't already managed to give me enough grey hairs during the school year," poor Chiron muttered to himself.

"You know he won't forget that," Chiron warned Hyakinthos, (referring to Dionysus).

"I should hope not. I don't like rudeness, and I despise bullies. I'm certainly not afraid of him of all the gods! I was more powerful than him by age five, but you don't see me going around expecting people to bow and scrape to me, do you?" Hyakinthos asked rhetorically.

Percy was snickering at his best friend and Fred was giving him a wide smirk.

"Shall we continue with the tour, Gentleman?" Hyakinthos asked as if the past few minutes hadn't even occurred.

."Yes, quite right. We're just waiting for your guide. Ah, there she is," Chiron told them as rather pretty girl about their age with curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes approached.

"Hello, Annabeth. Here's the two...well, three actually new campers I told you about. Allow me to introduce Percy Jackson, Hyakinthos Thorson, and Fred Soleil." Chiron introduced.

"Boy's; this is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Annabeth has been here longer than just about any other camper. My dear, if you could show them around, and then get them set up in Cabin 11 please. I would appreciate it. Though as they already all three know whom their divine parents are, I don't expect them to be there long." Chiron said.

"Sure thing, Chiron." Annabeth said with a nod of her curly head to the centaur who then left to attend to his duties.

As soon as Chiron was gone, Annabeth began studying the three boys in front of her intently; as if she were looking for something, or someone in particular.

Percy just raised an eyebrow at the girl's blatant studying of them.

"You know; were not going to suddenly sprout a second head or anything, if that's what you're looking for." Percy said dryly.

The girl's stare was slightly unnerving him.

"It's alright. She's just checking out the merchandise, Perce. It's perfectly understandable. We are quite fetching after all, so I don't particularly mind." Hyakinthos said cheekily.

"Why don't you take him out for a test ride. Can't buy something sight unseen of course." He continued; motioning to Percy.

Percy was giving him an incredulous look as he elbowed him in the ribs, while Fred was snickering up a storm next to him.

"I was not...I...I..UGH! You are insufferable!" Annabeth told Hyakinthos angrily.

He turned to face her directly, and gave her a true smile this time.

"I apologize Lady Warrior. Twas only a light jest. Please accept mine own humble apology," Hyakinthos said in an Old English accent while taking the girl's hand from her side and brushing a light kiss just above her knuckles as he gave a courtly bow.

He was pleased to see his apology had mollified the girl somewhat, as well as caused a delightful blush to suffuse her rosy cheeks.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hyakinthos saw 'Fred' tense up when he brushed a light kiss over the back of it; apparently not liking that in the slightest.

Hyakinthos gave Annabeth a grin that was matched by Percy.

"If you could show us around, we'd be much obliged." They said in perfect unison.

Annabeth's eyes widened as she apparently took note of their remarkable resemblance.

"You two could pass for twins! Are you sure you're not brother's?" She asked them.

"Well, he's like a brother to me; but I'm actually his nephew- and yes, we realize we look freakishly similar," Percy told the girl.

"God's let's hope they never become friends with the Stoll's," she mumbled.

Annabeth seemed to shake herself back to the task at hand, leading them in the direction their tour was to begin with.

"Chiron said you three already know who your parent's are?" Annabeth prodded; obviously highly curious, although it took only a single glance at the incredibly handsome blonde boy to determine his paternity.

"Yep, we know." Fred told her.

"It's a secret though. You know; shock factor and all that." Fred mock-whispered.

Annabeth raised a curious eyebrow.

"What could be so shocking? I could tell who your father is with a single glance," she said.

All three of the boys just grinned largely at her.

"Oh, don't worry. It will definitely be shocking, and while it may be readily apparent who my father is, my mother will be much harder to figure out. Same with Hyakinthos, and Percy's surprise father." Fred told her.

"Your mother's?...but...that would mean...," Annabeth said; trailing off in shock.

"Yup, but like he said. We have to wait till they claim us later in the week. Personally, I think they just want to shock everybody out of their wits all at the same time." Fred said.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Hyakinthos concurred with Fred.

Apparently Annabeth decided to let the issue, as well as what the boy's implied, drop for the moment.

"Alright, now this is the armory. This is where you'll find all the weapons for training and battle you could ever need. Do any of you have any weapons of your own yet?" Annabeth asked them.

Percy pulled out his pen and clicked it; transforming itself into a bronze sword that had been named 'Riptide'.

Fred waved his hand behind his head, and his golden bow and ever-full quiver of gold and silver arrows became immediately visible.

"Okay, so you two at least have one weapon with some practice. Though you'll need a sword of some type as well," Annabeth told Fred.

"What about you?" She asked Hyakinthos.

"These are the most important weapons I need," he said; indicating his hands.

"However, I will be needing to find an appropriate sword." He agreed.

She looked at Hyakinthos with a touch of incredulity when he indicated his hands were his weapon of choice.

"What do you plan of doing...wrestling the monsters to death?" Annabeth asked him with more than a touch of sarcasm.

At first, all she got in reply was all three boy's snickering .

"What?" Annabeth demanded to know what they thought was so funny.

"Well, it seemed to work just fine on the Hydra a few hours ago," Hyakinthos said nonchalantly.

"What kind of an idiot do you take me for? I'm a daughter of Athena! You can't wrestle a Hydra of all things!" She exclaimed.

"Well, to be fair. I only wrestled the one head, and yes you can wrestle with one if you have super-human strength and hands that can burn through just about anything." He told her.

Percy and Fred nodded in agreement.

"It was awesome too! He squeezed and burned the Hydra head right off the body." Fred told the dumbfounded girl; extraordinarily proud of his mate.

She looked like she didn't believe a word they were saying. That lasted about all of two seconds when she looked down at Hyakinthos' hands and saw small flames dancing across the now red-hot skin that looked like it could render anything it touched to ash!

The girl's eyes were as wide as an owl. (another horrible pun intended)

"You were saying, Wise Girl?" Hyakinthos asked her with a smile.

"That was amazing! I've never seen anything like it, and I've been here most of my life! I understand now why you would say your hands were your greatest weapon." Annabeth enthused; suddenly in a much better mood now that she realized they were likely telling her the truth.

'Personally, I was always of the opinion Hyakinthos' tongue was by far his greatest weapon.' Fred thought silently.

"Thanks. It actually took a long time to practice to be able to control it that well," Hyakinthos told her.

"No doubt." She agreed.

After the armory they continued on with the tour. They saw a volley-ball pit that was full of older kids in shorts and cut-off tee-shirts having a spirited game. It looked like fun.

Next they came upon the archery range. It was pretty self-explanatory. There were a number of kids of various ages shooting at targets at different distances. One thing Harry noticed, was that a majority of the kids he saw there bore a distinct resemblance to Fred.

Harry glanced out of the corner of his eye, and saw Fred watching each of the young archers. Their was a soft smile on his face, and his eyes held a look of immense pride towards each of the children.

That right there, were a strong sign that gave Harry hope that his crazy notion could actually be the truth. Harry pretended not to notice.

Next up on the tour was the amphitheater where events were held. They saw an open air pavilion, as well as a circular arena, and Annabeth explained what each area was used for at various times. She pointed out the Strawberry fields and explained how the exported strawberry's helped them to cover the costs of running the camp. She told them about the forest, and how it was the home to creatures such as wood nymphs and the like, as well as stocked with monsters for various campers to challenge and test their skills with.

Percy in particular seemed to delight in the sight of the lake and the canoes that were docked there for the camper's use; as well as the Atlantic coast in the distance.

Next up on the tour, Annabeth pointed out which of the twelve cabins belonged to which god.

Some, like the Zeus, Hera, Artemis, and Poseidon Cabins were uninhabited. They played along, and asked why that was, and she explained all about the pact made by the Big Three after World War Two; as well as Artemis being a virgin goddess and that Hera never would have a demi-god child as she wouldn't cheat on her husband being a goddess of marriage and all.

Hyakinthos could not help but express his own opinions on the matter that he felt very strongly about.

"It's not right that Hades doesn't have a cabin of his own; even if he has no demi-gods at the moment. It's also not right for none of the so-called _lesser_ deities to have any representation. Don't even get me started on the _'undetermined'_ , it's pathetic." Hyakinthos said emphatically; deeply disgusted by the actions of some of the gods and goddess's.

"It's their responsibility! If they were foolish enough to risk creating a child, then they should damned sure be made to take responsibility for their own actions. They may be only half divine, but they are still their flesh and blood. It's not only detestable, it is totally and utterly dishonorable and they shame themselves; not the children!" Hyakinthos stated passionately as this was a subject that was dear to his heart and he despised the injustice of it.

Both Percy and Fred nodded their heads together in full agreement with Hyakinthos, while Annabeth looked at him in a new light; and some degree of respect as well. She had never heard it put quite in those terms, but he was right, and she agreed with him fully. She didn't even try to make any excuses for some of the gods and goddess's he was referring to. She had seen over the years how bad some of the 'undetermined' had been made to feel with nary a whisper of acknowledgement from their divine parent. It was the attractive boy's fierce belief in what he thought to be right and wrong, as well as his strict sense of honor, that would one day have that idealistic young girl count the boy and his companions as some of her dearest friends. Even if his goal's and idea's were sometimes counter to Athena.

"One day, we'll see to it that this is changed," Fred had whispered in Hyakinthos' ear; delighting in the shiver that washed through Hyakinthos.

Hyakinthos gave him a beautiful smile in agreement as the two moved to rejoin Annabeth and Percy.

Finally, they approached Cabin 11, which was the Hermes Cabin. As the patron god of Travelers, Hermes accepted any and all new-comers and undetermined, as well as those children of the minor gods who did not have a cabin of their own. Thus, this was the cabin that housed the largest number of campers by far.

The Hermes Cabin was the cabin that most closely resembled what one might think of a traditional summer camp cabin with the exception of the caduceus at the top-center of the porch. However, it was also the cabin the was in the worst condition. It looked like it could use some major renovations and improvements. Even the brown paint was peeling.

It was at that moment that Harry decided to do something about that. He had extraordinary powers in magic, and it would be little trouble for him to spruce the place up to much better circumstances. He could even use Wizard-space enchantments to enlarge the structure without altering the outside too much.

Annabeth knocked on the door of the Hermes cabin, and some random camper invited them in as she asked to speak with someone named Luke.

The three boys entered the cramped cabin to see it was filled to the brim and over-flowing with campers. There were sleeping bags and beds strewn all over the place as they did their best to fit as many of them inside the cabin as was remotely possible. Harry already sensed their was some form of space-enlargement charm on the building, but it was obviously nowhere near enough to accommodate the amount of kids expected to be housed there.

From a door to a room off to the side, an older boy of perhaps 18 to 19 years of age appeared. He had sandy blonde hair, up-turned eye brows (that Harry noted were to be found on a good number of the other campers in this cabin), and a mischievous smile. He was wearing cut-off shorts, a pair of flip flops, and a sleeveless orange camp tee-shirt. He had out-doorsy good looks that were only marred by a jagged white scar than ran down the side of his face. He smiled at them in welcome.

"Hey, Annabeth. Who do you have here?" the older boy asked.

"Hello, Luke," Annabeth said; and all three boy's could see the slight blush that graced her cheeks.

"This is Percy Jackson, Fred Soleil, and Hyakinthos Thorson," Annabeth said introducing them.

"Hey guy's. I'm Luke Castellan- Son of Hermes and Councilor for Cabin 11; not necessarily in that order," Luke stated with an easy grin. The barest hint of bitterness towards his father could be heard if you listened close enough; which all three boy's did.

Percy, Hyakinthos, and Fred all looked at one another and grinned up at Luke simultaneously; causing Luke to be slightly taken aback by the amount of mischief he saw reflected in all three boy's eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Luke." The three boy's said.

"Thanks, Annabeth. I'll take em from here," Luke told her with a smile that caused the girl to blush again as she left to return to her own cabin. 

* * *

Luke eyed the three new-comers with an appraising eye.

Though none of them looked like a child of Hermes, they certainly looked to have the mischievous tendency's of one. He thought one to obviously be a son of Apollo. The other two looked near identical, except that the boy that had the emerald green eyes; he was...well, he supposed 'prettier' was the only word for it. He wasn't sure about them. He did note that all three of them were extraordinarily powerful. Of course he was not to know that both Hyakinthos and Fred were masking a huge amount of their own powers.

"Well, let's get you a spot cleared up on the floor for sleeping bags. I'll see if I can go rustle up three more. As you can see, we're more than a bit crowded," Luke explained

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary. We all brought our own," Hyakinthos said as Fred nodded in agreement.

"Awesome. Now, follow me and I'll show you where you can set your stuff down. Just a word of warning though, I'd keep any valuables on you at all times around here," Luke said grinning.

"No worries, Man. All three of us are wizards too. We're the only one's who can get into our bags. Anybody tries, and they get a nasty shock!" Fred said smiling...with teeth.

"Whoa! Wizards; all of you? Wow, we don't get very many of those. We have one or two at camp, but America doesn't have as many as Europe does. You three are going to be right terrors aren't you?" Luke said laughing.

"Yup," the three said simultaneously; popping their p's at the end.

"I can hardly wait to see it either!" Luke said.

"I'm definitely going to want you three on our team for capture the flag the day after tomorrow! You guys game?" Luke asked them.

They looked at one another before shrugging.

"Sure," they said.

"Alright, well it's time for dinner. Just throw your stuff in that corner since you don't have to worry about sticky fingers and let's head out. I'm starving, and I'm sure you guys are hungry too.

They all nodded in agreement, and did as Luke suggested, before they followed him out the door and towards the dining pavilion where the wonderful aroma of cooked food was coming from.

Luke showed them the way, and tried to see what they knew.

"So, do any of you know who your godly parent is?" Luke asked them casually.

"Yeah, we all do. Our parent's said they were going to wait to claim us later in the week. I swear all god's like to be sooo damn dramatic," Hyakinthos said with a put-upon air.

Luke's eye's had widened at that. Their parent talked to them?

That's when another thought occurred to Luke. The boy had said "Parent's" as in plural...did that mean what he thought it did?

He had to know. His 'master' would have to know.

"When you say...parent's. Were you referring to...two separate gods?" Luke asked incredulously.

A Twice-Blessed was nearly unheard of; let alone two or three of them at the same time!

"Way to go and ruin the surprise _Kinthos_ ," Fred told him rolling his eyes; not even realizing he had used the nickname he had given his love millennia ago.

Hyakinthos however, most assuredly had realized the slip. Of course it could have been their new friend's attempt at a new nickname, but the way he said it...and with the exact same accent his love had always used...well, he was so shocked he nearly tripped over his own feet had Percy not grabbed him quick enough.

He quickly put it to the side for later thought; and when they were in private.

"Umm...yeah, sorry," Hyakinthos said.

"Percy and I were basically raised together, and both Fred and I are...well, I guess the term is Twice-Blessed. We can't say who though; not yet anyway." He said; explaining as little as possible.

Luke was amazed. The first two Twice-Blessed in centuries as well as another extraordinarily powerful demi-god all in the same day! He quickly schooled his features.

"Yeah, you boy's are definitely going to be on our team." Luke said.

Harry looked at Luke out of the corner of his eye and nodded.

"Alright, we'll join your side. On one condition, however." Hyakinthos told him.

Luke paused; a touch wary of what the kid could be after. He was no fool. He could see that although Hyakinthos seemed to be a nice and friendly guy, someone within who's presence you somehow just felt happier being around- there was alot more to him than that. Looks could be deceiving, and he had recognized not only the large amounts of power lurking beneath the boy's angelic face, but a certain degree of base cunning and extreme intelligence. However, his request merely confused him further.

"What condition would that be?" Luke asked him.

"I want you to ensure that the Apollo Cabin is on our team as well. Percy and I are different. We don't have very close family here except for each other. Fred though, I don't want him to have to fight his own family," Hyakinthos explained.

Fred was so surprised by his love's thoughtfulness he could have pulled him into a kiss right then and there. He restrained himself...barely.

The truth was he hadn't even considered it, but it would have been extremely difficult for 'Fred' to fight against the members of Apollo's cabin.

Harry's request didn't surprise Percy in the least. He well knew how much his best friend valued family.

Even Luke found himself surprised. That was an extremely thoughtful thing to do. He would have hated to fight against his own siblings as well. Therefore, it was an easy decision to make.

"Consider it done." Luke told them.

All four boys nodded their heads in agreement as the entered the open air dining pavilion.

There were many different dishes to choose from and all of their mouths were already watering.

Luke showed them how to sacrifice a small portion of their food to the god of their choosing; explaining how they loved the smell. They all three did as they were instructed, but the three portions going to three different deities.

Again, Hyakinthos noted the bitterness in the older boy's tone as he demonstrated for them by offering his own portion to his father Hermes.

He had known Hermes almost his entire life. Hermes was one of the nicest, and in Hyakinthos' humble opinion, one of the coolest gods of them all. He would definitely be looking in to that further as he just could not wrap his mind around it. In an abstract way, he understood the bitterness some of the demi-gods likely felt towards their divine parent as they were forced to be absent from their mortal children's lives even though some of them most assuredly would prefer otherwise.

'Yes, that godsforsaken law must be changed. He would do his best to see to it that it was done away with in its entirety,' Hyakinthos thought angrily.

'Zeus is such a Dick!' he thought.

They all three managed to squeeze themselves in at the Hermes table when Grover finally re-joined them; telling them about his meeting and the fact that it had gone well.

Hyakinthos would have merely expanded the table with magic were it not for the fact that Fred was squeezed so comfortably against his side; sending tingles of pleasurable power throughout his whole body at the close contact. If the other boy minded, he sure had a funny way of showing it, as he seemed only too happy to be so close to Hyakinthos.

Nearing the end of the meal, Dionysus stood up and made a few half-assed announcements before turning suddenly hate-filled eyes on the three newcomers.

"And we have three new brats. Peter Johnson, Red Salty, and Flowers Thorsdung. Hooray," Dionysus said before plopping back down in his seat.

All the campers were stunned. While Mr. D always messed up their names, and had little to no interest in the demi-gods, he had not looked at any of them with quite the same look of utter loathing.

Excited whispering broke out as the campers all began to discuss the newcomers as well as Dionysus' bizarre reaction to them.

Chiron stood up to give their correct names when he saw Hyakinthos looked about ready to throw a massive blast of lightning at Dionysus. He could already see faint discharges of electricity on the tips of the boy's fingers.

"What I'm sure Mr. D meant to say was that tonight we welcome three new members of the Olympic Family: Percy Jackson, Fred Soleil, and Hyakinthos Thorson. Let's help them all to feel welcome, and have a good evening," the centaur said as he shot a baleful look at an oblivious and still livid Dionysus.

Hyakinthos had become exceedingly mad at the slight to his name. Not of his given name; he didn't particularly care about that. It was the slight to the name of his Asgardian father that pissed him off.

In that moment, had 'Fred' not laid a calming hand on Hyakinthos' knee completely distracting as well as calming the god down, he likely would have blasted Dionysus where he sat and tested out just how immortal the arrogant douche really was.

If that hand happened to remain on Hyakinthos' person throughout the rest of the meal, it made him feel far to happy and pleasant even considering removing the appendage.

Afterwards, both boy's keenly felt the loss of contact.

Too soon, supper was concluded and everyone was making their way towards a fire pit where a bon-fire was set up for that evening's sing a long. It lasted for quite a while, and Harry noticed Fred looking at the members of Apollo's cabin who were leading it with a look that he could only describe as proud. To him, that was yet another clue to add to the many he had already accumulated.

They all participated, including Percy who it had to be said, would never be in line to win a Grammy. Nonetheless, all four of the friends had a good time and even met some more kids as other's came up to meet them, or in the case of some, take measure of the competition.

Around nine o'clock, and everyone started to make their way back to their cabins and bed.

They all said good night to Grover, and made their way back towards the Hermes cabin. Once inside, Hyakinthos pulled Fred and Percy aside.

"Okay, I know I haven't taught Percy enough to be of much use with this, but how are you at conjuration and permanent transfiguration, Fred?" Hyakinthos asked.

A light seemed to go off in Fred's mind as he realized what it was Hyakinthos planned on doing; and he agreed wholeheartedly.

"I'm rather accomplished at both, if I do say so myself." Fred said in mock pomposity.

"What did you have in mind?" Fred asked as both Percy and Hyakinthos chuckled at him.

"This is not right. The children of the divine should not be forced to reside like this," Hyakinthos said; his arm spreading out around to illustrate the too small room filled to the brim with too many demigods.

Fred nodded his head seriously. He felt slightly ashamed to admit he had never given it any thought before. He felt especially bad as Hermes was one of his dearest friends as well. He should have known.

However, as was the case with many of the divine; if it did not affect him in some way, it was not met with much- if any, notice. Still, these were children. Even if they were not his children, they were still parts of his family.

He did try to do better than many of the self-absorbed deities out there, but there was still much he could do to help others; especially the kids. That was one of the things about his Hyakinthos he loved the most. He made you strive to be the best person you were capable of being simply because he believed in you. You just felt this desire to make everyone else as happy as you were able to because being around him just made you feel that damned good.

He had always made sure that his own children were well looked after. Unlike some gods who didn't even bother to keep track of their demigod offspring, he did his best to help them. He made sure they always had nice clothing, and even pocket money. He always tried to remember all their birthdays, as well as making sure they all received gifts from him for Yule and the like. If they survived long enough, as many of his children did, he saw to it they were able to both attend as well as afford whichever university they hoped for. Sometimes, especially in the cases of those of his children who married and started family's of their own, he even made certain they were able to get affordable homes and the like.

He was sure it was no replacement for not having an active father in their life, someone they could visit and speak to on a regular basis, but he always did his best to visit with his children in their dreams where his own father held no sway. He tried to visit them all at least every few weeks just to check up on them, and also incase they needed someone to talk to that wouldn't judge or hold an overly bias opinion.

The really young one's that knew about him he tried to visit in their dreams weekly. He knew it was a poor substitute for the real thing, but with the laws as they were (as well as the number of his children), it was as much parenting as he was capable of to a mortal. Regardless, he knew it was a helluvalot more than most gods did.

He had made a promise to Hyakinthos about any demigod children he had at that time over three thousand years ago. He had promised Kinthos to try and look out and be there for all of them. He had held true to his word for three thousand years. He liked to think it was the result of what little he could do for them that made his demigod children some of the happiest and most successful of all demigods in the world.

Fred nodded his head decisively as his mind brought him back to the task at hand. 

* * *

"What would you like me to do?" He asked him.

"I'm going to expand this main room. On this back wall there, I'm going to place some runes that should make this next step permanent. A row of doors will appear. Each of those rooms are going to be for the actual members of the Hermes cabin. I think two to a room should be enough, with a few left over for new members. If you can start conjuring up some simple, but nice and comfortable furniture, that would be a great help. Our divine blood makes our magic far more permanent than if a regular wizard were to attempt it. I'll make up some bunk beds here against the walls in this main room for the unclaimed or the one's whose godly parent doesn't have their own cabin. Then if we can make a few couches and tables and stuff around here in the center; you know for everyone to hang out and relax. Does that seem alright to you?" Hyakinthos asked him.

Fred gave him a near breath-taking smile.

"I think that will be perfect!" Fred replied.

"Awesome, and thanks for helping. I doubt I could do it all alone." Harry said smiling.

He then rolled up his sleeves and walked towards the back wall. First he began to carve out the runes for the addition. Slowly, one by one, doors began forming on the previously barren back wall. When completed, there were eight doors in a row. Next, he began to plot out the runic matrix needed for the wizard-space behind each door. The runes began glowing with magic as Harry forced his magic in to them; causing the wizard space to be about fifteen feet by fifteen feet for each new room. It was as large as he could make them.

Sweat had begun to form on his brow as he exerted his magic, but he kept it up. He didn't want anyone to feel like they didn't have a home, and this was his way of trying to help with that. He supposed he got that need from his mum, Hestia. She always said the same.

Next, Hyakinthos had pulled up the rug that covered the flooring in the main part of the cabin to inscribe the needed runes. Since the room was already relatively large, this shouldn't be nearly as taxing on his magical powers as the last bit had been.

Already a crowd had begun to form around him, but Percy and Fred were keeping them all back. Most of the campers had watched in awe as a long row of doors had begun to pop into existence from seemingly nothing. Now they were about to be truly awed as the room they were standing in suddenly tripled in size!

After Hyakinthos finished the last rune for the sequence in this particular matrix, he finally sat back and took a good look at his new surroundings. It had worked perfectly! He was just glad no one had seen him prick his finger for a small amount of blood to go on the runic sequence. It wasn't that he was afraid of what anybody might think about blood magic; no, blood magic had many uses. Admittedly, some of those uses may be morally ambiguous at best, but this was simply to provide a permanent anchor. No substance worked better than the ichor, or blood, of the gods. If anyone had looked, they would have likely been shocked to see that he did not in fact bleed red, but golden ichor instead.

Hyakinthos looked around the now much larger room with a wide smile on his face. Then at his friends at whom he pouted and held his arms up; too lazy after all that magic to lift himself.

Percy just rolled his eyes good naturedly at him before grabbing one hand, while Hyakinthos made himself look extra pitiful to Fred. Unable (and unwilling) to deny Hyakinthos' puppy dog eyes (That he swore should be illegal! That look could force him to do anything!), Fred grabbed his other hand and they hauled him back to his feet.

Hyakinthos sprung to his feet with a wide smile.

"Thank you gents. Now, let's show them some bad ass magic!" Hyakinthos said enthusiastically.

Fred chuckled at his antics while Percy merely rolled his eyes at his best friend yet again. (He has to do that a lot.)

"Alright, as everyone can see; we've enlarged the room permanently with magic. Yes, magic. The three of us are all wizards too by the way. Now, I need ten pieces of junk. It does not matter what it is, as long as it's solid. Put five pieces of junk on right side of the wall spaced evenly apart, and do the same on the left." Hyakinthos explained in a loud voice once he had everyone's attention.

"And no Stoll Brother #1. Stoll brother #2 does not count as a piece. I'm transfiguring the pieces into new bunk beds." Hyakinthos explained.

Once the word "bed" was out of his mouth, the members of Cabin 11 began to frantically search for anything suitable as Hyakinthos described. After witnessing him not only create doors out of nothing, but also make the common room three times as big as it was previously, they didn't doubt he'd be able to do as he said.

Within minutes everything had been selected and placed where he asked for it to be.

Hyakinthos nodded to Fred who went to the left side of the room to begin transfiguring, while Hyakinthos went towards the right side.

It took quite a bit of concentration, but as long as he thought of exactly what he wanted, his magic would do the rest. Harry waved his hand and in the blink of an eye and a flash of golden light, a pair of deluxe bunk beds appeared before their eyes. The beds each came with a comfortable plush mattress, soft sheets, comforter, and pillows. He even managed to create storage compartments built in to each bunk for the occupant's clothing and other belongings complete with combination-style locks, (a must for the Hermes cabin). On the side of one of the bed posts, he inscribed three separate runes which served to make the creations permanent. Once satisfied, he used a variant of the Gemino spell Hecate had taught him when he was younger to create four more exact duplicates where the pieces of junk had been placed.

He looked over and saw Fred had created his bunks to be exact copy's of the one's he used. All total, there were now bunks in the main common room to accommodate up to twenty campers.

They nodded at one another and headed to the center of the room. Using the existing furniture as a base, the two boys then proceeded to create a series of sectional sofas large enough to hold many campers at any given time.

They received a complete shock however, when they moved to add furnishings to the rooms meant for the actual sons of Hermes. They found each of the rooms to already be completely furnished with everything the camper could possibly need already in place. In the first room they entered, which had somehow been enlarged to an even greater extent than he had been able manage, there was even a wide assortment of electronics. Equipment such as a new lap top, a flat-screen television, a dvd/blue ray player, a PlayStation with numerous consoles, and numerous other gadgets were all placed accordingly and even pre-wired and installed. Laying upon the dresser sat two letters. Once was addressed to Hyakinthos & "Fred", including the parentheses. The other was addressed to Luke Castellan.

Hyakinthos picked up the letter addressed to himself and Fred and opened it; Fred seemed to be looking at the letter with an eagle eye.

To Hyakinthos (&..."Fred"),

"Allow me to express my thanks for you taking the initiative to improve things in such a great way for the member of Cabin 11, even knowing you yourself shan't long be in residence. If the world had more like you in it, it would be an altogether much brighter place. Thanks especially for thinking of my own children, and providing them with their own space so that they might feel more like a proper family. For some, this is the only family they will ever know. I hope you're enjoying your experience at Camp, and take the opportunity to truly let the warrior I know is within you the chance to reach your full potential. I think you'll have a lot off fun with "Fred" around.

Your friend and ally always,

Uncle Hermy

"Uncle Hermy?" Fred said with a wicked grin. He was sure to use that at a later date to great advantage.

"Shut up," Hyakinthos said; bumping him in the shoulder.

"It's what I always called him growing up on Ogygia.

"Come on, let's give this letter to Luke. I hope he likes his new room. Maybe this will help with some of the bitterness I could tell he feels," Hyakinthos said quietly.

They left the room, and saw Percy helping some of the younger campers move some of their things around. Luke was sitting on one of the new sofa's not far from him.

"Luke, all the rooms on the back wall have the names engraved on the doors for which room is for which son of Hermes. Yours is by far the biggest as the Head Councilor's room, and I believe your father furnished everything in them. You should see yours. It's wicked cool, man. Also, this letter was sitting on the dresser addressed to you from your Dad," Hyakinthos told him as he handed a completely stunned Luke the letter.

He accepted the letter with a wide-eyed look of wonder on his face as he nodded his head in thanks and went to where they pointed out his new room to be.

They could tell when Luke managed to make it to his new room by his exclamation of shock.

"Holy Hell!" They all heard.

Harry just chuckled. He hoped it helped some of the older boy's bitterness.

After a very many meaningful 'thank you's' and claps on the back in gratitude, the three friends finally decided to call it a night. They had a nice bed with their name on it, as well as alot of training to get through tomorrow to make sure they didn't embarrass themselves too badly with Capture the Flag on Friday.

With murmured good-night's they all lay down and tried to get some sleep. 

* * *

AN.- All Harry/Apollo next chapter- Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

The Ascension

Chapter VI.

Author's Note-

 _As always, thanks go out to those who reviewed. This is the follow-up of the previous chapter and deals solely with nothing but Harry and Apollo. I really wanted to give their relationship some meat, you know something to get a good idea of what they are actually like together. I hope this does it. The next chapter will be all about the Capture the Flag, the Momentous Claiming, as well as the start of the quest. But remember, this story has a Percy with a strong support group as well as previous training with his powers. So, there won't be things like long bus rides, and oh- how do we flee from the Underworld? I mean, Perce will have two gods on his quest with him, so lot's will hopefully be different and unique. Not to mention the "Olympic Showdown". There won't be votes on smiting and what not...nope. Also, this will be Percy/Artemis, I finally figured how to try and work it all out. Thanks._

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

He had been tossing and turning for a while now; trying to get some sleep.

Trying, being the operative word. All the lights had long-since been extinguished, and various levels of snoring could be heard all around. Hyakinthos had claimed the top bunk in the set closest to the front door. Percy was asleep below him. Fred was in the top bunk directly parallel to his own facing him on the other side of the door. He assumed he was asleep, but not hearing any snores and with his blonde hair falling softly over his closed eyes, he could not be certain of that. He was just trying to get his mind to relax; to stop with the now-constant thoughts that were plaguing him.

Today had definitely been a trying day. He had left the only life he had ever known to come to a place to learn the skills necessary to fight with more than just his divine abilities and magic. He had come here to learn how to be a warrior; something he had never been taught. Of course he had also come to make damned sure his best friend and brother remained as safe as possible and to act as a shield, if necessary, from the other gods out there who would seek to harm him.

It had certainly been an interesting first day. Together, he and Percy had fought off both a hydra and the minotaur. He had even managed to incite the wrath of Dionysus! Not that he was remotely afraid of him. He could handle Dionysus with one hand tied behind his back. His divine friends and family had for years told him of each of the various gods and goddesses strengths and weaknesses; as well as how to overcome them.

'Arrogant Douchebag!' He thought maliciously.

So far, from what he had seen, he thought he would enjoy his stay at Camp-Half Blood immensely. He had met a number of demigods that he quite liked. Of course he had also met a few he could do without, but every choice always had a downside. He believed the good far out-weighed the bad.

Then there was, "Fred."

Hyakinthos had never felt so confused in all of his life. Even though he was only about to turn thirteen years old in a couple of weeks, his mind as well as his memories and experiences were considerably older. Just because he seemingly aged at the same rate as a human, did not mean he was one. As a quickly ascending deity, his mind was years in advance of his body; and that didn't even take his former life in to consideration. He wished his outward appearance would reflect his inner age at least a bit. Especially considering the feelings he was beginning to experience. He knew by now, that he had fully and completely merged with his soul's previous incarnation in every way. Even as late as a two or three years ago, he had still been able to distinguish a slight difference in the two identities. Now, that was no longer the case. Anything that had ever happened to the ancient Hyakinthos, was the same as if it happened to his current body. There were no longer any mental differences. It had always been similar. He had always experienced the emotions of his soul's last life's memories, but now they were completely his own emotions and memories as well. He simply was Hyakinthos, ancient and modern both. Sometimes it made even his head hurt. Which brought him back to his current predicament.

In whatever incarnation he ever existed in, one thing remained exactly the same. He was, and would always be, hopelessly and irrevocably in love with Apollo. It was as unchangeable as Sun itself rising; and it burned just as fiercely. Was the desperate need he felt deep in his soul for the god what was making him see so very much of Apollo in "Fred"? Or was his wild and hopeful wish merely causing him to see what he wished to? He could not be entirely certain.

Yet every fiber of his very being was practically screaming at him that Fred was in fact his beloved in disguise. He was unsure if he could bear the thought that he was simply imagining it. Could his love have truly donned an entirely different (yet staggeringly similar) persona merely to be near Hyakinthos? It filled him with hope and love at just the thought. The thought that the Sun God would go through all this for someone he had loved over three millennia ago; that even after all those centuries, Apollo loved him still! It was incredible. To know that someone had loved him enough that they still desired and longed for him three thousand years later...none but true soul mates could possibly have a love that burned so brightly. Hyakinthos knew, if their were ever a single person perfectly designed and custom tailored by the Fates themselves to be his mate, it could be none but Apollo. In either this life or his previous one, Hyakinthos had never even remotely desired anyone else. He used to say he was neither hetero-sexual or homo-sexual; for him, he was solely Apollo-sexual; and would remain thus always.

"Ugh!" Hyakinthos let out a disgruntled growl as he tossed his comforter aside and rose up.

* * *

He would find no peace this night. He needed a walk. Yes, that may help to clear his mind away from his never-ending circular thoughts.

Hyakinthos cast a small silencing spell around himself to prevent any noise he made from waking up his fellow campers. He hopped down from his bunk and put on a pair of his favorite flip flops. He was wearing a pair of low rise sleep pants that ironically enough bore a pattern of miniature golden suns on a navy blue fabric. They had always been a secret favorite of his, though Percy teased him mercilessly over them. The weather was such that there was no need for a shirt in this mild early summer climate.

Silently, Hyakinthos crept towards the front door.

He took one last look around the room to make sure there was no one about, before he waved his hand at the door, which opened seamlessly without a sound as he walked through and in to the night air. He closed the door quietly, and walked out past the ramshackle front porch. Looking up at the night sky, he saw a beautiful clear starry night with a half moon giving off a faint silvery glow.

He checked the area around for any movement, and when he thought the coast was clear, he began to walk towards the lake at an easy pace; just silently enjoying the light breeze and the sounds of the critters of the night. As he neared the lake, he heard the melodious tones which were comprised of the sounds of frogs and crickets singing their tune in the night.

He found a secluded bench right beside the water underneath a tall oak tree that looked like as good a place as any to stop and relax. Sitting down, he waved his hand and conjured a pillow to lay his head against the armrest as he draped himself long ways across the bench; his long legs causing his feet to dangle over the other arm of the bench.

Once in position, he released a quiet sigh of relief as the night's peaceful sounds, and the silver radiance of the moon washed over him. While not exactly sleepy, he found himself becoming more relaxed than he had been in a while. In a way, he was reminded of his childhood growing up on Ogygia. Especially, laying on the beach at night while his mother's and his various aunt's and uncle's would come to tell him different stories. He had always been partial to Poseidon's tales more so than any other's. The Sea God always had amusing anecdotes and stories which allowed you to feel as if you were right there watching the adventure's unfold, or better yet; he made you feel like you were a part of the story itself!

As the silver light of the moon illuminated his body, Hyakinthos noticed something about himself. Besides the fact that his bare skin always shimmered slightly in the moonlight even when in mortal form, his body appeared to be changing. It may have appeared subtle, but it was definitely there. His chest and abdominal muscles seemed to be getting more defined. Also, he could almost swear that his legs looked longer. His calves and thighs certainly looked to have grown.

Now, as he was approaching his teenage years and had already begun puberty about a year ago (& he thanked the gods that he had yet to ever have a single pimple or blemish on his skin of any kind) this may have seemed like a normal progression of aging and becoming more grown up. However, he was almost certain these changes had not been there when he took a shower this morning before leaving for Camp! He'd heard of growth-spurts before, but this was something else entirely. It also had nothing to do with his metamorphmagus ability as he hadn't been using it much lately. Either something very bizarre was happening to him, or he was approaching his ascension far sooner than had been anticipated- about a year early by his reckoning!

He had a quick thought. If the rest of him seemed to have grown; could...'other' parts have as well?

He lifted his sleep pants up slightly to take a quick peek.

"Wow!" He whispered in awe.

Something else had indeed undergone a rather...large development as well. He hadn't been exactly 'small' before; despite his tender years. But this...?

Well, he certainly had no complaints.

He suddenly felt something akin to an itch.

No, not the 'itch' young teen boys normally felt every other minute of the day.

He felt that all the time.

This; he hadn't felt this before. It was like he was uncomfortable in his own skin. Almost like something he needed to scratch; or rather something that wanted out...

'Out'...his mind trailed off in thought.

He knew what it was now. It was his body's way of telling him he needed to be in his divine form. The more powerful he became, the more he felt the need to shift.

Well, the lake did look rather inviting.

He conjured himself up a couple of fluffy white towels with a wave of his hand, and kicked his flip-flops off. Making certain no one was around, he placed not only an obscuring ward around the perimeter, but also some repellant charms. Muggles, wizards, magical creatures, and demigods as well would not only be unable to come near here, they wouldn't even want to. Not that he thought many could possibly be around (especially as a muggle could not enter the property anyway), but better to be safe than sorry, and accidentally vaporize someone.

With those wards in place, he felt the power roll through him as he began to give off a golden glow and assumed his divine blonde form.

Transformation complete, Hyakinthos took a deep breath of the fresh clean air around him as the soft scent of strawberry's teased his senses. He looked at himself again, and just as he suspected; his divine form was becoming even more pronouncedly developed than his mortal body was. His pectoral muscles were larger, his bi-ceps had grown, his shoulders were somewhat broader, he had clearly defined abs, and even his abdominal muscles had become more pronounced; clearly displaying the V-shape pelvic muscles. The changes continued down through his thighs, and ended with his calves. He had seen images of his father's divine form before. He knew Thor Odinson was an extremely well-built god with herculean strength. While the Olympic Family tended more towards litheness of build. He supposed he was truly a mixture. He was certain he would never approach anywhere near his father's bulk; and that was fine by him. He was however, beginning to get the body structure of what could be called a well-developed swimmer's build, he supposed.

Well, he would definitely like it if this was what his inner-self told him his divine and mortal appearances were heading towards. He looked fourteen at the least; truly closer to a rather well-built fifteen or even sixteen year old!

Yes, he could definitely get used to this indeed.

So, pulling on the draw-strings of his dark blue with miniature golden sun-patterned sleep pants that hung low on his hips, Hyakinthos let them pool at his feet as he deftly stepped out of them and walked the few short feet to the lake that glistened in front of him.

* * *

Hyakinthos had no comprehension of it, but as he walked towards the water ahead, his naked body shone like diamonds as the moon cast its light upon him; bathing his form in its silvery glow. His pale blonde hair seemed to be made from spun silver in a reflection of the moon itself. A mortal would have thought he had to have been some type of divine angel cast from the heavens themselves; a being too beautiful for mortal eyes to comprehend.

As Hyakinthos walked further into the pleasantly temperate water, those were some of the exact thoughts being reflected by the pair of piercing aquamarine eyes that followed his every movement. Watching Hyakinthos assume divine form, and seeing him transform from an already extraordinarily good-looking youth and into this godly vision before him; he had no words to describe just how beautiful he found the boy. To him, you could search the entire cosmos- far and wide, and you would never even come close to discovering his equal; let alone anyone superior. It was a simple impossibility in which the god was more than sure the universe itself considered some kind of divine law. It must be, as there was no other way such a being as his Hyakinthos could have been created in to existence in the first place.

After cursing them for three thousand years for taking from him that which he held most precious, he now found himself extraordinarily grateful that Fate had deemed him worthy enough to be the eternal mate of such an enchanting being. Any pain he had ever endured was worth it a thousand times over just to have even a small chance with his mate. He knew right there and then that no matter what happened in the future, and no matter how many eons may pass by; he would never have any interest whatsoever for anyone other than Hyakinthos. For as long as they lived, and whatever came after that too. Hyakinthos was it for him. For him and no other.

Watching Hyakinthos as he gazed up at the moon was a mesmerizing sight. He seemed to be moving to a tune only he could hear. He was humming it as he moved rhythmically to the mysterious beat moving from side to side gently through the water,

'Oh, by the god's did he long to join his mate. He restrained himself however; barely.

Soon he heard something to cause all restraint in his body to be thrown straight out the proverbial window.

He had thought the quiet humming he heard from Hyakinthos sounded vaguely familiar.

It should be familiar.

He saw Hyakinthos wave his hand and a sound could be heard. A sound he had not heard in this era for quite some time.

It was a harp.

He was using magic to play notes on an invisible instrument all comprised simply of magic itself.

However, it was not merely some random tune being played. It was a song he knew well; a song he had not had the heart to play for a very long time. He knew the lyrics so well as he had composed them himself for Hyakinthos over three millennia ago!

He gasped when Hyakinthos turned his head and looked directly at him; or rather where he would be were he not supposedly invisible, and then he spoke. He spoke the same words he had said to him in a similar setting so very long ago.

He cocked his head to the side and smiled impishly at him.

"Join me, Pol?" Hyakinthos asked him; and he could easily hear underneath the playful tone the near desperate amount of hope and longing in his voice as he asked.

* * *

Unable and unwilling to deny his love anything, Apollo immediately became visible.

Hyakinthos' eye's had widened in surprise and awe. It was as if he had merely been wishing and hoping for the god's presence, and to see him truly there...was overwhelming!.

Apollo wasted no time as he walked towards his love. The closer he got to the water, the more clothing seemed to just vanish. By the time he reached the water's edge Apollo stood there under the light of the moon naked as the day he was born.

Apollo heard Hyakinthos' breath hitch at the sight of his nude flesh, but neither god took their eyes off the others; as if they were afraid if they glanced away for even a second the other would disappear and they might wake up to find it had all been yet another dream.

Apollo walked only a few more feet till he was standing directly in front of Hyakinthos.

Slowly, tentatively, Apollo reached out a hand to caress the boy's soft cheek.

"It's truly you," Apollo whispered; a look of wonder in his eyes.

Hyakinthos gave his a soft smile.

"It is really me. Just as I knew it was you. You didn't really think I wouldn't know that was you, did you? I could feel you. I could always feel you. My heart knew it could be no one but you," Hyakinthos said.

When he said that, Apollo pulled his love into his arms and just held him tightly and securely; never wanting to let go.

It was a good thing they were in the water, or Apollo was certain his love would otherwise notice the moisture slowly leaking from the corners of his eyes.

Apollo swore this was the happiest moment in his entire existence, and he would never be parted from his love again; no matter what.

"I still can't believe I've got you back. It's like a dream I never wish to wake from," Apollo whispered in to his hair.

"Oh, Pol. I'm here, now. Only this time I never have to leave either." Hyakinthos said as he pulled back slightly to look him in the eye.

"That is of course if you really want me. You know, eternity and all?" Hyakinthos attempted to try and make himself sound light-hearted, but it was in vain. Apollo could see right through him; same as he always could.

Apollo tilted his head to the side and looked at his love confusedly.

"What do you mean 'if I want you' ? Of course I do. You're all I've ever wanted. You're a god now, too! All I'll ever want is you!" Apollo told him seriously.

Hyakinthos had known that Apollo had loved him. He'd always known that. What he had been unsure however, is if the elder god would want him forever.

Apollo had his golden blonde head tilted to the other side now as he examined Hyakinthos; trying to figure out where this possible doubt could be coming from. Then, a light when off in his mind!

Hyakinthos thought he looked so cute with his head tilted like that; his blonde curls flopping in his eyes. Kind of like a confused puppy. (Not that he'd ever repeat that aloud.)

"You don't know; do you? Oh, my love. You never did get the chance to learn about it! Well, let's hope this put's any fear you ever held to rest." Apollo told him on absolute seriousness.

Now it Hyakinthos' turn to be confused.

'What didn't he know?' He wondered.

"What don't I know Pol?" He asked aloud.

"When you were kil...when you were killed. I had just been visited the day before by the Fates. I was going to tell you about it when it...when it happened." Apollo said; and he had to struggle to even speak of that wretched day that would forever be burned into his memory as the worst in his immortal existence.

This certainly peaked Hyakinthos' interest. God of Prophecy or not; they don't just show up for a chat and tea!

"Kinthos; you're my mate! You are my True Mate!" Apollo told him in one of the most serious tones he had ever heard him use.

He knew what that meant. All gods did. For an immortal to actually find their true mate is so very rare, that to his knowledge, it's never actually happened before. If they did however, it was considered to be the Ultimate Gift. The Ultimate Blessing of the Cosmos if you will. The love and abilities shared by destined mates is truly limitless. They are literally two halves of the same whole. No member of the Greek Pantheon had ever found theirs yet. Until now.

"Wait! I died! If I was truly your mate...wouldn't you have faded?" Hyakinthos asked mystified.

It didn't make sense.

"Yes, my love. I thought that too. Three years after your...after you left. I visited them myself." Apollo explained; still unable to bear even uttering the word died with him in his arms.

"I asked them why they lied to me. Why tell me you were my true mate? I was sure I should have begun to feel the pull, telling me I was beginning to fade. Yet, I did not. If anything; I merely continued to grow stronger." He explained.

That was another shock. Once they've reached their true maturity a divine beings power level's stop growing. They can continue to refine to improve themselves, but they don't grow stronger.

"They confirmed it again. They said you _ARE_ my mate. Since you were gone, and I was still growing stronger; certainly not fading- I concluded that somehow, and in someway, we would find our way back to one another. They wouldn't say much else; only that as long as I didn't start to feel the pull to fade- there was still hope. My powers have slowly, and continuously grown ever since. I have never felt the pull of the fade. They said I was to keep my powers secret from all but the one's who loved me the most; that I would need them in the future. Their last words were "That United Together the Ultimate One's Would Return Balance and Protect and Save Order from Foes both Ancient and Present"- I never figured out exactly what that meant, but I know it was referring to us. For three thousand years, no matter what I did, or who I was with; my heart was simply gone. My heart has always belonged to you Kinthos, and it always will." Apollo told him, and with those words uttered, he could wait no further.

His lips swept down and gently pressed against Hyakinthos' full red lips that had just been begging for him to kiss. And he would have begged if he had to. He would do anything for Kinthos.

Hyakinthos was still stunned by his words, but regardless of that, he responded to Apollo's kisses with equal fervor. Oh, how he loved the taste and feel of Apollo's lusciously soft full lips melding within his own.

Steeling his nerves, he tentatively brushed his tongue up against his lips; desperately desiring entrance. He wanted...he needed more.

Entrance was more the quickly granted as Apollo let Hyakinthos' tongue enter his mouth. Hyakinthos began to re-map and re-explore every inch of Apollo's mouth that he had once known so very well. He began to lightly suckle on Apollo's tongue that soon entered Hyakinthos' own mouth. Now, it was Apollo's turn to explore and re-learn all he could of his beloved.

Eventually, the need for air forced them apart, and they rested their foreheads against one another; breathing heavily.

Apollo looked down at Hyakinthos' thoroughly kissed lips, and gave them a small peck.

"I love you, Kinthos; Always and Forever." Apollo whispered softly to him.

Hyakinthos returned the gesture with a smile bright enough to light up the night sky.

"And I love you, Pol. Forever and Always." He whispered back to him; his emerald green eyes shining with absolute love in them.

They both just savored the moment before Hyakinthos felt a slight chill from the water finally get to him.

* * *

He laughed brightly as Apollo proceeded to pick him up bridal style and flashed them back to the bench he had been resting on earlier. Their clothes already back on them, and all water gone, as they were now perfectly dry. Apollo also managed to transform the bench into more of a comfortable love seat, and he did all this in the blink of an eye; Hyakinthos still wrapped around him.

Hyakinthos smirked at him.

"Show off." He said.

Apollo just grinned unrepentantly.

"Don't get too used to that 'bridal style' move either lover boy. In case you've forgotten in your...old age...well, you're just as much my 'bride' as I am yours." Hyakinthos told him cheekily, and with no small amount of innuendo. (Wiggling eye-brow's included)

Apollo's eye's widened in remembrance of Hyakinthos' reference as to just how 'equal' their relationship had always been, and his eye's were blown wide over with pure unadulterated lust as he thought back to all of their time spent love-making and how utterly amazing it always was together; being inside his love and being filled completely in return. In all his years, never had Apollo allowed another such control over him, for he had always belonged to another.

At least it did until he remembered Kinthos' quip about his age!

"Old Age! Old Age! I"ll show you old damned age, brat!" Apollo said as he began to tickle Hyakinthos mercilessly; being especially adept at it as he still seemed to be the most ticklish in the same places from the past.

This went on for a few moments before Hyakinthos had to give up and offer his honorable surrender.

"Okay, Okay, Okay, I give, I give. Your ever-lasting youth is the envy of all! You're the font of all that is young and cool. My apologies. Good gods! I'm robbing the cradle here with this one," Hyakinthos exclaimed in an effort to cease to fiendish assault by those devilish appendages.

The attack on his person ceased with Apollo giving him a proud smirk of victory before they both broke down laughing.

"By the god's have I missed you Kinthos." Apollo told him

"Even though my body was too young to understand it, I yearned for you just as much." He replied.

"Wait a sec." Hyakinthos said as he waved his hand to check the time.

"Damn. It's already three," Apollo pouted.

Hyakinthos smirked at him.

"I've got this covered," he told him.

Apollo watched his mate in fascination as he saw the second hand on the conjured clock slowly come to a creeping halt, while the area around them all began to glow with a golden light. His mate had just stopped time itself!

"I'm sure Auntie Leto probably told you, but I have two mother's. Hestia, being one of them. As the Firstborn of Kronos and my other mom Rhea, she's alot more powerful than most realize. She inherited minor time manipulation powers from her father, and I have them even stronger. As long as we stay in this twenty foot radius, time is basically stopped for us. For a few hours anyway." Hyakinthos explained to a rather awed Apollo.

"And you haven't even fully ascended yet either! How much longer do you have till you do?" Apollo asked him slightly worried.

He would not risk anything whatsoever happening to his mate.

Anyone that dared to harm his Hyakinthos would be smote! End of discussion.

"I don't really know. We had thought about another year; around my fourteenth birthday...but things are changing. Like in this form...I didn't even have these defined abs or pectoral muscles yesterday! I think I've grown a couple inches in the past day too! It's like my body is trying to catch up or something."

"Actually, now that you told me we are true mates, I think it's your fault. My divine and human forms are trying to catch up to you. I'm almost certain of it really. It's the only explanation that makes sense." Hyakinthos hypothesized.

Apollo was quiet for a moment while he thought it out.

"I do believe you're right. Especially since you said the changes only started after coming in contact with me." Apollo confirmed.

"Speaking of...when exactly did you figure it out? About 'Fred' I mean." Apollo asked.

"My senses started going crazy before you even physically showed up. I could have sworn you were in the area. You might have been somewhat disguised, and masking your powers, but i could just...well, I thought perhaps I was merely seeing what I wanted to see. That was until you slipped up earlier today. Then I was sure." He explained.

"What caused me to slip?" Apollo asked curiously.

"You called me Kinthos. Harry was my nickname growing up, and some of the other gods had tried to use Kinthos for a nickname for me when I was little on Ogygia, but I never let them. You were the only one allowed to call me Kinthos," he mumbled into Apollo's chest; not noticing the megawatt smile from Apollo at that little confession.

"I'm sorry," Hyakinthos said to him in a barely audible voice.

"Why are you sorry, Kinthos?" Apollo asked him concerned because his love suddenly sounded so sad.

"For leaving you. To know that we've been so very blessed that our love makes us True Mates, and then I left you alone for so very long," Hyakinthos said quietly as he was holding on to Apollo so fiercely that he would never let go.

Apollo gently grabbed his chin and forced him to meet his eyes.

"Your...absence (he still could not even say the word death where Kinthos was concerned) was the most painful thing I've ever endured, but it's nothing for you to be sorry about. You did not choose to...leave. We've got each other again. Nothing and no one will ever separate us again. Together, we can and we will do anything. All that matters is that you're here now. I'd go through anything to be with you." Apollo told him in a firm but loving voice.

"Anything that tries to tear us apart will never succeed. We've our own destiny now. I think I finally am beginning to understand what the Fates were talking about." Apollo said.

* * *

Hyakinthos thought back on the words the Fates told Apollo.

"We're the Ultimate One's. With our powers combined, we will bring back balance; protect those that cannot protect themselves...Ohhh, my 'Big Brother' is just going to love that!" Hyakinthos said with a chuckle; already imagining Zeus' reaction to someday soon not being powerful enough to force his will on everyone.

"Oh, yes. Father's sure to be thrilled." Apollo said dryly.

"What I don't quite get is that through your inherited powers I understand you may soon be as strong as Father, and I'm probably close to as powerful as any of the Big Three by now, (they just don't know it) but that's still not enough...even with all the allies we both have." Apollo pondered.

"I'm gaining my own domain, Pol" Hyakinthos said quietly.

That shocked Apollo completely. No Transcendent deity had ever truly gotten their "own" domain before.

"What?" He asked; utterly shocked

"Yeah, it's been building for the past few years, and I can tell it's about to get alot stronger. She's fading; but she's fighting the pull." Hyakinthos explained.

"What domain are you gaining? Who's fading?" He asked.

Hyakinthos appeared almost afraid to name it out loud, even with all the protections around the two. It was his most closely guarded secret.

He searched his mind for something. If they were True Mates, their would be a shared pathway between their two minds; a variant of divine telepathy if you will. It was similar, but at the same time rather different. As Hyakinthos searched, it took his barely more than three seconds to find the link; now that he knew what to look for. It had likely been there all his life.

'Can you hear me?' He asked through the link.

He knew it worked when he saw Apollo's aquamarine blue eyes widen.

'Alright, I thought it too risky to say aloud. It's the earth. The domain I'm gaining is the earth: Gaea's fading, and I'm inheriting it. She's trying to fight the pull, but it won't matter. She'll be gone, and I'll have gained full control of the domain within three years.' He explained to his shocked mate.

That shocked Apollo nearly as much as being with Hyakinthos again. When the Big Three divided their domains up after the Titanomachy, the earth was never mentioned. The reason for that being that even if all three of them had combined their powers; they would never have dared to challenge their grandmother! It wasn't because of familial love either. It was simply because they would not have stood a chance against the forces of the earth itself! Gaea was a force unlike any other. That his beautiful mate was gaining control of the earth's powers; together they would be a force unlike any the world had ever seen! However, there was one blaring difference Apollo and Hyakinthos had against the majority of other deities: they did not lust or covet their power. Did they enjoy it as well as the prerogatives it granted them? Certainly. They just did not put on the air's that were to be found surrounding many of the divine. Neither of the two younger gods liked people bowing down to them and acting subservient. They would both prefer to live in a world of equals.

With their might, and that of their allies, they would actually be able to enforce an order of equals!

He pulled his mate into him for another breath-taking kiss.

"I'll never get enough of that" Apollo said when their lips pulled apart.

"Me neither," Hyakinthos mumbled; snuggling down into his mate's side.

"It was Mom that figured it out when none of the other's could really understand where the powers were coming from." Hyakinthos explained; remembering one incident in particular where two separate draekons had come after him several years ago.

Hyakinthos tried out their link again to see if they were able to send memories. He found it ridiculously easy to do. So he did snicker a bit when Apollo was suddenly assaulted with the memory of the event and was so shocked he almost fell off their couch.

Apollo was suddenly watching as the two beasts approached his mate. What he saw Hyakinthos do shocked him deeply. His mate had clapped his hands together, preparing to blast them with lightning. However, instead of lightning; the ground itself shook violently like an earth quake. Just trying out a hunch, Hyakinthos had raised his hands high in the air, and then with his palms facing the ground he'd brought his hands down quickly in a downward arc spreading further apart at the end. The result had been impressive to say the least. A fissure of the earth opened up creating a canyon thousands of feet deep; the offending monsters obviously falling to their doom in the process. He had then merely waved his hand back over the area; sealing the fissure back up tight, and even making the grass look as if it had never been disturbed in the first place.

"Wow." Apollo said.

"I know right. Trust me, I was more shocked, and I'm the one that did it." Hyakinthos said.

Apollo was thinking of all the ways their various powers could work together when combined. With training, they would be the most lethal pair in the world easily. They would definitely need to begin training together.

As Apollo was thinking about different training methods, his mind suddenly went blank.

Hyakinthos' hand had begun to travel to a different part of Apollo's quickly engorging anatomy than where it had been resting previously. Oh, he sooooo did not wish to stop him. However, his damnable honor kicked in. He had made an oath

Hyakinthos felt his love's breath hitch as he began to distract him, and was about to get to play with his favorite toy where his Apollo was concerned, when his hand was suddenly in Apollo's own hand- not where he had intended.

Apollo didn't think he'd ever seen anything more adorable than Hyakinthos' quickly formed pout of displeasure.

"I made a vow Kinthos." Apollo said in a rather husky voice that showed just how much restraint it was taking him to deny his love.

"A vow? To whom?" Hyakinthos asked; thoroughly disgruntled.

"It's not like I was going to bed you right here and now," Hyakinthos added with perhaps just a touch of petulance.

This just caused Apollo to snicker at him.

"I know that. Like I said, I made a vow, and I must stand by it. It was to your mother, Rhea. When my mother told her Artie had told me who you really were, she summoned me. Let's just say she can be VERY intimidating where you're concerned." Apollo confessed; a shiver of remembered terror at the Titan Queen's threat running through his mind momentarily.

"Okay. First, how did Artemis even know who I was? Secondly, what EXACTLY was this so-called vow my over-protective mom made you say anyway?" Hyakinthos asked.

"Well, as for Artie knowing..." Apollo trailed off as he pointed to the necklace Hyakinthos hadn't removed since the second he laid eyes on it. It had made Apollo ecstatic when he saw it on his mate.

"That was her that night Percy and I were on Delos? What a...weird coincidence. No, let me guess. Aunt Leto asked her to retrieve something for her...the box this necklace was in I imagine...and at just the same time she knew I'd be on Delos where she'd likely see me. Am I right?" He asked.

Apollo chuckled.

"Got it in one. Though, I'm certainly glad she did." Apollo said smiling.

"As for the oath. Well, our...'meeting' went much better after I told her you were my True Mate; she didn't know about that. She said she was well aware of what your feelings are towards me; that you'd told her and Hestia all your life about it. But, she asked that I at least wait until the end of the summer before we're allowed to be 'intimate' together. She said she knew you were far more intelligent and mature than a human your age, but she still thought you were too young. She thought you'd be going through some growth spurts soon, as your divine form catches up your mortal form, to where you really aren't as young as the number would suggest. After that happened, she said that was our own decisions. Of course she also threatened to use her ex-husband's scythe and not only cut my bits off, but more than likely cut me in to little pieces and put me in the same box in Tartarus with Kronos...if I dared to hurt her baby. Afterwards, she then scared me even further by giving me a hug and welcoming me as her new son since I'm your mate- she also says you have good taste. I...think that was a compliment. She's just REALLY scary where you're concerned.

"Well, that certainly explains some of her actions and questions of late. The rest doesn't really surprise me much. I just hate we have to wait." He told Apollo with a pout.

"Well, we can certainly do other things," he said; and with that he once again descended down upon his scrumptious lips; claiming them in a searingly fierce kiss.

"You're Mine" Apollo whispered in his ear huskily.

"Only yours, and you're mine; no one else's" Hyakinthos whispered back just as fiercely.

"Only ever yours." Apollo told his mate

"Always,"

"Always," they both said.

* * *

They spent the next several hours cuddled up together just talking and basking in the closeness of a love that has lasted over three millennia. He told, and showed Apollo many interesting things about this life so far, and the two made plans for the beginning of their future. Apollo agreed he would remain as 'Fred' for as long as Hyakinthos was at Camp. He also said he would join him in helping to keep safe, protect, and train his best friend Percy; who they agreed was the only one who could know the truth of who he was. Apollo merely requested that he use his true form around the mortals more as he had missed it so terribly much.

Unless of course he wanted Apollo to perhaps make out with Percy on accident as they looked too similar he said he 'may' just not be able to notice the difference. It was a dirty trick, but it worked, and he agreed. He did admit that even if he was a tiny bit jealous, that Percy seemed like a good guy, and Apollo would do all he could to help. He was glad his beloved had a friend he trusted and loved like a brother that also looked out for Hyakinthos. Plus with Apollo's tutelage they were going to own that capture the flag game the day after tomorrow. He'd train them both with the sword.

Later that night, when each boy was back in the same appearance they left the cabin in, (using Harry's powers it was actually only fifteen minutes after they had initially left) and lying snug in their beds, they both fell asleep to similar thoughts. This day would one day go down as one of the very best of their entire lives.

True destined Mates had been re-united after three thousand years, and a new ritual had even been established. That night would be the first of many more to come with the two lovers spending hours of quiet time wrapped in each other's arms with time suspended around them and becoming a place where nothing in the world mattered except for them and only them; their trouble's fading away like the dust in the wind. The boy's soon became known for having disgustingly cheerful dispositions in the mornings after having spent their nights in such a bliss-like state.


	8. Chapter 8

****

**The Ascension**

 ****

 **Chapter VII**

 ****

 **Author's Notes-** _I just wanted to say thanks for the many amazing reviews I've been receiving. I truly appreciate all who took the time to tell me what they thought. Sorry this took so long to get out, but I'm moving, which is time-consuming (this also would have been posted a cpl of days ago, but something...not naming names *cough* fan fiction. net *cough* was majorly screwy!). Also this chapter is going to have to be divided in two as it had gotten like 30k words, so you'll get another very large chapter tomorrow. Okay, so this chapter will have some training, and Capture the Flag. The Ares Cabin will learn a very important lesson. They shall also receive their Claiming and the results of it. Hopefully, I'll be able to get in the beginning of their Quest. Like I said, this is really one massive chapter divided into two. The Quest that will soon come will be rather different though as they won't need to hunt for pearls, and Luke is going to be having to face some rather heavy choices that will define his destiny. We also get a quick peek to Asgard as Heimdall watches the Claiming and realizes what all that means. Odin will have some explaining to do, but remember this- the House of Odin watches out for its own; another issue to make Zeus REALLY wary._

 _Ok, so this chapter had my very first Apollo/Hyakinthos lemon in it. I've never written one before...and I've highlighted all of it with lot's of big bold warnings for those who would prefer not to read any boy/boy action. (Considering I've said this is SLASH from the very beginning, if you're still...somehow...very shocked...well, the world's full of special people. You may be one of them) I hope it turned out okay at least- I know imagining them as I have written them turned me on a bit! lol, so there ya go. If it's horrible, fine, I'll just allude to it or...something. Now that the ridiculously long Author's Note is out of the way- Happy Reading._

 ****

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

The morning sun dawned bright and far too early for some of the inhabitants of the Hermes Cabin. Most were not at all anxious to leave their new and highly comfortable beds. Two of the cabin mates proved to be an exception to this however. Hyakinthos Thorson and Fred Soliel were up bright and early, and to all around appeared disgustingly cheerful. This was especially apparent to Percy, who had never been what one would consider a 'morning person'. However, Percy soon discovered (after his initial refusal to awaken) he would get no reprieve, as his own bedding began to fight against his desire to sleep. In the end, the charmed bedding won when it finally just flipped itself over, thereby causing Percy to be unceremoniously dropped onto the cold and hard morning floor. A drowsily disgruntled Percy looked up from the cold floor to see two highly mischievous matching grins on the faces of Fred and his best friend.

The boy's chatted with various members of the Hermes Cabin while they waited on Percy to finish his shower and morning ablutions. While they waited, they both soon found a pair of kindred spirits in the two highly mischievous son's of Hermes: Connor and Travis Stoll. Hyakinthos knew these two would soon be fast friends with him and his small group. Even Fred found himself liking them a great deal. When the brothers asked them if they could use magic in pranks, and discovered that yes, indeed they could and often did use magic in the arts of mischief making; they all but found themselves with two new (and very much willing) disciples. They were shown what the brother's called, "The List". This was apparently a grudge list with the names and cabins of every camper they either saw and considered to be bully's (and therefore worthy of mass amounts of pranking), know-it-all's, and all-around ass hat's. Hyakinthos, Percy (who had by then finally joined them), and Fred considered it a worthy list indeed. Even the Stoll Brother's were a touch worried however, when Hyakinthos, Fred, and Percy added Dionysus to the list.

(The Brother's decided to see if the three survived pranking the god of Madness before joining in on that particular bit of fun.)

Soon, they were off to breakfast. They had also been joined by Luke Castellan, who Hyakinthos noted, seemed to be of an particularly thoughtful spirit that morning. He hoped the young man was working through some of the bitterness related to his father. It was reminders of things such as this that roused Hyakinthos' particular ire at Zeus. That idiotic law the tyrant unilaterally decreed hurt far too many of their kin. Hyakinthos adored Hermes, and he knew Luke would as well, if only things were different.

Chiron watched as Percy, Fred, and Hyakinthos walked into the Dining Pavilion. He was...disturbed...to note they came in together with the Stoll's of all campers; heads tilted towards one another, as they conspired the god's only knew what. He looked towards the heavens and prayed the Camp somehow would manage to survive whatever mischief those five concocted. He knew it was unlikely his prayers would be answered, and for once it was Chiron and not Dionysus that wished they were allowed alcohol; even at this early hour.

After breaking their fasts, Percy decided to try something that he hoped just may be a bit of revenge for his most unmerciful of wake-up calls. He waited until his best friend was beginning to stand up, before he gave his offering of his morning meal to the gods. However, instead of offering the food to Poseidon as he normally would, he whispered Hyakinthos' name just to see what effect it would have.

Percy was not to be disappointed. No sooner had he made the 'offering', than he saw Hyakinthos' head snap up towards the sky as his nostrils widened and he stumbled; completely spilling the remains of his meal all over a particularly mean-looking and hulking daughter of Ares. Percy had waited until she was walking nearby; hoping for this very reaction.

Percy saw Fred's eyes widen, realizing what had just occurred. However, instead of being angry on Harry's behalf, he was snickering up a storm as he discreetly gave Percy a thumbs up for a prank well played.

The Daughter of Ares, whose name turned out to be Clarisse on the other hand, was positively livid. She had to be restrained from causing a fight right there and then by her siblings. She eventually left to go get herself cleaned up, but not before muttering some rather unsavory things that she would soon be unleashing on Hyakinthos; even though he had actually sincerely apologized to the irate girl.

When she left, Hyakinthos' eyes zeroed in on Percy, who gulped. Those eyes bore the unmistakable glint of a particularly nasty revenge.

'Perhaps I should have stuck to pranking outsiders' thought Percy.

He knew very well how...ingenius Hyakinthos could be.

The bright smile Hyakinthos bestowed upon him as he threw his arm around Percy's shoulder in easy camaraderie as they met up to exit the Dining Pavilion to begin their training did little to settle his nerves. If anything; he was even more worried. He had seen first hand how when someone had particularly pissed him off; Hyakinthos would seemingly have no reaction at all- for the moment. He would do one of two things. He would be seen laughing, and even joking around with the perpetrator using his natural charm and charisma to full effect; all the while lulling them in to a false sense of security before he would finally strike when they were least expecting it.

However, he thought the second method was actually the worst one. Hyakinthos would merely watch the offending person; without doing anything. They would know what was coming, as the look of malice in Hyakinthos' eyes would be seen promising retribution; but they would never know when it would occur. Hyakinthos would meanwhile bide his time, continue watching and waiting as his victim's nerves would become further and further agitated; until finally they would reach their breaking point- sometimes they would even beg for him to just get it over with already! Those offenders; for those who earned that particularly devious form of mental trauma from Hyakinthos; that was always the worst.

'But, no. Percy was his best friend; they were brother's really! He would never...' Percy's thought's trailed off as Hyakinthos again graced him with a particularly beatific smile- with teeth.

"Yes, yes he would indeed. I'm doomed." Percy mumbled glumly.

Hyakinthos just snickered as they headed toward the armory.

* * *

***

When they reached the armory, they were mainly there to find a blade from Hyakinthos. Percy already had his blade, Riptide. Fred had a blade as well, he told them. It was merely disguised so people like Chiron and Dionysus would not recognize the blade; as it would likely immediately give him away. Hyakinthos told Percy he'd tell him after they trained why Fred thought the two immortals at Camp would recognize the blade. So, thus began the rather arduous process of finding the right blade that matched Hyakinthos.

It did not take long until he found one weapon in the arsenal that he was particularly fond of. Though it was not a sword (which he still had to find), he found it to be a most intriguing weapon. He had felt as if it were almost calling out to him, as he dug through layer after layer of weapons that had been discarded and tossed into one particular corner. Underneath years of dust and debree, at the very bottom of the massive pile, was a war hammer of all things! It wasn't just any war hammer either; it appeared to be made from Stygian Iron! The thing looked massive, as though it weighed a ton! However, when Hyakinthos picked it up, it felt as if it were not only made just for him; but was light as a feather.

"Well, it's no Mjolnir, but it'll do" Hyakinthos said with an enthusiastic grin as he gave it a test swing. The handle was relatively short, but it seemed to have the perfect fit for him as it swooshed through the air.

With his rather graceful and lithe body, Hyakinthos did not look like he should even be able to lift the massive weapon, much less swing it around with perfect ease. However even if he were not growing more muscular by the day due to his Ascension; he was still the only child of Thor- and with that distinction came super-human strength even eclipsing most Greek deities.

As he held the innocuous looking weapon, Hyakinthos heard a voice that seemed to whisper into his mind. It seemed both ancient, powerful, and strong. It was the war hammer itself, whispering to him. If Hyakinthos could form a real bond with that weapon, it would automatically recognize him as its next master. The war hammer whispered that it had found Hyakinthos to be worthy enough to wield it, but it had yet to decide if the godling was worthy of bonding to the weapon. First, they must perceive how well they work together. The..."hammer's spirit," (for lack of a proper idea of what it was called) told Hyakinthos that if they bonded, he would find himself capable of feats that surpassed even his father in the legends! Only if his warrior's spirit were found to be honorable and worthy enough would the war-hammer bind itself to the ascending deity fully.

It was not his Symbol of Power over storm's and the like; as he had no need for one. Though the weapon could channel his power and be used in a manner similar to how Mjolnir worked for Thor; he was more than capable of channeling his power through his body alone. However, with proper training, Hyakinthos and the war-hammer would become very feared indeed by both monster's and god's alike; such was the destructive capabilities of the hammer.

Hyakinthos wondered if the weapon had a name?

"Bane," was the deep and low whisper that emanated from the war-hammer.

Even Fred's eyes had widened at the sight and ease of which his mate handled the hammer. Twas if it were truly meant for him. War Hammer's had never been particularly popular with the Greeks; much less one forged of Stygian Iron, as well as another metal even he was unable to identify. He did not doubt his love could even wound a god with that weapon. Monsters would be especially fearful of it. If they were killed with Stygian Iron, they were truly killed! They would never re-form in Tartarus. That weapon was sure to shock many. He had no idea how it even got there. He also had the perfect sword in mind for his love, he had just been waiting to see if he found something he preferred here first. Since he already had his new hammer to play with, (and he still felt bad for having to deny Hyakinthos his 'favorite toy' last night) he decided it was time for Hyakinthos to inform Percy of the truth while he went and retrieved the blade from his own Olympian palace.

Hyakinthos was still taking practice swings with his new weapon when Fred approached him.

"I've got a surprise for you, but I have to leave and go get it. You can tell Percy the truth while I'm gone, alright? I won't be long my love; I promise." He whispered in Hyakinthos' ear.

Hyakinthos' eyes had widened in both curiosity and surprise, but he nodded. He supposed now was as good a time as any; at least they were alone for the moment.

"Alright, Perce. I need you to close your eyes for a moment, okay?" He asked Percy.

Percy was confused, but knew it likely had something to do with the possibility of him becoming vaporized otherwise, so he quickly complied.

Once his eyes were closed, he saw a golden glow beneath his eyelids, and then was told it was ok to open them.

He opened his eyes and was surprised to see his friend was not only still in the room, but that he had not changed in any way. Since he was sure that was a divine glow he felt; he was left more than a bit confused.

His confusion must have been apparent as Hyakinthos waved his hand towards the walls, in a movement Percy recognized as an area effect silencing spell, as well as an obscuring charm for the armory itself. He repeated the action again in front of them; conjuring up a pair of small couches.

Percy took his cue, and sat down at the same time as Hyakinthos.

"Okay, you're probably wondering what just happened since I'm still here and still look the same." He said.

Percy nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Well, okay. Umm the divine glow you saw, that wasn't me." He stated.

"If it wasn't you, then who...?" Percy trailed off as he realized who was no longer in the room with them.

"Yeah, about that. Um, well you see...'Fred' is not really...'Fred'." He explained.

"If he's not Fred, then who the hell is he?" Percy asked; he had thought the other boy was becoming their friend after all.

"Do you remember when we were on Delos and found that box with this necklace in it?" Hyakinthos asked; pulling the chain and attached pendant out from underneath his tee-shirt.

"Yes..." Percy said slowly; he was beginning to get an idea as to exactly who 'Fred" really was.

When he looked into his brother in all but blood's emerald green eye's he knew for sure. Fred was Apollo, God of the Sun. As well as the ancient love of his best friend who he knew was still in love with the god. Looking into Hyakinthos' eyes, Percy saw a look he had never seen before. His best friend was so utterly and perfectly happy and content that it gave him an almost entirely different appearance. He was always a generally happy and fun guy to be around. He always strove to make everybody around him as happy as he could. That was one of the things he loved about his best friend. But even he had never seen his eyes sparkle with the amounts of utter joy he could now see positively radiating off of him.

"When did you find out?" Percy managed to ask through his jumbled thoughts.

"In the middle of the night last night when I couldn't sleep." Hyakinthos said; and was he blushing? Oh, this was golden. He was probably going to have so many new opportunity's to embarrass him.

"Well, I don't need to ask it you're happy or not. You're face says it all. So, I'm guessing no one else can know about this since he obviously created this whole identity just to be near you?" Percy asked; stunned that an actual god would still care for someone so much that they'd do something like this _three thousand years_ after they originally died.

"I found out something else. He's my mate Perce; my True Mate. It's like a real live soul-mate for the gods. No member of the Greek Pantheon has ever found theirs before. It's considered to be the Ultimate Blessing by the Cosmos. He had just found out I was his mate when I was killed in my last life." He explained what he himself had recently learned.

"When the mate of a god dies though; the mate that survived dies soon after. Apollo obviously didn't fade. The Fates said we were STILL mates, meaning we'd find our way back together again one day; somehow. He has waited on me for over three thousand years! I...I just...I love him, Perce. I'll _ALWAYS_ love him. I always _HAVE_ loved him." Hyakinthos told his stunned best friend with more emotion shining in his emerald orbs than he had ever witnessed.

"We can't let anyone find out. He's going to help us though. He's the one who's going to train both of us with swords. I mean, we could hardly have a better instructor. Plus, we know we're likely to have to go hunt up that damned Masterbolt. Having two gods with you will make a huge difference as long as we keep it quiet. He really likes you Perce, so don't act any different or anything. He really is your friend." Hyakinthos explained some of the many positives for both of them that came out of this situation.

"Okay," Percy said.

"I'll act normal." He finished before becoming oddly silent.

Percy was secretly beginning to wonder if he was going to suddenly lose the best friend that had come to be as a brother to him. Meeting Hyakinthos was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he loved his friend fiercely. Platonically of course, but he still loved and cared about him more than he ever had anyone in his entire life, save his mom.

As usual, he could hide nothing from his best friend. Before he even realized he had done it, Hyakinthos had teleported himself to the sofa Percy was sitting on right beside him, and had pulled Percy into a fierce, fierce hug.

"Whatever you're thinking, you stop right now, damnit! You are not _just_ my best friend; you are MY BROTHER! Do you hear me? Nothing, and I do mean _NOTHING_ , will ever change that! All I ask is that you try and find a true friend in Apollo as well; but even if you didn't, you will still be _MY BROTHER_! Your friendship means more to me than I can say, and I'll not have you ever doubting how much I care about you. In NO WAY will you ever be some kind of third wheel or anything of the sort. This changes nothing between us; you are my _FAMILY_. I love you, Perce." Hyakinthos told him; imploring Percy to believe him.

He had never seen his best friend react so fiercely about anything, and in that moment he felt a thousand times better. He also felt slightly ashamed of himself for even doubting his friend. Hyakinthos stood by his word; always.

Percy looked at him, and smiled; a truly relieved and relaxed smile this time with no doubts present.

"I'm sorry Har. I just got self-conscious, and let my own insecurities get the better of me. You are my best friend and you always have been; and I love you too like the brothers I wish we were." Percy said quietly, but in a stronger tone.

A light suddenly went off in Harry's mind. He'd never heard of it being done this way, but he didn't see why it wouldn't work.

Percy also saw his look; and became just a...touch...apprehensive.

"Do you trust me?" He asked Percy.

Percy didn't even have to think about his answer.

"Of course." Percy said.

Hyakinthos thought back over the ritual he remembered reading about years ago, and was sure it would work.

Through their link, Apollo gave his blessing as well. That was enough for Hyakinthos.

Hyakinthos stood up and retrieved a small dagger made of celestial bronze and summoned a golden chalice from the Penthouse in Manhattan he thought would be appropriate.

One of the benefits of being who he was, was that he was blessed with a virtual eidetic memory, so he had no trouble remembering the words of the ritual. He was however changing whom he was invoking the ritual to. He would invoke the being he was certain had arranged for him to receive the domain and extraordinary powers he was acquiring.

(He had never voiced this opinion aloud, but he was almost positive that it was all from the hand of Chaos Himself. The Great Creator alone held the power. Those...mind-blowing...thoughts were best left for another time, however.)

While he was gathering the materials needed, Percy just watched on. He knew Harry was far more knowledgeable in the ways of Olde Magicks than almost all others. After all, he had been trained by Hecate herself! He was curious about what it was all for though.

After he made sure he had everything needed, Hyakinthos sat back down next to Percy.

"What's all of this stuff for?" Percy asked him.

"You've been my brother for a long time now, Perce. Now, we're going to make it official. You'll still be my nephew, but first and foremost, we'll be true brothers," Harry told him with a wide smile.

This too brought out a bright smile from Percy. They'd finally be REAL brother's. If it took a spooky ritual to do it, well, that was okay with Percy. Just knowing that Hyakinthos was serious enough to actually use magic to do this was more of a comfort to Percy than Hyakinthos could know.

"Let's do it!" Percy said with a bright grin.

"Alight, Perce. Pick up that chalice and hold it for me, please." He instructed Percy who complied immediately by picking up the incredibly ancient golden chalice.

However, what Hyakinthos did next surprised him.

Using the dagger of Celestial Bronze, Hyakinthos held his right wrist over the chalice. Then, he used the ritual dagger, and slit his own wrist.

Percy watched awed as Harry barely flinched as his skin broke, and instead of the red blood he expected to see dripping into the chalice; golden colored ichor began flowing from the deep cut on his wrist. The golden ichor filled the chalice up part-way before slowly coming to a complete stop. The slash on Hyakinthos' wrist began to close-up and disappear as if it had never been there in the first place.

Percy somehow knew what to do next, it was as if he were acting on instinct.

Hyakinthos held the chalice; placing it now underneath Percy's own wrist while handing him the dagger of celestial bronze.

Percy was oddly calm as he took the dagger, and without the slightest amount of hesitation, he sliced through his own wrist.

Percy calmly watched as his own blood flowed into the chalice; now blending with Hyakinthos' own.

In fact, Percy was so intently watching his own blood flow that he did not see the complete widening of Harry's eyes upon glimpsing Percy's blood.

Something was...off, with Percy's blood. While as the son of Poseidon, Percy was of course half-god; but the blood he saw leaving Percy's veins was not that of a half-blood. Oh, it was red alright. However, Hyakinthos' divine sight found far more ichor in his blood than there should have been. At his estimate, Percy could be absolutely no more than 1/4th human; if he was even that he would be surprised.

They had sensed powerful masking spells on Sally when they first met, that hid her scent from both monsters and the divine alike entirely, but had assumed they had been placed there by Poseidon. It was forbidden for a deity to place them on their own demi-god offspring, so as to gain battle experience against monsters and 'cull the herd' as it were; but they could be placed on others. Something told him those were not from Poseidon, and that their was far more to Sally Jackson than met the eye. Hyakinthos did not know how this would effect the ritual, but seeing how it had already begun, and Percy was still essentially 'human' (mortal) they must finish it.

Percy's cut had healed, and he had handed the chalice back to Hyakinthos.

He took the chalice, and still using the same dagger, began mixing the blood together.

Next, he brought out a small amount of both Nectar and Ambrosia. One teaspoon of both substances was added to the chalice.

Then, in a language not spoken since before the time of the Titans, Hyakinthos began a chant in a language no mortal had ever heard. He himself had only learned it when he began to gain dominion over the Earth itself. His mother had recognized it, though she herself could not speak it.

 _"With this offering, I, Hyakinthos Thorson- Firstborn Son of Thor Odinson, begat by Odin Allfather and Frigga; Son of Rhea, begat by Gaea and Ouranos; and Firstborn Son of Hestia, begat by Kronos and Rhea- do Freely Give the Ichor of Mine Divinity to He Who is of My Blood. Let the Ties of Blood Bind Us Together With Strength as Divine Brothers, Everlasting and Ever True. Oh, Great Chaotic Father; Lord Chaos- Creator of Us All, I Humbly Beseech Thy Will to Bless Your Descendant Perseus Jackson; Son of My Brother, Poseidon. Grant Your Servants Ever-Lasting Brotherhood. Bind Us in Blood and Friendship and For All of Time. In This Life and the Next. Great Father- Heed Your Humble Great-Grandson's Request. Bless Us as Brothers in Blood Eternal. This I Ask of Thee. Thy Will be Done; Hear My Plea!"_

Hyakinthos' words had thrummed with power during the invocation; the cadence of his voice rising steadily in crescendo until it was reverberating off the walls in sheer power. When Hyakinthos finished the chant in a language that was not only completely indecipherable to Percy, but felt more terrifyingly ancient than time itself; they both saw the contents of the chalice begin to swirl together. Slowly, the potion began churning and turning into a liquid substance of the palest shade of gold. When it stopped, there was one final process to completing the ritual.

Hyakinthos took the chalice in hand and pressed it to his lips. Slowly, he found himself amazed as he tasted the most wonderful thing he had ever tasted in his life as he drank half the contents before handing the chalice to Percy.

Percy (remarkably, it must be said), showed no hesitation in drinking the final half of the chalice's contents. When the last drop had been drunk, the chalice suddenly fell from his hands and hit the floor with a clang, as Percy seemed to seize up completely. He became suffused with an incredible glowing light as he was lifted off the couch entirely and hovered; the archaic magic holding him aloft as the potion and blessing did its work and filled him up with golden energy. Slowly, he was lowered back down, and the light died away; leaving Percy wide-eyed and completely aware of everything around him with far more clarity than he had ever beheld.

"Wow," Percy said.

"That was one helluva rush!"

"How do you feel Percy?" 'Fred' asked him as he had popped back in while Percy was still hovering in the air.

"Amazing! Better than amazing. It seems like I can see everything around us much more clearly, too. I feel like I could do anything!" Percy told them with a smile."

"Oh, and Fred- Hyakinthos told me everything. I just wanted to say that I am _truly_ happy for you both. I've never seen Hyakinthos so very happy, and that's all down to you. Anybody that can put such a smile on his face...well, what you guys have must be really special; so you have my full support." Percy told them with a smile.

As a god of truth, Apollo could always sense when someone was being less than truthful with him, and he knew for a fact that Percy truly meant every word of what he said.

Fred beamed at him.

"Thank You, Percy. I really appreciate it. You mean the world to Kinthos, and even if I didn't already like you for yourself; that alone would make you important to me, too. I'd say this makes us brothers-in-law now; especially since that ritual. If you want me to, I'll run some scans later just to make sure you're alright with no side-effects, but I can already tell it's made you more powerful," Fred said.

"Really?" Hyakinthos asked.

"Sure, Fred. I'd appreciate it." Percy told him.

"Yes, Kinthos. It has definitely increased his powers. If he doesn't gain some of your own abilities, and visa-versa, I'd be shocked." Fred explained.

He also sent a mental note through their bond that he had more to share with Hyakinthos in private about just what else the ritual possibly did. He saw Hyakinthos nod in acknowledgement.

"Now, as to why I left in the first place. I've got something for you, Kinthos." Fred said.

"Ohhh. Lemme see! What is it, what is it?" Hyakinthos asked; he did so love presents.

Percy was reminded of a happy Golden Retriever puppy; wagging its tail in excitement.

"He's like an over-grown five year old; isn't he?" Fred stage-whispered to Percy.

That had Percy just a snickering. Maybe it was like Harry said, and Fred really did like him. It was only too easy for Percy to forget with whom he was truly speaking when they were like this: just young teen-agers having fun.

Which incidentally, was just what Fred hoped for.

"I heard that," Hyakinthos said with a pout.

"Close your eyes, Kinthos." Fred instructed.

He did so immediately and without complaint; such was the trust between the two.

Hyakinthos felt the sharp cold metal of a blade with an engraved pommel of some kind on the end placed in his out-stretched hands.

Fred placed his mate's long nimble fingers around the pommel of the blade.

It was a perfect fit, and felt as natural in his hands as breathing.

"Open your eyes, Kinthos." Fred whispered softly into his ear.

Hyakinthos stared at the blade in awe as he felt his eyes slightly moisten.

This was his sword! He'd recognize that dragon's head pommel anywhere!

"Pol...How?" Hyakinthos muttered unable to believe what he was actually seeing.

Hyakinthos had turned around and threw his arms around Fred; pulling him into a tight embrace before lifting the slightly taller boy off his feet and spinning him in a circle.

Laughing joyously at Hyakinthos' exuberance, when he was back on his feet Fred gave him a quick kiss before handing the blade back to Hyakinthos who accepted his ancestral weapon back in his hands with a look of wonder.

"Where'd that sword come from? It looks like it fits him perfectly." Percy asked.

Hyakinthos was now finally capable of speech, so he answered.

"This is my sword, Perce! The sword I used in my first life. This is my ancestral blade. You see the dragon's head on the pommel? That was the symbol of our Royal House. You remember I told you I was a Prince of Sparta? This is the blade that was refitted for me from my grandfather, King Lacedaemon." He told Percy.

"There was more to my old self than just a pretty face; unlike how the damned legends have evolved today. I might have been nice to look at, but that would have meant less than nothing to my compatriots were I not a competent warrior." Hyakinthos explained to Percy.

"Competent? You had the best sword arm in all of Greece at the time, Kinthos! You were far more than merely competent." Fred said with a snort.

"He's just trying to act humble," Fred stage-whispered to Percy.

Percy's own eyes had grown large.

"You never told me about that?" He told Hyakinthos in a questioning tone.

"We've never trained with blades in any of our training before, so what was the point? Besides, I don't even know if the muscle memory even carried over into this life." Hyakinthos explained with a shrug.

"Well, no time like the present to begin training and find out!" Fred said.

So it went, the three boy's all trooped out of the armory and towards the training grounds. 

* * *

Exiting the armory, the boy's saw several campers circling the building; as if they were looking for something that was not there. Suddenly they saw the armory in front of them again, and they all had to shake their heads as if they'd been in a daze of some kind. All three boy's were snickering at the look of utter confusion on the faces of the demi-gods who had apparently been trying to find the armory. Invisibility and Confundus spells could be quite handy!

The three friends found a more secluded setting, before they began to place their armor on. Once armored, Fred wished to test Hyakinthos first to see just what had carried over from his previous weapons training. The two got in to position, and began to slowly test their competitor; trying to judge their style as well as weakness's. The longer the sword was in Hyakinthos' hand, the more muscle memory and experience came back to him. Soon, Hyakinthos and Fred's blades were crashing against one another as they began to all but dance.

Percy's jaw had dropped. He had figured Fred, being exactly who and what he is, would be an excellent swordsman. However, he had not expected Hyakinthos to appear anywhere near the level he seemed to be. His body moved through the air, fluid and gracefully; parrying strike after strike and even maneuvering in a few of his own at Fred. It quickly became more than obvious that Hyakinthos did indeed still have every bit of the muscle memory of his past with a sword.

As Percy watched the two dance with blades, he felt the oddest feeling in his mind. Each time Hyakinthos would make a move, Percy would somehow see an ancient...memory of sorts. He had no words to describe what was happening; only that every strike he saw Hyakinthos make, every specifically timed block, every precise twist of his wrist- he was remembering not only why he made that specific move but seemed to gain the instinctual instruction of how the different blows and measures allowed for distinct tactics to be combined to overcome his opponent.

'What in the world was happening?' Percy wondered.

Fred and Hyakinthos continued to spar with increasing ferocity; the blows becoming quicker and more precise by the moment. They were a blur of motion before Hyakinthos eventually found himself on his back with a sword at his throat.

"I yield!" Hyakinthos said with a massive grin; the happiness of battle-lust and adrenaline over taking his senses. He was thoroughly exhilarated.

True, he had lost. However, the lesson showed that he had not only retained his past self's training, but his divine blood was boosting his fighting capabilities in a way that no mortal would be capable of. He found his endurance levels tremendously increased as well.

Fred actually looked truly winded, and he too was sporting an massive grin.

"Well, it looks like all of our previous training is paying dividends even now!" Fred said; referring to him helping Hyakinthos hone his battle skills millennia ago.

"Seems like it! I can't believe it came back to me that easily. Obviously, I'll need a great deal more practice of course, but it will definitely be worth the effort." Hyakinthos enthused.

He then looked over at Percy.

"Were you by any chance feeling anything different, when we were sparring? Did you get any flashes of weird scenes or a vision of somewhere you've never been before?" Hyakinthos asked him.

The wide-eyed expression of Percy told him that indeed, he had.

"That was the bond. You'll have to work at it to gain the muscle memory i think, for your own body, but a great deal of my own knowledge should be available to you now. Almost like downloading a computer program you could say." Hyakinthos explained to Percy; who found himself relieved that he was not going crazy after all.

"That's what all that was?" Percy asked.

Hyakinthos nodded his head affirmatively.

"It was like every move I saw you make; I knew how and why you were making them. I saw and understood the reasoning behind it. I actually saw you learning it. It was extraordinary, because it was like _I_ was learning it." Percy said.

The advantages this gave Percy were truly monumental. This would allow him to become an highly-proficient swordsman far, far faster than would have otherwise been possible.

Now it was time for Percy to spar with Fred.

He was highly nervous, but Fred's easy smile put him at his ease.

"Just don't think too much, Percy. Not only do you now have access to Kinthos' training, it's in your blood. You are the son of Poseidon. You can do anything you set your mind too." Fred encouraged.

Percy smiled at him in gratitude; his nerves easing as they got in to position to begin.

They started off slow. Fred would move to strike, and Percy would move to parry or deflect. He began to give him instructions. He told Percy to stay on the move; to always use his feet to stay mobile, and never let an opponent pin you down in a specific area of their choosing.

"Make them come to you," Fred explained.

Percy began to loose himself in the dance of bronze as his inborn and transferred traits began to manifest. Jab, parry, strike, dodge, twirl and swing; Percy felt his blood begin to sing with adrenaline.

Obviously, Percy was far out-classed...but he was learning.

And he was learning at an exponentially fast rate at that.

Supernaturally so.

By the end of their first lesson, he was tired and sweaty, but had become enveloped in a feeling of euphoria. His natural and gifted battle traits surging through and singing in his veins.

Fred and Hyakinthos were both amazed at Percy's capabilities. He had the potential to become one of the greatest sword arms in the world. It was also far more than just the knowledge he gained from his bond with Hyakinthos. Percy's own in-born talents were obviously very formidable indeed.

As the three boy's were cooling down, they came to a conclusion: they'd definitely have to say they all had previous experience with the sword. It was the only way their abilities would be remotely plausible.

It was then that a visitor made themselves known; Luke Castellan.

He was wide-eyed and awed as he had watched the three spar. That level of skill was unprecedented.

"That was awesome, guy's!" Luke told them.

"I'd come over to see if any of you were in need of any weapons instructions, but from what I saw, you're definitely in a league of your own." Luke told them with a smile.

They were so going to own that game tomorrow.

"You boy's ready for some lunch, then maybe I can have a go at you afterwards?" Luke asked.

Hyakinthos got a spark of mischief in his eyes that was soon to be found in Percy's as well.

Both boy's looked up at him with a slightly disturbing grin that was quickly masked.

"I'm sorry, Luke. I like you; really, I do. I'm also quite flattered, and it's not you, you see; it's me. I'm just not into di...," the rest of Percy's humorous retort was cut off when Hyakinthos smacked him on the back of the head lightly.

Hyakinthos shot a look of chastisement at Percy, shaking his head back and forth sorrowfully.

"What Percy meant to say, Luke...; is that sure. Why not? I must admit a four-some never really crossed my mind, but what the hell? You know ya only live once right, and we are Greek and all, so..." Hyakinthos trailed off while wiggling his eye-brows suggestively; snickering heartily right along with Percy as poor Luke was looking at the boy's with eyes getting wider with every word. At least until Fred smacked both Hyakinthos and Percy over the back of their own heads, and rolled his eyes at their antics.

"You always just have to take it to ' _that_ ' place; don't you Kinthos? And look! Now, you've corrupted young Perseus too." Fred said in mock sorrow.

Luke just blinked.

"It's like having 'The Stoll's 2.0' around," mumbled the unfortunate councilor for the Hermes Cabin.

"Yeah, sure thing, Man. Extra help with practice would be most welcome." Fred told Luke with Hyakinthos and Percy nodding in agreement; both boy's throwing Luke easy smiles (and settling the poor boy's nerves).

With that, Luke said he'd see them at lunch and the boy's went to get cleaned up a bit before heading to the Dining Pavilion. 

* * *

On their way, they saw something that caused them to pause momentarily.

Hidden behind a pair of bushes at what appeared to be a bathing pavilion on the way to the Hermes Cabin, they spied the hulking forms of two rather large son's of Ares, looked to be trying (unsuccessfully) to hide themselves from view. Hyakinthos let out his senses and he sensed five more demi-gods of War nearby.

They were obviously planning an ambush of some sorts.

From out of the bathing house, three large daughter's of the War God stepped out and towards the three boys. The unfortunate looking girl Hyakinthos had inadvertently spilled the remains of his breakfast all over was the obvious ring-leader of the group. She had a look of utter loathing on her face as she eyed the three good looking boys contemptuously.

"Well, look who we have here: Newbies! You know, theirs an initiation all newbies must pass before their really allowed into Camp." Clarisse said; as two boy's who appeared to be her brothers thought they were being sneaky by coming up behind them. They had quickly sensed them, and those two appeared to be equally as unfortunate looking as the rest of the son's and daughter's of War it seemed.

"Look, I already apologized for the incident this morning. I truly don't think it would be in you, or your siblings best interests to attempt anything untoward with us," Hyakinthos tried to tell the obviously stubborn girl politely; but their was a steely resolve and a hint of warning in his tone.

"Did you hear that? Flowers don't think we should try anything 'untoward'. What about you, Prissy?" Clarisse asked; directing her question to Percy.

"What was the other girl's name? Frieda? She certainly looks more like a daughter of Aphrodite than a son of Apollo. Not that that's much better," the mean looking brutish son of Ares said from behind Fred.

As if making a mockery of their name's were going to get much of a reaction. They could lay them to waste in the blink of an eye.

However, when the boy behind Fred dared to actually touch Fred's long blonde hair, Hyakinthos had decided they had earned themselves a rather painful lesson. That the filthy son of Ares dared to touch his love...

He could also tell it was taking all of Apollo's restraint to not smite the brat that dared lay hands on him on the spot.

"Go along with it for just a moment when they bring us towards the bathroom. Then lay them out." Hyakinthos said mentally through his connections to both Apollo and Percy.

The other two boys nodded subtly.

Clarisse and her four siblings all grabbed ahold of the three of them, and began to drag them towards the bathrooms.

All three boys made it look as if they were putting up a modicum of effort to fight them off; obviously none of the three were actually putting any effort in.

When they reached the bathrooms, and the two other supposedly 'hidden' son's of Ares came out of hiding; they pulled the three of them towards the toilets; obviously with the intention of flushing their heads down the filthy toilets and the gods only knew what else.

When all seven of the children of the God of War were arrayed around the three boy's in a semi-circle; the seven bully's felt an unexplainable shiver of fear run down their spines. None of the seven knew what could possibly be the cause.

They were soon to learn.

When they had allowed themselves to be brought into the filthy bathroom, Hyakinthos had begun to get more mad as the seconds went by.

The brats of the War God were nothing but bully's; plain and simple. They were some of the worst bully's in the divine world. He had even heard tales of them back when he was younger in Ogygia. Their pitiful excuse for a father only encouraged them! He had never had any fond feelings towards Ares. Hyakinthos understood that as God of War and his demi-god offspring, they were naturally inclined to be somewhat more aggressive and martial than what could be considered...normal.

However, that most assuredly did not automatically equate into becoming little more than a gang of bully's and thugs!

If you wished to fight, you should challenge an opponent in a duel of combat of some form. That; Hyakinthos could understand, and even respect to a degree.

Seven thugs against three new-comers who had displayed no skills as of yet- was unacceptable.

Suddenly Percy, Hyakinthos, and Fred threw their 'handlers' off of themselves, and stood tall; power radiating unchecked through their bodies.

Percy, using the natural pull that was like exercising a muscle in his abdomen, jerked his hands forward and then had them begin spinning in a circle. The second he made the motion with his hands, three massive torrents of water gushed out of the three toilets; surging forward at Percy's command and circling like water spouts on the open ocean- swirling and waiting for its master to command the aquatic cyclones to strike down the offending party's.

Fred, using the power of the solar flames of the sun along with his- to most, unknown powers within the air itself; matched Percy's water cyclone's by forming torrents of fire tornado's as well- the flames surging through the air. They swooped this way and that, periodically blazing towards the heads of the seven demi-god children of War; forcing them to dive out of the way from that side only to then be faced by Percy's onslaught of miniature hurricane's.

Finally, the seven demi-god's were scared in the extreme by the sight of Hyakinthos himself. He was levitating several feet off the ground, the powers of lightning surging all over his skin as he held his hands splayed out; finger's pointing towards the seven with small bolts of lightning crackling at the ends of each digit.

With the winds of fire pushing the seven now-terrified demi-gods into a small tight circle, all huddled beside one another to avoid the flaming winds, they immediately became engulfed by Percy's raging cyclonic waters. The surging waters from the toilets had engulfed the seven into one large swirling ball of water that soon lifted them off the floor; becoming electrified with lightning from Hyakinthos. He was shocking and electrically charging the swirling aquatic mass as a whole. Meanwhile, the massive ball of electrified water was being moved by Percy, Fred, and Hyakinthos back out of the bathroom and onto the lawn in front of the building. They raised the offenders numerous feet in to the air, before the three boy's abruptly dropped them to the ground. The combined elements of water, air, and lightning vanished as their powers withdrew back within themselves immediately as commanded.

Fred, Hyakinthos, and Percy all stood shoulder to shoulder; making a most intimidating sight indeed, as they stared at the seven downed children of War. The seven demi-god's looked like drowned rats that had been struck by lightning and even had chunks of hair missing here and there that had been burned off from Fred's fire with smaller burns spread out from both the fire as well as Hyakinthos' lightning powers; though they had made sure none were seriously injured.

"You will never attempt such a dishonorable tactic again, do I make myself clear. The children of the God of War will act as if they have at least a shred of honor left to them. If you desire unnecessary violence, you will challenge your opponent to a duel; and that will be organized with equal numbers in ANY instance. If you wish to for your entire wretched cabin to fight together, than so be it. However, you WILL issue an honorable challenge. This is a camp full of warriors! There are any number of ways to hone your battle skills that in no way include bullying! You shame the gods themselves! Also, if any of you ever even consider some type of retribution against my best friends or even myself, I will OBLITERATE you off of the face of the earth. We will DESTROY each and every single one of you. If battles are not fought with at least a modicum of honor and integrity, they are no battles at all. You are merely behaving as terrorists, thugs, and COWARDS! You WILL learn the true meaning of honor, or you will be killed, it is as simple as that. Have I made myself perfectly understood?" Hyakinthos demanded in a low, threatening, and powerfully husky voice that reverberated through the very earth itself and demanded the instant obedience of a higher power to lesser beings.

Fred did not think he had ever been this turned on as he was when he heard a dangerous and threateningly powerful Hyakinthos use that voice on the interlopers. Frankly, he found it sexy as hell!

As if he realized exactly what effect he was having on his mate, (which he did) Hyakinthos glanced if Fred's direction and winked.

Turning their backs on the downed would-be bullies, the three friends continued on their way to the Hermes cabin to freshen up, before leaving to partake in a quick lunch. Wherever they went; whispers now trailed in their wake. This of course resulting from the crowd that had gathered around them by the end of the encounter with the Ares Cabin, as many campers had witnessed their handiwork, as well as heard most of Hyakinthos' 'little chat' with the defeated cabin members. 

* * *

After lunch, they met up again with Luke Castellan, who seemed all the more eager to train with them after he too saw the boy's encounter. Over the next several hours, Luke got in a sparring session with each of the three friends, and found himself thoroughly exhilarated by the duels. All three boys he found to be highly talented with a blade, and though the younger two still had much to learn, they were taking to the sword far faster than any demi-gods he had ever seen.

Luke had been intrigued by the three since the moment they arrived, and from everything he had seen since, his natural curiosity as well as a sliver of hope had emerged. He personally liked all three of them, and what he was being made to do was weighing heavily on his already troubled mind. Through the being's powers that constantly surged through him; Luke could sense something about the three he was sure no other demi-god was able to sense. They were all three masking their power! The already massive amounts of powers they could all feel from the three, were but a fraction of their true strength. Fred Soleil and Hyakinthos Thorson especially were giving off powers only the gods were capable of; and strong gods at that. Astonishingly, those boy's powers even managed to dwarf the power he could feel from Dionysus himself!

The way they acted however, did not equate with the way he had seen and heard of other powerful deities. The two younger boys Percy and Hyakinthos appeared to share a brotherly bond with one another that he only wished he had had growing up as he did. There was something about Hyakinthos and the slightly older boy Fred, though. The way he had seen the two glance at one another when they thought themselves hidden, (or perhaps they simply did not care who saw) suggested theirs' was a bond on a much deeper level between them. That they were in love with one another, Luke thought a blind man would be able to see. That did not bother him in the least, as he could really care less about such things. Though he would admit that even though he himself preferred the fairer sex, he had never seen anyone as naturally beautiful as those two boys. (Their natural allure was such that he had already heard many things whispered about them in jealousy by the members of the Aphrodite Cabin in particular.) No, what he thought odd was that they seemed like two people whom had known each other far longer, and on a much...much deeper level, than their ages would suggest was even possible.

While Luke did still believe the power structure of Olympus definitely needed to be changed, he was no longer as certain the answer lay with Kronos' resurrection. The insights he had gained of Kronos' plan's had led him to believe his return would be far worse than current situation. If only there was someone...or someone's powerful enough to stand up to Zeus. Someone to force him and all the rest to treat the demi-gods differently. This was the main source of his quarrel with Olympus; the heart of the matter if you will.

He had watched as literally hundreds of demi-gods had come and gone over the many years he spent at Camp. He had seen the hope slowly drain out of the 'unclaimed' as years went by, and the bitterness in many of them only grew. What disgusted him the most however, was when he saw demi-gods train for years with all their might; truly giving their all in an effort to impress a parent who could care less.

Or something Luke considered even worse; when the demi-god was either killed by a monster or killed on a quest whilst trying to gain even the slightest of signs of recognition from a parent that would never come. The level of disgust he held with many of the gods only continued to grow.

It was not even so much about his own father that had Luke so disenchanted with the reigning power structure. While he was bitter where Hermes was concerned to be sure, it was not for himself that his loathing of the gods originated. Luke was not a selfish person in nature by any means. It was for all of the many other's like him, and in some cases one's who had it far worse than he. It was for those that had been killed, those that grew up with nothing and no one there for them, all the forgotten one's. It was for Thalia.

His determination to somehow force a change was all for them.

His "Master" had been very intrigued by the new-comers and had ordered Luke to get as close as possible with them. This he would do, but not for the reason's his master believed. He saw something special in those three; in Hyakinthos Thorson especially, that for some bizarre reason filled Luke with something akin to hope. He had no true explanation for this feeling, except that something deep in his bones, in every fiber of his being, was all but screaming at him to do all he could to put his support behind the boy. It was as if an unknown sense told him that change was on the horizon; and Hyakinthos Thorson was at the apex of it all. 

* * *

It was just barely after two in the morning when Fred managed to escape the Hermes Cabin and look for his mate. It did not take him long to locate his love, but he wasn't where he expected him to be. He had looked at the lake first; before he let his senses expand and found his eyes growing large from what he sensed. Hyakinthos was near another deity; an extraordinarily powerful deity at that. However, he almost immediately relaxed when he realized Kinthos was at the beach on the Sound. He could only be there with Poseidon. It was still slightly awkward for Apollo to think that his love was Poseidon's baby brother. He conveniently forgot that his own father was also the older brother of his Love.

Teleporting himself in his true form to just behind him, he smiled as he wrapped his arms around Hyakinthos' divine form and felt him relax immediately into him; his intoxicating scent that was all his Kinthos filling his senses as he closed his eye's in the bliss of enjoying the moment.

Of course he was to be interrupted all too soon.

"And hello to you too, Nephew." Poseidon said to Apollo; since the Sun God seemed disinclined to bother with the niceties.

Apollo cracked one eye open.

"Hello, Uncle. You do realize you are cutting into my Kinthos time, do you not? Despite being my favorite uncle, that is simply unacceptable and must needs be remedied forthwith." Apollo muttered as he gently nibbled on Hyakinthos' neck.

Hyakinthos let out a barely audible mewl of pleasure that Poseidon took as his cue to depart.

"Just don't worry over much about it, Hyakinthos. You're mother's, Hera, and I will handle it. Thank you again for helping Percy as much as you have. That ritual has the potential to have boosted his powers immensely. Between that and having you two at his side, you should be able to find the Bolt. Just beware of our eldest brother, Little One.

"You're right of course. I'm just worrying too much. You don't worry either. I shan't underestimate him. We will be successful Psi, and it's about time for our other over-grown brat of a brother to realize he is no longer the most powerful in the land." Hyakinthos told him.

"It's already begun, Psi. I'm Ascending right now! We think it's because of this one," Hyakinthos said; pointing to Apollo who was still holding him securely in his arms.

"Already?" Poseidon breathed out in a true expression of awe; eyes narrowing slightly as his mind went through the fast-approaching repercussions.

"So, it's true then. Not only that, but you- of all the gods, really are my baby brother's True Mate?" Poseidon asked the both of them; although the tone he used with Apollo was considerably sterner.

Hyakinthos rolled his eyes.

"Don't be like that with my Mate, Poseidon." Hyakinthos said sternly.

The power of the very Earth itself could be heard to slightly rumble in his tone

Poseidon cracked a grin.

"Don't get mad Baby Bro. It's my prerogative as your big brother to watch out for you; besides, you know I've always liked Sunshine here. Just so long as those are the last batch of half-blood's these eyes ever see." Poseidon said with a smile; jerking one hand towards the Apollo Cabin, although his eyes stayed trained on Apollo.

"Hyakinthos is my Mate, my partner and ever-lasting love; he is my _everything_. A future filled with the love of him and him alone is better than anyone or anything could possibly compare to, Uncle. I would rather Fade than not have my Kinthos." Apollo told the God of the Sea in the most serious voices the elder god had ever heard from his normally fun-loving nephew.

Apollo was surprised with what happened next.

Poseidon walked towards Apollo and Hyakinthos and pulled the Sun God into a light embrace with his baby brother in the middle.

"I've never seen my little brother so happy, Apollo. He is like a son to me, and has brought part of our family back together to remember what we are first and foremost; a family. Dysfunctional; certainly, but a family all the same. You both have my full support in all things. You will need each other more than ever in the times to come. Old things are stirring once more, I'm sure you can sense it too. Oh, and thanks for befriending and helping Perseus as well; I am in your debt for that." Poseidon told a rather stunned Apollo who returned the gesture and smiled brightly at his uncle as the Sea God melded back into the waters of the Long Island Sound.

"That was unexpected." Apollo muttered

"Not really. I showed you some of my memories of growing up. Psi was the closest thing I've ever had to a father." Hyakinthos explained.

"I know, it's just seeing the gods act as real family and not rivals and enemies that shocks me. It has been that way for so very long...but you Kinthos...you change them. You change most people in the best ways, and you don't even realize it, My Love." Apollo told him softly as their surroundings began to swirl around them.

When they stopped swirling, Hyakinthos found Apollo had transformed the area into small, but well appointed beach house. There was even a driftwood fire burning in a hearth giving off the beautiful and unearthly glow of the oceanic-bleached logs glowing in the flames.

Hyakinthos and Apollo found themselves laying down on the most elaborate hammock he had ever seen. Massive ropes intertwined and enfolded them aloft on a thick fluffy feartherdown mattress. It was one of the softest and most comfortable things he had ever laid on. However the best part was lying with his arms intertwined with Apollo.

Hyakinthos checked to ensure his time-warping abilities were still in effect even through Apollo's divine magical construction: they were still in full effect, he realized.

"Did you actually summon Poseidon?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, I needed to know what to prepare for when they claim us; which he said will be happening tomorrow. I also wanted to explain some things to him about the ritual Percy and I performed, and I had some questions about Percy's mom." Hyakinthos explained.

"If I know them; they'll likely do the claiming right after the Capture the Flag game. Ya know, make a real spectacle of it." Apollo said with a grin.

"Did the question's about Percy's mother have anything to do with the power-cloaking spells I sensed you cast over him after the ritual was completed?" Apollo asked with a raised golden brow.

"I figured you had to have sensed those, and yes; they did. When he gave his blood I only barely glanced at it, before something caught my eye. I looked closer at it and was shocked. If Percy is even one fourth mortal it would shock me. I would say he was more like an one-eighth human; which of course should not be possible." Hyakinthos said.

"Unless his mother is more than what she seemed." Apollo finished for him; understanding where he was going with this now.

"Mom and I both sensed powerful masking spells on Sally Jackson. You know the type; they hid her from monsters and gods alike. Well, they were supposed to anyway. We had thought Psi must have placed them since he couldn't have put them on Percy, he could at least shroud his mother." He explained.

"And did he?" Apollo questioned.

"No. He say's he never even sensed any kind of spells on her, nor did he place any just in case it would have alerted his brother's if they ever sensed his powers around a particular mortal." Hyakinthos said.

"So, if Poseidon didn't put them there...who did?" Apollo asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea. I do know that with the ichor my blood put in him...well, there is a rather large chance it will burn out the tiny remainder of mortal blood that remained. I'd say within two years he'll be a god himself. I just hope he doesn't hold it against me. I never wanted him to get hurt." Hyakinthos said.

"Only you, Kinthos. Only you could think your best friend will be mad because he'll now be able to likely spend eternity with most of his loved one's." Apollo said amusedly

"Worry about that later, after he is further along on his path. Now, I just want to hold my love, and dream of what we'll do when all the mess and fighting is over and the only thing we have to worry about is each other." Apollo said as he wrapped his arm around his beautiful Kinthos and pressed his nose into the soft skin of Hyakinthos' neck; gently nuzzling him.

His mind was now completely distracted as Apollo brought their lips together; Hyakinthos hummed deep in his throat as his mate's sweet lush lips met his own and melded together as one as Apollo draped himself over Hyakinthos. Apollo groaned deeply in his Kinthos' mouth as he felt his mate's hands push Apollo's body tighter into his own.

They were a perfect fit; just as they had always been. Their body's molded together in perfect synchronicity.

Apollo felt his beloved's long nimble fingers slip underneath his swim trunks to grasp hold of the Sun God's perfectly rounded and firm ass; squeezing and kneading those most perfect golden mounds of tight soft and smooth flesh as Apollo gasped out loud; knowing Kinthos fully realized how desperate he was driving Apollo to join with his love in ecstasy as one. As well as knowing that Apollo had given his word to the Queen and would not break his word; not matter how much his Kinthos was testing his resolve in the extreme as he felt Hyakinthos' long and rather thick length fully engorged and pressing tightly up against his own now fully-erect member.

Apollo growled deep in his throat as Kinthos suckled lightly on Apollo's tongue; his love testing his resolve beyond all possible restraints his honor imposed.

Apollo pulled back slightly with a look of warning in his eyes as he stared in to his beloved's emerald green jewel-like orbs.

Hyakinthos smirked slightly at his mate; knowing full well what he was doing before Kinthos did something that shocked Apollo.

"I know, and I'll wait. There's nothing wrong with using our own memories though," he whispered before Apollo found his consciousness being pulled outwards and delving inside Hyakinthos' own mind and into another era entirely. 

* * *

**WARNING!**

 **Mature Slash Scene below**

 **Adult reader's only.**

 **(Skip down if you don't wish to read in detail about Hyakinthos and Apollo having sex.)**

* * *

 _Apollo was in the same position he had found himself in only seconds ago in his real body; only this time his mate was a mortal and they were lying down in his palace bedchambers in Sparta. Their clothing was already discarded, and his Kinthos was firmly kneading Apollo's smooth lightly tan ass just as he had been doing moments ago in the real world with Apollo draped on top of him. Apollo found he was not observing an old memory; he was re-living the scene entirely in his younger self's body! Hyakinthos' every touch felt as real as if they were truly re-enacting this scene of their ancient selves._

 _Not knowing how his ingenius young mate had done it, but knowing just what it allowed them to do, Apollo fairly dove back down to claim Hyakinthos' lips; remembering doing exactly the same just like this millennia ago. He began moving to pepper Kinthos' jaw and neck with light kisses before moving back to his mate's full cherry-red lips._

 _Apollo's hands began to roam all over his mate's exposed nude flesh; the soft feel and texture intoxicating as he explored the lithe, but taut and firm muscles of Hyakinthos' body. He felt as if he were beholding an angel._

 _Hyakinthos' ash blonde head was thrown back in ecstasy as Apollo travelled further down to engulf his now painfully hard member into his eager mouth. He swallowed Kinthos' long and thick length fully down to the base; his face buried in Hyakinthos' small thatch of darker blonde curls. Up and down, Apollo's head bobbed as he deep-throated his beloved's entire impressive length._

 _Apollo felt as Hyakinthos shifted; maneuvering himself until he was able to reach Apollo's own massive manhood that was dangling between his legs; already dripping with pre-cum. This was a new experience for the Sun God and his adventurous beloved._

 _Hyakinthos had crawled underneath Apollo and began kneading his buttocks and licking Apollo's large shaft underneath from the tip, humming in his throat at the taste of his love's pre-cum, he continued licking all the way down his length before taking Apollo's heavy balls into his mouth one at a time; as if he were teasing the Sun God who was working up and down on Hyakinthos' own large erection even faster as his lover was teasing. Still massaging Apollo's beautifully rounded ass, Apollo was in ecstasy when Hyakinthos managed to engulf Apollo's own length all the way down his throat to the base as Apollo continued fellating Hyakinthos._

 _This was an entirely new experience for them, as Apollo had never before encountered this unique position that was not only amazingly hot, but also pleasurable to the both of them at the same time. He could only liken it to an inverted numbers six and nine._

 _Apollo and Hyakinthos worked on each other's manhood's perfectly in sync with one another as their members slid from near to the tip of their length, their lips taking in the heads of their engorged sex and swirling their tongues along the underside before hollowing out their cheeks; engulfing all of their lengths with each boy managing to deep throat the other's sex simultaneously._

 _Apollo bellowed out load when he felt his love's seductive tongue move from his length down a line from his balls and his perineum to Apollo's pink puckered entrance; swirling his tongue in a circular pattern around his rim before he used both hands to gently pull Apollo's cheeks further apart._

 _What happened next, he had never experienced, as his love buried his face in his crevice. His devilish tongue circling Apollo's entrance before plunging it into his tight heat; tasting his love as no one ever had before him._

 _Apollo had never felt anything so wickedly pleasurable._

 _What Kinthos was doing with his tongue and his mouth was so unbelievable he found himself no longer capable of thought. He was experiencing the sights, sounds, and the feel of his love from another level entirely as his love slowly and erotically began to suckle at Apollo's puckered hole, before plunging his hot tongue back inside as far as it would go and curling his tongue at just the right angle._

 _Besides the quiet and intense sucking and licking sounds coming from Hyakinthos' mouth; Apollo's constant bellows of Kinthos' name and 'harder' and 'more' were all that could be heard. The eternally beautiful teenage Sun God kept his hands wrapped in Hyakinthos' wavy blonde hair; urging that enchanting mouth and tongue to delve deeper within him._

 _After Kinthos teased Apollo's prostate with both tongue and fingers into a state of bliss unlike anything he had ever known, Apollo drew his beautiful love back to him in a demanding and fierce kiss; tasting himself on his love and driving him even wilder._

 _Before Hyakinthos even realized what Apollo was doing, he had wrapped his own legs around Hyakinthos' waist, taken his love's thick eight and a half inch length into his hands and positioned Kinthos' manhood at his own entrance. He had never done it before, but if it was anything at all like what Kinthos could do with that tongue of his, well..._

 _Finally realizing what his love was doing, Hyakinthos needed no further encouragement whatsoever to take charge of the god splayed below him. The very sight of his beloved spread out before him, eager and waiting to feel all of Hyakinthos inside him, was almost enough to orgasm on the spot. However, unlike many sixteen year old youths; Hyakinthos had excellent control- you could even call it magical._

 _Slowly, ever so slowly, he pushed the head of his member inside Apollo's pink fluttering hole. While he waited for the initial discomfort to pass he gently began to stroke Apollo's own gorgeously thick almost ten inch long shaft up and down in the precise way he knew his love liked it. That his beloved, the immortal God of the Sun itself, had allowed him the equality in their relationship he had so secretly yearned for filled Hyakinthos with a feeling of so very much love for his mate that it was plainly on display in his every action and every gentle move._

 _When Hyakinthos was fully sheathed inside his lover, he looked into Apollo's aquamarine jewel-like eyes and just held the god trapped within his own emerald green gaze. Both of their eye's saying what words had yet to be spoken; a fierce and beautiful love for the other plainly on display._

 _With a tiny hitch of breath, Apollo slowly nodded his head. His lover held still for a moment longer, just to ensure his beloved was ready, before he slowly withdrew his long length. With only the head of his member remaining inside of him, Hyakinthos slowly drove it back in to Apollo's tight heat as his head also descended back down; melding Apollo's lips with his own he began a deep kiss. Their body's were united as one with Hyakinthos' hot length becoming buried balls deep inside the Sun God. Hyakinthos was also engaging Apollo's lips and tongue as he began to mount him; building a steady rhythm as Apollo's legs that entrapped Hyakinthos around the neck and pulled his defined torso closer towards him. While the deity used his hands and grabbed on to Hyakinthos' perfectly smooth muscular and pert ass, pushing his love to delve deeper inside Apollo's tight channel. They were now meeting each other thrust for thrust when Hyakinthos finally found the spot inside his love he had been searching for._

 _"Oh yes, Kinthos. There! Oh gods; right there. More, Kinthos. Harder, right there." Apollo bellowed as his love found that spot he had barely known existed within him._

 _Hyakinthos was driving him mad with lust; angling his shaft to hit his sweet spot with each thrust he made with his perfect cock._

 _Apollo pulled him towards him harder; wanting to feel his love deeper inside him._

 _His trust and intrinsic understanding in Hyakinthos was rewarded when Apollo had barely made the motion of what he was wanting when his love shifted their positions._

 _Somehow his lover managed to keep not only their lips sealed together, but their body's melded as one, as Hyakinthos placed himself slightly behind Apollo. He lifted one of Apollo's legs bent slightly at the knee that he then held aloft as drove his hard length even deeper into his love; their angle was now thus that Hyakinthos' body all but enveloped Apollo from behind and he was hitting those sensitive nerves inside his lover at the perfect spot with each powerful thrust._

 _Apollo was so utterly lost in bliss he knew not how long their love-making went on; be it minutes or hours, it felt like he was in his own personal eternal heaven as Hyakinthos thrust so very deeply inside of him all the while peppering his jaw and neck with his sweet kisses. No matter the state of bliss Hyakinthos had induced him in to with this mind-blowing sex and love-making, he was still cognizant enough to hear as his perfect lover whispered that he was, "Apollo's"._

 _He whispered into his ear that he would "Only ever be his", and that he "Belonged to Apollo completely", and he "Would always belong to Apollo."_

 _Those were the words his love said, even though it was he that was controlling and dominating their love making that night. The mortal prince swore it even as he held his godly love in his own power, with the god submitting to the human._

 _It was in that instance Apollo knew he never wanted anything other than complete equality between the two._

 _Apollo was by then so far gone that he had no control as he felt the erotic explosion building inside of him coming forwards as fast as a racing steed. His Kinthos was so deep within him, and hitting his sweet spot so very precisely, there was no way he would last much longer._

 _As was the case with no one before him, Apollo need not say anything he might desire of his partner, as his love and he himself both knew almost instinctually whatever it was the other wished for._

 _He wished to be filled with his Kinthos. If he could, he would have the boy in every way till the end of time. Apollo only barely made a motion before he found Hyakinthos kissing him deeply as his thrusting became wilder and more forcefully erratic by the second. That he managed to hit that special spot within him with every thrust even then, was all it took to send Apollo over the edge. His vision began to dance with stars to the point of almost blacking out as his own untouched manhood suddenly burst forth in a torrent, shooting out pearlescent rope after rope of his white hot seed all over the intertwined lovers. He felt it as the muscles in his channel contracted and violently squeezed his lover's length in a near vice-like grip as his sweat spot was still being continuously struck while riding through his orgasmic high. Seeing his love's shots of pearly seed jetting outward without Apollo's huge length even needing to be touched; knowing it was he who was giving his love such ecstasy brought him closer to his own climax. The sensation of Apollo's tightly contracting hot channel gripping his own manhood from deep inside the god pulled Hyakinthos' own orgasm from within him, driving him too over the edge. Both he and Apollo moaned deeply while their tongues silkily caressed one another as Hyakinthos filled his lover's tight passage with his hot seed; shooting burst after burst deep inside Apollo. Both of their orgasms striking them near-simultaneously as their body's were wrought with after shocks as they ever slow slowly rode out the most amazing orgasm in either of their lives._

 _Afterwards, with Hyakinthos still holding Apollo wrapped in his arms, and even as his length was still partially inside of him, Apollo said three little words and for the very first and likely last time in his immortal existence; actually meant them._

 _"I love you, Kinthos." Apollo whispered to his love; almost as if the words scared him- because they did._

 _He actually meant them._

 _Emerald green orbs widened; astonished- but not disbelieving._

 _He too felt the connection, and he knew without even the slightest of doubts that he would never even be capable of loving anyone else; in any life._

 _"I love you too, Pol." Hyakinthos told him with a magnificent smile that almost literally took the Sun God's breath away._

 _He was sure Aphrodite herself would be jealous of the most wondrous beauty he had found in his Hyakinthos- a beauty so very rare because it was not only an outward beauty. His beloved's heart and mind were just as magnificent as the rest of him. He would never have thought it possible to find such a combination in one person, yet he had. It was truly as if he were plucked down from the heavens; made to fit him perfectly in every way._

 _He was not to know that night was the beginning of only two more years of love. Over three thousand years later however, that same memory would be magically modified to recreate the closest they could have to the physical act: what with the new-born Hyakinthos and Apollo being forced to wait until this incarnation of himself had ascended._

* * *

 **END ADULT SCENE**

* * *

Apollo found himself coming back to the real world still in the massive hammock he had created with Kinthos wrapped behind him. However he was also grinning at him with what could only be described as a shit-eating grin before saying one word; and glancing down at their clothed body's that were both sporting large wet-spots on the crotch area that Kinthos vanished from them both with a wave of his hand. That one word turned out to be-

"Loophole." He told his mate in a sing-song voice; sounding inordinately pleased with himself.

Apollo just stared at his beautiful mate.

He should be pleased with himself; Apollo certainly was.

"Mom never said anything about us not being able to remember our own memories of our times spent together. Just because I happened to know a spell...that allows the two people in the memory to re-live every last aspect of the memory as if it were happening again,...and at that very moment,...completely in the real world; is not only entirely beside the point- it's also not breaking any rules." Hyakinthos said with a not only proud, but decidedly sexy smirk.

Apollo still just stared at him. Too stunned by that totally and utterly life-like and mind-blowing re-enactment of the first time he gave himself to his mate completely to utter a sound. He could even still feel something like phantom nerves quivering from the encounter.

His mate had to be...by far...the most devious, sexy, beautiful, powerful, smart, ingenuitive, and conniving deity of any pantheon the worlds over that had...or would...ever exist!

Hyakinthos was beginning to look a touch worried that maybe his mate was...displeased?

He sure did not remember him sounding or acting displeased.

That look of worry only lasted a moment until Apollo suddenly lunged for his brilliant mate; a hungry look in his eyes that showed they would not be leaving the confines of this area for quite some time if Hyakinthos could do that with any of their past memories.

'Oh well,' Hyakinthos thought flippantly.

'They would still own that capture the flag game tomorrow as he did have time suspended after all...'

***


	9. Chapter 9

**The Ascension**

 **Chapter VIII**

 **Author's Note-** _Thank you very much for the reviews. I really enjoy reading them, and sometimes you give me great idea's. This is really just the continuation of the previous chapter. It's got some great scenes in it (in my humble opinion anyway- they look bad ass in my head.) We finally meet some of the Asgardians, and yes. Harry's parent's will definitely be re-uniting. The Quest begins at the end, I think anyway. My fingers are about to fall off from all this writing! But, I really like this story. So, forward march!_

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing- (though I really wish I owned Hyakinthos and Apollo)

* * *

The day of the Capture the Flag game dawned bright and sunny. Actually, it was noted by a number of campers that the Sun was perhaps a touch...too bright. The member's of the Apollo Cabin especially were curious at to what had occurred that had put their father into such excellent spirits he was nearly blinding the earth with his radiance.

Percy Jackson on the other hand, had absolutely no doubt as to why exactly it was just sooo damn bright. All it took was one look at his brother and his brother's mate, and he came to the rather quick realization that he would very much prefer to remain ignorant of whatever the "mysterious" cause of "Fred's" excellent spirits were coming from. Normally their interactions and mannerisms with each other were not overly...romantic, in public at least. However, the eye's the two were making and just the way they looked and interacted with the other told Percy all he needed. He may not be as smart as Hyakinthos or as advanced physically, but it did not take a genius to realize that his brother and his mate had at the very least reconnected in 'some' way last night.

Yep, that was definitely too much information for Percy Jackson.

And was he hallucinating, or was "Fred" walking with a...slight...limp...in his step; yet was wearing a near-blinding smile?

'Sweet Baby Jesus!' Thought Percy.

His brother had banged the Sun God last night! Apparently hard enough to cause the god to limp! Though that mega-watt smile on his face certainly seemed as if whatever happened was worth the discomfort.

Yes, there were indeed many things Percy Jackson was perfectly comfortable not knowing. 

* * *

Hyakinthos and Fred were already up and about for the day long before they dragged Percy out of his bed. The two were especially chipper today, and their environment reflected it. The Sun was shining extra brightly, and plant life from the trees to the meanest shrub seemed to be teaming with life; even the grass appeared just a touch greener than usual.

Normally, neither deity would allow their personal mood or feelings to effect the world around them in any noticeable way. However, after finally re-uniting in both mind and 'body' after an absence of over three thousand years, (even if it did not technically actually happen- at least in the real world) the happy pair of divine mates were simply in too much of a good mood to care. Nor did they care in the least what anyone thought of them or their actions at the moment.

Though, they had noticed Percy eyeing them speculatively. They saw when he realized something of an intimate nature had occurred between the two like a light bulb going off in his head. They were as happy as he seemed to be to not question or even speak of the reasons for their good moods.

Fred especially, was in no mood to...somehow...explain how or why he may or may not be walking with a slight limp this morning. He had no idea how what happened in his and Hyakinthos' minds last night was able to somehow transcend all the way to the pleasurable ache he woke up with in his physical self this morning. His every nerve ending still seemed to be on fire and with his every step as he felt a burning need to be filled so utterly and completely by his Kinthos again...As soon as possible, too.

He could only liken it to phantom limb syndrome. Or perhaps he had just missed the feel of his Mate inside of him for the last three thousand years. It's certainly not as if he would have ever allowed another to go where only Kinthos had the right.

It was almost strange in a way. Every since he had once again laid eyes on his Mate, not only did the thought of being with anyone else actually repulse him, it was as though Hyakinthos was the only other soul he even found attractive at all! Of course no one could compare with Hyakinthos' beauty anyway, but he was beginning to not even notice if another person even was attractive. Almost like tunnel-vision; Hyakinthos was simply the only one his eye's were even capable of seeing.

He remembered it had been very much like this before, in Kinthos' first life. Apparently he had amazed the entire Mediterranean World when he had been only interested in one being and one being alone for three whole years. Admittedly, with his reputation, he could see how it might have puzzled some. With Hyakinthos around though, who would even want to glance at another? When you have found perfection; how could anyone possibly settle for less? It was even more intense now, though. That was probably due to the fact his Mate was divine himself, and therefore their bond was official, equal, and complete in all ways. It was only growing stronger too; if that was even possible. In his heart, he was happy, and he was whole. The large piece of his immortal heart that had been missing for so very long was finally restored.

He loved, and was loved, with his whole heart; and the world itself was all the brighter and purer for it. Their was no love more pure than theirs, and the world reflected it.

Fred's thoughts trailed off as they finished getting ready for the day to come. 

* * *

They were also all three of them rather pumped up about the up-coming game. They would get to show off some of their skills, while also taking out any aggression on those that had irritated them since almost all of them were on the opposing team.

Once Percy was ready, they set off to the dining pavilion for breakfast. As they ate, there was much excitement in the air this day. Capture the Flag was always the highlight of life at Camp. Even as everyone was still at their separate tables, there was already a divide between the two opposing sides that could be clearly discerned.

After breakfast, the day's training commenced. Luke again chose to spar with the three boy's and continued to be astounded by their progress. With each strike of his family's blade, Hyakinthos' muscle memory and reflexes continued to improve as his divine ability's enhanced his progress. By the end of the day's session, Hyakinthos and Fred both were convinced he was nearly approaching the level of skill exhibited by the time of the first death of the Spartan Prince.

Percy too, could be seen as gaining a quick mastery of his own martial skills with the use of Riptide. Whether it was from the transfer of ability's he gained through the ritual making him and Hyakinthos true brother's, or his in-born traits he inherited as the son of Poseidon, or more likely the combination of them both; he was making tremendous strides in his skills as a warrior. Hyakinthos thought Percy to have more of an in-born ability with a blade than he himself ever had. Hyakinthos and Fred both gave him steady streams of encouragement as they both felt he had the possibility to one day be considered the best sword-arm of the Age.

All three boy's trained with Luke as well. It had been so long since he had been given the opportunity to face off against someone that was a true challenge. Luke positively thrived off the exertion and the rush of battle-driven euphoria he found when working with the three. He also found himself becoming increasingly fond of the boy's.

Fred seemed to always be going on about one humorous thing or another, (at least when he was able to tear his eyes away from his mate's muscular backside when he was otherwise engaged).

Percy had a sarcastic wit with a touch of dry humor that was different from the other two, and Luke found himself easy to relate to the younger boy.

Hyakinthos, well...Luke would almost swear their must be a divine law out there that made it impossible to be in that boy's company and not only be happy, but somehow he found himself enveloped with a sense of contentment. It was like everything would work out just fine as long as that rather special boy was around; his very presence all but ensured it. He was also one of the most outrageous and amusing individuals Luke had ever met; and he had encountered a great and varied amount of all kinds of people even in his young life.

Which is why what he had been planning on doing, as well as helping to plan, had become harder for him to accomplish by the second. He had come to one particular decision though; he would not allow that special and utterly unique boy to be harmed- no matter what the Titan of Time threatened him with.

If Luke was forced to own up to his own actions and take his responsibilities like a man in order to save the lives of those three boy's- he would do it. He would do whatever he must. 

* * *

Now, they were all headed towards the rallying point for the pre-game announcements to be made.

Everyone was gathered in the Dining Pavilion after dinner had been served and cleared away. The tables were now covered in all types of armor from many different ages; helmets, shields, spears, swords, body armor, you name it. If it could injure, or prevent an injury, it could be found on the tables. Chiron stood at the front of the room, while the campers had divided into the two opposing teams. Athena, Hermes, and the Apollo Cabin members were all part of the Blue team and were on the left side of the pavilion. They saw Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, and two other members of that cabin come in to the pavilion with Annabeth carrying a massive grey flag. The flag was obviously symbolic of Athena as it had an owl and an olive tree painted on it.

From the other side of the room, the cabins that together made up the Red team stood. These included: the entirety of the Ares Cabin (they numbered twelve in total), the Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Demeter, and the two members of the Dionysus Cabin. After Annabeth Chase's entrance, Clarisse la Rue and two of her siblings came in hauling a flag of the same size as the Athena flag; however, that was where the similarity ended. It was a blood red monstrosity which held a spear and a severed boar's head painted on it.

Everyone began donning any extra amounts of armor or weapons from the gathered piles while Chiron got ready to speak. Hyakinthos was only bringing his own sword, deciding to leave his new war hammer be for the moment. He had no desire to eradicate some child's soul after all; which if killed by Bane, is exactly what would happen. It was only when he saw everyone beginning to don their helmets that a most horrible thought occurred to him.

His eyes had grown large in mute horror!

Fred, seeing his mate with a look of what he could only describe as a mixed blending of terror and the utmost disgust, was soon at his side.

"What in the world is wrong, Kinthos? You look almost green with disgust?" Fred questioned quietly with a slight tone of worry in his voice.

All Hyakinthos could manage to do was point at the offensive head gear that HE, of all people, was expected to actually WEAR!

Fred looked at the innocuous looking traditional-style Greek plumed helmet in befuddlement.

Though his mate had always been somewhat conscientious of what he wore, and that his appearance was well maintained, just as Fred himself was (when you looked as good as the two of them did, a slight amount of personal vanity was perfectly excusable; thank you very much); he had never shown any care for appearances where battle gear and armor were concerned whatsoever. He couldn't remember him ever giving a damn what he looked like when engaging in a fight of all things!

Hyakinthos saw his mate look at him with a rather puzzled expression; until something caught Fred's eye.

"The plumage!" Fred whispered; himself now gazing at the offensive dyed horse-hair ornamentation in look of shared mutual disgust with Hyakinthos.

"An abomination." Hyakinthos cursed the helmet.

"Me! A Prince of Sparta; wearing Athenian Blue! Or even worse; the son of Thor, wearing the colors of Jotunheim!" Hyakinthos said disgustedly.

"King Amyklas would turn in his grave at the insult! I dare say Odin Allfather would be less than pleased too." Fred agreed with his mate.

Hyakinthos then saw a twinkle enter his mate's eyes; he was up to something.

Fred was just looking around nonchalantly when he waved his hand in a discreet movement.

Hyakinthos looked around and beamed at his mate!

"Excellent! This is much...much better," he told him.

All around the room, the member's of the 'Blue' team were looking around confusedly.

All of the plumage on all their helmets, as well as anything else that may have previously been the color blue, were now sporting a shiny and luminous shade of silver.

"Thanks," Hyakinthos said with a smile as he placed his now silver-plumed helmet atop his head.

Fred just winked at him.

Chiron, as well as member's of the formerly 'Blue' team, all tried in vain to turn the plumage back to its previous color. However, considering it had been altered by Apollo himself, all their efforts were for naught.

Chiron caught a look at a now perfectly content and happily smiling Hyakinthos, realized it must have had something to do with him, and just shook his head; muttering something unintelligible to himself. He knew better than to even bother. So, he stomped his front hooves loudly on the hard stone floor to gain the attention of the assembled demi-gods. He just knew this was going to turn out to be an extraordinarily eventful Capture the Flag. With their three new camper's, and knowing whose children they were; it could not possibly go any other way.

"Heroes!" Chiron's voice rang loud and strong throughout the area; gaining everyone's immediate attention.

"Now, it is now that time again. It is time to put the skills you learn to good use, and show all other camper's and even the Divine themselves, just what you are capable of. Remember this heroes; this may be only an realistic version of a battle simulation. However, knowing how to react in battle can, and undoubtedly will, save your lives one day against the foes of evil. So, let us show the world just what the children of the god's are capable of!" The ancient centaur stated; trying to motivate them all, (and largely succeeding, though few needed much in the way of motivation).

"Remember, the banners must be openly displayed, and guarded by no more than two members of their team. You can and likely will, receive wounds. However, any purposeful maiming or killing is not to be tolerated! In other words; Forbidden. When you capture a member of the opposing force, you are to disarm them only. Prisoners of war are to be treated honorably at ALL times. They are not to be bound and gagged. Also, if injuries occur, I shall be on hand as battlefield medic. As always, I shall act as referee as well. Now, Heroes form up, and take your positions." Chiron said; explaining the rules.

Of course that only went so far with some of the demi-gods.

"Begin." Chiron yelled; signaling the start of the game.

"Blu...er Silver Team: Forward!" Annabeth said; they guessed she was the 'commander' of this legion. The Red Team was being led similarly by Clarisse; heading in the opposite direction.

Hyakinthos, Fred, and Percy did not fail to notice some of the looks of absolute loathing they were receiving from her and her cohort of followers.

From the sly looks that passed between Annabeth and Luke, they certainly noticed as well. If Hyakinthos had to guess, they had a plan in place to capitalize on the members of the Ares Cabin's enmity and bitterness towards them.

Fred looked like he had figured it out as well.

"We're going to be the bloody bait; aren't we?" He stated more than asked.

"Without a doubt." Hyakinthos said; nodding his head in agreement.

Percy looked a touch confused about what they were talking about, so they both explained what they thought Annabeth and Luke's plan likely was.

"Well, I don't exactly like it, or appreciate them not informing us beforehand, but I'm certainly up for it. It appears that the spawn of War are in need of yet another lesson in manners." Percy said with a smirk; a slight touch of hopeful violence could be heard in his tone.

Hyakinthos smiled sharply at him.

"I could not agree more, Brother." He told him before bumping his shoulder with Fred's and wishing him good luck as he set off with Luke. 

* * *

Hyakinthos and Percy had been assigned border patrol- (i.e.- bait).

They had located their assigned area fairly quickly and were mostly just standing around joking with one another. They heard the clashing of weapons in the distance, but they were too far away to make out much of anything else. So, they just continued meandering up and down the little stream that marked the boundary line; nearly bored to death.

"...and then your Father had to go through the entire next week with hot pink hair! He didn't even realize I had done it until two days later when your brother Triton kept laughing at him for no apparent reason and he finally demanded an explanation. It didn't wear off for at least a week, too! S'what he get's for joining up with Hermes and trying to prank the son of a Marauder!" Hyakinthos was telling Percy about some of the pranks he played on various gods growing up, and always trying to give him as much insight into the kind of man his dad _really_ was as opposed to the legends and stories since he was forbidden from actually speaking with his son himself. Something Hyakinthos was absolutely determined to see changed.

He was about to launch into another tale, as he knew Percy loved learning little bits of his dad that were not common knowledge, when he sensed two things.

He immediately grabbed Percy by the arm; halting his movements. Percy knew what that meant, and began to expand his own senses.

At first, he had sensed a monster of some kind with an extraordinarily dark aura. It was something that should not only be impossible for it to be here at the Camp, but if it was what he thought it was- it shouldn't even be on the surface of the earth at all. However, he also sensed it retreating for some reason.

That reason was perhaps the five children of the War God he sensed that had just arrived and had hidden themselves amongst some bushes for cover.

He and Percy used the connection that had formed from the ritual to communicate silently, and make themselves appear unawares of the demi-gods laying in wait.

They did not have to wait long till the five made their presence known.

With all the subtly of the rampaging Bulls of Pamplona, the five opponents stepped out of the bushes as soon as their ring-leader gave the signal.

"Cream the punks!" Clarisse screamed out to her siblings in red.

All five of them began to charge at the two of them.

Percy and Hyakinthos were ready and waiting for them however; swords immediately drawn and battle stances assumed.

The five demi-gods of War surrounded them. They all had the standard bronze swords with the exception of Clarisse; who was wielding a spear with a barbed point that was radiating electricity. Hyakinthos thought it was actually a pretty cool looking weapon.

Clarisse stood back a bit like a commanding general issuing orders from the van instead of joining in on the initial frontal assault.

Two of the kids came at Percy, and the other two came at Hyakinthos.

He really did not understand what this was all about. Surely, their last encounter had left at least at little bit of an impression upon the brutes. From what he could gather, they had taken the humiliating defeat as a personal insult to the entire cabin. Apparently, they thought revenge was to be on today's menu.

Well, Percy and Hyakinthos were not even a bit sorry to rain on their metaphorical parade of revenge.

As none but a few had actually seen any of the three new campers fighting with weapons before; they were a mostly unknown quantity. Apparently, they thought they would have no skills with a blade. They quickly realized their mistake.

Hyakinthos wasted no time, as he began to rain down blow after blow on to both of the demi-gods that had dared to try and assault him. It always annoyed him how so many people assumed him to be an easy target, and without any meaningful fighting skills, based solely on his rather pleasing appearance.

He was not sure how long it had taken, but it could not possibly have been more than a couple of minutes, before Hyakinthos had his two opponents weapon-less and on their knees. He purposefully refrained from knocking them out, so they would be taught a proper lesson. Perhaps this one would actually sink in?

He turned around to observe Percy and see if his brother had any need of assistance, but that appeared to not be the case; just as Hyakinthos had expected. He was still fighting the two opponents, but was steadily gaining on them. After around another minute, Percy too had his opponents on the ground and weaponless. Although, both member's of Percy's opposition were currently unconscious from blows to the head. Considering it was a head injury they suffered; they were assuredly fine.

The two looked at one another and smirked as one, before they turned at the same time and addressed an enraged Clarisse.

"Was this _really_ the best you can do?" Percy and Hyakinthos asked simultaneously and in the same bored tone as well.

Clarisse's piggy eyes looked like they were developing some kind of tic.

"Why are you even doing this? The Flag is nowhere near here anyway." Hyakinthos said.

"I know that, Stupid." She all but snarled.

"See, I don't give a damn about the Flag. You two freakish not-twins and the other pretty boy made our cabin look like idiots! We wanted retribution. I'll have it, too. You may have not been too terrible with a blade like we all supposed, but now you'll face me!" Clarisse told them hatefully.

She raised her electric spear and prepared to attack.

Hyakinthos simply could not understand this girl; or the rest of her cabin for that matter. He despised bullies with a passion. He had already shown he was not to be messed with, nor would he tolerate anything of the sort from her and her lot again. Their last encounter had been mostly meant to terrify them in to behaving better and with more honor; they'd not really tried to hurt them. If they had; they would likely still all be in the infirmary.

Was he actually going to have to maim the girl or something for her to get it through her apparently very thick head that she was not the baddest bitch in town, and could not bully whomever she pleased anymore?

" _We_ do not make your cabin look like idiot's. You all do a fine job of that all on your own." Percy said snarkily.

Hyakinthos sniggered.

He dearly loved his brother's dry wit and sarcastic sense of humor at times.

Apparently, that was all she could take. Instead of aiming for Hyakinthos, she decided to switch targets and came barreling after Percy.

Hyakinthos watched the two warily.

The girl was a skilled combatant. She also was in possession of a rather potent weapon. Against Hyakinthos, her spear was useless as his own body was practically an electrical power plant in and of itself. Percy, on the other hand, had no such immunity.

Hyakinthos watched on as Percy got shocked on his left arm from the spear coming in contact with his shield which allowed the girl to press her advantage a few feet; which had a rather fortunate side-effect.

Clarisse's momentary triumph forced Percy to step several feet back, which incidentally placed him actually into the small creek. The water from the creek immediately soothed his shocked left side, as well as gave him a significant burst of power from the contact.

Using the rejuvenating burst of power to his full advantage, Percy managed to catch Clarisse's spear between his shield and his sword when she lunged at him again; completely unaware of the water's effects on the boy.

Hyakinthos...almost...but not quite, winced at the sound the spear made as it was shattered by Percy. Using his quick maneuver as a variation of how one would disarm an opponent's sword in a similar position; Percy used the jointure his opponent's weapon was stuck in- between his sword and shield- to snap it in half.

Clarisse screamed in absolute rage as her weapon was broken.

However, when she removed a rather long and sharp dagger from her combat boots, and prepared to lunge at Percy (whose back was turned as he was tossing the two broken pieces of the spear well away from them), she crossed a line for Hyakinthos.

Nobody hurt...and they certainly did not try and KILL his best friend and brother.

Hyakinthos' arm was a blur in motion as he shot off a powerful blast of lightning; striking her directly in the chest, and right off her feet, where she fell to the ground nearly unconscious...and slightly smoking.

Hyakinthos approached the downed daughter of War.

"Go after my brother with the intent to truly harm him one more time, and I WILL KILL YOU! I have absolute control over the powers of lightning. If I desired, it would have taken no extra effort whatsoever, and you WOULD BE DEAD! Learn some honor girl, or you will be SMOTE! End of discussion." Hyakinthos said; nearly enraged at what that girl had the dishonorable audacity to try and do.

Seeing the dagger laying nearby, Percy had quickly deduced what the girl had tried when his back was turned.

"Thank you, Brother." Percy told him quietly and seriously.

Hyakinthos just gave him a full smile.

"That's what brother's are for." He said, and with that he threw his arm around Percy and the two walked the few short feet back to the creek and sat down to wait. They knew, or at least suspected, that their part in this game was over for now.

They were wrong. 

* * *

It was only a couple of moments later when they saw Luke, as well as Fred, (who was covering him) come sprinting towards them, and over the boundary line. Luke was carrying the giant blood red banner of the Red Team! They had won, obviously using them as bait had worked like a charm.

Clarisse was muttering about it all being a nasty trick as the conch horn blew, signaling the Silver Team's victory.

They watched on as the blood red banner of the Ares Cabin abruptly changed. In it's place was now a silvery-grey banner with a caduceus in the center; replacing the slightly repulsive severed boar's head. The Banner was now in the possession of the Hermes Cabin!

Hyakinthos watched with a smile as Luke was hoisted onto his brother's shoulders and paraded about as the Champion. Not even the long jagged scar could mar the sight of the happiness Hyakinthos could see nearly radiating from the older boy. This pleased him greatly, as he was growing very fond of Luke, and wanted the young man to have his time to shine.

He also decided it was time force another presence to show themselves.

Hyakinthos winked at Percy, signaling to him he could handle Wise Girl, as he had dubbed her.

Hyakinthos, who had by now been re-joined by Fred, walked towards Percy.

They arrived just in time.

"You can come out now, ya know Wise Girl. The gig's up." Percy told what appeared to be thin air with a smirk on his face.

They heard a sharp gasp, followed by a sigh as Annabeth Chase materialized right in front of them.

"How in the god's name did you know I was there? How long did you know?" She asked with a tone mingled with both exasperation and intrigue.

Knowledge was power after all.

"We both sensed you the moment you got here. It's not like we didn't know you planned to use us as bait." Percy told her.

"Damn," Annabeth muttered, barely able to believe they had figured her plan out so easily.

'Still, how did they actually sense me?' She wondered silently.

Seeing the question in her eyes, Hyakinthos obliged the girl. It was a very good plan after all.

"We've both trained for a long time. Some can do it easier than others, but if you close your eyes, and let your senses expand out; you'll begin to feel various things have a certain...'flavor' to them, for lack of a better description. It's not easy, but it can save your life. If a monster was nearby, and you sensed them ahead of time, and had plenty of time to react and form a plan...how much of an edge would that give you over them? Not to mention, it can greatly increase one's life expectancy." Hyakinthos explained to the now thoroughly intrigued girl.

"When did you learn that?" She asked him curiously.

Hyakinthos adopted a thoughtful expression as he thought back to his earlier years on Ogygia.

"I think I was around five when my mum started teaching me to expand my senses; so I've been doing it almost all my life. Percy though, he's learned it really well in just the past couple of years. I believe you should have little trouble learning it; it just takes time to master." Hyakinthos said.

"Could you maybe teach me, please?" Annabeth asked.

He could tell the rather proud girl was not used to asking for something of that nature, but she was smart enough to not let her pride stand in her way either- Hyakinthos could respect that.

"Sure, it'd be no prob..." Hyakinthos suddenly cut off when he sensed the monster from earlier was back again; and much closer this time.

The low rumbling deep growl the beast made, followed by the unearthly howl confirmed it, as everyone around could hear it even over those celebrating Luke's victory.

That's when the beast came in to view. It was a Hellhound; straight from the Fields of Punishment. The thing was massive; truly massive- far larger than a horse. It had long sharp fangs, and its eye's glowed with hellfire. It was also looking straight at Percy!

In the blink of an eye, weapons were drawn and at the ready.

Fred had his bow and arrows cocked and ready to fire instantly; Chiron looked to be similarly prepared.

Hyakinthos however, was mad. He was very, very...very, mad.

Yes, he was aware that someone inside the Camp must have summoned the monstrosity to allow it entrance, but that was something to deal with later. That beast COULD NOT have left the Underworld without explicit instructions from Hades. There was simply no other way. His older brother had sent this monster into what was supposed to be their _sanctuary_ for the sole purpose of killing his best friend and brother. He had warned him with Alecto; yet, that decomposing sack of shit had done it anyway. He would not have it!

HE WOULD NOT STAND FOR IT!

The hellhound had jumped from where it was standing eyeing Percy, and moved faster than Hyakinthos had thought the beast capable of. It had by-passed Hyakinthos completely by actually jumping over him and landing on Percy! When it was in the process of landing, the hellhound took the opportunity, and used its right paw (with the long razor-sharp claws) to slice through Percy's chest. The claws had gone straight though his body armor, and had cut in to his brother like a knife through hot butter.

It was in that moment that Hyakinthos prayed that what he had attempted to bestow upon Percy secretly during the blood ritual worked; that even if his own inherited ichor was not enough to grant it, then Hyakinthos' blessing was successful. They had long theorized that he may gain the powers to grant immortality by himself without other's aid, just as Gaea was known to have the ability. Damn the consequences; he would not loose his best friend and new brother!

 _(Hyakinthos had no way of knowing it, but it was in that instant that Perseus Jackson became fully immortal. It would take a bit of time to become clear, as well as gain all the traits common to at least a fairly powerful god, but he would quickly be going through his own Ascension. Hyakinthos simply had to want it badly enough; and the transformation would begin. He was that much closer to both his own Ascension, as well as becoming the Greek God of Immortality; amongst his other fast-forming Domains.)_

The only reason Percy likely still lived (as far as virtually everyone else thought at least), was that in pouncing on Percy, the beast had ended up pushing him back into the stream that was behind him.

Before any of the arrows could have been unleashed on the hellhound that was mauling it's victim however; the ground began to shake ominously.

Hyakinthos had become utterly enraged. His control on his metamorphmagus powers slipped, and he was in his natural blonde form. It was all he could do to keep his body from completely assuming divine form as he stalked towards the beast.

At this point, the hellhound had realized it had far more dangerous prey approaching, and had released the one it had been sent to kill.

When Hyakinthos was about twenty feet from the beast, his hands shot outwards as massive and terrifying bolts of lightning shot straight from his hands, as his body began to unconsciously hover off the ground.

The hellhound let out a tremendous howl of pure agony as its body was assaulted with the two continuous bolts of streaming lightning. The electrical pulses forced the beast into the air as well as the assault continued; Hyakinthos using just the right amount to cause agonizing pain, but not quite enough to kill it.

Hyakinthos nodded to Fred, who proceeded to shoot out bursts of massive streams of fire from his out-stretched hands to replace the lightning Hyakinthos had just gave it a respite from. He only removed the lightning so he could make a more clear statement to his... _'Older Brother'_.

With a wave of Hyakinthos' hands the earth underneath the hellhound began to open up; larger and larger until a vast chasm underneath the earth many miles deep had appeared.

He then cast a form of a sort of two-way sound amplifying charm. 

* * *

Chiron knew what he was hearing now. The boy had opened up the earth all the way to the Underworld itself! He was beginning to get VERY uneasy.

"Mate," Hyakinthos addressed 'Fred'.

"Could you do me a favor?"

The inflection on the word 'mate' used was not lost on Chiron.

"You know I'd do anything for you." Fred told Hyakinthos with a smile as bright as the Sun.

"We're going to cut this beastie in to little pieces and send it back to my disgustingly decomposed idiot of an older brother. Use your...True Fire to show that un-dead moron what a hellhound made of REAL fire looks like...say, in various spots around his 'Throne' room." Hyakinthos said with a vicious grin.

'Fred's' grin was equally as malicious as his mate, and he was more than happy to help. He never liked Hades anyway. This was sure to get his attention.

"I'd be...delighted...to lend a hand." He replied as they mentally devised exactly what they were going to do.

Hades' palace may need some 're-decorating' afterwards, as his true fire would burn in the various forms of the hellhound parts far hotter that anything Hades could cook up.

Everyone in the entire camp was watching these events unfold in absolute and utter shock.

Percy, who had by now, been finally healed completely; was standing with them.

"It was after you, Brother. You get to cut it up!" Hyakinthos told Percy who was only too eager to slice through the beast that nearly killed him.

With Riptide in hand, he set to work. He was finished moments later.

Both Fred and Hyakinthos were using their powers to prevent the hellhound from dissolving, so now Fred used the flames of the Sun as each of the cut up piece of the monster was formed by the flames themselves. A wizard would liken it to the shapes assumed by Fiendfyre.

Hyakinthos then levitated himself over the open chasm of the earth; the Underworld visible to his divine sight, as Fred levitated the pieces of the flaming hellhound and took aim.

Using his own divine vision, he knew just where to throw the pieces to really ruin Hades' day.

Hyakinthos' voice then amplified as magic sent it to where it could be heard all across the Underworld.

 **"I warned you. I warned you when you sent Alecto after My Brother what I would do if you tried anything like that again. Have you taken** _ **complete**_ **leave of what little sense you ever had; to attack the son of Poseidon? I warned you...'** _ **Big Brother**_ **,' but did you listen?** _ **Of course not**_ **. You try and harm My Brother again, and I will CRUSH the Underworld itself! Do you understand me! I will use the very earth itself and wipe your Domain** _ **out of existence**_ **!"**

 **"This is no way for family to act!** _ **You are my brother too, damnit**_ **!"**

 **"As I promised, here is your minion...in pieces! Goodbye,** _ **Brother**_ **."** Hyakinthos' booming voice- as powerful as the very earth itself- finished sarcastically; as Fred gleefully sent piece after piece of the solar flaming monster back to its' master...making sure to reserve the head for the Throne Room itself!

Task completed, Hyakinthos waved his hands, causing the gaping hole in the earth to disappear as if were never there in the first place.

The three boy's then merely looked at one another and smirked.

Fred whispered in to Hyakinthos' ear.

"That was the sexiest thing...I...have...ever...seen. I want you so badly right now that I can barely restrain myself! Do you see what you do to me? You've got me so hard right now, I'm having to create an illusion to disguise it." He whispered huskily as he came up behind his love.

Indeed. Hyakinthos could feel his mate's massive manhood pressing in to him from behind. That physical proof, as well as his mate's words, suddenly got Hyakinthos...hard-as-a-rock! He was just about to throw caution to the wind and let Apollo take him right there and then when the many gasps and mutters of exclamations could be heard all around them by the various campers. Till this point most had still been in a mute state of shock at the display of awe-inspiring divine power. Now, they were coming alive in whispers and pointing towards the three boy's heads.

The boy's looked up, and sure enough- their claiming had arrived. It also held several surprises that could be found in the holographic representation of the boy's divine ancestry. 

* * *

Chiron's voice rang out strong through the night air- (though admittedly, it did waver a bit at some of the...surprises).

He got down on bended knee, all of the other camper's following suit rather quickly, too.

Very quickly; they dared not do otherwise after what they had all seen.

"It is determined. Apollo, God of the sun, light, healing, music, poetry, archery, reason and prophecy. Twice-Blessed- with Artemis, Goddess of the hunt, the Moon...ch...cha...chastity, animals, and the wilderness. All Hail, Frederick Leton Soleil, Twice-Blessed Godling: Son of Phoebus Apollo and Artemis the Huntress. Blessed of Hecate. Divine Mate of Prince Hyakinthos Haraldr Thorson."

Chiron rattled off all the titles 'Fred' had gathered to himself...(yes, maybe he was just a teensy tiny bit vain; but he was 'cool' so it was all good- to him anyway) Fred just loved it as he listened to Chiron try to call him both a son of Artie whilst still calling her the Goddess of 'Chastity'. He may have snickered a bit with that one...and Kinthos too.

That the claiming resulted in the Cosmos declaring their mated status, whilst also preserving 'Fred's' anonymity was a surprise as well.

No one failed to take note of the ominous rumbling the moment a child of Apollo with _Artemis_ was announced.

Chiron gathered himself to begin an even harder to comprehend claim.

"It is determined. Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of horses, King of Atlantis. All Hail Perseus Jackson, Son of the God of the Seas. Maternal Grandson and Blessed of Nyx, Protogenoi of the Night, Legacy of Aphrodite and Zeus! Blessed of Hecate. Kin to the House of Odin. Brother by Blood and Chaotic Blessing of Hyakinthos Thorson. All Hail the Prince of Atlantis." Chiron decreed, eyes getting wider with each symbol and to what degree the relationship was.

'The boy's barely even a tiny bit mortal.' Chiron thought.

Finally, Chiron readied himself for the most controversial one of them all.

"It is Determined. Rhea, Great Goddess of Motherhood and Queen of the Titans, Crown Princess of Asgard. Hestia, Firstborn of Kronos and Rhea, Goddess of the hearth, home, domesticity, and of family. Thor Odinson, Norse God of Thunder and Lightning, Crown Prince of Asgard, Ultimate Defender of the Nine Realms. All Hail Hyakinthos Haraldr Thorson: Transcendent God Ascending! Son of Rhea, Firstborn Son of Hestia, Firstborn Son of Thor- Prince of Asgard and Olympus! Champion of Hecate! The Inheritor! Divine Mate of Frederick Leton Soleil." Chiron said; finally finishing what seemed to be Hyakinthos' never-ending list of titles.

Both Fred and Hyakinthos were a bit worried that their mated status had been proclaimed. Not for the reasons some might think; they could care less what others thought of them. No, if...or rather when Fred was revealed as Apollo...well, that was one helluva convergence of power.

Everyone around them noticed when Hyakinthos' parent's were revealed that after each one, thunder was rumbling something fierce. Zeus was having a full-on tantrum. He was almost glad the Masterbolt had been stolen.

Hyakinthos' reaction to Zeus' apparent displeasure?

To the utter shock and incredulity of all but those who actually knew him- Hyakinthos merely stuck his tongue out and skywards in the direction of Zeus' domain.

When wind started whipping up into what looked to be at the very least a level two tornado, with the thunder mounting more and more by the second, looking to all be aimed at Hyakinthos- he yet again shocked those that did not know him; and even a couple who did.

Hyakinthos just held a bored look on his face at his brother's tantrum, and calmly waved his own hand over the area.

The results were impressive to say the least.

The tornado immediately disappeared as did all the clouds and thunder, though it did look like it put up at least a bit of a fight.

As that was happening, Hyakinthos had the oddest feeling. He could almost tell that he was being discussed by the gods. Whether it was simply a coincidence, or he interpreted the faint dialogue correctly, he could have sworn someone just referred to him not only as a bastard, (his parent's were married at the time of both his conception and birth, thank you very much!) or that he was...his mother's shame?

The...'thought'...had the same flavor as the power of the tornado...that only indicated one person.

He dared? Well, he'd show him his supreme displeasure about those little remarks!

Hands joined and lifted in a certain direction, he sent his own massive Elder god-level blast of lightning straight up towards the sky. (The enormous bolt looked to be headed towards New York City; the Empire State Building specifically- and all the way to Olympus and the throne of Zeus himself, who was- incidentally, forced to dive out of the way; though he did take a partial hit to the ass.)

Fred was looking like Yule had come early. He couldn't wait to get the footage from Hermes from all the cameras he'd positioned for just this occasion.

If the camper's had been leery before, they were down-right terrified now.

Other events may have gone on, but Fred, Percy, and Hyakinthos paid them no mind as they all three walked off and towards the just appearing and rather beautiful Cabin Number Twelve: The Rhea Cabin. All the while, joking and carrying on as if they hadn't a care in the world.

Of course looks could be deceiving, and all three boy's had a great deal on their minds. However, they knew better than to show any form of weakness in public. They knew metaphorical chaos was descending on Olympus at the moment. They would just have to hope their allies came through for them.

However, they also had each other; and that was their greatest strength of all. 

* * *

Many, many...many miles away, Heimdall had also just witnessed the divine claiming of Hyakinthos Thorson on Midgard. He had been expecting something of the sort, as the young man was a demi-god. He thought they might just think he was the result of a night Zeus was too drunk to remember.

That was not the case.

Apparently Prince Thor's wife was no mortal at all, but rather the disguised Queen of the Titans, Rhea. Which meant that not only was the Crown Prince still legally (and permanently) married to the deity, as she most assuredly would be considered an "equal" non-morganatic wife, but their child was no demi-god at all. He was a fully-fledged immortal. He was also the legitimate and un-alterable Heir Apparent of the Crown Prince of Asgard. The boy was a Prince of Asgard and Second-in-Line to the Throne; and...no...one...knew. The Allfather was going to have alot of explaining to do, not only to his son Prince Thor (who had no memory of either his wife or son), but also to Queen Frigga as well. She especially would not take the news that her only grandchild was on Midgard and had never even met her!

No, Heimdall did not envy the Allfather in the slightest. He had tried to warn him this could come back to haunt him, but he would not listen.

Heimdall would also admit to being thoroughly shocked that the new Prince had a Divine Mate; Apollo, at that! As if being in a different appearance would fool him! What he had seen them do to both Hades and Zeus...he hadn't laughed so hard in an age! He'd never liked those two anyway.

The way he opened up the Earth could also only mean one thing: he was gaining his own domain- and what a domain it was! An Asgardian Prince as the Father of the Earth, and his Consort was the Sun God! (As well as another massively powerful Midgardian Domain that everyone thought had either faded into nothingness, or been merged into Zeus' Domain.) He would keep quiet about that though. Those two needed time to grow together.

There was a distinct possibility that in the ages to come, their two pantheons could very well be merged into one single entity. It would be millennia away, but Heimdall could already _see_ it. Asgard and Midgard united as one. One divine couple ruling the whole of the two worlds. Despite the two boy's outward demeanor; they were both kind and honorable men- without being weak. Individually, each of the boy's were possessed of truly massive powers. Combined, they were simply phenomenal. They also only each had one true weakness: each other. Were something to happen to one of them; there is literally nothing the other might not do to protect- or avenge.

Heimdall continued his brisk pace as he walked through the palace's halls. The guards at the doors to the Throne Room did not even hesitate before granting him entry without him even having to break his stride.

Upon sighting him, the Allfather immediately closed the session of that day's court. Only the Queen remaining behind. He so very rarely ever left his Watch that Odin realized he must have something of true import to impart.

"My King, My Queen," Heimdall said; bowing to his sovereigns.

"What have you _seen_ , Heimdall?" Queen Frigga asked with a touch of concern in her voice.

Heimdall looked towards the Allfather, thinking this would be better said in private, but as His Majesty was apparently in a rather poor mood; he was therefore forced to explain openly.

"It is...'The Boy' Your Majesty," Heimdall said; addressing the Allfather.

Odin had no trouble figuring out who he could have been referring to. After the Prince returned to his body, and the Allfather wiped his memories of his time there, he had been tasked to ensure the boy never caused any mischief for the Nine Realms- such as a mortal trying to claim the throne.

"How long has it been? Surely, the boy's not dead already?" Heimdall actually thought he denoted a touch of concern in Odin's voice. Well, he was his only true-blood grandson.

"No, My King. He is in perfect health; and he shall remain so- for a very great many millennia to come; if I am not wrong." He said.

"What? The boy's not mortal?" Odin asked; voice barely above a whisper due to his shock.

Queen Frigga was looking very concerned. It was rare her husband was even remotely fazed by anything.

"No, My King; he is not mortal. He was publically claimed today. Apparently, the girl thought to be the mortal witch Lily Evans was actually a disguise quite similar to the Prince's." Heimdall explained.

"Who was she?" Odin asked.

" _Is_ , Your Majesty. She _is_ alive and well. She is Rhea, Queen of the Titans, the Mother of Olympus. She was able to be impregnated by her legal husband, the Prince Thor's mortal form, due to combining one of her egg's with that of her eldest child; Hestia. It was in that way they overcame the enchantments you had placed. During the boy's claiming, the Cosmos recognized not only the marriage of Prince Thor and Queen Rhea as valid and binding, but the boy is the Crown Prince's official Heir Apparent." He explained.

"You should also know that Your Majesty's grandson is extraordinarily powerful. He is already close to equaling the powers of Zeus himself! He is also gaining his own domain over the Earth. From what I can tell, apparently...Gaea...is finally fading. The young Prince is fast Ascending." Heimdall said in conclusion as he backed out of the room...very...very...quickly- but still with dignity of course.

Apparently, before he had even revealed half of what he had learned, Queen Frigga figured out what had happened and was now...discussing...events...with her husband. Well, if all the bolts of wild and frankly terrifying magic she was throwing around at her husband could be considered a discussion.

Later, back at his post. Heimdall heard the unmistakable bellow of rage that could only have come from the Crown Prince. Apparently Prince Thor had found out as well. Interesting times were ahead.

Yes, very interesting times indeed. 

* * *

It had been a relatively peaceful day on Olympus thus far; well, at least as peaceful as the fast approaching deadline that would likely result in an earth-shattering war between Poseidon and Zeus could be anyway. Several of the Olympians had congregated in the Council Chambers to watch the up-coming Capture the Flag game at Camp Half Blood on the large viewing screen that had been installed for just such occasions. There were a surprising number of gods and goddesses (both major and minor), whom had elected to attend that normally had little to no interest in such things.

Hermes was there, though he often came to watch. The Archer Twins had both shown up, which was something of a surprise; especially Artemis' attendance. They had even brought their Mother, Leto with them. Hestia had come, and appeared in her true form that she was rarely seen in, (that being a beautiful young woman in her mid-twenties in appearance). Poseidon's arrival had been quite the surprise to some, considering the...difficulties at present. Though most new it was likely to watch how his so far, un-claimed son handled himself. Athena was of course there as well; she usually took what chances were available to her to watch her children. Ares was conspicuously absent; though Aphrodite was present- that was a bit different from the norm. Hephaestus and Demeter were nowhere to be seen; both were usually so involved in their own work they never paid much notice to the outside world. Hera, very surprisingly was there, as well as her mother, Rhea. Neither were ever present for such events; so their presence was not only something of a shock, but also practically mandated Zeus to attend. Hecate was the final surprise guest of import. All in all, it was a much more exalted gathering than had been anticipated.

Just as there appeared to be two opposing sides in Camp Half Blood for the game, Olympus too was seeing a very subtle polarization of what could be considered factions. The largest of which was probably the oddest assortment of the gods ever gathered.

Rhea and Hestia both appeared to be exceptionally on edge; something which was entirely out of character for both mother and daughter. Odder still, Poseidon, Leto, Hecate, and Hera herself seemed to be acting as a buffer of sorts between the two deities and everyone else.

Hermes, Apollo, and Artemis were also discussing things amongst themselves. They also seemed to almost gravitate towards Rhea and Hestia as another pillar of support. For what, no one was aware.

Athena, who had immediately noted the extraordinarily strange atmosphere, as well as what looked to be an extremely unlikely and diverse grouping of allies, was at a loss as to what could possibly be the cause. It could not be the current disagreement between Zeus and Poseidon, as some of the deities grouped together would almost certainly not be allied with god's they were near if such a conflict arose; which is why it was all the more curious.

Everyone was seated where they pleased for this event, as it was not an official function, and the viewing of the game had begun. It started off normally enough, though their was some confusion as to why the team that was supposed to wear Athenian Blue was suddenly sporting silver colorings. Had anyone been paying attention, they would have seen the smirks on Rhea, Apollo, and Artemis' faces when the color change occurred. The Queen Mother of Olympus was actually snickering for some reason.

They all watched as a large grouping of the members of the Ares Cabin, that should have been guarding their banner and engaging the enemy, looked like they were about to plan an ambush of some sort with Poseidon's unclaimed son, and another boy who bore a striking resemblance to child of the Sea God.

Zeus' eyes had narrowed, as if he were trying to figure out if Poseidon had broken the law not just the once; but twice.

Everyone was rather impressed by both of the dark haired boy's skills with the sword as they easily dispatched Ares' children even when fighting two at once. Then the daughter of Ares that liked to cause so much havoc engaged Poseidon's son and soon found her prized spear broken in two.

What happened next was just the beginning of the shocks the entire Pantheon was about to receive.

When Poseidon's son's back was turned away from Ares' daughter, the girl took out a dagger from her boot and made to quite literally stab her opponent in the back! That was a thoroughly dishonorable act in most of their opinions.

Both Poseidon and Rhea looked ready to smite the wench.

However, she never got the chance to actually try and kill the boy, as she was suddenly sent flying through the air with a blast of lightning straight out of the hands of the boy's look alike companion.

They had all been shocked, and some looked towards Zeus, as it would normally only be a child of his that could manage such a feat; and even then not that powerfully. Zeus' own eyes had gone wide at the sight as he began to study the boy more intently; perhaps trying to remember if he had...somehow...had a child he did not know about; or...perhaps...forgot?

Whatever the member's of the Ares Cabin had been attempting was an obvious failure, both as the boy who shot the lightning blast gave the dishonorable wench a thorough dressing down (It was at this point the god's raised the volume and most were quite happy with the new demi-god's speech. He even threatened to smite her! A sure way to earn the god's approval when it looked as if he could actually do it.); as well as allowed the Silver Team to cross the boundary line with a son of Hermes carrying the opposition's banner. He was being guarded by a extremely handsome young blonde boy who bore an uncanny resemblance to Apollo as well.

Some of the deities looked towards the Sun God who merely gave them a mischievously secretive smirk.

The horn was blown by Chiron announcing the Silver Team's win as they hoisted Luke Castellan high on their shoulders as the game's champion.

Some of the assembled god's and goddess's were already beginning to stand to depart since the game was obviously over when a most insidious howl was heard that sent shivers down the spine's of even the god's themselves.

Only one creature sounded like that; and it certainly had no business being near their children!

They all sat stunned as a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment itself; was standing in Camp Half Blood!

The monster was staring menacingly at Percy Jackson.

Both Poseidon and Rhea made to immediately stand and intervene; however their divine intervention proved unnecessary.

That was when the true drama of the coming chaos began to unfold.

The hellhound had made a fast and gargantuan leap over several of the camper's heads. It landed on the son of the Sea God, and took a swipe with its claws at the downed demi-god; cutting the boy open. As it inadvertently pushed him into a creek, they thought he might live through it.

That was when it happened. The earth began to rumble; ominously. 

* * *

Even the gods on Olympus could feel the power now coming forth. The boy who resembled Poseidon's son so closely had somehow shifted into a different form entirely, and was radiating not only extreme amounts of anger, but also...pure...unadulterated...power!

It was he who was causing the ground to tremble!

In the place where the dark-haired youth had once stood; there was now the most breathtakingly beautiful boy any of them had ever seen! He had light ash blonde hair, striking emerald green eyes, and the most beguilingly enchanting face any of the god's and goddess's had ever beheld- mortal or otherwise. (He also looked vaguely familiar to a few who did not already know exactly whom he was) And he was levitating off the ground as massive blasts of lightning were streaming out of both of his out-stretched hands!

The blasts were so powerful, the hellhound was lifted off the ground, and into the air itself!

The anger radiating off the boy was palpable.

He said something to the boy who looked like Apollo's doppelgänger, and the assembled deities watched in further amazement as he too proved to be extraordinarily powerful. Pouring out of the golden boy's hands were streams of fire. The hellhound was now being held aloft by what looked like the flames of the Sun itself. Yet, still neither boy had moved to kill the beast that had been sent to kill their friend.

They would soon find out why.

As if what he had already done were not enough signs of great power, the god's watched in utter amazement at what he did next. The now-blonde boy, who was still in the air after the other blonde had taken over the handling of the beast, waved his hands again in a great separating arc.

The results could not have shocked them more!

Directly underneath where the hellhound was being held, a great crevice was opening up the very earth itself!

The god's were astounded as they watched the young man create a giant chasm in the earth that actually managed to reach all the way down to the Underworld!

Their divine sight could actually see Hades' realm from above the ground! Such a feat should not have been possible. Certainly not by a mere demi-god! The only being ever capable of such an action would have to have been Gaea herself!

With the sound now amplified to the maximum levels, they all heard the young man threaten the Lord of the Underworld. Not only did he refer to Poseidon's son as his brother, but claimed that Hades himself was his older brother!

Apparently, this was not the first time Hades had sent a creature after Percy Jackson, and this young boy had supposedly already given him a warning message through Alecto.

The gods watched on in dumbfounded shock as the boy threatened to cave in the earth to the extent of obliterating Hades' entire domain!

He also proceeded to lecture the Dread Lord that this was no way for family to behave towards one another.

Bizarrely, this earned the boy proud smiles from both Queen Rhea and Hestia.

As his final act, his other blonde friend somehow managed to create flames from the parts of the hellhound Percy Jackson had just used his sword to cut to pieces. They burned in the shape of what the monster's body part's would look like (were they not ashes), and appeared to burn hotter than flames any of the assembled deities have ever seen. It was as if all the power of the flames of the Sun itself were making the shapes; something no earthly fire (divine or mortal) was capable of achieving.

If Apollo could do it, none of them had ever seen it.

The young man that looked so very much like the Sun God then proceeded to hurl the flaming pieces back down into the pit of the Underworld. The young man had a look of utter glee adorning his handsome face as he essentially bombed Hades' palace! They even saw the head strike right in the middle of where they knew the throne room to be. Those flames were hot enough to even burn the Underworld!

Then, calm as you please, the beautiful boy with ash blonde hair waved his hand and the earth reconstituted itself. It was as if it had never been disturbed in the first place.

Who in the name of all that was divine were these boy's?

That was the question on every stupefied deity in the room's mind...well, most of them anyway.

They were soon to get their answers as all three of the powerful boy's were immediately Claimed. 

* * *

What a Claiming it was, too.

The voice of Chiron began to ring out as all the demi-god's got down on bended knee

When the boy with the golden blonde hair that so resembled Apollo was claimed, an immediate clamor arose amongst the god's.

The boy was a Twice-Blessed Godling! The son of both Apollo and Artemis; blessed of Hecate.

Thinking she had broken her oath, and with her own twin no less; Zeus stood up and began to shout. He was finally calmed when told it was actually all a trick! The boy was really Apollo himself!

"What would possess you to split yourself, and go pretend to be a demi-god?" Zeus demanded.

Apollo made to reply, but his father cut him off.

"Yes, I understand that...technically, you have broken no laws as your children don't have any idea that it's actually you; but still..." Zeus had said; but Apollo interrupted him with something that amazed them all.

" _My Mate is there, Father! Do you understand, now? That is the sole reason. There is NOTHING and NOONE more important to me than he."_ Apollo stated forcefully; at that moment, there was nothing of the fun-loving teenage happy-go-lucky Sun God to been seen.

The tenor of Apollo's voice had changed as he spoke. Many eyes had widened at that. They knew what that particular inflection of the Sun God's voice meant.

"What would you do?" He asked rhetorically.

"Don't be ridiculous. Even if you found your Divine Mate, something that has never occurred in our Pantheon, they would be another immortal- not a mere demi-god." Zeus said dismissively.

" _He IS my Mate. It has been confirmed by the Fate's themselves for well over three thousand years! Nothing will EVER be allowed to separate us again. We are Mate's and two haves of the same whole. You should remember well; the Ancient Laws prevent ANY interference, and we are not bound by some of the same restrictions the Ancient Laws impose on the god's. Divine Mate's are under another code entirely. He'll be claimed momentarily, then you'll understand_." Apollo stated _Truthfully_.

When Apollo spoke in the voice of _Truth,_ Zeus was forced to believe him, as it was impossible for him lie when speaking thus.

"Oh, Styx." Zeus cursed.

"Please tell me you're not about to announce that your Mate is the son of that thieving pile of seaweed!" Zeus said; disparagingly referring to his brother Poseidon.

"Have care how you speak, Brother." Poseidon warned in a threatening tone.

"Enough! Apollo's Mate is not Percy Jackson. Now, watch and behave." Rhea told the both of them.

Apollo and Hermes could not help the snickers of amusement that escaped them as both Poseidon and Zeus lowered their heads as they were chastised by their mother.

They all watched and saw Percy Jackson be officially claimed by Poseidon. However many were confused by the additions to his claiming.

"Hyakinthos was right, she is far more than even a demi-goddess. Which makes Percy barely have any human blood at all; especially since the ritual. It is highly likely he'll ascend all on his own now. Since his mother is recognized as who she is, Chaos recognizes her as a secondary consort. Percy is a Prince of Atlantis." Poseidon said in a tone of awe.

There they were; the symbol's of the boy's divine heritage on full display. He was the grandson and Blessed of Nyx herself! Certainly one deity no one with an ounce of sense in their heads dared to anger. That wasn't all though.

Apparently, Nyx had mated with a demi-god; well, closer to a godling than a demi-god really. Sally Jackson's father was the child of a daughter of Aphrodite; as well as being the son of Zeus himself! Percy Jackson was only one-sixteenth human, all the rest of his blood was divine. That he was a son of Poseidon as well as being both a Claimed and Blessed grandson of Nyx, made for one very large accumulation of power.

Zeus was silently seething. In his eye's, this just re-in forced his belief that it was Poseidon's son that was the child of the prophecy. Though he did have at least some misgivings, seeing as he himself was the boy's great-grandfather. Still, it changed nothing.

Chiron's next word's though, were what really set off the true explosion.

They all heard loud and clear, the Claiming of Hyakinthos Haraldr Thorson. Son of Rhea, Queen of the Titans, Hestia, Firstborn of Kronos and Rhea, and Thor Odinson- Norse God of Thunder and Lightning, Crown Prince of Asgard, and the Husband of Queen Rhea.

As all the shouting began, they barely heard the boy announced as Hyakinthos Thorson: Transcendent God Ascending, The Inheritor, Prince of both Asgard and Olympus, and Divine Mate of Frederick Leton Soliel (Phoebus Apollo). 

* * *

Zeus' first reaction had been as expected.

"I'll KILL him! I'll send him to the deepest parts of Tartarus for the raping of my mother! Thor Odinson will die slowly and painfully. Then, that evil little spawn...that...that...that abomination of a boy will be next!" Zeus yelled out; utterly enraged.

As Zeus carried on venting his new-found rage, he was already making a move to take out the brat. With a wave of his hand, Zeus had conjured up a strong tornado and was sending it right at the boy. The thunder began getting louder and louder.

"How dare that Norse swine get near my mother! And Hestia! He's violated them both! This is a sacrilege that shall not be tolerated. I'll obliterate Odin Himself if I must, to scourge the cosmos of this deviant upstart!"

"As for the spawn of that weakling god...that bastard born of my mother's shame...I'll..." Zeus would have carried on, had certain things not occurred.

The very moment that Zeus referred to Hyakinthos as an abomination, and threatened him; all the allies of the young god began to stand up; ready to defend him by any means necessary. He was considered as quite precious and beloved to a number of very powerful individuals, all of whom loved him dearly.

Before their intervention became necessary however, some of the gods noticed something: the tornado Zeus had sent to kill Hyakinthos had been vanished. The thunder took a bit longer, but it too soon ceased. The boy's powers were strong enough to counter Zeus' own!

Zeus, who had still been wrapped up in shouting all manner of violent threats and disparaging comments to virtually the entirety of the Norse Pantheon, finally noticed that not only had his attack on the boy failed; the boy had vanished Zeus' storm entirely. The sun was even shining extra brightly!

It had to have been a coincidence, but the moment Zeus had referred to Hyakinthos as both a bastard and his mother's shame; Zeus found himself forced to dive out of the way as a truly massive blast of divine lightning had travelled all the way to Olympus and actually hit the very throne Zeus was sitting on. The King of Olympus was even partially struck by the blast, as both the hole in his pin-striped dress pants as well as the puffs of smoke mingled slightly with the stench of burnt flesh were a clear testament to.

Of course it did him no real harm, though many imagined it did smart quite a bit. Still, that was not the point. Zeus had just been blasted by his own element, whilst on his throne, by a young teenage boy! Who then looked skyward, in the direction he obviously (by his rather perfect aim) knew Olympus to be, and rather childishly (and extraordinarily funny) stuck out his tongue!

It was more than obvious as to whom it was directed at.

That would be the same man who was now so utterly rage filled as to be blind to all reason, (admittedly, he was still smoking from the rear) and getting ready to descend down to earth and smite the little bastard.

Or, at least he would have had he not suddenly found himself slapped soundly across the face by his irate mother; standing tall in all her Titanic glory. Truly massive amounts of earth-shattering power swirled around the Titan Queen unchecked; and with far more potency being displayed than any of them had ever beheld! Certainly far more than some even knew her to be capable of wielding.

"You may be my son, but you forget yourself! You think to control and assume far...far...too much. If you even _THINK_...of harming my baby, I swear to you, I will see you in the same box as your wretched father!" The Titan Queen said, in a tone far more venomous than anyone had ever even known she could possibly produce.

"How dare you presume to think I, of all people, am even capable of being raped! You WILL sit down, and you will calmly and CIVILY discuss these events." Rhea decreed.

"Did it not even cross your power-obsessed mind, that that young boy is also YOUR baby brother? I have tolerated many things from you over the eons; perhaps too much. You are acting like HIM! What's next, going to try and ingest him?" Rhea asked sarcastically.

"You remember the TRUE history. The minor gods and the humans may have no idea, but we both know how your father's reign truly ended. We both know who neutralized the biggest threats, and the lengths I went to in order to secure and protect my children from my own siblings and cousins. You are the King of Olympus for the sole reason because _I_ , decreed you as such. What I can give, I can just as easily take away." The deity who had always been in secret, the most powerful child of Gaea and Ouranos declared in no uncertain terms.

Some of the surviving Titans, and a select few of the Eldest gods remembered, that while she was always first and foremost the Great Mother goddess; Queen Rhea was far more unique than most knew. Although she had never coveted power, and had never had any interest in ruling and subjugating; she had always been the most powerful Titan. It was not widely known, simply because she did not want it to be. While her immediate and personal Domain had been motherhood and fertility; she had managed to inherit massive amounts of power and control from both of her parent's Domains. It was actually because of her, and not Kronos, that her children were the first and most powerful of the deities of the modern age.

Hestia was actually very similar. Especially being the Firstborn of Rhea and Kronos both. Very few had any idea as to her true capabilities. However, just like her beloved mother, she was simply not interested in power.

Some who knew all this began to realize that the young boy in question...was the son of both powerful women. 

* * *

"Look around you, my son. You have no idea of what happened, because we all knew THIS is exactly how you'd react! You are no longer the same man I was saw such greatness in. You have driven the man I once knew you to be so far from grace, that I am rarely ever even able to get a glimpse of him." Rhea told him.

"He's still in there," Rhea said as she pointed to his heart.

"But you have corrupted him. Too much power, for too long, has blinded you. This is part of the reason my now-youngest son exists in the first place." She stated.

"What, to usurp me?" Zeus asked his mother rather sullenly.

"No, not to usurp you. It was to get away that I even left in the first place." The Queen stated.

Away from him personally was left unsaid, but was heard nonetheless.

She had never spoken to him this way. Oh, he remembered her trying to council him with moderation and to take in the others opinion's in the first couple of millennia of his rule; but he was headstrong and ignored her. He also did VERY clearly remember that the only way they won against her sibling's was mainly because of her powers. She was the one that made it even possible for them to entomb their father. He also did not doubt, (at least not as he looked around the room and noticed just exactly who had known of this boy and were obviously supporting both the boy and his mother) that they would definitely challenge his rule if he did not listen or certainly...if he killed the boy. If he even could, that is. He did not like it one bit. He also had little (i.e.- no) choice in the matter.

No matter how much it galled his very soul; especially after so many millennia of absolute rule, Zeus forced himself to sit back down (his ass was STILL smarting!) and listen to his formidable mother and the others.

Seeing he had essentially returned to some semblance of reason, and was actually prepared to listen (even if everyone present knew it was the very last thing he wished to do), Rhea and the others all sat back down to listen to the Titan Queen's tale.

What a tale it was, too! 

* * *

"You all know how time passes for us. Sometimes it moves so fast decades pass us by in the blink of an eye and we barely notice. Other times it feels like its moving at a snail's pace. Those are the consequences of both the blessings and the curses of immortality. Several decades ago, I had become...well, I suppose depressed is one way to put it. Not to mention I had been feeling extraordinarily bored for several centuries. I never did adjust very well to the move to this continent. Anyway, all of my children were long past needing, or in some cases even willing, to listen to any guidance I might have imparted. As with the way things are now, with two of my son's threatening war with each other, the bickering and never-ending drama had become more than I could bare to deal with any longer." She explained patiently, seeing several of her children looking just a touch ashamed of their actions.

"I needed a break. I wanted to try something new; something different. The only thing I could come up with was to go and experience a mortal life. Most of you have done similar things at one point or another, and with as rarely as everyone came together, I doubted I would hardly be missed." She said.

"So, I had my essence placed in to a couple that were dearly wishing for a child. They already had one daughter, but felt their family was incomplete. For months I studied them, and the environment in which they lived. They were a young couple from England; not far from London. As I did not wish to lead to completely boring mundane existence, I went to Hecate. When I transferred my essence into the woman's womb, Hecate blessed my mortal body with magic. I've always been intrigued by magical human society, and I wished to do what I could to help bring Wizarding Britain into the modern age. Of course, I over-looked the fact that as I would be considered what they called a muggleborn; there was only so much I could achieve in that archaic society even though Hecate granted me rather vast wizarding powers." Rhea explained.

"I was born, and I grew up, and I personally think myself truly blessed by the experience. Even though I had allowed my real memories to transfer over time into my mortal body, as well as a small degree of my divine essence, I loved my family as well as the life I was building. I knew of course that as a mortal it would be a short life, but I considered it something of an adventure. I went to the main Wizarding school in Britain; Hogwarts. I made friends, and devoted myself to studying magic, and ways to improve the Wizarding World."

"Eventually, after years of trying unsuccessfully to win me over, I fell in love for the first time in my existence. His name was James Potter. He was a pureblood wizard who was a bit of an arrogant prankster, who eventually grew up and became a man I could not only respect, but fell very much in love with. We were married not too long after graduating from Hogwarts. Even though there was a war going on, we both wished for a child."

"Of course I knew the child would be a demi-god. However, the wizarding world is hidden with the accumulation of so much mist and magical wards that monsters and the like rarely ever effect it; besides the fact that there aren't many in Europe anymore anyway since the flame shifted. I thought I would finally get to raise a child fully, be there throughout his life, and even though he would be a mortal; I would have been content with the time I considered myself blessed with."

"We ran in to some...complications. I could not get pregnant. As a deity of both motherhood and fertility, that is a near impossible occurrence if I desired it. We thought my husband had been cursed. We did find some evidence that suggested he had been. We could have perhaps used rituals or other avenues, but I did not want another man's child. I wanted my husband's. So, I called for Hestia." Rhea said; describing an entire life she had lived and some of her children hadn't even noticed she'd gone anywhere.

"Mother asked for my help. Since her husband was cursed, the only way we could figure out to overcome the curse, was for me to give Mother one of my eggs; which would then be merged with one of hers'. There is nothing in the Universe that would have been powerful enough to overcome the combination of our divine essence. Of course I knew that would make the child just as much my child as Mother's, and I couldn't have been more pleased. I've longed for a child of my own for millennia, but because of my vows, it had never been a possibility for me. In this instance however, not only was I able to help Mother with her dream, but I was able to achieve my own dreams of motherhood." Hestia said; stepping into the discussion to clarify her role in all of this.

"Everything went fine; until the birth at least. I was there to help Mother through it as her 'birthing coach'; to use the modern term. When the baby began to be born however; we were forced to halt time for a bit. He was emitting a divine light- the mortals would have been killed. This should not have been possible. Even if he was a Twice-Blessed godling; he should have still been both mortal, and a demi-god. After he was born we found out what was happening." Hestia said.

"The only way for the child (that the Fates came to me and insisted I name Hyakinthos, instead of Harry) to be born as he was; with two forms: one mortal, and one immortal- was if he were a Transcendent Deity. Meaning, somehow...his father was an immortal as well. We found out that my husband James was actually the mortal shell (just like my own) of Thor Odinson. Apparently, Odin had banished him to Earth as a human baby incarnated with no memory of whom he really was, as some type of lesson in humility. The curse we thought was on him, well the reason it was so very strong, was because it was placed on him by the Allfather himself. He did so in order to insure he did not sire any demi-god's. Everyone knows the Asgardians are far more rigid in matters of birth and fidelity than any other pantheon." Rhea said; taking back up the thread of the conversation.

"At the time, as I said, we were in a war. When both James and my mortal body's were killed, we of course returned to our immortal forms. We found out that Odin blocked all of the memory's Thor had of his time as James because he believed his wife to be dead, and that his son was only a mortal. We didn't know how long it would take for my consciousness to return to me, so I entrusted Hyakinthos to Hestia. She raised him on Ogygia with Calypso in secret until I came back to myself. We all knew how you would react; just as you have shown, so he was hidden away until he was able to withstand nearly anything. He is Ascending quickly now, and will be a full member of the Pantheon with a year." Rhea continued.

"Do not even _think_ of getting any idea's about harming him though. He automatically assumes divine form whenever he wishes or if he is in any true danger. He is old enough now, that he can handle just about anyone. He has the full powers of an Elder god, and he WILL be joining the Olympian Council, in his own right; as well as being Apollo's Divine Mate." Queen Rhea finished in a tone of finality of judgment that left no room for argument and practically dared Zeus to challenge her. 

* * *

Zeus looked around the room as saw the looks of absolute determination on some very powerful faces. So many had known of this...this...this...threat! They had known an abetted this...TREASON! That is exactly what this was. They were conspiring against him; he was sure of it. It was almost as if the boy had been bred for the exact purpose of usurping him. His power's were near equal to his own! That was saying nothing of what he and the rest had seen the bastard child do with the earth. That was Gaea's Domain. Even dormant, she still held sway over it.

He knew his mother was displeased with how he managed things, only giving the "appearance" of democracy. She had warned him long before Hera, Poseidon, Apollo, and Athena had tried to usurp him before. As he looked around the room, he noticed that with the exception of Athena, it was they same group as before. Only this time it included Artemis, Leto, Hecate, Hermes, and his own mother ! He had ALWAYS been her favorite! Now this bastard spawn had taken away one of his strongest pillars of support! He would not have it.

The way Apollo was looking at him at that moment was if he could tell exactly what he was thinking. Well, he'd dare Sunshine to try something!

That was when he felt it...

There was a subtle shift in the atmosphere. It was almost as if he could feel billions upon billions of molecules within the air itself being charged with raw power.

Using his own control of his Domain, he attempted to banish it.

It would not move!

The feeling of power increased then; exponentially! Zeus could tell that all it would take was a spark, a flame, and the very air itself would implode whatever...or whoever...the wielder of this strange power desired. It was very similar to his own abilities; yet it was distinctly different.

He'd never felt anything like this before. It was most inexplicable. He was the only one with command over the heavens. Well, truthfully it was more his Domain was of the elements of the earth's weather than truly the heavens themselves. Atmokenesis was where his true strength lay. His own abilities of Aerokinesis were nowhere as powerful. He'd never gained true dominion of Aerokinesis.

No one had...Wait.

When he was younger, and his mother had him in hiding from Kronos (And didn't that little bit of irony just burn), he was often under the direction of his grandmother, Gaea. She would rarely speak of the pre-Golden Age era, but she had mentioned several things while training him. She had said his powers were very close to his grandfather Ouranos; but at the same time, they were decidedly different. She believed him to be Ouranos' successor, but she could not say with absolute certainty. She was not entirely certain if he had truly faded completely yet.

This was one of the powers she mentioned!

Ouranos' heir alone would be able to change the very air and atmosphere itself into whatever he desired. She had said it was one of the things that made him so very formidable.

And the boy! The way he opened up the earth all the way down to the Underworld itself! He'd never seen anyone with Geokinetic abilities of such strength. Gaea alone could manage it. She had not faded though. He would know...wouldn't he?

The idea was of course preposterous. Apollo was not Ouranos' Heir, and the boy was certainly not Gaea's.

'The Sky yearns to be with the Earth,' and 'The Ultimate One's Destined', he had heard elder immortals often say.

Such power in a single loving couple...No, the very idea was ridiculous.

Then why...?

Zeus looked back to see his golden son smirking at him.

NO!

It could not be. It wasn't possible; he was merely imagining threats that weren't there. There is no way Apollo could have gained the ability. There was no way Apollo had been Ouranos' True Heir all this time, and he never knew it! He knew he had never been as strong as Ouranos. If Apollo was his successor...and he was really mated to that...boy. Well, the less said about that the better.

No, Zeus would keep his position and his power. He was the King of the Gods. Him, and him alone could rule, and that was all there was to it!

Zeus smiled placidly at what he was now beginning to think of as an enemy cabal.

"I shall have to think more on this matter. The...boy; Hyakinthos, is irrelevant at the moment. Besides, he's just a child. As Apollo has spoken in truth, we of course shall not interfere in matters relating to themselves as long as Apollo remains incognito."

"No, the real problem's will be dealt with accordingly on the Solstice; one way or the other." He said in an ominous tone; clearly directed at Poseidon.

"I shall summon you when I have need of you; I bid you all good evening." Zeus stated imperiously as he strode powerfully from the room.

He had some plotting of his own that needed seeing to.

He also thought he may just have to interrupt Grandmother from her slumber. He would never allow them to take from him what was rightfully his; no matter what! 

* * *

"Well, I'd say that went remarkably well." Hermes stated with more than a touch of sarcasm.

"He won't stop. He'll see plot's around every corner, and from every direction. He cannot accept change; especially if relates in any way to his own rule." Hera stated.

She knew very well he would likely try something against their baby brother. He would never accept that he was no longer the most powerful of them all. She feared certain...measures...may have to be taken.

'Now that they had one amongst them strong enough. Now that their mother was finally taking a stand. Oh, what sweet glorious relief it would be to not be ever continuously under his heavy hypocritical hand!' Hera thought with a feeling of hope that had been faded for so very long.

"Mother, Sister is right. He may very well never accept that all we wish for is a democratic Council. The Little One is still so very young. I worry..." Hestia trailed off; unsure what to say.

Rhea looked to Apollo. She needed to know for certain. If it was...if it had truly happened? Well, it changed things. It also was terribly ironic. The exact same domains that the ruling couple had held for the longest eons in history. This time was different though. You couldn't find two people least like their predecessors. Perhaps that is exactly what the Chaotic Grandfather wanted all along. At least this time she had no doubts in her mind. Her Harry and his Apollo were a thousand times better individuals than any of the ruling deities had been before. Together, they were the perfect balance. They were simply...of the good; and that was something that the world sorely needed.

After she had stared at her baby's mate long enough, he opened his mind to hers. He showed her what she had felt was true. Phoebus Apollo was the Divine Heir and Successor of her father, Ouranos! Apparently, the very first second he laid eyes on the ancient Prince Hyakinthos of Sparta, the powers began to develop. They had continued on, until Apollo was actually so powerful he could mask the abilities completely; something she knew very well from personal experience took an extraordinary amount of control to accomplish.

As Rhea looked at Apollo she couldn't help but internally snort.

'The Sky yearns for the Earth, indeed!'

Rhea looked back at her daughter's.

"We shall do whatever we must, My Darlings. Change is upon us; whether anyone wants it to or not. It can't be halted. Even now, I suspect all of Asgard is in uproar as I know Heimdall would have seen the Claiming. Now, the Allfather knows the truth. I can only imagine we shall soon be seeing some of them. My son is still my husband's heir. That is unalterable. Apollo is his Divine Mate; also unalterable. Odin may be somewhat bull-headed and have little care for mortals, but should the Royal Blood of Asgard be threatened...? Well, between them, and especially all of us; should anyone try anything untoward where my youngest son and his mate are concerned- they have no idea of just what an array of force they'd be up against. Besides, the very strongest of them all, are the mates in question themselves. Wouldn't you say, Son?" Rhea finished and directed the last to Apollo- calling her baby's mate Son for the very first time.

Hearing his grandmother call him son filled him with an inner joy. He knew now, he finally had his Mate's beloved mother's full approval.

Apollo gave her a truly sincere smile.

" _I would reign down the flames and the powers of the Sun and the very Heavens themselves should anyone; my Father included, dare attempt harm to my Kinthos_." Apollo said in a quiet tone that was full of truly staggering amounts of both love and power.

***


	10. Chapter 10

**The Ascension**

 **Chapter IX**

 **Author's Note-** _Thank you very much for the reviews. I really enjoy reading them, and sometimes you give me great idea's. The Quest is in this chapter, as well as setting the stage for some of the key central forces to begin drawing the battleline's of what is to come. Luke also finally makes his decision, and forces several individual's plans to be altered. The Quest shall be vastly different, and frankly is not much of a quest when you have two gods on it. In case anyone is curious, alot of the real action type scenes won't be during the normal quest 'adventures', but more around when our main character is fighting other deities- (he and Apollo will have three main enemies to defeat and or neutralize: Kronos, Gaea, and Zeus). Again I have had to split the chapters because this got to be way over 30k words, so I'll post the next one tomorrow or the next day. Their is an "adult scene" in this chapter; so don't say you weren't warned._

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

There it was. Standing tall on the slight hill almost seemingly nestled beside a copse of trees was the new cabin number twelve- The Rhea Cabin. It was near both the Zeus, Hera, and Poseidon Cabins, yet set apart just ever so slightly. Hyakinthos was amused to note that regardless of her lack of desire for power and prestige, it had not stopped his mother from positioning her cabin on the crested treed hill that made it seem ever so slightly 'above' the first three cabins. It was a clear sign to any who cared to look. All three boy's had looks of wonder on their faces as they approached.

Though obviously Grecian in design, the new cabin looked to them more like a Louisiana Plantation house with Mediterranean influences. Although their was only a single main floor, the French influenced hipped roof with large dormers throughout created a large second floor that Hyakinthos knew to hold bedrooms from for some of the children of the god's without cabin's of their own, as well as for some of the 'unclaimed' demi-god children. The "Cabin" also sat on a tall raised basement that he knew held even more bedrooms as well as an assortment of various other rooms.

There were tall Doric columns that held up the wide porch that wrapped around the entirety of the house. The porch was encircled with a wrought iron railing that also adorned the wide front and rear set of stairs that led up the front and rear main entrance doors. Hyakinthos' mother's symbol stood at the base of the steps; a pair of them carved from stone and standing sentinel as intimidating and silent as he knew them to be in real life. Both of the large stone lions at the base had only one true element of fanciful ornamentation: the eyes. Both of the lions had emerald green eyes made from real emeralds; the same eyes as both his mother and Hyakinthos himself.

Percy, Hyakinthos, and Apollo ( _ **except around people who do not and cannot know, I'm going to be referring to him by his real name from now on since their mated status is now public knowledge**_ ) all crossed the threshold and into a large beautifully decorated marble foyer. Hyakinthos and Percy's eyes had widened. The interior looked remarkably similar to the Penthouse they lived in in Manhattan. The Penthouse itself was modelled after several of his mother's residence's; including her Palace on Olympus.

All three boy's jumped when three simultaneous pops were heard.

Standing before them were three diminutive creatures Hyakinthos knew to be house-elves!

The little female elf in the center startled Hyakinthos by darting up to the boy and wrapping her little arms around him.

"Oh, Little Master! Mopsy is so happy to be seeing the Little Master again!" The little elf cried.

His eyes had gone wide. He remembered this elf! This was his nanny elf when he was a baby in Britain! The older male elf beside her he remembered as well. These were Potter elves!

Mopsy had always been so sweet and loving to him when he was little. Even with all of his...oddities that made him so different from a normal wizard. They never bothered her.

Hyakinthos got down on one knee to properly greet her.

"Hello, Mopsy. I remember you when I was little in England. You never would tell on me for chasing the cat through the air, with or without my broom! I've missed you too, Mopsy." He told the now crying house elf.

"Little Master remembers his Mopsy? Mopsy is most happy. Little Master always was smarter than most." Mopsy said smiling.

"Of course the Little Master remembers. He is of superior breeding. Even better blood than Most Ancient and Noble House of Black." The elder male elf in a miniature tuxedo said in his low bull-frog type voice.

Yes, Hyakinthos definitely remembered him as well.

"Guy's, this is Mopsy. She was my nanny elf when I was little. She used to take care of me. This one here, that would be...Kritter? Is that right? You were originally Grandmother Dorea's elf? You've a twin too, right? I think I remember him from when Aunt Walburga was forced to visit us before Grandmother died...Kreacher! That's it. Kreacher's you're _evil_ twin right?" Hyakinthos said; his memory having to stretch very far back to remember his first few months of life before they went in to complete and total hiding and still had to meet the occasional relative they would rather not.

"Yes, Young Master. I is Kritter Elf, and yes; Kreacher elf be my evil twin." The old elf shook his head sorrowfully in remembrance of his most despised twin.

"What's your name?' Hyakinthos asked the third elf he was sure he had never seen before.

"I is Dobby, Sir. The Queen Mistress Lily Rhea is saying I is to be you's personal elf. Dobby is most happy to be serving the Great and Noble Master Harry Potter Sir." Dobby said.

"It's very nice to meet you, Dobby. I'm sure you'll do just fine. I must say, I don't remember you from our time in Britain. Are you a Potter Elf?" Hyakinthos asked.

"I is you's elf now. I was a Malfoy elf. Master Malfoy is bad dark wizard, but he be having gold problems lately. He was forced to sell Dobby elf." Dobby explained.

The Malfoy's...Oh, yes! He remembered now. His mother had taken to making the lives of the Death Eaters who escaped Azkaban's a living hell since she returned to her true self. She had been making especially sure to slowly ruin Lucius Malfoy. It was just the other day his mother had almost seemed as if she were on something, like she was on some kind of divine drug- her smile was that scary. Hyakinthos had come home and found his mother had the biggest and frankly scary smile adorning her beautiful face. The look was positively evil. After making sure her son was sufficiently traumatized, Rhea had admitted that she'd just managed to buy the new mortgage that had been taken out on Malfoy Manor! She was waiting on Lucius to default so she could turn it in to some kind of half-way house for destitute Muggles. She even added some kind of magically binding servitude clause on the mortgage that would compel Lucius to live in the house-elf quarters and serve the homeless Muggles for life! Like he said; she could be scary.

From his lessons, he knew Lucius was abusive to his elves, so he would make sure to be extra nice to Dobby. He certainly didn't look abused anymore however. Apparently being bonded to deities really helped a house elf. Kritter looked years younger than he remembered him being.

Hyakinthos then looked over to see Percy staring. He had the most incredulous look on his face. Perhaps they had never covered house elves when they were telling him about the Wizarding World?

"Perce?" Hyakinthos asked; his brother did look a touch dazed.

He imagined the sight of a house elf would be...odd...if you weren't aware of them.

Kind of like meeting E.T or a Smurf, he supposed. He always did want to meet a Smurf, now that he thought about it. He'd never forget how amazed Calypso had been when they had satellite television installed on Ogygia.

Percy just shook his head; wondering about some of the things that went through his brother's mind.

"I don't even want to know. There's really only so much someone can handle seeing in one day." Percy muttered

"Well, alright then." Hyakinthos said brightly.

"Mopsy, Kritter, and Dobby; let me introduce my companions. This here is Percy Jackson; he is my best friend and blood brother...and also technically my nephew." Hyakinthos said, introducing Percy to the elves.

He placed his arm around Apollo's shoulder.

"And this is my mate. My Divine Mate; Apollo. He's known around here though as Fred so just remember to never call him Master Apollo when anyone besides the three of us can hear.

Apollo had obviously seen and knew what a house-elf was before as he showed no signs of surprise. Though he was beginning to get a...gleam in his eye.

That was worrying.

'What was that about?' Hyakinthos wondered silently.

All three elves were looking at Apollo with a look of pure wonder. They obviously realized he was THAT Apollo.

Apollo just preened like one of Hera's proud peacock's.

"I'm delighted to meet you three," Apollo told the elves smoothly.

He was up to something. Hyakinthos just knew it.

The elves looked about ready to keel over that the Sun God was addressing them; and so politely at that. They looked like they were about to start worshipping him right there and then.

"So, Mopsy. What else can you tell me about your Little Master getting up to when he was little?" Apollo asked the happy nanny elf with a spark of devious mischief.

"Maybe you can show us some photo's too?" Apollo asked with a beautiful smile that just showed he wanted nothing more than to see and learn more about his beloved.

'Bullshit!' Hyakinthos thought.

It was blackmail he was after. He was a wild little hellion when he was a toddler; always causing all sorts of mischief. Most of the time he would also vanish or even sometimes burn his clothes his mother tried to make him wear as he hated them when he was little. There were all kinds of pictures of incidents too!

If it was embarrassing, or if he thought it might one day be humiliating; his prankster Marauder of a Father was sure to have a camera in hand!

By now, Percy too had figured out Apollo's true angle and was grinning like the Cheshire cat. He looked like he thought Christmas was about to come early!

"Like hell she will. I swear I will hunt every last photo down and hide them in the earth's very core if I have to before I let you two have a go at me." He said determinedly.

Apollo sidled over and held him in his arms; fully embracing Hyakinthos' from behind.

"Well, I don't exactly care to have Percy share, but if you let me see one or two of those pictures...I'll let you have a go at _me_ instead. I'm still using that damn glamour from earlier to hide what you do to me!" Apollo whispered in Hyakinthos' ear; his voice practically dripping sex.

"Well, maybe a couple of pictures is okay Mopsy." Hyakinthos mumbled as his eye's became glazed over with lust as they always did when Apollo spoke like that to him.

"Certainly, Little Master. Master Thunder God James took thousands!" Mopsy exclaimed happily.

Apollo looked over at Percy and winked.

They were going to have loads of embarrassing material on him now.

Did he realize he had just been played?

Certainly.

Did Hyakinthos care?

Not in the slightest.

* * *

After their tour of the new 'cabin' (seeing how it was larger the Big House the word 'cabin' felt a touch inadequate) from the elves was over, they were shown to their rooms. Even though both Percy and Apollo obviously had cabins of their own they could now stay in, they had all decided to stay in Hyakinthos'. Percy, because he would have been all alone in the Poseidon cabin, and he had been living with Hyakinthos for years now anyway. Apollo; well for one thing, he thought it would be much more likely his demi-god children would figure out who he really was if he was living in such close quarters with them, as well as give his father a plausible reason to _try_ and force him away- not that he would succeed. Also, as he visited his children so often in their dreams, some of the older one's especially would soon figure it out; he thought. Of course, the overwhelming reason was sitting right beside him.

When the elves had shown them Hyakinthos' room, he noticed something a bit...odd. It was the set-up and the layout of the large suite. There was two of nearly everything, except for the large king size bed. It had two adjacent night stands. The one on the right had replica's of everything Hyakinthos had on his bedside table at the Penthouse. On the left however, well he turned a bit red (seeing how it was his mother that designed everything). The clock on that side was a miniature replica of the sun. There was even a miniature toy Maserati! The car everyone knew Apollo favored when transforming his Sun Chariot.

As if that were not enough of a hint, the pillows, towels, and even the headboard of the bed itself had engraved initials on them! They were in he form of stylized HT's- for Hyakinthos Thorson; and PA's- Phoebus Apollo.

Of course there had also been the photo frame on Apollo's night stand that looked to be like a miniature golden bow and arrows almost heart-shaped, that held a photo of both Apollo and Hyakinthos in their true forms. Their heads were resting together, as the two looked to be cuddled up and asleep. The photo was of them on the bench by the lake that had to have been taken the first night they were at Camp. It was an adorable photo, truthfully. Yet, it also meant his mom was most assuredly keeping tabs on him!

However, she obviously had no problem with the two sharing a bed; seeing as it was she who designed it all. Considering the vow she made Apollo take, this was either a surprising turn of events; or she was being particularly conniving. Letting them sleep together; yet not allowing intimacy- twas almost positively evil! Well, she never was a prude in any way, nor did she know about the "loophole" Hyakinthos managed to unearth; at least he sure as hell hoped not. They would just have to be extra careful. Though with the fact that no one could enter either his or Apollo's mind's without them granting them entry; they should be safe...he hoped anyway.

They re-joined Percy in the large living room after he was finished looking over his own room (which was also remarkably similar to room in the Penthouse). The room was very stylish, and he could see his mother's little touches all over the place; yet it was also very comfortable and relaxing.

Percy was sitting down, and had a very curious look on his face. They knew he was wondering about his claiming and all it entailed.

"You're curious about your claiming, right?" Hyakinthos asked him.

"Yes, I am. I mean I understand what it said and implied, but how is it possible? How could my mom be what was claimed, but have no idea about it?" Percy asked with an extreme amount of curiosity.

Hyakinthos decided to tell him all he knew.

"When we first met Sally, both Mom and I sensed spells surrounding her. We just assumed they had been placed there by your father. They were spells that masked her presence from both the divine and monsters as well. It is forbidden to place such spells on your children as fighting monsters and all that is considered a right of passage and part of the trials a demi-god is bound to face. We just thought since Psi couldn't put something like that on you, he had at least tried to make sure your mother was as safe as possible." Hyakinthos explained.

"He's not the one who put them on her?" Percy asked.

"No, after the ritual we did, I summoned him. I had noticed your blood seemed different. It had too much ichor in it for you to only be a half-blood. I didn't say anything yet, as I wanted to be certain. The only way to know for sure was your Claiming. The reason I called your Dad was because I began to think that it might not have been him that placed those spells after all; seeing as I didn't think there was any way you were only a half-blood. He confirmed it. He said he never placed any as he didn't wish to risk his brother's sensing his powers around any particular mortal; so you'd be able to stay hidden. He'd also never even sensed any spell on her at all himself; which I find highly unusual." Hyakinthos said.

"Obviously your mother was purposefully hidden from the divine...except from Poseidon for some reason...It was most likely her Mother. Nyx is extraordinarily powerful. She does what she likes, and no Olympian would dare to challenge her. That your mother was the only survivor of that plane crash is...odd, as well. I think the spells were maybe placed on her directly afterwards." He told him...unsure how to say what he was thinking really happened.

Apollo had no such trouble articulating their shared theory. He thought it completely in character and highly probable.

"What Kinthos is trying to figure out how to say...Is that we believe my father mistook your mother for a child of Hades. From just a passing glance, they would feel remarkably similar; especially with your grandfather being there. I think my father inadvertently killed his own son by blasting that plane; believing a demi-god of Hades had both dared to enter his domain, as well as existing in the first place. She was born after the Pact was made. With her father beside her, their essence mingled together (because Hades and Zeus are brother's there are certain distinct power levels that are common to both of them and their children) and he very well likely believed Hades had broken his oath. He would not have hesitated even for a second simply because they were in the air; which he incorrectly believes to be the Domain of him and him alone. That is what we believe happened. I've never known of Nyx to produce a half-blood child. I think they would feel extremely similar to one of Hades' children." Apollo finished explaining.

Percy sat their stunned; his mind trying to wrap itself around what he was being told.

"My grandfather was a son of Zeus and a half-blood daughter of Aphrodite; while my grandmother is the Protogenoi of the Night?" Percy asked for clarification.

They both nodded their heads in the affirmative.

"So, I'm barely human at all, but because I have about a teaspoon of human blood; I'm a demi-god? Oh, and Zeus is a right bastard who killed his own son; mistaking him for his nephew or niece...which just makes it sooo much better." Percy finished derisively.

Apollo and Hyakinthos looked at one another.

"Not exactly," Hyakinthos said.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked confused as he thought it finally made sense; it was a twisted as hell sense, but sense nonetheless.

"Because of your blood, and the ritual as well; if you are even still mortal at all- you won't be for long. Though for some reason, her powers are bound; your mother is basically a godling. Your father is Poseidon. You also now have my blood. Demi-god's and god's are not supposed to have children together because the issue of those relationships have the potential to Ascend all on their own. If powerful enough; the ichor can eradicate the remaining mortal blood and purge mortality from the body. It _wants_ to. I would say you will be a full-fledged god within two years." Hyakinthos said; though he still was not ready to tell him that even though what he said was true and would have likely happened, it had been him that ensured it _did_ happen.

Percy looked like he was about to collapse from information overload.

Hyakinthos was worried he would be mad. It was actually one of his greatest fears.

"I'm turning in to a god, and I'll live for thousands of years." Percy muttered to himself.

"My mom will die though," he said quietly.

"No, she won't." Apollo said; completely stunning Percy.

If his mom would be immortal too, he would be more than okay with all of it. Almost every single person he cared about was immortal. Hell, he barely even knew any mortals anymore.

"What?" Percy asked; the hope in his voice was undisguised.

"I think Hyakinthos' mom has already taken care of that issue, and even if she hadn't, Kinthos can. I think Rhea must have known about this or sensed it...somehow. She told me when I last met with her, that she had been feeding your mother certain amounts of ambrosia and nectar every day. If that is done by an Elder Deity such as her, it will turn the demi-god immortal in time; especially as she is essentially a godling. Also, one of the domain's Kinthos is gaining is that of Immortality. Gaea had the same ability, and he's inherited it. Of course their is also the minor detail that Rhea despises Amphitrite. She knows your father was, and still is, in love with your mother. It is not out of the realm of possibility that she did it at least partially just to spite Poseidon's wife." Apollo explained what he knew.

Percy's eye's were wide as saucers by this point.

This did not sound too bad at all. It actually relieved one of Percy's greatest fears. He had secretly despaired at the thought that he would eventually grow old and die. Not because he coveted immortality, by any means. Certainly not that. No, it had saddened him, because of who all he would be leaving behind. Hyakinthos, Rhea, and Hestia had become his family. Rhea was almost like another mother to him, and Hestia was a very much loved aunt. Hyakinthos was his best friend; they were brother's. It was now even official and by blood. He couldn't imagine a life without him in it.

"Really? We won't be separated, and we'd be able to be family forever?" Percy asked Apollo.

Apollo knew that was what Percy had been afraid of, and was highly amused that his mate had been scared of Percy's reaction to the news. He knew Percy would be thrilled. For all the right reasons too. Not because he wished to be immortal, but because the family they had built together would always be there.

"Yep," Apollo replied; popping the P at the end and turning to face his love.

"Now, can you stop worrying? I told you he wouldn't be mad! This just makes everything much easier." Apollo told Hyakinthos.

"You thought I'd be mad?" Percy asked Hyakinthos incredulously.

"We get to stay family forever, now. We'll always be brother's! Why wouldn't I want that?" Percy stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as he walked the few feet over to Hyakinthos.

Apollo was full on laughing as he watched Percy proceed to smack Kinthos on the back of the head for his perceived idiocy, before he just pulled him into a bear hug.

"Now, we'll always have family, and we'll always be brother's. For someone so smart, you sure can be dumb sometimes." Percy told Hyakinthos who looked a bit abashed for thinking what he did as he hugged Percy back.

Apollo just continued to laugh at his poor mate who realized Percy was right; he could be dumb sometimes.

Percy had a gleam in eyes next as he looked towards Apollo.

"Now, when can you teach me to Smite?" He asked the Sun god twinkle in his eyes as he thought of certain people like Gabe and Clarisse.

While laughing, Apollo was wondering just what they had unleashed!

* * *

It was later that night, and they had finally exhausted themselves of exploring the new cabin. The elves had prepared for them a marvelous feast. Afterwards, they had all laid around the family room and watched some dvds. Apparently, the Hermes Head-Councilor Room was no longer the only place to find the modern world at Camp. They had an entire entertainment center which was completely stocked with all of his favorites from home. Eventually, after watching The Hangover I and II (during which he vowed on the Styx to NEVER voluntarily set foot in Bangkok), they called it a night.

Now, Hyakinthos' mind was faced with a bit of a dilemma. For one thing, as he had found himself wrapped in Apollo's arms all evening, he noticed something. His mate had now been wearing a glamour for probably half the day. It was impossible for him not to feel _exactly_ how badly his mate desired him. Especially as Apollo would let him lay nowhere except directly cuddled in his arms. Feeling the heat emanating from Apollo's very large, thick, and erect member against his own backside...all...evening...had nearly driven Hyakinthos over the edge. How could he _not_ respond to that? Therefore, he himself had been forced to either make use of a blanket or a glamour through two whole movies. While he knew they could not make love in the physical world quite yet, Hyakinthos would normally have had no compunction whatsoever about making use of that quite wonderful spell they had previously used. The problem lay with the very roof over their heads.

Hyakinthos was terrified of his mother somehow knowing what they did, and wreaking her vengeance on his mate in all her Titanic glory. He learned loooong ago, to never even bother trying to fool her about virtually ANYTHING. She always just knew! That was why when the second they entered his new bedroom, and he suddenly found himself against the wall, with his mate all over him...he hesitated. That was something that had NEVER happened before. Of course his mate noticed automatically.

"What's wrong My Love?" Apollo asked him curiously as he gently cupped his cheek.

He had immediately halted all of his very eager explorations the moment he sensed something was off with his mate and peered deeply into his beloved's emerald eyes.

Hyakinthos' eyes darted about the room, searching for any sign of some kind of magical monitoring device.

"Can you not feel it, Pol?" Hyakinthos asked him.

Apollo gave him a devious grin.

"I certainly can. I know you've had to been feeling what you've done to me for literally hours now." Apollo told him as he looked down at a certain area of Hyakinthos' no-longer glamoured anatomy that was most gloriously tented in Apollo's opinion.

Hyakinthos rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean that...a deaf, dumb, and blind person could have sensed that from another cabin! I mean this house. It is literally saturated in my Mother's powers. You don't know her like I do. She always knows everything! What if she finds out? She could smite you!" Hyakinthos told him; actually worried about that very real (in his mind) possibility.

Apollo stood completely still for a moment; calculating the chance that she really could tell- and what she might be inclined to do about it. He felt a shiver run down his spine for a moment. She was _quite_ scary. What she had threatened to do to his bits...Well, it just didn't bear thinking about. Especially since even Artemis was siting there at the time sharpening one of her hunting knives, and looking for all the world like she was just waiting for him to mess up. He had been both terrified, and highly insulted.

But, surely.

Apollo looked down at their still proud members, then he looked back up into his mate's eyes as an idea struck him.

Hyakinthos was very happy when Apollo suddenly grinned up at him in a most smug way. He had figured something out!

"You remember that series of spells you showed me...you know, those cloaking spell Hecate taught you?" Apollo asked him.

"Yeah, but I don't think that would work. Those are designed to hide a person." Hyakinthos replied curiously.

"Yes, I remember that, but couldn't it be changed to hide a place...a single room maybe instead of a single person?" Apollo asked leadingly; fairly certain what he was suggesting would most assuredly work if it was used by them both.

Surely their combined powers would be enough for to hide them for a while?

Hyakinthos had a thoughtful look on his face with his head tilted to the side (Apollo thought he looked exceptionally cute with his 'deep thoughts' look) as he thought about what he would need to change. Really it shouldn't be that difficult now that he put his mind to it. Instead of hiding a specific person, their power would hide a specific place. No type of scrying spell would possibly be able to work through his spell if Apollo lent his power as well. Normally, either one of them would be able to hide themselves temporarily, at the very least; from nearly anything. They were god's after all. However, the Queen of the Titans was not just anybody.

Hyakinthos finished thinking of exactly what they needed to do to truly shield themselves and grinned up at his beloved.

"I know what to do." He said with a smile.

He then went to each of the four walls, and inscribed a set of tiny runes on the trim work. He followed that up by applying the same runes into the hardwood floors. When that was finished, he surprised Apollo when he started levitating up toward the ceiling where he inscribed the final set of runes. Apollo was then told to add his power to the runic array as well to make it doubly secure. When the runes glowed with a golden color briefly, signifying they were working and in place, Hyakinthos grinned down at his mate as he slowly began to descend back to the floor.

Hyakinthos had levitated himself back to their bed from the ceiling. He laid there just staring into his mate's eyes as slowly, one piece after another, his clothes began to disappear. All the while, Apollo was feasting his eye's over his beautiful mate's slowly revealing body. By the time Hyakinthos had gotten perfectly situated in the bed, he was completely naked. He waved his hand and the electricity was suddenly replaced by candle-light with the moon adding its radiance as well.

* * *

 **Warning: Graphic Adult Scene Below. Do Not Read if Under Age or Offended**

Apollo had just continued to stare at the most beautiful sight in his world, as his Hyakinthos began to touch himself. In the moon and candle-light, his beloved's hair shimmered with a silver glow as his light golden skin began to heat up.

Hyakinthos was remembering a time he thought Apollo would quite enjoy to re-enact. Prince Hyakinthos of Sparta had been about seventeen, and had decided to gift the Sun God with more than just the set of golden arrows that would always return to his quiver clean and indestructible that he had used his mortal magic to enchant. The enchantment was so very powerful and made from a heart of real love, that it survived to this day. He had felt however, that something a little extra was in order for his love's day. He had given the deity a show that not only displayed all of himself, but was also Apollo's to have any way he desired that night. It had been Apollo's birthday after all.

Hyakinthos waved his hand and a chair appeared at the end of the bed. Apollo found his body lifted in the air and deposited gently in the chair that was obviously meant for him. Apollo had the strangest look on his face as he though he was trying to figure out where Hyakinthos was going with this.

Hyakinthos could tell the moment Apollo remembered that particular night as his eye's practically glazed over in lust, and he had to magically stick Apollo to his chair as he seemed near to losing all restraint.

Hyakinthos just smirked at his mate. He knew he was beginning to drive the Sun God crazy when he spread his legs and bent his knees as his hands stopped playing with his hard length and his fingers began to circle his now exposed entrance.

Hyakinthos brought his middle and index finger into his mouth and slowly began to suck on them. Once they were sufficiently moistened, Hyakinthos returned his fingers to his entrance. Ever so slowly, he began to insert his middle finger into his pink puckered hole. When he hit the knuckle, Hyakinthos spread his legs just a bit further, exposing more of himself; as he began to work his finger in and out of himself. His breathing was getting just a touch more labored when his index finger joined his middle finger; causing his breath to hitch before he began to slowly pump both fingers deeper inside his tight heat.

Apollo, by this point, had vanished his own clothes. He sat there watching as his most gorgeous mate began to fuck himself on his fingers; Hyakinthos' eyes not leaving Apollo's.

Hyakinthos' free hand picked up his thick cock and began to pump it up and down; stroking it in a steady rhythm while his own fingers were fucking him. Wishing it was his mate filling him up, but knowing it would be that much better to drive him just a little bit more into a frenzy. He began to use his fingers in a scissoring motion. Preparing himself for Apollo's massive manhood to fill him completely. He continued on for several more minutes while his mate was becoming more and more desperate to touch him. When he finally added a third finger, he could tell that Apollo could not take it any longer.

Apollo was unsure how his mate...that had to be some kind of beautiful demon in disguise to torture him so...had done it, but the next thing he knew Hyakinthos had somehow summoned him to the bed, under the covers, and cast the spell: just like that- he was once again in his ancient self.

When his mate had inserted the third finger, he had lost all restraint in the past...and he was now walking to immediately join with his mate.

"Did you see something you like?" Hyakinthos asked the Sun God.

"I want you so badly right now. I _need_ to be inside you." Apollo told him.

"I'm right here. You can have me any way you wish tonight." Hyakinthos replied with a tantalizing smile.

That was all it took and Apollo practically dived for his beloved's lips, all the while he had lifted Hyakinthos' legs unto his shoulders as he placed his throbbing hard member against Hyakinthos' raw pink fluttering entrance. Apollo initiated a most sensuous kiss with his Kinthos as he began to suckle on his love's tongue.

Hyakinthos used his hands to make sure Apollo's length was properly aligned with his entrance he began to move his hips around; the head of Apollo's manhood rubbing against his entrance.

Hyakinthos gasped into Apollo's mouth as he felt his beloved sheath himself fully inside his tight heat with one smooth thrust.

Hyakinthos used his hand as he began to cup and fondle Apollo's heavy balls turning the god on even further when he used his index finger to rub from Apollo's perineum to circle Apollo's own hole.

Apollo let out a low moan of desire as he felt his beloved playing with his sack and massaging his entrance; causing Apollo to pull out of Hyakinthos' tight passage till just the engorged head of his member remained sheathed. Apollo then dived back down to begin to taste his loves plump lips as he slammed his hips forward; thrusting back into his love balls deep.

Slowly, then progressively faster, Apollo began drive his hard length ever deeper inside his love. He loved the sounds his lover made. Especially the gasps of shock and moans of pleasure Hyakinthos made when Apollo managed to hit his spot at just the right angle. Apollo didn't think Hyakinthos had any idea of just what he did to the Sun God. Only Kinthos could make him come completely undone.

He began to mount him as he picked up their pace; fucking his most beautiful love hard and deep.

Hyakinthos felt as if he were in heaven when Apollo began to pound into him with his thick ten inch length just as he hit that special spot deep within him. His every nerve was on fire as he grabbed Apollo's perfectly round golden globes of soft smooth flesh; pushing Apollo's ass to fuck him harder as he hit his spot with each thrust.

Oh by the god's did he love to be filled so completely by Apollo's massive cock.

By this point, Hyakinthos was bent nearly in half as Apollo relentlessly pounded into him; his ass raised in the air as Apollo fucked him deeper and deeper.

Suddenly, Apollo reached his arm's around Hyakinthos' back and scooped his beloved close as he held him to his chest. Apollo was quickly reversing their positions with himself laying back on the bed as Hyakinthos was astride him; his length never leaving the warmth of his love's tight passage.

Hyakinthos kissed Apollo deeply before be pulled back and arched his back with almost feline grace; sinking all the way down Apollo's length before he grabbed Apollo by the shoulders and rose back up again.

Apollo was breathless as he watched as his beautiful Hyakinthos began to ride him. Raising himself up before impaling himself back on the Sun God's massive erection. Just watching as that exquisitely beautiful and nubile creature rose up before sinking back down on inch after inch of his length with such an expression of ecstasy on his face was the most erotically pleasing sight Apollo had ever seen. He would never get enough of his Kinthos.

Hyakinthos rode Apollo hard, burying Apollo's cock so deep inside him with every downward thrust. Time lost all meaning as they were joined together in perfect unison.

Apollo was getting closer to his climax with every thrust as he began to relentlessly bury his cock deeper and deeper inside Hyakinthos tight channel. Hyakinthos' own large member was bobbing in front of him; rubbing against his abs with every upward stride causing a most delicious friction for Hyakinthos.

Hyakinthos could tell his beloved was getting closer, and wrapped one arm around Apollo's neck; their foreheads resting together as they began to kiss deeply while their joined body's were thrusting wildly. Apollo grabbed on to both of his hips as he began to slam into Hyakinthos tight channel with fast and deep thrusts; his balls slapping loudly against Kinthos' ass with every thrust while Hyakinthos moaned deeply into his mouth. He was utterly enraptured by his love.

Apollo felt as if he were about to explode in bliss when his sneaky little love used his free hand begin fondling Apollo's heavy balls again; still kissing him deeply as their joining was meeting at a frenetic pace.

They were so close and so very connected it was hard to tell where one body began and the other ended so intertwined were they.

Hyakinthos moved from using his still free hand fondling Apollo's balls to using his middle finger to circle Apollo's own entrance. When Apollo felt his beloved use his long deft finger to enter his hole while he was still frantically fucking him; it sent him straight over the edge. That was all it took and he was exploding inside of his Kinthos; filling him up with burst after burst of his hot cum.

Hyakinthos had known that little touch was all it would take to send Apollo over the edge. When he felt his love filling him with his hot seed he used the inner muscles of his channel to squeeze Apollo's cock in a vice-like grip; Apollo yelled out in ecstasy as he continued drive his exploding member even deeper inside his love.

It had only taken three more thrusts of Apollo hitting his sweet spot, feeling the extra lubricant of his love's cum inside him and Hyakinthos own orgasm violently tore through him; his long thick cock shooting jet after jet of his cum all over their conjoined chests as he clamped down even harder on Apollo's length. They rode out their most wonderful of orgasms in a daze of moans and joyful sighs rarely found in two beings in so perfect harmony; human or divine. Nothing could interrupt their love and worship of one another.

 **End of Adult Scene**

* * *

Except something did.

Something extremely unexpected; and with the most horrible timing.

They were both violently ripped out of their dream state; their consciousness brought back to their real body's when they hear the most terrifying of sounds echoing all around their room.

"Good night boy's. Just wanted to tell my baby good night, and I hope you two like everything I did. I'll be watching over you." The Titan Queen's voice projected loudly throughout the bedroom; ending in a sing-song type of voice.

"I'll see you soon. Remember your promise." She said ominously.

"Be good, and I love you." The Demonic voice finished.

The two lovers sat their in silence. Their euphoric high ruined utterly. Was it...somehow...a mere coincidence that she chose that exact moment to project her voice loudly into their bedroom all the way from New York? They somehow doubted it.

Apollo looked down at their quickly deflated manhood's that had lost their erections as soon as they heard the voice. He waved his hand, vanishing the mess. He looked back at his near-traumatized mate.

"You were right, Love. Your mother is _by far_ the scariest being in the Universe, and she really does know...well,...everything! I don't remember the last time I felt so much fear grip hold of me!" Apollo told him truthfully.

Hyakinthos was still just looking all over the room; his eye's darting this way and that way, checking for any sign that his mother was just going to pop in and smite his mate and or himself.

Well, one thing was for certain. They would have to be...far...far...more careful before they even thought of any kind of intimacy again.

Apollo, seeing his mate well and truly disturbed, wrapped his arms around him. He rested his forehead against his love's.

"I love you Kinthos. At least we finished...She could have interrupted us just before. Don't worry my love. I'll protect you from the evil Titaness." Apollo told him soothingly.

"Yes, but who will protect you? I'm so sorry, Pol." Hyakinthos told him in a distraught tone.

"It's fine, and it's certainly not your fault. I love you Kinthos. If we have to wait a while longer so be it. At least I get to have you in my arms." Apollo told him truthfully; breathing in his mate's most perfect scent.

And it really was okay. Just to have his beloved in his arms again every night after over three thousand years of desperate longing would make him able to handle any inconvenience.

Yes, it was unfortunate they couldn't use what they had thought was a most wondrous of loopholes yet. However, it wouldn't be too terribly long, and they could be together as one in all ways, and in real life too!

Apollo held his mate as they both began to drift off. Yes, regardless of evil Titan mother's threatening to smite him, there was no place else he would rather be. He sent that, and all of his feelings of love eternal through their bond, and in to his mate.

Hyakinthos was then sporting a much more peaceful and sweet smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

"Love you, Pol." Hyakinthos mumbled as he snuggled in deeper inside his mate's warmth. His blonde head resting against Apollo's chiseled chest, while Apollo's marvelous scent of sunshine with just a touch of something sweet lulled him into a secure state of bliss.

He couldn't see it, but Apollo gave him a most breath-taking smile in return.

"As I love you, Kinthos." Apollo whispered in his ear, as he too succumbed to the pull of sleep.

* * *

The next week and several days that passed were rather uneventful. They continued with their training. Apollo was working with them both to improve their already formidable sword fighting techniques; especially the newer maneuvers he had seen developed over the past few millennia that neither of the boy's would have known about. Luke Castellan remained their sparring partner as well. He and his brother's; the Stoll's, were about the only one's from the Hermes Cabin (or any other cabin for that matter), that would willingly approach any of them.

Since their claiming, it was as if they had developed some sort of plague the other's were desperate to avoid. It was actually a little bit depressing for all three of them. Apollo, as now his own children were scared of him because of who they thought he was. Percy, because as the son of Poseidon, he was not supposed to exist...technically, and they were all afraid he was going to be struck down at any given moment and did not care to be struck down as well by being in the vicinity of him. Hyakinthos; well the camper's were most confused about him. That he was a deity himself was obvious since his claiming; well that and the massive show of power he had put on during the game of Capture the Flag. Even if he hadn't completely finished Ascending yet. Then, there was the fact that his father wasn't even a Greek god at all, but Zeus' Norse counterpart. Of course his mother's being who they were made them even more leery of him. He wasn't used to that at all, as he had always been a very happy and easy-going individual who liked meeting new people and socializing. They mainly tried to put it out of their minds and focus on their training as their was not much that could be done about it.

Apollo had begun to work a great deal with Percy. He was teaching him many of the basic power's of a god. Percy was a good student, and he worked hard to practice everything Apollo taught him. They could now tell without any doubt that Percy had begun his own ascension. He was also beginning to discover some new abilities that had to have come from Nyx. As neither Hyakinthos or Apollo had any powers over things like shadows, he was mostly having to learn how to master those powers on his own. Apollo had said he would try and see if he could get his twin to help him when he was further along. He had said that Artemis had at least seemed to not dislike Percy; which was a massive change from the norm for the simple reason Percy was male.

Even though most of the campers avoided them, they were all still in excellent spirits. Yes, it was regrettable that some of the people they had earlier met and liked now avoided them as if they were an out-break monkey (a monkey that carried Ebola, rather than the flu at that). However, they still had the most important thing. They had each other. Which was a good thing seeing as no one else would get near them except a select few. Grover of course still hung out with them; though they could tell even he was a bit leery after seeing their true capabilities. Still, they did not let it bring them down. It also had the added benefit of bringing not only themselves, but also the few that they did associate with (such as Luke) much closer together and solidifying bonds of true friendship.

* * *

It was exceedingly early when Hyakinthos and Apollo awoke to begin a new day of what they assumed to be training. However, they soon found their plans altered when Grover came to the 'cabin' and told them they, or rather more specifically Percy, had been summoned to the not-quite-as Big House by Dionysus.

Both Hyakinthos and Apollo would of course be going with him. Hyakinthos was going because he neither liked, nor trusted Dionysus. Apollo, mainly because he was sure whatever Kinthos ended up doing would be entirely too amusing to miss, and was sure to be...unpleasant...for Dionysus. He had never really had much of a relationship with Dionysus one way or the other. The fact that he had insulted and angered his beloved meant that anything bad that happened to Dionysus, the bastard had coming to him.

Apollo may be one of the most laid back deities that ever lived, however if you insulted his mate, well let's just say the ancient stories of events such as what happened to Queen Niobe and her offspring were...much...much...easier to believe after seeing him in such a state. As a number of camper's had found out to their...dismay. Since they were demi-god children, and he was posing as someone else; they were left alive, but that was about the best that could be said. It was interesting to note that Hyakinthos never made even the slightest move to intervene. It was not as if he could not protect or defend himself verbally, physically, or magically. It's just that he did not particularly care what most people said and or thought about him.

Apollo on the other hand, very much did care, and would tolerate no slight against his mate. Also, if his mate felt a response was needed, and wished to make one, well; who was he to stop him. Besides, it went both ways. Should anyone dare to insult Apollo or "Fred"; Hyakinthos would, and had, come close to obliterating a couple of people out of existence. They both understood the protective instincts the other held, and neither would interfere if one felt retribution was in order.

Hyakinthos decided a bit of a disguise was needed for this encounter. He planned to accompany Percy and "Fred", but he would not be visible. He thought it likely more would be said without him around. Besides, he was itching to see Dionysus put his foot in it.

It was just such a shame they had to get up. He had been having the most wonderful dream involving his mate in an Aegean Villa. It wasn't one of those "special" dreams, he had still been too afraid his mother may somehow find out...again...The whole house was practically saturated in her powers after all. He was one of the few who knew just how powerful his mother really was, and did not put it past her to be able to somehow...just... 'know'...She always seemed to know everything else! Both Hyakinthos and Apollo were still slightly traumatized from his mother's "Good Night" message sent on their very first night in the new cabin. Her...timing...had left them too terrified to try again any time soon...much to their mutual displeasure.

He was about to reach his limit of tolerance, however. Being so very close to his mate was...distracting to say the least. He knew it was rather difficult for Apollo as well. They were so close, yet not near close enough. Though, he would admit that going to sleep and waking up every day in his beloved's arms was absolute heaven. Despite being something of pariah's around the Camp, Hyakinthos had never been as utterly happy as was now.

Despite the early hour, the two boy's dragged themselves out of their most comfortable shared bed, and forced themselves to get ready for the day. Hyakinthos went to a hidden compartment inside his closet and got out one of his most treasured possessions: the Cloak of Invisibility. It had belonged to his father and was an ancient Potter (Peverell) family heirloom. He knew what it truly was, and he had every intention of one day gaining all three of legendary and coveted Hallows. What most did not know, was that the Hallow's had been gifted by Thanatos to his only known demi-god offspring many centuries ago.

Thanatos was a mostly overlooked deity in the modern era, but the Protogenoi was far...far...more powerful than most realized. Only a descendant of his that had mastered all three of the Hallow's would be worthy of the rewards. Of course you would not actually be Death's Master; no one was. (Even if Hades liked to think he was.) It would however, grant the wielder of the Hallow's certain abilities that could come in VERY useful. Hyakinthos had never met Thanatos; but he had sensed his presence many times over the years. Because Thor's blood (as James) did flow through his veins, he actually was Thanatos' descendant. In fact, he was the very last one left. (If you did not count the spirit of Voldemort that had somehow managed to remain earth-bound they had discovered; much to their disgust and confusion). He had no idea why Thanatos was interested in him besides perhaps a genetic curiosity, but he knew he did not have any ill intent, so he had never forced the matter even when he had sensed the ancient god in the past.

With the cloak on, Dionysus would have no idea at all that he was anywhere in the vicinity; such was the cloak's powerful masking ability. Neither Hyakinthos or Apollo was sure if Dionysus even knew whom "Fred" really was, as he had not been on Olympus the day of their Claiming. They knew most of the rest of the Olympian's obviously did, as Apollo's other self had admitted it when Zeus looked to be about to explode on Artemis. However, since Dionysus was not allowed on Olympus unless summoned, they doubted he knew. Though, as there was to be a meeting later in the day, he would assuredly know soon enough. That thought brought about much amusement as Dionysus would know he was not only hopelessly out-classed in terms of power (even by Apollo's only "known" abilities), but would also know he had severely insulted and angered not only Apollo's Divine Mate; but Apollo himself!

They met a drowsy Percy in the entrance hall standing with Grover. Hyakinthos was nowhere to be seen as he was already wearing the cloak.

"Where's Hyakinthos?" Percy asked confusedly.

' _I'm right here; under the cloak. I want to see what Dionysus does and has to say without knowing I'm there_.' Hyakinthos said to Percy through their mind-link.

"Decided to sleep in," Fred said for Grover's benefit as Percy nodded his head in understanding.

They quietly all made their way to the Big House. Percy and Hyakinthos' nerves were rather frayed. This was the first time any of them had been summoned since their claiming, and they did not know what to expect. There was little to nothing that could be done to either Hyakinthos or Apollo. The Ancient Laws ensured that, but Percy was another matter entirely.

Especially with Zeus still believing him to be the Lightning Thief.

It had taken Hyakinthos a long while studying the various demi-god's he learned had actually been on Olympus that particular day, as well as some extremely worrying visions, but he thought he had a fair idea of what might have occurred. It was only a theory, but it was the only one he could come up with that fit the evidence, and was remotely plausible. After studying the subject of his suspicions further, we well as the magic surrounding them, he believed they had a chance to solve the problem peacefully. The god's knew neither he nor Apollo had any wish for a war to break out.

* * *

The three (four really) of them entered the house and saw Chiron standing there with a worried look on his face while Dionysus sat at his table playing pinochle against an invisible opponent. It was obvious though that he heard and sensed them enter. Hyakinthos also thought he saw his shoulder's relaxing minutley, most likely on not sensing him with them.

"Well, well, well; our new celebrities." Dionysus said distastefully; and without looking up from his cards.

"Don't expect me to kowtow to you mortals, just because your father is old Barnacle-Beard; and you're some kind of abomination from those damned bow-happy twins," Dionysus said spitefully as lightning suddenly flashed across the skies and thunder rattled the very windows of the house at his remarks concerning Poseidon.

"Blah, blah, blah!" Dionysus said; shaking his hand at the storm and Poseidon himself.

'Well, I guess that answer's the question of whether or not he know whom 'Fred' really is,' Hyakinthos thought to himself.

He could tell Apollo was getting extremely pissed off at Dionysus. If he were to say much more, he would probably be finding out exactly who Fred really was...much...much...faster.

Hyakinthos decided to immediately throw a high-powered compulsion spell onto Grover to leave the house right then. Apollo would likely reveal himself, if for no other reason than to watch Dionysus piss himself in fear.

The spell worked, and Grover was walking out the front door with a glazed look on his face quite quickly, while Chiron began to look nervously about the room. Dionysus had not noticed the satyr's exit.

"If I had my way, I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But, Chiron seems to think this would be against my mission at this accursed camp: to keep you little brats safe." Dionysus said.

While he said it in a rather blasé manner, Hyakinthos could feel the underlying malice in the former demi-god's voice.

"Spontaneous combustion _is_ a form of harm Mr. D," Chiron said.

"Nonsense. The boy wouldn't feel a thing. Regardless, I've agreed to restrain myself. I'm thinking of turning you into a dolphin. Send you back to your father." Dionysus said; obviously to Percy.

"That's saying nothing of Moonbeam there. He shouldn't even exist, and don't even get me started on that disgusting Norse Abomination; he..." Dionysus trailed off suddenly; unable to speak.

The air in the room had warmed up instantly as Apollo cut off all oxygen in the room that Dionysus could possibly access. Obviously, it would not kill him; but it was incredibly uncomfortable.

There was a golden glow around the room, as Fred Soleil was suffused with light; leaving an entirely different person (though still looking nearly the same) standing in his place. Percy, now immune to the ill-effects of a divine light; as well as Chiron, who was also immune, looked over to see the Sun God Apollo standing where 'Fred' had been.

"I should have known. The names alone..." Hyakinthos heard Chiron mumble to himself.

Apollo slowly walked to where Dionysus was beginning to fall to the ground, still choking from lack of oxygen as the air around Dionysus alone was becoming hotter than the flames that would burn a human.

Dionysus looked up and saw both Apollo, as well as Hyakinthos in their true forms. A look of hate flashed across his face as he gazed at Hyakinthos, but he looked both surprised...and terrified by Apollo's presence.

"Whilst I know it unfortunately won't kill you; let's see how well _you_ handle spontaneous combustion." Apollo said in a deadly tone of voice that positively wreaked of danger and extreme anger.

Various parts of Dionysus began to smoke as his skin looked to begin blistering.

Hyakinthos decided he learned enough of a lesson for one day as he walked up and placed a hand on Apollo's forearm.

"Leave it, Love. I think he's learned enough of a lesson for one day; haven't we, Dionysus?" Hyakinthos asked in a calmly patronizing tone; as if he were not watching an actual god begin to burn alive.

"He now know's whom you truly are. Surely, even he is not stupid enough to continue to insult us." Hyakinthos said rhetorically.

The second Hyakinthos had laid his hand on Apollo's arm; Apollo had ceased his assault on his half-brother. If Kinthos thought it was enough, he would of course oblige him. He would not let him leave under any misconceptions however.

"You have absolutely no authority over Percy Jackson and you know it. You now know whom I truly am, and that it is MY MATE that you continuously insult. The Ancient Laws grant us FAR more leeway in punishing offences of insults to us. Have care how you speak from now on; or...I...will...destroy...you. Compared to US, you are insignificant and nothing. From now on, nothing the three of us do, is any concern of yours. Now, go to your damned meeting, and get out of my sight." Apollo told him in deathly quiet and ominous voice.

"Father will..." Dionysus began before Hyakinthos immediately cut him off.

"My brother will do nothing. He is forbidden from _any_ interference." Hyakinthos said sternly.

"Get out of my sight you pathetic childish drunk!" Apollo demanded as flames began to lick at Dionysus' skin again.

This time he quickly turned holographic, before immediately fleeing; leaving behind nothing but the scent of burnt grapes.

Chiron looked stunned at Apollo's display of power's he never knew he possessed and Percy looked as if he wished Apollo would have finished the drunken god off.

"Well, hopefully he got the message this time, Pol." Hyakinthos said calmly.

"My lord, Apollo. It has been you; this whole time?" Chiron asked; though he obviously knew the answer.

Did he ever mention how much he despised Olympic family feuds?

"Yes, old friend. It's been me. My Mate was here. Where else would I be?" Apollo asked him.

Chiron was now putting the pieces together in his head. Of course he knew about Divine Mates. No wonder he reacted thusly to Dionysus' continual verbal deprecations to his mate. He was probably more reserved than many would have been if the legends he remembered about Divine Mates were at all accurate. He was right, too. No one had any rights to interfere; not even Zeus himself.

The combination of such phenomenal amounts of power as this pair wielded, as well as their obvious liking and protection of Poseidon's son, was sure to make Zeus very uneasy. He would be more likely to make rash decisions as he would quite possibly see them as a very large threat to his rule. He had the feeling that they were on the brink of...well, they were certainly on a precipice. The power those two wielded and their allies were strong enough to very well topple Zeus if he forced them. He prayed the King of the God's would behave with restraint; a trait he was hardly known for.

"Well, now that the petulant child throwing a fifty year tantrum has been tossed out, what were you truly wishing to speak to Percy about?" Apollo asked Chiron.

Chiron seemed to come back to himself by this point.

"Yes, I believe the only way to solve the current dilemma; at least the only way to fix the named problem, is for Percy to be the one to hand back the Masterbolt to Zeus. If he chooses this path, while it would be extraordinarily dangerous, I believe a great deal of the current tensions shall be resolved. Of course such a quest would likely be far less dangerous with those of his current companions, and say one more. I assume Lord Apollo, that you plan to remain incognito as long as Hyakinthos is here? There is nothing stopping either one of you two from going with Percy as long as Lord Apollo remains in disguise, and Hyakinthos has not completely ascended yet." Chiron said.

"In fact, it may calm some of your respective father and elder brother's concern's he no doubt has developed, concerning the concentration of so much power in a single couple." Chiron added.

"Percy, it's up to you. You know we'll help however we can. I already have some insight as far as what we would need to do, and I suspect Chiron at least has an idea of where you would need to look, before he would even suggest a quest?" Hyakinthos told his brother as he saw Chiron nod his head affirmatively.

Percy did not have to think long about it. He knew they had to do whatever they could to prevent a war that Zeus seemed to be just itching to start.

"Kinthos is right, Perce, and I'll not let Father blame you for something I know you had nothing to do with. We're both with you in this." Apollo told Percy.

Chiron seemed rather surprised by Apollo's statement. He must not have realized that as unlikely as it sounded, it was not just because of his mate that he was championing Percy; he had truly become a real friend to the Sun God.

Apollo himself had been surprised that he was beginning to consider Percy as a brother to him as well. Out of all his half-brothers over the millennia, only Hermes had meant anything to him. Percy was beginning to gain a similar place in his heart.

When Percy spoke, his voice was steeled with resolve.

"I'll do whatever is necessary. I thank you both for helping me. Chiron, what do I need to do?" Percy asked.

"Go up to the attic, and speak with the oracle." Chiron told him; also advising both of them to wait...especially Apollo as they knew not how it would interact with him there even in disguise. (He was already back in his 'Fred' persona on the off chance anyone were to walk in.)

Percy had nodded his head and resolutely walked up the stairs.

"You think it's in the Underworld, don't you?" Hyakinthos asked Chiron.

He seemed surprised that he had figured it out that quickly.

"I only _look_ human. You know I'm not actually one. I don't have a single drop of human blood in me. It didn't take too much deduction, but I still don't understand what Hades could possibly gain from it." Hyakinthos said.

"Yes, it doesn't truly make sense. Frankly, it's out of character as well. I know that's what the evidence points to, but I can't help but feel we're missing some rather large clues. Also, those dreams we both had...I'm certain that was not your eldest brother." Apollo said.

"Dreams?" Chiron questioned when it was obvious they wanted his opinion as well.

Hyakinthos hesitated before replying.

"It was very odd. For one thing, it is all but impossible to break into either one of our minds. Whatever did it, only did it under the assumption that we were powerful demi-god's; not actual deities ourselves. Once it figured that out, it immediately fled, but before it did...what I felt...well, I don't think it was Hades. The tenor...or flavor...of the power was...off." Hyakinthos described.

Chiron knew him to be referring to divine sensing abilities and the distinct scent, or flavor, different beings had to the senses.

"Off how?" Chiron asked curiously.

This was not the first time he was hearing about different demi-god dreams of late seemingly invading the campers; almost probing them for whatever reason. None of them however had been able to tell much from them as they did not have the same sensing capability's Hyakinthos and Apollo had.

Chiron told them of the other's that had come to him about the matter.

Hyakinthos looked at Apollo, who nodded his head in concurrence with whatever Hyakinthos was about to say.

"It was evil. I know Hades' reputation, but I don't think it was him. It was too old; far too old. If I had to guess, I would say it was closer to my mother's age." Hyakinthos said.

Chiron's eye's had widened at that, and even further when he saw Apollo nod his head in uneasy concurrence. That rather limited what it could be. None of it good. If it was of a similar age as Rhea, it was extremely bad.

For whatever it was to be able to enter their mind's...it must be gaining strength somehow if it was who they all thought it to be; even if they were reluctant to say it.

It was at that point that a slightly unnerved Percy came back down the stairs.

All three of them turned in his direction and tried to shake the unnerving thoughts they had been having away.

"Well, what did the Oracle say?" Chiron asked.

"Just a moment, Chiron. Couldn't you have just told me all this? I mean...it is YOUR oracle after all." Percy asked Apollo.

Apollo laughed.

"It doesn't quite work that way. It is my power, yes; but not _me_ personally. If that makes any sense. Come on now, let's hear it." Apollo said.

"Okay. It began something like (insert deep ominous-type voice)... _The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied_...er no. That's not it...Ouch! Okay, okay, I'll tell ya; jeez." Percy said; playing a slight prank on Hyakinthos from that fake prophecy he had told him about once. Well, at least he was until he got hit on the ass with a stinging hex.

Percy rolled his eye's. He was merely trying to lighten the mood.

"Alright; the Oracle said:

 _Four shall go West,_

 _to face the god who has turned,_

 _The betrayer shall be redeemed,_

 _to find what was stolen and see it safely returned._

 _With the Ultimate One's United,_

 _New Destiny's can be seen._

 _Foes old and new,_

 _Shall bring War to the Dream._

 _But Chaos' hand shall not be halted,_

 _Ultimate Balance shall reign Supreme and Undaunted."_

Both Apollo and Hyakinthos all but collapsed down in their chairs after he finished. It was more than obvious to them what that foretold.

Chiron too, looked to be in a similar state of shock. He too understood the implications.

"It's you two; isn't it? The Ultimate One's, I mean," Percy said quietly.

They were both silent for a while before finally Apollo spoke.

"Yes, Percy. It is us that it was referring to." Apollo told him; and it looked like it pained him to do so.

None of them wanted a war. However, it did not look like they would be given a say in the matter; war would find them.

"At least it implies we win," Apollo whispered to his mate; sensing how distressed this made him.

"Yes, but at what cost, Pol?" Was his only reply.

Hyakinthos most assuredly did not want a war; especially with any of his own family.

Apollo just put his arm around his beloved; giving him what strength he was able. Nothing would be allowed to harm his mate; nothing and no one. He would obliterate even his own father if he had to. Nothing was more important than Kinthos; nothing.

"I'll be with you through everything. If anything even thinks of harming you, they'll have to go through me first. You're my brother; now and always." Percy told his best friend.

"And you as well," he told Apollo sincerely.

'Alright, he's definitely moving into to brother territory' Apollo thought; impressed by Percy's devotion to them both.

Hyakinthos pulled himself together and smiled at Percy in gratitude.

"Alright; enough of this. We have a quest to partake of." He said as he brought himself out of his troubled thoughts.

Chiron had been silent through all of it after listening to Percy. Of course he understood the implications. He was also highly impressed with all three of them. He had the distinct feeling he was looking at the future of their world.

"Yes, indeed you do. I believe it to be referring to the Underworld, as I told your friends earlier, the entrance to which happens to be in Los Angeles. Now, as the prophesy mentioned four, that leaves one more person. Had things been different, I would have suggested either Annabeth or Grover for this quest, but with you three being who and more importantly...what...you are..." Chiron trailed off in thought.

"The fourth member must be Luke." Hyakinthos said; now with absolute certainty in his voice.

After hearing that prophecy, he now knew his suspicions were correct, and he was going to see to it that he helped the boy.

He had long since shared his thoughts on the matter with both Apollo and Percy, so they realized his meaning immediately.

"I agree with Kinthos." Apollo stated.

"Me too," Percy immediately chimed in with his agreement as well.

Chiron was somewhat surprised as they did not appear to have needed even a moment to think it over. Well, Luke had become friends with all three of them, and he was their only sparring partner as well. He supposed they must have faith in the young man. Perhaps this would be just what Luke needed. At least this time, there was far less likely a chance of some of the same things happening as what happened on Luke's last quest. Luke would basically be going on a quest with three god's.

Chiron had not failed to notice that Percy had not needed to look away when Apollo had shifted into divine form before he so rightly laid in to Dionysus. It was not truly surprising. His claiming had all but assured he'd begin to ascend with the amount of divine blood he carried. It was only somewhat surprising it was happening as fast as it appeared.

"Should I summon Luke?" Chiron asked them. It was always healthier to ask rather than order where the god's were concerned; even god's that you liked a great deal and were fairly sure liked you in return.

"You needn't bother, Chiron. I don't mind going and fetching him. It will give me a chance to explain some things." Hyakinthos immediately declared.

'Yes, definitely different from most deities,' Chiron thought.

Hyakinthos was explaining what he was going to do through his connections to both Apollo and Percy at the same time.

Chiron just nodded his grizzled head as they all watched Hyakinthos walk out of the Big House and towards the Hermes Cabin.

* * *

Mentally, he was trying to figure out the best way to deal with this. He supposed being blunt may be the best avenue. It's not as if he were going to allow the boy a chance to say no in any case. He just prayed he was right, and their friendship, and all the time they had spent with Luke had made him rethink things. He did not even want to think of the alternative.

Hyakinthos walked up and knocked on the door of Hermes Cabin.

He was in luck. It was Connor Stoll who answered the door; one of the few people not afraid of him. At least not to the extent that it prevented him from having anything to do with him as was the case with most of the campers.

Hyakinthos put on an easy smile (that was totally fake at the moment), and made sure he was as charismatic as possible.

"Hey Connor, how are you and your other half doing this fine...er almost fine morning?" He asked with a smile as he referred to the weather.

It was currently storming at the Camp; something that was never supposed to happen. He knew it was basically Zeus and Psi's meteorological pissing contest.

"Hey, Man. We're all good. What's up? Who ya looking for this morning? Ohhh...got a victi...I mean test subject in mind?" He asked; already excited at the idea of a morning prank orchestrated by Hyakinthos Thorson. He and his brother didn't give a damn what most of the rest of Camp thought. They liked him, and the rest could get stuffed as far as they were concerned. He had taught them how to do all kinds of bad ass pranks. He had also become a good friend to them.

"Actually, sort of. I need to talk to Luke first though. Would you go get him for me?" He asked.

"Sure, no problem." Connor said; slightly disappointed he would not have any mischief this early. Ah, well. There was always tomorrow.

Hyakinthos sat on the porch as he waited for Luke to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long.

Luke arrived after sending Connor back inside.

He looked like hell too, but he still smiled when he saw Hyakinthos.

Hyakinthos gave him a bright grin as he bid Luke good morning.

He asked him to come with him for a bit. Luke agreed easily enough.

However, he soon found himself with a blind-fold over his eyes as he recognized a divine glow, and felt a hand on his shoulder as he was transported somewhere. He was whisked away in the blink of an eye, and found that he was quickly released and the golden light was receding.

Luke quickly ripped off the blind-fold.

He was abruptly confused when he found himself standing in what he knew to be Hyakinthos' bedroom, and there was Hyakinthos; he looked just like he did at the time of his claiming when he transformed into a blonde.

He then had the most absurd thought.

Even though he had been kidnapped, the only thought that went through his mind was, "By the god's, if I weren't straight..."

He'd never seen anything as beautiful. It was like looking at a piece of the most famous sculpture ever created.

Well, a sculpture that had kidnapped him; and was apparently able to assume divine form.

'He knew.' Was the next thought that went through his mind.

It was almost as if he were reading Luke's mind...which he was.

"Yes, Luke. I know." Hyakinthos said.

Luke didn't even try and protest. He was sure would soon be smote; the god's knew the boy was certainly powerful enough.

He just hung his head in shame.

He sat there for a moment, until he felt Hyakinthos tilt his chin up so they were eye level.

"Do you wish me dead, or entombed, or something like that Luke?" Hyakinthos asked him quietly; sitting back down with the saddest expression on his perfect features.

Luke's eye's had widened.

"No! Never, I would never want anything to hurt you!" Luke swore to the boy who had become his friend, he had fought the 'master' as much as he was able. It was torture.

He was slightly confused when the younger boy just smiled at him.

"I know that. I figured that out a while back. If you'll let me, I can help you. If you swear to me to keep my secrets, and not to betray me, I will explain exactly how I can get you out of what you've gotten yourself in to." Hyakinthos told him sincerely.

He may be young, but he was not stupid. He wasn't about to go spilling his biggest secrets with no protection.

"You can't! No one can. He's too powerful." Luke exclaimed

"I don't want to, but I can't stop him; he takes control!" Luke said; sounding terrified.

"If you swear not to _willingly_ betray me or reveal my secrets, I'll show you I can and I will protect you." Hyakinthos told him seriously in a strong voice that carried power.

Well, that Luke could certainly swear. He had long since tried to help, and he hid as much as he was able from _Him_.

"I, Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes swear on the River Styx to never willingly betray Hyakinthos Thorson or willingly reveal his secrets to anyone. By the Styx I swear it." Luke said; thunder immediately rumbled; confirming his oath.

Hyakinthos smiled at him.

"Thank you, Luke. Now, I think it will be easier for me to show you what I mean when I say I have the means to protect you. It's part of the mind arts. Just look into my eyes, and I'll do the rest. I'm also putting up a barrier; NO ONE will be able to break in and see what I've shown you," Hyakinthos explained.

He had told him of some of the wizarding arts before and had even touched on the mind arts. However, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he looked into Hyakinthos' emerald eye's.

He showed him bits and pieces of his childhood; enough for him to truly understand exactly how strong the bonds ran between him and some of the world's most powerful god's and goddess's. How he was raised by both Hestia and Rhea; as well as something of what those esteemed goddess's were truly capable of. That he himself was not only an Elder god, but was inheriting the powers of Gaea herself! Luke saw that this young boy, was even capable of granting immortality all by himself, without the need of any other deity's help.

He was confused when he was shown, and somehow felt, just how much Hyakinthos and Fred loved one another. That lasted until he revealed that Fred was actually the Sun God himself! He was Apollo's Divine Mate, and they could, and would do anything for each other. He even saw how he was older than he seemed because he had already lived and loved the Sun God once before. Apollo was also shown to be...far...far...more powerful than he had any idea of. Even Percy was much more powerful than he had thought.

In his mind, Hyakinthos point blank told him that Kronos would never stand a chance against all of their combined might. Between Hyakinthos, Apollo, Rhea, Hestia, Poseidon, Hera, Hecate, Artemis, Hermes, and numerous other deities- as well as the Norse God's as well if it came down to it; no one had any true idea of what they would be up against. Especially the powers of Hyakinthos, Apollo, Rhea, and Hestia alone. Their true might was staggering.

He saw how Hyakinthos would get his mother to block Kronos from ever entering his mind and trying to force him to his will again. He told Luke that he and Apollo would protect him from retribution as well. Even if at first he had been willingly aiding the Titan King, they would still protect him. Hyakinthos showed him he why he did not necessarily blame Luke for being led astray, because he despised the laws his half-brother had imposed on the god's and how they were allowed to interact with their own children.

Luke broke down completely when he saw his own father, Hermes; describing how much it hurt that he was forbidden have contact with his children. How he mostly did not even attempt things like only visiting their dreams, because he said, "It hurt too much."

That he felt it was better if they didn't know him at all as opposed to some shadowy figure that haunted them at night. He felt they deserved better than that.

"Better than him," Hermes had said in the saddest tone.

Hyakinthos showed him image after image of his father and what kind of man he truly was. How he was kind, and funny, very mischievous, and extraordinarily caring. He proved to him that his father truly did love him, and that he all but despised his own father; Zeus.

He also showed him another way. A democratically-run Olympian Council with an entirely different out-look on demi-god's. He showed him that both Hyakinthos, as well as Apollo, were actually prepared to use their truly staggering amounts of power to make this dream a reality!

By the end, Luke was truly overwhelmed by everything he had seen.

Hyakinthos gave him a few minutes to come back to himself, as well as assimilate all of the massive amounts of information he had just received.

Hyakinthos was stunned by what he saw Luke do next.

He got down on one knee with his right fist held firmly over his heart; his eye's locked on Hyakinthos'.

"I, Luke Castellan, Demi-god son of Hermes, do from this day until my last swear on the River Styx to serve, protect, defend, and champion Hyakinthos Thorson in all things and to the best of my abilities, now and forever. So it swear it." Luke vowed; surprising Hyakinthos greatly.

He heard the tell-tale rumble alerting them both that his oath had been bound.

"Thank you, Luke." A both surprised and grateful Hyakinthos told the demi-god.

"Now, do you understand?" He asked him.

"Yes, if their is even the slightest of possibilities to make the vision you and your mate have for the future in to a reality, than I will do all I can to help you accomplish it in any way." Luke said.

They discussed things for a bit longer (luckily for them Hyakinthos had slowed time down around them greatly) and Luke showed Hyakinthos in his mind everything that had happened and all that he knew.

After pacing for a considerable amount of time, Hyakinthos eventually called out to his mother, Rhea.

To say Luke had been stunned by the Titan Queen's arrival was an understatement.

Hyakinthos merely opened his own mind and showed her everything that had occurred so far that day, as well as what he learned from Luke, and both the quest and prophecy the Oracle gave Percy.

Rhea was absolutely furious that her despised ex-husband was gaining strength and trying to return. Especially, as he was using the dissatisfaction of the demi-god's brought on by Zeus to do so. She knew her son's edicts had been horrible mistakes; and here was the result! The return of Kronos! Well, she would see to it he never again walked free; no matter what!

Rhea quickly put up a block in Luke's mind. There would be no way Kronos could ever overcome the combined powers of Rhea and Hyakinthos both. He would finally be able to sleep without torment. She thanked him for doing the right thing, and Luke again found himself surprised when she said she completely understood his dissatisfaction. Changes were going to happen, and they were going to happen whether Zeus liked them or not!

Her parting words when she left confused Luke however, but judging by the cherry red color her young son had turned, he was probably better off not knowing what she meant.

"You know Darling, I think you and Apollo have put yourselves through enough torture by now. You can feel free to use your little dream spell; I don't really care as long as you wait for the _other_ until your Ascension." Rhea had said.

She then started snickering.

"I must have really scared the poor boy at our first little chat. You know I'm not that prudish; so have fun," She said with a wink.

"I love you, Darling; and we'll talk again soon- Oh, and before I forget...I assure you I'll be showing that fat little drunken cherub looking Fourth-Rate Grape god my severe displeasure very shortly. Tell Apollo to fry him next time." Rhea had said before vanishing, and Hyakinthos was just staring at the spot she had left from; muttering to himself before he looked it him.

"Don't ever let anyone convince you of anything else...That!" Hyakinthos said; pointing to where his mother had just vanished from.

"That right there, was... _by_... _far_...the most evil and scary Titan of them all!" Hyakinthos had stated emphatically; his eye's darting about the room as if he expected her to pop back in again at any moment.

All this had the effect of causing Luke to break down laughing heartily for the first real time in quite a while. He almost pissed himself from laughing so hard when he was told the "fourth-rate grape god" was Dionysus; and what that was all about.

The exact effect Hyakinthos hoped it would have; even if it was it his own expense.

* * *

Despite the dangers involved, as well as the chance of some of the other deities punishing him, Luke agreed to go with them.

From what Hyakinthos had seen, he was not sure exactly how much Ares had been controlled by the Titan King. He was certainly weaker than he had ever thought if the Titan was truly capable of controlling him from the pits of Tartarus.

They made their way back to the others at the Big House.

Hyakinthos addressed Chiron, while also sending out images of what had occurred to both Percy and Apollo mentally.

"I have informed Luke of the truth, and he has vowed to keep our secrets, as well as go with us." Hyakinthos informed the immortal Centaur.

Chiron smiled proudly at Luke.

"Good, I'm glad that is taken care of. Now, as far as getting there...Well, I would have normally suggested a bus or train but I imagine at least you two could get there instantly. However, getting into the Underworld will be tricky; even for you." Chiron said; talking to Hyakinthos and Apollo.

"We can certainly bring everyone to Los Angeles in an instant, and I could transport myself into Hades' realm. I don't think I could bring anyone with me, though. Well, I could probably bring both Percy and Luke, but even disguised I don't think I could transport Apollo too. We'll need to make use of the Ferryman. I can however, bring everyone back out of the Underworld; including Apollo, without problems. Hades does not realize it, but his Domain is basically a sub-level of my own." Hyakinthos stated.

"Well, that certainly makes things far more simple. You'll not even have need to get some of Persephone's Pearls." Chiron said.

They all stood there for several more moments thinking of anything else they might need.

"Well, you all have a plan now. You know what you need to do. Go forth, and find that Bolt; stop this particular up-coming war. For now, that is all you can do." Chiron told them.

They all nodded their heads in agreement and Chiron wished them all good-luck before they made their way back to the Rhea Cabin to get what provisions they thought necessary. They also had to discuss what they were really going to do, since they knew who really had the Masterbolt.

As soon as they returned, Apollo immediately turned to his mate and looked deep into his eyes.

"Show me, please." Apollo told Hyakinthos; needing to actually see what they were truly dealing with.

He did not hesitate for even a moment as he showed his love everything he had learned up to and including every single thing Luke had known and what he had done, as well as what he had not done- even under severe mental torture.

Apollo went over everything his beloved showed him. At first, he was rather angry with the demi-god Luke; even if he did understand perfectly well the cause of the boy's grievances. He continued on however, and analyzed everything else before judging. He saw and felt how difficult it had become for Luke as he got to know and came to care for the three supposed new demigod's. He saw the moment when Luke resolved to do all in his power to shield them from the designs other's had on them. He watched as Luke underwent literal mental torture for subverting and trying to thwart the Titan of Time. When he pulled out of his mate's mind, he had resolved what he knew to be the only right and just option.

Apollo looked at his half-brother's child.

"Well, all the evidence is their. It makes complete sense as well. Since the Titan Lord was obviously able to control Ares himself; it was no wonder you were unable to stop what happened. He completely possessed you right from the start; isn't that right Luke?" Apollo told him in a leading tone.

Luke realized what the Sun God meant. They would tell the Olympian Council he had been possessed fully from the very beginning and was not in control of his actions. Considering there was some evidence that Ares was at least partially being influenced as well, it was completely plausible- even if it was not the altogether truth.

"We simply noticed the influence of the Titan, and were able to remove you from his control; while you helped us get back Zeus' little toy." Hyakinthos said lightly; as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Percy too had been filled in mentally through their link, and after seeing Luke swear himself to his brother, was also prepared to forgive and support the older boy.

"Yep, that's exactly what happened." Percy said in agreement.

Apollo looked back at Luke.

"I'm not particularly thrilled with your initial action's; even if I do understand the underlying reasons. However, that you were strong enough to fight _Him,_ and because you did all you could to prevent harm befalling my mate; for that, you have my respect. I'm very much glad that you truly have come to consider us as friends, as we assuredly count you as one." Apollo told him.

"Thank you my lord. I meant every word of the vow I swore." Luke told the Sun God seriously.

Apollo smiled at him then.

"I know you did, and none of that my lord nonsense. Remember...I'm just 'Fred.'" Apollo said with a grin.

"Do you think Ares knows who you are?" Hyakinthos asked Apollo.

He knew the War God was not at the last Olympian meetings and would not have heard Apollo's explanation from himself.

"That's a fine question. I do not believe he is aware. I think he would have done something by now that would have altered our path greatly if he knew that not only myself, but who you really are as well, would assuredly be helping Percy." Apollo said.

"Maybe Mom's sister can clue us in? From everything I've learned of her, she should be rather well disposed towards us." Hyakinthos suggested.

Percy and Luke were extremely confused; trying to think of what Titan he could possibly be referring to.

Apollo however, caught on quickly.

"Of course! I didn't even consider contacting her. She should know what's going on with him better than anyone. Your also right that she should be very well disposed towards us. I've always gotten on great with her, and she practically revere's your mother. She stood up to both Father and Hera on her behalf in regards to her...'marriage' on numerous occasions." Apollo stated.

"Who on earth are you talking about?" Percy asked; something Luke was dying to know as well.

"Aphrodite of course. My mom and her are both daughter's of Ouranos, and she and Ares have been shacking up for centuries. It's not as if she _wanted_ to marry Hephaestus. Mom always defended Aphrodite whenever my big sister Hera or Zeus laid into her about her marriage vows. Frankly, Sister can get a... _bit_...vindictive at times. If she has to suffer through a forced marriage, than sometimes she...'may'...want everyone else to be just as...miserable." Hyakinthos explained.

Apollo looked at his mate incredulously.

"A _bit_...a _bit_ vindictive? My mother had to find a floating island to even give birth to Artie and me...she can be a helluvalot more than...'a _bit_ ' vindictive, Love." Apollo said; though his eye's were dancing with amusement.

He knew and accepted that his mate loved his older sister; even if Hyakinthos was practically the only one on the planet Hera was actually nice too.

Hyakinthos just rolled his eye's.

"That's entirely besides the point. Now, should we talk to her?" Hyakinthos asked Apollo.

"Yes, we definitely should. Hold on, I'll summon her. You may wanna close your eye's Luke." Apollo stated as sent out a telepathic message to the Love Goddess.

Luke did as he was instructed and it was not long before a golden light suffused the room.

The being standing there was the most beautiful woman any of them had ever seen.

Though Apollo still swore she had nothing on his Kinthos.

"Well, what has caused the best looking male Olympian to summon the best-looking female, and my gorgeous new nephew I've so recently learned about?" Aphrodite asked; directing her question to Apollo and Hyakinthos.

Before answering, Hyakinthos stood up and approached the goddess of love to formally introduce himself. He bowed at the waist, before taking her hand and placing a delicate kiss upon her knuckles.

"It is an honor to meet you My Lady, your fabled beauty does not do you near enough credit." Hyakinthos told the goddess with a charming smile on his face; dimples and all.

She bestowed upon him a bright smile.

"It's wonderful to meet you too, Handsome." Aphrodite said as Apollo came to join his mate.

The second Hyakinthos and Apollo stood side by side, Aphrodite swayed slightly and had to sit down for some reason.

They looked towards the fellow deity with concerned eyes as she looked back up at the pair after gaining her breath.

"By the god's! In all my millennia I have never felt it so strongly; such a connection. To be filled with so much..." Aphrodite trailed off as she gazed at the pair of gorgeous blonde males with a look of wonder in her eyes.

"Are you alright Aphie?" Apollo asked one of his oldest friends.

The goddess seemed to compose herself as she studied the couple.

"Yes, Sunshine. I've just never been in the presence of so very much love before in my immortal life. If this is even close to what you felt the first time...by the god's...how did you survive the loss? The feelings and the bond between you two; it's just amazing!" Aphrodite said as her powers were going crazy in their presence.

"You learn to show the world what people expect to see; especially when theirs nothing you can do about something." Apollo said quietly.

She nodded in understanding; knowing exactly what he meant.

She hid a great deal of herself from the world as well.

"Now, what did you really need me for?" Aphrodite asked getting back on track.

"I think it's better if I show you." Apollo said.

"Alright." Aphrodite agreed; before looking into Apollo's eye's and seeing the images and the problem he wished to show her. Obviously, he did not show her everything. However, he did show her enough. Enough for her to well understand how serious the situation was, as well as what exactly Ares was up to.

After she had seen everything Apollo wished her to, she sat back stunned.

She was also more than slightly discomfited by to thought of Kronos rising. That, and he was obviously using their children's troubles to do so.

She also learned of just how much of an idiot Ares really was.

"Well, I'll definitely need to step up my dream visits, and anything else I can do, to prevent any of my children from falling for the Time Lord's silver tongue." Aphrodite stated with absolute certainty; unknowingly already altering one of her most cherished daughter's destiny for the better.

"Does Ares know about what has occurred recently? I mean mainly whom I and 'Fred' really are? That is one of the most important things." Hyakinthos asked his Aunt.

"No, I'm sure he has no idea. He wasn't there that day, as Apollo knows. I haven't said anything about it, and he doesn't exactly associate with most of the others very often. He would have already made different plans if he had any idea two god's as powerful as you two were on his trail." Aphrodite told them.

"Good, then he won't be suspicious. There may be no need to go to the Underworld at all. We just need to look like we're on a quest, make sure our aura's are tightly suppressed, and spring a trap. We'll be able to sense if he has the weapon on him." Apollo declared.

"He'll have it on him. He wouldn't have dared leave that anywhere else." Aphrodite confirmed.

"By the god's! How weak is he? To be influenced even a bit by the Titan Lord all the way from Tartarus! That's it. I will not be associated with someone that weak-willed. Even the mortal son of Hermes was able to throw him off easier!" Aphrodite declared with a disgusted expression on her face.

No, she...was...d.o.n.e.

"There will be no need to spring a trap for him either. I can show you where he is. Between the two of you, he won't stand a chance. Just truss him up like a Thanksgiving Turkey and hand him off to his wretched father." Aphrodite surprised them by saying.

Apollo and Hyakinthos looked to one another, and nodded their heads in agreement.

Then they looked to Percy. He nodded his head affirmatively.

Hyakinthos suddenly felt the knowledge of Ares current location on the outside fringes of his mind. He accepted the telepathic probe from the goddess. He also sensed a great deal of curiosity about him, his mate, and just what they were really wanted. Especially after she had seen Queen Rhea threaten Zeus in no uncertain terms as to his own inclusion in the Olympian Council.

So, seeing as so far from what he knew of and had seen of the goddess, he rather liked her; Hyakinthos let her in. He showed her some of his true capabilities, as well as snippets of both his lives, and how strong of bonds he held with his allies. He also showed the goddess what he and his mate would like to see happen in the future, what they believed was wrong and needed to be urgently changed. He may have slipped in the prophecy they had recently recieved as well.

Aphrodite stood their for a moment analyzing both what she had seen, as well as using her own powers to tell where his heart stood on what he showed her. Essentially, it was her own version of Apollo's ability to detect when someone was being truthful.

He did not hide anything.

Also, while he had a temper and could be extremely dangerous if provoked, he was possessed of a truly good heart. He would protect those he loved with all his might, and that was something she admired greatly.

She nodded her head decisively.

"Your dream, what you would like to see change; it has been a long time coming. It is both honorable and worthy. You shall have my full support." Aphrodite told them with a smile.

Aphrodite had also picked up on one other piece of information from Hyakinthos; though whether of not he meant for her to discern it she was unsure. Apollo, was her father's successor: Ouranos' true heir! She was had detected bits of her father's powers around Apollo over the millennia, (as she was one of the very few that knew he was always actively shielding his powers from being truly known) which had always made her very curious. As she was one of the few goddess's actually old enough to have really known and understood just what she was capable of, she was also aware that Hyakinthos was without a doubt Gaea's successor. She was most assuredly not sorry to see that vindictive old bitch fade! These two beautiful boy's were the _future_. The future that in her opinion, would be that much brighter for it.

"Ohhh, now we just have to get your parents hooked back up together! My older sister; the Original Cougar!" Aphrodite snickered to herself referring to the age difference between Rhea and Thor.

That had both Apollo and Hyakinthos laughing; as well as imagining Zeus' reaction to seeing his mother with a much...much...younger god around Olympus.

"Well boy's, this has certainly been enlightening. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you both soon. I think I need to visit your mother today as well. It was nice to see you again Luke, son of Hermes; and nice to meet you Percy Jackson," Aphrodite said nodding her head at both boys before coming to an abrupt halt and staring intently at Percy.

"Not only are you Ascending (which I suspect you already knew); but you have a Divine Mate as well! I can't believe it! I can't tell who it is, except that she is powerful and closer to Apollo's age." Aphrodite declared with an extreme amount of surprise.

Hyakinthos and Apollo looked at one another; stunned.

That was amazing. For Percy to as blessed as them, no matter who it turned out to be (though Hyakinthos had an idea) was wonderful.

Percy himself looked completely astounded by the news. His brother had long since told him all about divine mates and the bonds they have with one another. To think he was destined for something similar was mind-blowing!

Percy had a small smile on his face when he addressed the Goddess of Love.

"Thank you for sharing that with me My Lady. I very much appreciate it." Percy told the goddess.

Aphrodite just smiled brightly at the young boy and nodded her head at the other two god's in the room before disappearing. It was amazing what being around that pair did to her powers. She felt more powerful just from being in contact with them in the same room!

She only wished that she herself could some day find a love like that.

"Well, that certainly went even better than I had hoped," Hyakinthos declared.

"Indeed. Now that we know where he is, there is no need for any long drawn out quest really. We can just translocate to near his location, over-power him, and take the Masterbolt and him back to Olympus." Apollo said.

"Orrrrr..." Hyakinthos said leadingly.

"Or what? What's sparked that look of deviousness I see in your eye's?" Apollo asked his mate; who could indeed be extremely crafty when he wanted to be.

"Well, instead of having a divine throw-down, possibly alerting every mortal around as well as the rest of the divine world...Why don't we just steal the damned thing back if at all possible and avoid a whole mess of trouble?" Hyakinthos asked.

To him. it seemed like a much easier way to go about it.

Let Zeus deal with his psychotic son.

Apollo thought it over before he quickly found himself agreeing. If it was at all possible, that would make things far more simple.

Apollo nodded his head in agreement.

"That does make far more sense, and it's much safer." Apollo agreed.

"Should we still bring our extendable back-pack's?" Percy asked.

"Yes, just in case. Better be safe than sorry." Hyakinthos replied.

Percy got up and went to his room to retrieve his while Hyakinthos and Apollo both summoned theirs. He also made a duplicate and handed it to Luke with instructions to go get himself a change of clothes, and anything else he thought necessary. They'd leave as soon as he returned.

When they were all ready, Apollo and Hyakinthos put their hands on Luke and Percy's shoulder's and teleported them to the location Aphrodite had given them telepathically.

* * *

They re-appeared on what looked to be a beach in Malibu, California. In the distance, they could see a mechanic's motorcycle garage they knew Ares to be in. Apparently, this is where he often went to play with his motorcycle's. Apollo and Hyakinthos made certain that their power's were as masked as they could possibly make them, and suppressed as much of Percy and Luke's aura's as they could. They did not want the God of War to have any idea they were near. Also, they knew that even shielded, Percy would soon be sensed.

"Luke, you need to stay as far away from this as possible. While we should be able to retrieve the Masterbolt, if it comes down to a fight, he would undoubtedly assume divine form. With the Titan King even partly in his head, he is far more dangerous than he normally would be.

"Just to be sure he doesn't notice us...I brought this." Hyakinthos said; taking the Cloak of Invisibility out from within his backpack.

"Brilliant!" Apollo praised his mate; knowing they'd now be able to get far closer to the War God without notice.

"Alright, get in to position." Apollo told them; while getting under the cloak with his mate.

"See you boy's soon." Hyakinthos told the other two as the two deities disappeared from view.

They walked a few feet towards the garage before Apollo stopped them; pulling his mate closer to him.

He leaned down and captured his beloved's lip's in a fierce kiss; loving the taste of his mate.

Hyakinthos responded with equal fervor; knowing he would never get enough of Apollo's luscious lips.

The need for air eventually forced them apart; their foreheads resting on each other.

"I love you, Kinthos." Apollo told his mate the words he could never get enough of.

"And I love you." Hyakinthos told him with a quick peck of lips before he gave his mate a feral grin.

"Let's go get this idiot taken care of. Tonight I'm going to remind you of just how much I love you." Hyakinthos told him; sending him a mental picture of just which time they were going to be re-enacting tonight.

Apollo actually growled lowly in lust, and Hyakinthos could feel just how much his mate was looking forward to that as he felt his massive length pressed against him. That had Apollo walking a bit quicker then, as he _really_ wanted to get this over with and get back to their room.

Under the cover of the Cloak of Invisibility, they easily made their way into the large garage and workshop. They saw the God of War near the back of the shop. It was eerily quiet, and there was not a soul in the building with the exception of Ares. Luckily, they had a silencing spell around them as well.

What they saw astounded them. The God of War was sitting in a chair staring at two highly recognizable objects. One was Zeus' Masterbolt, and it was laying in front of a shield that had a canister built inside, that looked to fit the Masterbolt perfectly. The other object had been completely unexpected. It was Hades' Helmet of Darkness- the symbol of the Lord of the Underworld's power. This had not been Luke's doing, they knew that much. He was only responsible for the Masterbolt's theft.

'Who the hell stole the Helmet of Darkness?' they both wondered.

It could not have been Ares.

That meant Kronos obviously had another demi-god servant, and they had no idea of whom it could be. That was very troubling indeed.

Well, they'd just have to add that to the monumental and perpetually growing list of things to be worried about.

The appearance of Ares himself also worried them. The god was sitting there muttering to himself, and it looked like he had an eye tic. He honestly looked somewhat deranged. It was like he was having an argument with himself; almost like Janus, but without the two visible faces.

Frankly, it was more than a bit disturbing.

Apollo and Hyakinthos looked at one another with wide eyes; both of them highly discomfited that Kronos was strong enough to influence the God of War in such a way.

Sure, a part of Ares may have thought a new war had sounded like a great idea, but even he would not have wished for something with the potential to lead to his own destruction.

Hyakinthos and Apollo mentally coordinated what they wished to do. They had to incapacitate the god. With both of those weapons there, they would not be able to just grab them both and leave. However, that was actually easier said than done. They had magical metal ropes formed in part from celestial bronze that should contain him, they just had to get it around him. To accomplish that, they would have to weaken him. They were unsure of what to do as he seemed to be acting legitimately insane. They could also feel the powers of Kronos leaking in and out of him. That the Titan of Time's powers were able to be felt that strongly meant that he was much further to being out of the pits of Tartarus than they had imagined.

They needed a distraction. Something to make him turn away for even a bit. They could then hide the weapons in the cloak and fight. Hyakinthos had an idea that he mentally ran by Apollo. He hadn't wanted to involve Percy if it could be avoided, but needs must and all that.

Apollo nodded his head in concurrence, and Hyakinthos used their link and showed Percy what he needed to do. If Percy could quietly get close enough to see the pipe in the back of the shop, he could pull it off- they hoped.

Percy was quick to agree and quietly crept closer to the garage. He had used one of the wizarding spells Hyakinthos had taught him, and disillusioned himself first. If you really paid attention you could just barely make him out. He had also applied a silencing charm to himself. Rather stealthily, he made his way closer than Hyakinthos had actually wanted him. Even if it would make what he did next that much easier, he was reluctant to have his blood brother so close to a god that was so obviously bat-shit insane at the moment that also possessed notorious tendencies to violence.

Hyakinthos cast a small area silencing charm on the area the large overhead water-pipe was located.

Percy was busy halting the water's flow, and allowing the pressure to build up to tremendous proportions while Apollo was aiding Percy by helping to super-heat the water. It wouldn't really harm Ares, but it certainly would not feel pleasant.

Who knew? Maybe it would be enough to shock Kronos out of his head.

Hyakinthos waited until Percy gave him the signal telling him that sufficient pressure had built up.

Hyakinthos and Apollo both got in to position to grab both the Masterbolt as well as the Helm of Darkness. When they saw Percy nod, they acted fast.

Hyakinthos used a blasting curse to blow the water pipe wide open while Apollo telekinetically forced the pipe right at the War God at the same time.

The effect was near instantaneous.

Ares was blasted right out of his chair and about half-way through the shop by force of the momentum of the super-heated water, while Hyakinthos and Apollo made quick work of grabbing both the Masterbolt and the Helm of Darkness and wrapping the powerful symbols inside the Cloak of Invisibility.

Ares was rather scalded by the hot water, but as he had an affinity for fire anyway, they knew he wasn't too damaged. He was momentarily dazed before he was back on his feet.

He looked more than a touch murderous as he glared at the now visible Apollo and Hyakinthos. All the while, the Cloak, which was itself invisible at the moment, with the two weapons inside it; was being levitated to Percy's waiting near-invisible hand's.

"Who the hell are you two?" Ares demanded.

Apollo decided to try and reason with him first.

"I'm hurt, Brother. I know we've never been close, but surely you should remember your own brother?" He asked Ares as if he was speaking to a mentally deranged individual- which he was.

"Apollo! What the hell are you doing here, and who is that?" Ares again demanded; though it was more than obvious he was highly disconcerted with Apollo's appearance.

He had good reason to be. He knew Apollo had always been more powerful than him.

"Well, for starters; this is my Divine Mate. Hyakinthos Thorson: Son of grandmother Rhea and Thor Odinson. He's also Aunt Hestia's son as well. You missed Father's whole temper-tantrum when that was announced. As for what we're doing here? Well, it appears that the one being framed for stealing Father's Masterbolt, just so happens to be my Mate's best-friend and blood-brother. We couldn't just sit back and let that happen. Especially not when it would lead to a war that would likely destroy all of us; including you. Which brings me to my next question. Just why exactly did you have Father's Masterbolt and Hades' Helm of Darkness?" Apollo asked him.

When he saw Ares quickly look towards the table where the previously mentioned weapons had been laying, he became extremely erratic upon seeing them gone.

"Oh, yeah. If you're looking for the helm and the bolt; they've already been sent back to where they rightfully belong." Apollo lied smoothly.

"I can't find them...they're gone!" They heard Ares arguing with himself; or rather someone in his head.

"Give them back. You give them back now, boy!" Ares...or possibly Kronos demanded.

"Yeah, that's so not going to happen." Hyakinthos said as he could feel the power of the Titan of Time sweep over the entire area.

It positively wreaked of evil and hate. He had to suppress a shiver as he had never felt such malignant power.

Ares suddenly glowed with a divine light; obviously in an effort to kill Hyakinthos.

When the glow receded, Hyakinthos and Apollo both just raised single golden brows in a remarkably similar manner.

"What part of 'Divine' Mate escaped your notice? Who is that in your head? Is someone controlling you?" Apollo asked calmly.

Ares growled at them; his eye sockets burning with re-ignited fire.

"No one controls me! Do you hear me? No one. Now, give me the symbols back, and I may let you leave alive." Ares threatened.

They both looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Are you that deranged? You couldn't kill us no matter what." Hyakinthos stated plainly.

Apparently that was all Ares' patience could take as his sword suddenly appeared in his hand.

As Ares used his divine-born speed to run at Hyakinthos with his sword, he was ready for him; war-hammer in hand.

Apollo also produced his own sword.

Ares' sword lunged at Hyakinthos, but all it met was air as he skillfully dodged the blade. Apollo's sword, made of what looked to be Imperial Gold, met Ares' next strike; resulting in a shower of sparks at the force the two god's used. Ares then conjured forth his spear in his other hand as he prepared to fight both Apollo and Hyakinthos.

The spear was very reminiscent of the one Clarisse wielded, or did wield at least.

The duel was over far too soon for a battle of the god's. Ares was in no way mentally prepared to face off against the both of them; what with his mind being invaded and all (not that he was remotely capable of it anyway). When he struck outward with his sword at Apollo, he also used his spear to lunge at Hyakinthos. The spear met air, but Hyakinthos came back up from the dodge and managed to slam his war-hammer into the God of War's gut with his tremendous in-born Asgardian (or more specifically Thor-born) strength. He wanted this over quickly as he did not like fighting two-on-one...at all, but this was too important to bother with fair play.

The blow completely knocked all the breath out of the god as well as forced him to back up several steps to not fall to the ground as his balance faltered momentarily. Apollo, meanwhile continued to keep him occupied with his golden sword. He wanted to end this as fast as possible lest his mate fall to any harm. Ares had backed up to where a still disillusioned Percy was waiting with the magical metal rope.

While he was busy with Apollo, he failed to keep his eye's also on Hyakinthos, who used the opportunity to deliver a bone-crunching blow to the hand; not only breaking many of the bones in his hand, but also knocking his spear out of his grasp altogether.

Ares howled in agony as the bone's in his hand were crunched.

It was with that move that Apollo followed up with a lightning-fast maneuver where he feinted in one direction before angling his blade just right to knock Ares' sword from his hand.

Apollo used the molecules of the air to become so dense that movement of any kind was made extremely difficult, as a now-visible Percy began wrapping up Ares completely with the metallic rope. Hyakinthos finished the job to ensure they were extra tight.

It was both a comical and pitiful sight. The great God of War was wrapped up all over in metal ropes and chain within a couple of minutes; utterly enraged, and he looked to still be at war with himself as well.

Hyakinthos sent Apollo a message through their link. He was going to use a trick Hecate taught him to force whatever was influencing Ares into one specific area of his mind. It would trap whatever...whoever it was; until they banished it. For a while anyway. He would need Apollo's help to force it to obey his will. He was also going to do a little something else.

Apollo nodded his head in understanding and lent his mate as much power as he could possibly need.

It took several minutes to isolate the presence, but he managed it.

That was the first time he had ever felt his mate's full powers course through him. It was an utterly intoxicating feeling. He could tell it had a similar effect on Apollo, as a shiver went through them both.

He saw the moment Ares was under no imfluence but himself whatsoever, and the evil presense had been bound.

Instead of saying anything, Hyakinthos reached into his back-pack and got out some Ambrosia and Nectar. He didn't want Ares to suffer unnecessarily; even chained up since in his mind it hadn't _all_ been his fault.

Plus this was his Big Sister's favorite son, and he loved his sister; faults and all.

Apollo just shook his head, not really surprised at his mate's actions. Even if he knew that Hyakinthos was perfectly well aware Ares would have been healed up all on his own shortly anyway. It was just a part of who he was.

The very fact that a now clear-haeaded Ares was actually taking the Ambrosia and Nectar from his beautiful mate was what really surprised Apollo.

Actually, he didn't think he'd ever seen anything like this.

He didn't think he'd ever seen Ares so docile.

"Now, I wouldn't worry too much. After we get rid of it, he won't be able to get back in, even if you did originally want a war of some kind. He's gotten far stronger of late than anyone realized. We've never met before, but I'm your uncle. I'm Hyakinthos Thorson; your mother is my big sister. I suppose I have to claim your father is also my brother. I'm Rhea and Hestia'a son by Thor Odinson. It's a pleasure to meet you. Obviously you know my mate; your brother Apollo. Now, I'm going to leave you for a few minutes, but I'll be right back; and we'll get you all healed up and back home. Okay?" Hyakinthos said soothingly; sounding like a parent talking to their small, and possibly dull-witted child.

Apollo and Percy just looked on in dumbfounded shock as the God of War nodded his head like an obedient puppy dog before his eyes began to droop and he looked about to be nodding off.

Hyakinthos motioned for Apollo and Percy to follow him a few feet away as he conjured a pillow for a now asleep Ares.

"What in the hell was that?" Percy asked him; Apollo nodded his head in extreme curiosity.

"Oh, that's a power I inherited from Mum. You'd be surprised what Hestia's powers can do. I just gave him the feeling of extreme contentment and home...of course I also drugged him. It won't keep him out for long, but long enough for us to return this and get him and that damned bolt back to Olympus. I've put the area he's in under a time ward; meaning I've slowed it down so we actually have enough time to do it." Hyakinthos explained to his shocked brother and mate.

"You sure can be scary sometimes." Percy muttered about him turning the War God into a puppy and drugging him.

"I didn't know you could do that?" Apollo questioned.

"I've gotta keep things interesting for ya don't I?" He replied with a grin.

He had to control himself when Apollo gave him a smirk as he squeezed his ass where Percy couldn't see.

"Now Percy, you just stay here with the bolt and watch him. He shouldn't come to before we're back; but if he does...blast him. It won't really hurt him, just knock him out for a bit longer. I had no idea that Hades' Helm was here. That's why he was coming after you so bad! He just didn't announce it's dissappearance so he wouldn't look weak, I bet. I'll show him the memory of us finding it." Hyakinthos explained what he thought was best.

"You actually want to go down to the Underworld? Why not just give it to one of his minions?" Apollo asked reasonably.

"Well, we could do that. Or, I could do this, and try to mend fences with him. He would be much more useful as an ally or at least neutral. Hades is not any of the threat's we are going to have to worry about if we're reading the signs right. Plus, he's my brother." Hyakinthos explained; while saying the last bit quietly.

Apollo released a sigh.

His stubbornly endearing mate might as well be a god of family nurturing with as much as he cared about those that share his blood. (Not entirely surprising considering exactly who raised him) However, that was one of the many things that Apollo so treasured about his mate. He had the same effect on him, too. When he was around his Kinthos it was always a feeling of being home, because wherever he was, _was_ Apollo's home.

"Well, you're certainly not going by yourself! I'm not letting you anywhere near him without me there." Apollo stated firmly.

He just rolled his eyes at his over-protective mate. He was not afraid of Hades in the slightest. He knew exactly how to get around just about all of his powers. That was a little something else he inherited from Hestia. Virtually no one knew it, but one of her main abilities was being able to counter or nullify virtually any power any member of her family possessed. She had taught her only son a very great deal more than anyone but Rhea knew. Beside's he had not intended to go without him in any case.

"I know that. Come on. You put the cloak on and I'll get us a ride with Charon at that recording studio in L.A. He won't be able to sense you with it on, and once we're already down there, I can transport us both out." Hyakinthos told him with a smile.

He put the Helm of Darkness in his book bag while Apollo draped the Cloak over himself.

Percy watched anxiously as they disappeared in a flash of golden light.

He looked down at the Masterbolt in his hands.

"Well, at least I've got this to play with." He said with a grin as he looked from the Masterbolt to Ares' sleeping form.

***


	11. Chapter 11

**The Ascension**

 **Chapter X.**

 **Author's Note-** _Here's the second part of the quest and the next chapter as promised. Thanks to all who reviewed. As always, I really appreciate it. Things are really starting to come together now as far as my plot is concerned. You'll get to meet an Asgardian in this chapter in prelude to the rest of that part of the story. Some of them like Thor for example, will soon be a regular part of the story. By the way, for the sake of time and in order to make the timeline more or less mesh up, Hyakinthos and Percy are now a year older than they were when they got to camp. Just pretend they had another whole year of schooling uninterrupted by the Divine World. I need to do this for a number of different reasons, the main one being the Tri-Wizard Tournament happening sooner. So instead of them entering Camp nearing or at 13, they were nearing 14. Just go with it. Thanks._

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Well, I suppose I own Hyakinthos...wish I earned both him and Apollo:)- 

* * *

Their arrival inside D.O.A. Recording Studio's brought little to no notice to them, even if Hyakinthos was the only one visible.

He looked around the crowded waiting room before quickly spotting Charon sitting behind a partition flipping through a magazine as if he hadn't a care in the world.

He stood there for a moment before clearing his throat.

Charon finally looked up.

"Yes?" The ancient deity asked.

"I'd like to go to the Underworld please." Hyakinthos told him.

"How did you die?" Charon asked.

"I didn't" Hyakinthos replied.

"That's too bad. Die, and come back." Charon said in a deadly bored tone. (horrible pun i know)

"I'm a god. I won't be dying any time soon." Hyakinthos said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A new minor god huh. Well, you have to be invited. Surely, someone already told you the rules." Charon said condescendingly.

Hyakinthos let the restraints off his power and watched amused as Charon's eyes were blown wide open as Hyakinthos' divine power flooded the room; proving he was in the presence of an Elder God. He then reached in to his back pack and unzipped it a bit so Charon could see what was in it.

The older deity's eyes widened even further.

"Obviously, I didn't steal it, as it is impossible. I do assume however, that he'd like it back?" He asked him rhetorically.

Charon wasted no time in hurrying Hyakinthos through the office and to his boat; displacing many souls in the process. Apollo was forced to bump in to many of them, but luckily Charon was so intent in getting him to the boat he didn't notice.

They were soon off cruising down the highly polluted River Styx. Hyakinthos smoothly arranged a spot for Apollo unnoticed by Charon. The reason he was hiding was of course due to the law about one god entering another's domain without an invitation. Technically, as the Underworld was part of...or rather inside Hyakinthos' domain, and a Divine Mate was allowed anywhere their mate was- it was actually legal. But, that would have taken too much time arguing.

Hyakinthos was surprised by how fast they arrived.

He was also sure this was one place he had no interest in ever visiting often. It most assuredly gave him the creeps. He could certainly understand and sympathize with Persephone.

Actually, this gave him a degree of sympathy for Hades himself. Being forced to live here would make anybody bitter. He doubted even Hestia would enjoy it down here, and she could feel at home literally anywhere!

Charon eventually brought the boat to a halt and pointed out where he needed to go, even if the palace was more than obvious. Hyakinthos waited as his mate got off the boat by reaching into his back pack and pulling out a handful of gold drachma and handed them to a thankful Charon- better to have even the minor deities have a good opinion of you if possible, was Hyakinthos' opinion.

Together, Hyakinthos and Apollo bypassed most of the traffic of souls going this direction and that, and headed down a path that led them through Persephone's Garden. It was quite beautiful. They had not even had to slow down at Cerberus as Apollo had enchanted a harp to play for the giant three-headed dog before they even got close.

They easily made their way through and entered the palace; the skeleton soldiers not paying them any mind. It was at this point that Apollo removed the cloak. He was looking around with a fair amount of curiosity as this was his first time visiting Hades realm. Hyakinthos did not doubt that for an instant. This was not exactly a place the Sun God would remotely care for.

They could already sense Hades' presence. Apparently he was going for dramatic effect as he had the full might of his powers unfurled. Well, they didn't wish him to feel left out; so they both removed all the barriers they had on anyone sensing what they were truly capable of. Even Apollo let out his full strength as the Heir of Ouranos and Sky God out. Hyakinthos actually felt much better about being down there when his powers as Gaea's heir were unleashed. It was almost as if the Underworld itself was recognizing him as it's Overlord.

With their full powers out they could also sense the full measure of Kronos' fury at his latest plan's being thwarted; all the while they even trapped a small part of him inside Ares in order to make his most hated son believe what they told him.

'How had Hades not sensed him?' Hyakinthos wondered silently to himself.

They passed through a final pair of double doors and entered the throne room. Hades was sitting on his throne (Persephone was with her mother at this time of year); a look intense dislike on display, but their was also a fair amount of reserve. He looked utterly shocked at Apollo's presence (and power), but he did not comment on it as of yet.

Apollo let Hyakinthos take the lead on this as he knew it was important to his love, no matter how angry he had previously been with the Lord of the Underworld.

Hyakinthos headed fairly close to Hades' throne; far closer than most would ever dare approach him. He gave him a full bow of respect as an elder deity, while also making sure his own massive powers were on full display. Hestia had long prepared him as best she could for a face-to-face meeting with his eldest brother.

"Lord Hades, I am your brother; Hyakinthos Thorson. My Divine Mate and I have brought something for you that somebody saw fit to remove that should not have been." Hyakinthos said in a respectful, yet stern tone of voice.

"And what might that be Pretender?" Hades asked him lightly; though they both saw the way he tensed when they mentioned missing property.

"Pretender! How exactly am I a pretender in any fashion?" Hyakinthos asked him incredulously.

"I name you pretender, because you claim to be my brother. As you can see...there's not much in the way of a familial resemblance. Also, considering the fact that my father is entombed not very far from here, and hence not exactly able to be out and about, and I hardly see my mother..."

"That is exactly where you are wrong. On both counts in fact." Hyakinthos interrupted.

"Explain." Hades demanded as he sensed this boy (who he had absolutely no idea how he acquired such huge amounts of power) was telling the truth.

He could sense the same distinct aura around him that he could sense around his siblings, even if it was also decidedly different.

"It would be better if I showed you." Hyakinthos replied as he sent out a probe telling the powerful god to look in his eye's and see the truth for himself with his memories.

Hades barely nodded in acquiescence before Hyakinthos was enveloped in a sense of fear and hopelessness. It was a truly awful feeling that was akin to Dementors.

He would not be subjected to that indignity!

"Enough!" Hyakinthos barked out; as he flooded the both of their minds with the flames of the hearth; warming and obliterating all traces of such an awful feeling.

He had been expecting that tactic however. His mum had made sure he knew how to dispel it without problem.

Apollo was at his mate's side in a instant; power flared and ready to burn Hades where he sat if necessary. However, the brother's maintained eye contact.

Hades took this boy far more seriously when he felt the distinct magic of his most beloved sister. He had to be somehow closely connected to Hestia to be able to do that. Only she had ever been able to rid herself of that little power of his that fast. Of course he was one of the few who had at least some idea of what she was really capable of too.

So, Hades let the boy show him what he intended. He sat their watching and found himself astonished. He saw his mother as a mortal. The boy was both his mother and Hestia's son! He saw his mother's mortal life cut far too short, then Hestia took the boy. He wasn't really a mortal at all because his father had unknowingly been Thor Odinson, Asgardian God of Thunder! Hestia, and later his mother as well, raised the boy in secret on Ogygia.

Oh, he just adored the irony of her hiding this boy from Zeus! It was precious.

He saw the bonds the boy had with various gods including his brother Poseidon and even his sister Hera! She didn't even like some of her own children. He saw some of the boy's training. He saw this was not his first life. He was also the ancient Prince Hyakinthos of Sparta. Sunshine was his Divine Mate. He was Gaea's heir (though he also could see how hard she was fighting the pull- not that it would help) and Apollo was Ouranos' heir.

Zeus must be having an absolute fit!

He saw the bond he had with the Lightning Thief Percy Jackson...except...he wasn't...was he? No, that had been a son of Hermes under Kronos' influence. Ares had even been partially controlled by the Titan! Now, that was truly frightening. The boy did not know who had taken his Helm, except that Ares had had it too. The boy had brought it back personally rather than entrust it to someone else, for the simple reason that Hades was his older brother. Apparently, the boy was far more like their mother and Hestia where family was concerned; it meant a great deal to him.

He saw Apollo's memory of his claiming, and Zeus' totally expected reaction. Which then led to their mother threatening to put him in the same box as Kronos if he dared attack the boy. His mother revealed her full power to Zeus; the most powerful child of Gaea and Ouranos forced him to back down and listen. She informed Zeus that her youngest son would soon be on the Olympian Council in his own right as an elder god whether he liked it or not!

Hades saw the plans that this young boy had in place to reform the power structure of Olympus. Zeus would no longer be able to decree anything without the Council's approval. Everyone would vote; including Hades himself! The boy thought it only right that the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea had both a cabin at Camp Half-Blood as well as a permanent Olympian Council seat and vote. He then heard that prophecy. Well, he could easily imagine a number of rather powerful deities would not be happy with the powers this boy and Sunshine held together. Gaea, Kronos, and Zeus being at the top of the list.

If that prophecy was right however, they would still lose, as you couldn't beat the combined powers of these two boys; to say nothing of their allies. This boy may not realize it, but Hades could tell that Poseidon would do anything for the boy he had helped to raise and so obviously loved like a son. The boy did not give a damn who called themselves 'King' of Olympus; he only cared that the tradition of a divine dictatorship was ended.

Surprisingly, even though Hades had sent the Fury and the hellhound after his best friend, he still despised Zeus far more than he ever would Hades. He firmly believed Zeus was leading them all to ruin; especially where demi-god's were concerned. Hmmm...perhaps Bianca and Nico need not stay hidden any longer. Yes, change was indeed upon them. It was coming quickly, too. He pulled out of the boy's mind then. As he looked at Hyakinthos and Apollo, he noted they certainly did make a most striking couple. His youngest new brother could give Aphrodite a run for her money in beauty.

Hyakinthos had reached back into his back-pack and taken out the Helm of Darkness. He then held it out for Hades to take.

Hades did not waste a second, and was very much relieved to have his strongest weapon back in his possession. He supposed he'd have to thank the boy; he really didn't do that very well.

"I thank you for seeing that this was returned to where it rightfully belonged...Brother." Hades told the much younger deity.

Hyakinthos smiled brightly at him; entirely out of place given their environment. However, his presence could light up even the darkest of hearts.

"It was not a problem. I do not wish for there to be any enmity between me and any of my family if it is at all avoidable. I realize now that you believed Percy had taken your Symbol of Power as well, and given the circumstances, I can now understand why. Someone wanted both you and Zeus at War with Psi. A three-way conflict such as that would be cataclysmic. From my memories, were you able to sense the same evil as Apollo and I?" Hyakinthos asked.

Hades had a troubled look on his face at that question. Indeed, he had detected it. It was unmistakable.

"Yes, how _He_ has managed to regain such strength, I have no idea. However it is undeniable that he has. I will have more guards posted at the entrance to Tartarus, but however he's gaining power, it's not likely in any physical way." Hades said thoughtfully.

"I believe Uncle, that he is using demi-god's to gain power. My Father's rule has left so many of them disaffected that it is not overly surprising some of them would turn on Olympus. I believe he gains strength from each one that turns. We know he has been very active in influencing and communicating with them in their dreams; he even tried it on us until he realized what we really were. There is little to nothing anyone can do about that. Hopefully, he will not gain enough support to manage to reconstitute himself." Apollo told his eldest uncle.

Hades looked as if he had almost forgotten Apollo was there.

"Yes, I can see how that is possible. It is actually quite similar to how we initially gained power over the Titan's (well, besides Mother's help of course)- the mortal's belief enhanced and augmented our strength and powers. It could be used in a like manner for him I would imagine; especially as the power of a demi-god would be a quite large boost for every one of them he turned." Hades explained.

Hades turned back to his youngest brother; studying him intently

Hyakinthos let him examine him, and he could tell when he seemed to find whatever it was he had been looking for.

"The two of you have great power combined. I am not blind to the realities of our world. Between yourselves and your allies, you have the backing needed to implement great change. What you showed me that you and your mate, as well as your allies, wish to see accomplished is perhaps not what I would have liked to see happen most to my 'Dear' next to youngest brother; but it is still far more preferable to the current regime. Your idea's are logical and possibly the best solution to many of the problems Olympus faces. It is something I could live with. The mere fact that our Mother has taken a stand in your favor for the first time in a great many millennia alone, is more of a testament than you perhaps realize. It has been her silent backing of Zeus that has kept many of the divine silent over the eons. Especially, the surviving Titans and Protogenoi. If you will swear me an oath, I will lend my not inconsiderable might to that of you and your allies should the need arise." Hades told his brother; their eyes not glancing away from the other for even a second.

Hyakinthos silently thought over what his eldest brother could possibly wish him to swear to that he would be remotely willing to do.

"What oath would you have me swear, Brother?" Hyakinthos asked cautiously as he felt Apollo tense beside him at the mention of an oath.

"In the 1940's, Zeus struck down a woman I cared a great deal about by the name of Maria Di Angelo. I have two children by her that are currently hidden away. They have not aged since that time. The girl is twelve and the boy is ten. They were born before the Pact, but that made no difference to him. It is for that reason that I hunted his daughter down as fiercely as I did years later." Hades told the pair of very surprised mates.

"They cannot remain in hiding forever. With the discovery of Poseidon's son out in the open, now is as good a time as any. I will give you and your allies my support, if you swear to do all in your power to see to their safety. I'm not asking you to swear that they will be safe no matter what, because no one can do that. I just ask that you swear to do all in your own obviously not-inconsiderable power to look after them and their safety." Hades told his stunned younger brother.

Of course Hyakinthos did not even have to think about it before he responded; much to Apollo's chagrin (he thought he should be more careful).

"I have absolutely no problem with that, Brother. What are their names?" Hyakinthos asked so he knew how to word the oath.

Hades seemed somewhat surprised that he did not even appear to have needed to think about it.

'Yes, this boy was far more like their mother and his oldest sister.' Hades thought.

"Bianca and Nico Di Angelo are the children's names." Hades told him.

"Alright. I swear on the River Styx that I shall do all in my power to watch after, care for, protect, and if necessary defend Nico and Bianca Di Angelo; my brother's children- to the best of my abilities." Hyakinthos swore; actually swearing to do more than had been asked of him.

The rumble of the earth in the Underworld confirmed that his oath had been given and sealed on the River Styx.

While still managing to stay looking entirely disagreeable; Apollo later told him that was the closest he had ever come to seeing Hades actually smile.

Both Apollo and Hyakinthos were stunned that the Lord of the Underworld replied with a vow of his own to live up to his own promises.

"In that case, I swear on the River Styx to be a faithful ally and lend aid when necessary to my brother; Hyakinthos Thorson." Hades swore.

Hyakinthos just gave his eldest brother a huge smile in return.

He then walked directly towards the Lord of the Dead and unceremoniously grabbed Hades' hand which he proceeded to shake and Apollo was almost sure he may have actually scared Hades when Hyakinthos just reached over and gave the Dread Lord a one-armed brotherly hug- still just grinning brightly.

Hades seemed too stunned to react as Hyakinthos just finished by giving him a pat on the back and stepping back to his place beside his mate.

"Well, you just let me know whenever you want to bring my young niece and nephew to Camp, and if you'd like me to go get them. I don't mind that, and I'm looking forward to meeting them. Like I swore; I'll do my absolute best to make sure they are both happy and safe. It was nice to meet you, Brother. Now, Pol and I need to get back before those drugs I gave Ares let him re-gain consciousness. We've gotta go bring that damned Bolt to Olympus so that over-grown brat will cease his tantrum." Hyakinthos told a still dumb-founded Hades; while he wrapped his arm around Apollo's shoulder (who also seemed more than a bit stunned).

With a final smile and nod of his head to the Lord of the Dead, Hyakinthos waved goodbye to the still stupefied Elder god and proceeded to use his divine powers to return both himself and Apollo to the garage in Malibu he had left their friends in. 

* * *

They were back in an instant.

Luckily, his time dilation field seemed to still be working as Ares was still out cold. Though he was mildly curious as to why he was smoking slightly from various parts.

It might have had something to do with the gleeful smile adorning Percy's face.

Hyakinthos felt it best not to ask.

Apollo was looking at his mate still with just a touch of incredulity.

"What?" Hyakinthos asked innocently?

"What? I still can hardly believe you actually just walked up and hugged Hades of all the god's! He probably hasn't had someone try to do that in millennia." Apollo told him; though honestly it really was entirely in character for his beloved.

"He hugged Hades?" Both Luke and Percy asked at the same time incredulously.

"Well...all more reason. Besides, he's family; even if he is creepy as hell." Was Hyakinthos' only reply; while mumbling the last part.

"Now, don't you think we should get this back to Olympus. I know we're way ahead of schedule, and this hasn't exactly been the most dangerous quest...more like a very short shopping trip really. Anyhow, I do not think Luke should go up there with us. I mean if Zeus get's zap-happy we'd all be alright; him on the other hand...not so much." Hyakinthos said as he thought of their friend's vulnerability as well as the chance of anybody discovering Luke had acted willingly in the beginning.

Since he had sworn himself to Hyakinthos now, he did not want Zeus taking his anger out on the only real mortal amongst them.

He projected what he meant in Apollo and Percy's mind both. Percy nodded subtly in agreement.

"Your probably right. He doesn't need to be anywhere near my father when we hand the Bolt over." Apollo agreed.

"Are you cool with that?" Hyakinthos asked Luke.

Apparently he was very much cool with it as it looked as if a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Luke had been positively terrified of going to Olympus; rightfully so really. There was only so much they could do to protect the lone mortal amongst them if Zeus got it in mind to smite him.

"Yeah bud; I'm more than okay with that." Luke told him with a slight grin; now far more at ease.

"Alright then. We'll drop you off at Camp, then go to Olympus. Mom already sent me a message earlier. She and Psi will meet us at the palace entrance. Apparently she wants me to attend in godly form. At least this will prove that Percy's ascending and can now meet with his father whenever they want to. The restrictions no longer apply." Hyakinthos said with a chuckle; imagining Zeus would not like it very much- not that he could do anything about it.

Apollo had a smirk on his face.

"Father will be...delighted!" Apollo said with a mischievous smirk on his full red lips.

"Okay Kinthos. You take Percy with you to Olympus and wait for me. I'll drop Luke off at Camp and be right there." Apollo told his mate.

"What about the douche?" Percy asked; referring to the unconscious God of War they had all but forgotten about.

Apollo rolled his eyes.

"Forgot about that prick." Apollo mumbled.

"I'll handle him. Don't worry about it." Apollo told Hyakinthos and Percy.

"Alright, don't keep me waiting long. I'm ready to get this over with and get back." Hyakinthos told Apollo with a wink and a wiggle of his golden brows.

Apollo gave him a heated look before watching as his mate and Percy disappeared in a golden light to Olympus.

"Let's get this over with...got...plans...for later." Apollo muttered as he placed his hands on both Luke and Ares and disappeared with a second flash of golden light. 

* * *

Hyakinthos and Percy arrived in a swath of golden light on the steps of a beautiful large white marble palace that overlooked the fabled city of the god's; Olympus. Even though he had never been there before, he was able to bring them there thanks to both his status as an Elder God as well as simply focusing on his mom's location. Rhea projected the image he was now looking out over into his mind to ensure they arrived at the right destination.

Both Hyakinthos and Percy were awed by the beauty and majesty of the city. There were many and various palaces spread throughout the city. While it may be "Mt. Olympus," the city looked to be made up of various different hills with markets and palaces and homes of all shapes and sizes dotting the landscape. All the different structures were of various Greek designs and most looked to be made of marble or granite. They could see cobbled streets that appeared to be made of gold intertwining throughout the city. All types of magical beings from driads to what he thought were minor gods looked to be going about their day shopping, and gossiping, and selling wares all over the place. It was truly a most memorable sight.

"Wow," Percy and Hyakinthos said at the same time.

"Enjoying the view?" A most recognizable voice called from behind them.

They both turned around and spied Rhea and Poseidon standing there underneath the main palace's marble portico.

They smiled and each boy went and hugged the Titan Queen; who returned their embrace with a smile.

"Percy, their is someone I'd like you to meet," Rhea told her grandson with a smile.

"This is Poseidon, your father." Rhea introduced the father and son.

"Hello my son. You have made me so very proud of you these past years." Poseidon told his son.

"Hello Dad." Percy said; somewhat in awe of meeting his father for the first time he could remember.

Percy didn't see his brother motion to Poseidon with his eyes in a 'do it already' gesture, but he sure felt it when his dad came up to him and hugged him.

Percy was so very happy in that moment. His was finally getting to meet his dad, and he would now get the chance to really know him.

Both Hyakinthos and Rhea were just beaming at the two.

The father and son pulled apart and Poseidon examined his son intently as his smile widened even further.

"You really are ascending! This is wonderful. I shall be able to visit you as often as I am able now, and their is nothing my brother can say against it." Poseidon told Percy

It had just all become so very much real for Percy in that moment.

Poseidon meanwhile had noticed something about his son. While he thought it likely he would have begun to ascend on his own at a later date, he could easily sense his baby brother's powers at work on Percy. It had been Hyakinthos that had made his son immortal; or at least forced his body to begin to ascend far ahead of schedule. This was the proof they had been looking for. Nobody but Gaea had ever been able to do what his little brother had recently done. Poseidon thought it likely that in time, Hyakinthos would be able to turn even regular demi-god's into full-fledged and possibly powerful gods all by himself. That was a truly staggering thought.

Hyakinthos could tell when Poseidon realized it had been his powers that placed Percy on the path of turning into an immortal god. So he was not overly surprised when he heard a quiet whisper in his mind from his older brother.

" _Thank you, Little One_." Poseidon's voice echoed in his mind.

Hyakinthos just smiled up at the god who was _by far_ his favorite male relative and some-time role-model.

" _He's my brother_." Hyakinthos replied mentally to Poseidon, as if that just explained it all.

Poseidon supposed, for his baby brother, that it did.

Apollo chose that moment to appear beside them; a floating and still unconscious Ares beside him.

They all moved further into an out of the way area so the extremely bizarre sight would be less conspicuous.

Rhea's eyes were wide, and Poseidon had them all laughing when he said, "It's a good look for him."

Referring to a chained-up unconscious Ares.

"How exactly did this come about?" Rhea inquired.

"Both of you use your powers and see what you make of the other presence sectioned off in Ares' mind." Apollo told them.

They looked at him oddly for a moment, but complied with the strange request nevertheless.

They could tell the moment the elder deities realized what it was as Rhea actually hissed in revulsion like a cat; or one of her lions. Poseidon let out a growl-like noise; the very ground they were standing on rumbled in response to the Earth-Shaker's anger.

 _"HIM!"_ Rhea spat.

"How in Hades does he have the strength to do that? It should not be possible!" Rhea stated emphatically.

"Indeed it should not be." Poseidon rumbled in his deep voice.

Hyakinthos and Apollo looked at one another before they nodded their heads in concurrence. Apollo let his mate address his mother and brother.

"He is entering the minds of the demi-god's. He is finding the one's that are the most displeased and unhappy- and they have good reason to be, it cannot be denied; and turning them. We don't know who all he has reached. There is no real way to know that. However, it is our opinion that in the same way the god's grew stronger and gained more power from mortal belief; the Time Lord is doing the same with the demi-god's he sways to his cause. It is the only way that is remotely plausible. Hades agrees with us as well." Hyakinthos told them.

That certainly threw them off balance.

"Hades? When did you meet him?" Poseidon asked him.

"It'll be better if I just show you." Hyakinthos said; as he projected finding Hades' Helm of Darkness along with the Masterbolt and the resulting trip to the Underworld. He showed them both how his meeting with his eldest brother went, and the rather surprising agreement they came together with.

To say the elder deities were stunned was understatement of massive proportions. The thought had never even crossed their minds that Hyakinthos would be able to work his charm and get the surly Lord of the Underworld on their side. That he managed to gain Hades as a sworn ally left his mother and brother momentarily speechless.

"Yes, I was just as stunned as you both are. Of course knowing Kinthos; I probably shouldn't have been. He really can warm even the coldest of hearts" Apollo said with a loving look at his astonishing and beloved mate.

Hyakinthos just turned a bit red, causing Percy to snicker at him, while Apollo just wrapped his arms around his mate.

Rhea looked at her beloved youngest son with a fond look.

"Indeed, he is something special." She said; causing him to turn further red in embarrassment and his best friend to snicker more at his plight.

"Getting back to the matter at hand..." Hyakinthos said to rid himself of his embarrassment.

"Yes, I definitely agree with you both. That has to be how he is managing it. It is most disconcerting as their is little that can be done about it. You're also right in that it is entirely of our own making. He would never have a chance in Hades of pulling that off without the large and reasonable discontent of so very many of the demi-god's." Poseidon said.

"Indeed, I can see how that would work. We must find a way to stop it. Those laws _must_ be overturned." Rhea agreed emphatically.

"You know he'll never acknowledge or even agree to it. When have you ever known my father to admit he made a mistake about anything." Apollo said truthfully.

Rhea got a flinty look in her eyes.

"He will be made to see sense soon, or we will issue the orders ourselves. I will not allow him to be the cause of that _bastard_ coming back. He has haunted my life more than enough!" Rhea said heatedly.

"Agreed, Mother. If he does not listen, we will simply tell the other gods what the problem is and to do what they must to ensure their children do not fall prey to Father whether Zeus likes it or not. He cannot force all of us who would be in support of this to do anything. Between all of us and Hyakinthos and Sunshine there, he would be hopelessly out-matched." Poseidon said.

It was looking like the time was approaching to make some changes regardless of whether or not the King of Olympus approved of them.

"Who else is here?" Apollo asked the two elder deities as to whom would be present for this meeting.

"Hera and Hestia are both present. As is Athena. Dionysus is here for some reason; most likely to complain about the three of you- yet again. Aphrodite is also in attendance. She visited me earlier and informed me she was more than happy to lend the two of you her support when necessary; so she came with me. Of course you seem to have brought an extra member with you." Rhea informed them as she glanced to the still floating Ares.

She never had like that brat.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting." Hyakinthos said.

The assembled group moved in to the massive entrance hall of the palace. Poseidon assumed his large godly form as did Rhea. Her divine form as a Titan was considerably larger than the Olympian Gods. Hyakinthos readied himself, and turned in to his larger true divine form that he had rarely attempted. He was surprised at the result; as was everyone else. This was the first time since he began to ascend he had attempted it. He had always been the same relative size as an Olympian god; if you took his age in to consideration. Now, he was considerably taller. He was actually closer to his mother's Titanic height; being several feet taller than Poseidon. He had not even finished growing yet, either.

Apollo assumed his divine form, and was shocked as well to find himself the exact same height as his mate. For some reason, their forms were made to be completely equal. He also now found it impossible to completely shield all of his power in this form. He was able to ensure some of it remained cloaked, but the increase was unmistakable. The powers of the heirs of Gaea and Ouranos were more than evident. There was no question in this form that the two were the inheritors of the ancient Protogenoi.

"Well, this is new." Hyakinthos said; referring to both Apollo's size as well as his own.

Rhea and Poseidon both looked as if Christmas had come early.

"Indeed. Their is no hiding your status now. The powers of my mother and father within you both are unmistakable. Even if I can tell you both are still holding some of it cloaked." Rhea told them.

Poseidon was just smiling widely. He knew how supremely discomfited this would make Zeus. Zeus and Poseidon had rather similar power levels. Zeus always had his on full display. They may not be able to access all of it yet, but there was no mistaking that his baby brother and Apollo were now powerhouses.

"Oh well, he already suspected anyway with my little air show during Kinthos' claiming in the Council." Apollo said in a blasé tone; as if it was no big deal.

"Wow." Percy muttered; getting his first real look at the god's true sizes.

He let out a sound like an 'Eep' when his best friend suddenly grabbed him gently around the middle and plucked him right off the ground. He then proceeded to perch Percy on his shoulder like a human-shaped parrot!

"Just hold on to me." He told him with a grin.

His strength was such in this form that Percy's weight didn't bother him in the slightest.

Rhea just rolled her eyes at the two.

"Alright brats, come on. Let's go see the biggest brat of them all." She said as she led them through the doors and halls. 

* * *

Soon enough they came upon the throne room where the Olympian Council met.

Inside, they spied numerous other large-formed beings.

Hyakinthos quickly found his Mum, Hestia. She was almost instantly by their side as she pulled him into a tight hug; careful not to dislodge Percy- she seemed very amused about his placement.

"Hello boy's. Oh, I've missed you these past weeks, Little One." Hestia told him as she laid a hand on his unoccupied shoulder.

Hestia put her other arm on a surprised Apollo before stepping back and examining the two.

"My, but don't you two make a fine looking pair." Hestia told them with a smile.

Hyakinthos blushed a bit, while Apollo just bestowed upon her a mega-watt smile.

"I know right!" He said; his still slightly vain self full of good cheer at the compliment.

This just had Hyakinthos, Percy, Poseidon, and Rhea rolling their collective eyes.

"Sunshine's always so humble." Poseidon said drolly.

"Well, she is right. They do look most scrumptious." Aphrodite said as she joined them; an almost hungry look in her eyes that nearly caused the two boys to take a step back. She looked like she just might eat them!

Hera and Athena had also made their presence known.

Athena looked positively shocked. The power levels she was sensing were truly staggering. She had had no idea Apollo was this strong. She knew he was an extremely strong god; everyone did. His demeanor and laid back attitude however, generally made one forget they were around a deity who seemed to be just under the Big Three in terms of power; at least previously. That he had a Divine Mate that was just as powerful, was almost as hard to grasp as the thought of Apollo (of all the god's) having a single mate at all!

However the way she saw Hera interacting with Apollo's mate was downright scary.

"Little Brother," Hera said as she came up to her by far youngest sibling and gave him a hug; much to the utter stupefaction of those that did not know of the relationship the two shared.

"Hello, Big Sis. You look beautiful as always. I'd like you to meet my new blood-brother; Percy Jackson- son of Poseidon. Of course you already know my Mate." Hyakinthos introduced them to Hera with a wide smile.

Though she did look like she would perhaps rather do just about anything else; for her baby brother she managed to put aside her...distaste...of demi-god's.

"Queen Hera; it's an honor to meet you." Percy said as he gave the Queen of Olympus as much of a bow as he was able from Hyakinthos' shoulder. (Of course it did not hurt that his brother had mentally told him exactly what to say.)

She actually nodded her head to the respectful young demi-god.

'At least this one has manner's.' Hera thought; before something caught her eye.

"By the god's! Your boy's ascending! At such an early age at that." Hera said to Poseidon in particular.

Hyakinthos projected into Hera's mind what he and Apollo both thought happened to Sally and her father and just who he was.

Hera's eyes snapped to her little brother's.

"Typical. Yes, I can very easily see that as well." Hera said to Hyakinthos; before she began to grin.

"He's just going to loooove this. I can't wait." Hera told him; referring to Zeus before she turned back to look at Percy once more.

"Well, I suppose welcome to the family. It looks as if you shall be around for quite some time indeed." Hera told Percy; as she could sense he would end up being a rather powerful member of their family.

Hyakinthos sent out his reply to Percy again.

"I thank you for the honor and welcome My Queen." Percy told her with the most charming smile he could manage.

Seeing her mother standing there with a light smirk on her lips, Hera smiled.

"Smooth, Jackson. I can definitely tell you've been around my little brother a great deal." Hera said.

She was met with a pair of matching smirks. She just rolled her eye's at the two.

She would have been pleasant enough in any case; as she knew her mother had all but adopted the boy.

"Now, could someone please explain why my son is trussed up like a holiday turkey?" Hera asked of no one in particular.

Though it was interesting to note that she did not seem particularly bothered by her son's current state.

They all looked at one another, before Rhea decided to field the answer.

"Look in to my eye's Darling. I'll show you what the boy's found out." Rhea told her daughter as Hera turned to look her mother in the eyes.

It was readily apparent when she had seen and realized exactly what had happened.

Hera looked well and truly shaken; and it took a great deal to disturb her as she was normally rather unflappable.

"Father." Hera whispered; shaken and somewhat frightened of what she had seen.

"What?" Athena asked; joining the group as she tried to analyze this very strange assortment of allies yet again.

They all looked at one another. Athena was a rather unknown quantity. She had been part of the rebellion Hera and Poseidon led millennia ago to overthrow Zeus. However, she had been quite careful in all dealings since with her father, and had at least given the appearance of being a pillar of support.

"Well, I hardly think it is anything that should be kept remotely secret. The more who know, the more who will understand the danger." Hyakinthos stated with certainty.

"Also, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance My Lady." Hyakinthos told Athena as he gave her a slight bow (careful not to dislodge Percy), and bestowed a light kiss to her hand.

She returned the gesture with a slight curve of her lips; finding the young god rather charming.

"If you wish it, I shall show you My Lady of Wisdom." He told her.

She nodded her head and looked into Hyakinthos' eyes as he showed her what she wished to know, as well as several other things for the goddess to ponder upon. By the time they were done, she too was thoroughly disconcerted. Especially as she glanced at Ares.

"I counseled him against that. I warned him of the likely repercussions." Athena said quietly; still very disturbed by what she had seen.

"It cannot continue. I will not _allow_ it to continue. That demon will never be allowed the chance to get anywhere near my mother ever again; _no matter what_." Hyakinthos said quietly; but the power in his voice was unmistakable.

Athena looked up and she could feel the truly massive amounts of earth-shattering power radiating from Hyakinthos, Apollo, and Queen Rhea.

"My Little Brother has the right of it. We will never allow that _beast_ the chance wreak his havoc again." Queen Hera stated with certainty; her own powers rising as well as the staggering amount of power being emitted from Hestia.

"Even I will take a stand this time if I must. Father will not be allowed to torment my family again." Hestia decreed.

Athena was faced with more than a bit of a conundrum. She was not blind, and they were not exactly being subtle. Of course seeing as Kronos had had the power to influence an Olympian god (even if it was one of the weaker one's), perhaps they were right and the time for subtly had passed. She was well aware of what her Father's likely reaction to this news would be. She doubted he'd do anything about it. However, the power wielded merely by those in this room alone was by far more than enough to topple him from power if necessary; and from the looks of it, she did not think they would overly hesitate to use force.

It was around that point, as Athena was contemplating what the risks of siding with the faction that she knew to be right were, when Dionysus entered the room.

At first, he looked supremely apprehensive about getting anywhere near Hyakinthos, Apollo, or Rhea- as he rightly should. Apparently however, being where they were allowed him an extra dose of courage; or perhaps it was just plain stupidity.

"Well, well, well; look who decided to show up. You are very brave, or perhaps just very stupid; to actually show you faces here." Dionysus said; his face contorting into a mask a hatred.

"Be silent." Hyakinthos hissed at the low-powered idiot.

"Your insolence has gone on for quite enough! I am an Olympian Council Member! Watch what you say, Little Boy! I am an god." Dionysus said; digging his grave further.

Hyakinthos sent out a mental image of what to do to the interloper. He could not completely do it without help yet, but one day he would be able to.

Dionysus stopped in his tracks when he saw the smirks on Queens Rhea and Hera, Poseidon, Apollo, and Hyakinthos' faces.

Hyakinthos narrowed his eyes as he focused his powers on the little god. Using the power being channeled from both his mother and his mate, he began to give Dionysus the fright of his immortal life.

Dionysus had no idea what was happening except that he felt himself growing weaker by the second. He found he could not breath (a stage effect from Apollo really). It was as if his entire self was being rendered...un-done. He started to panic when he saw parts of himself begin to flicker; parts of his body phasing in and out of time and space. He realized then how truly mistaken he had been. He really should have kept his mouth shut. This boy was somehow reversing his immortality! His very essence felt as if it was being removed entirely.

All of a sudden...it stopped. He could feel himself being re-anchored to his immortal life. However, he was left greatly weakened. His breathing had returned to normal, and his body was completely whole again; yet he had never felt this exhausted since he became a god.

"Cross me again, and I will remove you from existence. You were not born divine like the rest of us. What was given, can just as easily be taken away. You are nothing and have no right to even dare to speak without permission in our presence. I do not suffer fools lightly, Dionysus; and you have reached my limit of tolerance. Be gone." Hyakinthos told the former demi-god quietly and without preamble.

The shorter god fled the room as if the hounds of Hades were chasing him.

"Very good, Little Brother. I am quite impressed. The very nerve of that little upstart. He just does not know how to behave around his betters." Hera complimented her baby brother with a wide smile for such a fine job well done indeed in her opinion.

Even Hestia smirked a little at that.

Zeus decided to use that moment to enter the throne room. 

* * *

They all turned to look at him as he walked in.

"What the devil was wrong with Dionysus? He looked as if Hades had set his dog's on him yet again." Zeus asked as he looked around the room; more than a little surprised to see whom was there.

His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw Hyakinthos and Apollo standing there. Well, that answered the question of what happened to Dionysus most like. Was that Poseidon's son on the boy's shoulder? Great Gaea! The power those two were giving off. He'd never felt so much power in all his immortal life. He knew then that what he had feared had indeed come to pass. There was no doubting it now. The boy was Gaea's successor, just as Apollo was...somehow...Ouranos' heir. Apparently they were unable to fully mask their powers in true divine form. Apollo's form was even taller, and he could sense that it was not Apollo's doing. They could all make their forms larger if they truly wished to. This just seemed to be his apparently new natural size.

"Ah, My Son; you have arrived." Rhea stated briskly.

Of course she'd be here too. Couldn't have her precious new baby face him alone.

"First of all, allow me to introduce to you your younger brother; Hyakinthos. Hyakinthos, this is your older brother Zeus. Hopefully, this will be a more peaceful introduction." Rhea said; introducing the two as well as keeping her eye's narrowed on Zeus.

She looked as if she were just daring him to try something.

Hyakinthos had no wish for conflict if it was at all avoidable; however unlikely the reality. It was with that in mind that he tried to be as pleasant as possible. No one would be able to find any fault from him; that he was determined about.

"My Lord Zeus and Brother. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I look forward to getting to know all my siblings better in the future." Hyakinthos said in the most charming tone he could muster under the circumstances; while giving him the same bow he rendered to Hades- still careful not to dislodge Percy.

Well, Zeus could not find any fault in the boy's manners. He nodded his head in return.

"Yes, I am sure there will be ample opportunities." Zeus said as he _attempted_ to be polite.

He was not stupid by any means. He very well recognized the power this upstart wielded; to say nothing of Sunshine's newly unveiled powers. Direct attack would be pointless. If he was to bring them down, it would most assuredly have to be done through...other...means.

"So, the Lightning Thief has decided to accompany you? Are you trying to shield the one who stole from me, Brother?" Zeus asked him condescendingly.

"I would have care how you speak to my Mate, Father." Apollo said quietly and with an intensity the Sun God had rarely ever shown in public.

If his father acted in anyway untoward with his mate, Apollo was completely prepared to show him just what he was capable of. Especially as his powers could no longer be masked, he could not afford to show any weakness. Besides, he had come to despise his father quite a while ago, and would take immense pleasure in expressing his...dissatisfaction. If he were to actually try and harm his mate? Apollo doubted anything could stop his wrath.

"We have not only found your Masterbolt _for you_ , but also Hades' Helm of Darkness. There is much and more about this that is not as it seems. Poseidon's newly immortal son had no part in the theft of either symbol." Apollo stated.

"What do you mean; newly immortal? I certainly would never make him immortal" Zeus demanded.

"Well, it should be fairly obvious, Brother. My son is ascending all own his own. Actually I owe you a thank you for that I suppose. While it is true that you obviously had nothing to do with his ascension, nevertheless; you are still partially responsible as you are well aware the power of the Olympian Council is not the only way to become immortal." Poseidon said; deciding to field that question...and he was really looking forward to it.

He really hated his brother and would love nothing more than to see him ruined utterly for his actions.

"Explain!" Zeus demanded of Poseidon.

Hyakinthos thought Zeus sounded like a petulant five-year-old.

"Considering the...eventfulness...of his claiming day; I would have thought you'd remember. I shall endeavor to remind you. The Cosmos recognized Percy as a Prince of Atlantis. The only way that could happen is if his mother was high enough in the divine ranks to be counted as a secondary consort of mine, and the result of our union beginning to ascend. In case you have forgotten, his mother is not only a daughter of Nyx (who not only claimed Percy herself, but blessed him as well), she is also your own grand-daughter. Apparently her father, who was mysteriously killed whilst on an airplane, was your own son by a demi-goddess daughter of our lovely Aphrodite. The records indicate the plane was struck by lightning. I imagine a daughter of Nyx in the presence of a son of yours would feel quite similar perhaps to a child of our brother Hades in the air." Poseidon explained nonchalantly.

What he implied however, was as plain as day.

Zeus' eyes had widened at Poseidon's explanation. He remembered exactly when that was. He had sensed a child of Hades that dared to take to the skies. Of course he did not hesitate to strike it down. He also remembered receiving word shortly thereafter that his only demi-god son at the time was killed in some sort of mortal accident. He didn't think anything of the matter. Mortals got into auto accidents and the like quite often. Apparently, in his haste to strike down what he thought to be a child of Hades, he inadvertently killed his own son! That was troubling. Perhaps he should be a bit more cautious. Still, it certainly wasn't the first time he had killed one of his own children; accidentally or otherwise.

Regardless, if the boy's mother was a daughter of Nyx herself, as well as being his own grand-daughter by a demi-goddess; it was not surprising the boy was ascending all on his own. Of course that was why the law was in place about the god's being forbidden from breeding with demi-god's. They couldn't just have new deities popping up all on their own! However, since it was he himself who sired the boy's grandfather with one of Aphrodite's delectable daughter's; thereby being part of the reason the boy was ascending at all, he could hardly challenge the boy's ascension. Especially seeing as it was he who broke the law first to begin with.

Zeus just glowered at Poseidon; knowing because the boy's pedigree included himself and Nyx there was nothing he could do about it. Since Nyx had publically claimed the boy he certainly didn't dare. She was terrifying when she wanted to be.

He decided to get back on point. He thought Sunshine had mentioned something about his Bolt.

Glowering once more at Poseidon for good measure (it was totally ineffective); he looked back towards his smug prick of a son.

"What was that about my Masterbolt? Something about that accursed Helm too?" Zeus asked Apollo.

"Yes, in order to prove that you were completely wrong about Percy, my mate and I; together with Percy, went to find it. What we found was very unexpected and more than a little disconcerting. There are things..." Apollo was saying before his father interrupted him.

"You found it? Where? Where is it?" Zeus demanded.

Although he was trying to sound regal, Hyakinthos could not but help to yet again compare him to a toddler throwing a tantrum.

Percy, on Hyakinthos' instructions, reached into his back-pack and pulled out the Masterbolt and handed it to his brother.

Seeing the gleam in Zeus' eyes, Hyakinthos waved his hand and levitated the Masterbolt to Zeus, who was quick to snatch it out of the air.

"There! Now will you listen?" Apollo asked his father exasperatedly, who was busy examining his 'toy'.

Deciding to hear whatever dribble Sunshine had to say, Zeus nodded his head magnanimously.

"We discovered who the true culprit was. Now you should take in mind, that Hades' Helm of Darkness had also been stolen. This is what led to his attacks on Percy as well. The one behind all of this wanted a three-way war. They wanted you to destroy yourselves." Apollo explained.

"How so?" Zeus asked; slightly alarmed by that.

"It was not any one individual doing all of this. They were all being controlled by a being of far greater power. The evil that orchestrated all this managed to take complete control of the minds of one demi-god that we know about who took the bolt, and most likely another had been tasked to steal Hades' Helm as well. It was powerful enough to take at least partial control of Ares himself!" Apollo said.

Zeus began to get a bad feeling about where this was going. There were not many beings out there that were capable of taking even partial control of an Olympian deity.

"What evidence do you bring?" Zeus asked.

He was _supposed_ to be the God of Justice after all.

"We have brought two main pieces. The first are my own memories of what occurred. The second lies within Ares for the moment." Apollo stated.

Though his own memories were the absolute truth of events, they had been...edited a bit. Mainly to make certain Luke Castellan was not implicated.

"Show me." Zeus instructed.

He was already feeling leery about whatever he was about to see.

Apollo walked towards his father and looked him in the eyes.

Zeus entered Apollo's mind and saw right from the start that Poseidon's son had nothing to do with any theft. He saw the suspicions Apollo's mate had about a son of Hermes at Camp being controlled. He saw the boy looking worse and worse, until he saw Apollo's memory of Hyakinthos confronting the boy. Apollo said he could see how he had been controlled right from the start. He saw a rather vague memory of something trying to get into Apollo's own mind as he posed as a demi-god.

NO! Not _HIM_!

It couldn't be who Apollo thought. There was no way he had the strength already to do these things. Unless...

Apollo and his mate confirmed with Chiron that something was entering the dreams of the demi-god's. He was targeting the one's that were most disaffected. The demi-god's that had become more than a little bitter. All of this resulting from his laws about the god's having no contact with their children.

He well remembered Athena arguing with him over the matter and saying that it would have consequences.

He saw Apollo, Hyakinthos, Percy Jackson, and Luke Castellan finding Ares in California. He was shocked by what he saw.

Not only did he see Ares sitting there with both his Masterbolt and Hades' Helm of Darkness; he appeared to be completely mad!

Ares was sitting there muttering to himself; or rather he looked to be arguing with himself. His eye's would twitch like he had some kind of tic. The God of War appeared to be at war with himself! He saw Apollo and his so-called brother subdue Ares. That's when Zeus felt it.

The unmistakable aura of the Titan could not be forgotten. It positively wreaked of evil and malice, and was dripping with hate. He could feel a large part of his power flow over the area as Apollo and Hyakinthos forced it out of Ares' own mind, and sectioned it off; building a block it could not escape from so they had evidence to bring to Zeus as proof. Even now, he could feel that tiny part of his father lodged inside Ares.

He heard them come to what they believed to be the only way possible for the Titan Lord to have suddenly become so powerful. In the same way they had previously used the mortal's to gain power (something their mother taught them), the Lord of Time was invading the dreams of demi-god's. He was using a combination of their personal dissatisfaction and anger at the god's together with his infamous silver tongue, to turn them to his side. He was getting power by the demi-god's pledging themselves to him. The power he would receive was phenomenally more powerful coming from a demi-god than a mere mortal. With each day he would get stronger and soon he would gain strength enough to re-constitute himself. A war of the god's would have played right in to his hands.

No! This could not be. Him, of all beings, could never be allowed to rise again. They never would have defeated him the first time without their mother's aid. It had to be something else; anything else!

Zeus pulled out of Apollo's mind with a troubled look.

Ares was floated over in front of him; still drugged and chained.

Those chains brought back rather unpleasant memories for Zeus of the time the traitor's chained him up. Was this supposed to be a warning? Was this some kind of veiled threat?

Zeus narrowed his eyes as he saw the past perpetrators all in the room at that moment.

"We left the presence of what was taking control of the demi-god's and had at least some control over Ares sectioned off in his mind for you to banish yourself Father. So you would know beyond all doubt, exactly how serious the situation is. If _He_ is powerful enough even now to do this; measures must be immediately taken to stop _Him_." Apollo told his father.

Zeus just looked at Apollo for a moment. He did not appear to have any ulterior motives, or seem to be using this as some part of a plan to take power for himself. He did actually seem to believe this was a truly serious matter that they all needed to deal with as soon as possible.

Zeus just had a very hard time accepting even the remotest possibility that he could possibly be returning.

Zeus went in to Ares' rather troubled mind. He did see temporary damage where something had tried to force its will on him. He followed the pathways to the other part; the section where the small bit of the entity that was using him had been walled up. Hesitantly, Zeus took control of the small bit as he removed the block.

 _'Ah, my most worthless son. How does it feel? To be in my place that is? You know your next. I sensed Gaea and Ouranos' heirs at that Camp, and I know they're before you even now. They are the Ultimate One's that Destiny of Olde used to speak of. Chaos' second chance to get it right, as it were. They have been prophesied long ago. They are your replacements. Soon, I expect you shall be joining me in my box in Tartarus. Of course I'll already be free by then. There is nothing you can do to fight them or me. Not to worry, I'll gather enough strength of my brother's and those you've turned against you to be rid of them too. You are doomed, you worthless scu...'_

That was all the malignant presence was able to get out before Zeus forcefully banished it back from whence it came; thoroughly and utterly unnerved by what he recognized as his father's words.

"NO" Zeus roared out as the whole Council Chamber shook with the force of his power and anger.

"It is impossible! Their is no way he could possibly amass the power needed. No! I will not hear of it!" Zeus exclaimed.

Apollo took a deep breath in order to gain some small measure of patience that was just about completely warn off. If he did not listen...well...they would simply make him.

"You cannot deny it, Father. You know as well as I, and everyone else here, who that was. There is only one possible way he could have gained, and continue to gain, such power. He is using the dissatisfaction of the demi-god's to achieve all of his goals as we once gained power from the mortal's. The only way to stop it is to appease them. They have extraordinarily hard...and usually short...lives. Even for the children of the god's that bother to claim their own, they are never allowed contact with their own parent! That is the reason they are even susceptible to being turned in the first place. They feel, and rightly so in my opinion, that their divine parent... _does...not...care_! They have to be shown by those of us that matter, that we DO care. The laws concerning them MUST be overturned." Apollo stated passionately.

Their was a fierceness about him that captivated his audience as he spoke of a subject that had long bothered him.

"Never! Absolutely not! I have spoken on this matter time and again. He is NOT using the demi-god's, and he is NOT returning! I have spoken and I will hear no more of it! I will allow nothing to change!" Zeus stated emphatically; sounding almost deranged in his denial.

He would not believe it possible for his wretched father to return. It was a simple impossibility. He was in Tartarus; end of discussion. He certainly was not about to believe that it was his own laws and policies that were allowing it to happen. No, he would not be moved.

That was when he felt it.

The very ground was beginning to tremble. Mt. Olympus itself was shaking!

Zeus looked around searching for what could possibly be the cause. There shouldn't be anything that could have the power to shake Olympus.

That was when he saw the face of his so-called new 'brother'.

His beautiful features were contorted into a mask of utter fury! Power was swirling around him as lightning danced across his skin.

He spoke, and when he did, the low rumbling tone carried more than just the power of the very earth itself. It was as if all the natural elements combined in to one supreme being.

"I will never allow for my mother to have to suffer that vile beast ever again. If you do not take the necessary measures to ensure it, I can guarantee, that we shall do it for you." Hyakinthos stated; more truly enraged than in any other moment in his life.

That this so-called...'King'...would just bury his head in his ass and pretend their is nothing wrong all the while their worst enemy is left free to do as he pleases...it was utter madness!

"You dare! You dare to challenge me!" Zeus yelled out; himself now maddeningly enraged at this whelp's insolence. Well, he would not tolerate it! He would show him who the most powerful was.

In an instant, the Masterbolt was in hand, and he had fired off a massive Elder god-level blast of lightning straight at the brat.

However, he soon came to regret his hasty actions. 

* * *

Hyakinthos had expected him to behave thusly. It really was no great surprise. So he was completely prepared for when his ass-hat of a 'brother' blasted him with the very same bolt he had just returned to the ungrateful bastard. The idiot forgot he was the son of his Norse counterpart. He controlled lightning, not only on earth, but across the whole of the Nine Realms!

He grabbed the bolt of lightning that was meant to harm him with his bare hands. It would not harm him. He held it in his hands as he fed his powers into the bolt; making it stronger, more formidable.

Zeus was by now suffering from an onslaught of solar flames from his beloved and utterly enraged mate.

The look on Apollo's face after his father had tried to kill his mate was one of absolute and terrifying retribution. The look said quite plainly the powerful god was going to make Zeus suffer untold amounts of pure agony. The air in the room had turned on Zeus at the command of its true master, Apollo; and was now holding the 'King of the God's' aloft as he was held in place by ropes of solar fire.

Hyakinthos then hurled the lightning back from whence it came. With a little addition.

While normal lightning could not harm Zeus, lightning specifically summoned from a deity of a non-earthly pantheon, most assuredly could...or their son.

Zeus was hit straight in the chest and blasted against the wall; his skin burnt and sizzling all over his torso. The stench of burnt flesh rent the air as Apollo's flames burned parts of the God-King down to the bone.

Rhea then walked to her youngest son and his mate. His concern for her warmed her heart. He did not have the patience to deal with a 6,000 year old idiot. It took a very long time to gain enough patience to deal with such madness calmly.

No, she would not let her most despised previous husband return either.

"I'll handle it now, boy's." Rhea told them.

The assault was instantly halted.

"Yes, Ma'am." They both said in unison; much to her amusement.

Rhea walked towards the son she liked the least. Even Hades had better sense. The Titan Queen just looked at the downed King of the God's. It was truly sad, but she really was not all that far from seeing him put in the same box as his father. They were both so much alike that it actually sickened her at times to even look at him. Six thousand years of absolute rule had twisted him in to someone she did not recognize. She supposed it could turn anyone after that long, though she doubted her little Harry would ever become so corrupt; of course he was of a rather different breed entirely.

Rhea bent down and looked the biggest disappointment in her immortal life in the eye's.

"I warned you what would happen if you dared to harm my baby. The only reason you are not in a thousand pieces on your way to your own spot in Tartarus is that you are my son. Things are going to change, and we will do all in our power to stop Kronos from rising. I will _not_ suffer him again! I don't care if you'd like to pretend this isn't happening. This Council is going to start working as a proper council should. Myself and my youngest son will be joining it. Hestia will be returning to her seat as well. That is not up for discussion. Everyone will vote on matters of import." She informed him.

"I implore you to see reason. These things need to happen for even your own benefit! Do you have any real idea of just how very many disaffected divine beings there are? They _hate_ you, and some of them have good cause. If Kronos rises, the other Titans will assuredly be freed from their prisons. Because of how they have been treated, I would imagine many of the surviving Titans that are still free (even those that originally fought on our side), will rally to him despite their loyalty to me. That's to say nothing of all of the many minor deities; some of which are much more powerful than you'd like to admit. Imagine the destruction somebody like Hecate could wreak if she so desired. She is older than you and nearly as powerful. If it were not for her loyalty to me and my youngest child; she would probably already be helping Kronos. There are other's like her. He will do whatever it takes to rise. You _know_ this!" Rhea exclaimed.

"If you do not start co-operating, I will make certain the rest of my family is safe. I will raise another mountain (the same way I did Olympus in case you've forgotten who created your seat of power in the first place), and put everyone I care about on it. It will be sealed up, and we will let the Titans do as they please with the rest of you. You know very well what my powers are capable of, and you just got a very small taste of what Hyakinthos and Apollo are really capable of. Do not force us to turn that power on you. I love you, as I love all my children, but this has to stop. Besides, it is the perfect flow of our nature. We created Western Civilization, and now Western Civilization has entered a democratic age. No one is asking for a republic; a constitutional monarchy, the very best blend of the old and the new, is the perfect way forwards." Rhea said; doing all she could to try and convince her wayward child before it was too late.

Zeus felt the oddest feeling as he was listening to his mother's rather impassioned plea's and not-so-veiled threat's. There was this feeling of belonging and home. A feeling of true and utter contentment and happiness; and for a brief moment he remembered what it was to have a family. His wounds (the first he had sustained in centuries and had not automatically begun to heal themselves because they were partially the result of a non-earthly power) began to heal as well. Not because of his own power's, no; he knew that much. They were being healed by the one who dealt them. Even though he had tried to smite him, his youngest brother was still healing him. He could hear him mentally all but beg for their mother's sake if nothing else, that they try and get along.

Zeus was very confused by both his mother's words as well as the feelings he was picking up from her youngest son. It was like he was trying to show him a better way.

He was trying to influence him!

He almost violently rid himself of that power attempting to make him feel better. He would never consider that boy his family. He was an abomination!

The feelings he was picking up from his own son however, were the complete opposite. He knew if he even dared look at Apollo's mate in the wrong way, he would deal out something far worse than what just happened. He had far less tolerance than his mother and brother appeared to share.

He had a choice. He was out-matched; that much was more than obvious. Especially seeing as he wasn't even sure if he could harm his brother in the first place, as their power's were so similar; or Apollo for that matter. He could retreat and raise an army to fight them.

Of course they could do the same.

He pondered all this as he walked back to his throne. He did not fail to notice that their were three new, or rather two new and one returned, thrones now also placed in the Council. In the direct opposite of his own throne was now a golden throne with two lions on the base. That was obviously for his mother. Beside her new throne, was one another made of silver that had the flames of the hearth licking at its' surface; Hestia's returned throne. The third new throne was rather near his own, directly beside Poseidon's throne on one side, and Apollo's throne was on its other side.

Voting, constitutions, parliaments; the very words almost made him nauseous.

No! he would not do it. He would never let them take from him what was his by divine right. He would pretend to pay lip service for the moment, but he would rid himself of that abomination and his traitorous son. His absolute rule could never be destroyed, nor his will subverted. His rule would never end. Only he could rule. Only he had the right. Only he could possibly know what was best.

He had one possible chance to rid himself of his new brother and the power that converged on the boy. He had finally managed to contact his grandmother, Gaea. She was not best-pleased with him, but she disliked Hyakinthos even more. She believed if the boy was somehow killed before he completely ascended, then not only would it stop her from fading, but since that would also cause Apollo to fade, he would be completely free to re-assert his absolute rule. He was not certain that it would actually stop her from fading; as once it had begun, he'd never heard of it being reversed. However, he did not particularly care one way or another. Apollo's demise would be regrettable he supposed, but he was simply too powerful and traitorous to be free.

He had asked her if she knew of a way to weaken the boy. She knew of one particular mortal spirit that had somehow managed to tether itself to the living realm, and would love to see the boy dead. The amount of evil and malevolence she had detected from the spirit had intrigued her; so she had subtly influenced it. Apparently this spirit led a whole faction of magic-users that all wanted to see the boy dead; not that they had any idea who he really was. She spoke of an ancient goblet that could be used to bind him. It had originally been intended for something like demi-god gladiatorial contests, and had evolved over time with the mortals unaware of its divine origins. If the goblet bound him, and he could either find a way to make the boy vulnerable, or somehow force him in to violating the goblet's will; the goblet had the power to weaken him enough so he may be able to kill him. There was no other way, as the boy was simply too powerful. That would also get rid of Apollo, and his mother and sisters would be too bereaved to stand against him.

It was his only chance to retain his absolute status as King of the God's.

He would figure it all out, and ensure he was successful.

Now, to give the pretense that he was co-operating.

"Before any rush to change any laws, we will first take the step necessary to prevent Father from rising. We must summon Morpheus. He should be able to not only monitor the demi-god's dreams, but stop him from contacting them in that way altogether. Assuming he is loyal of course. Communications with Hades need to be established to make certain the entrance to Tartarus is guarded at all times. Any interaction with a god's demi-god offspring must be overseen on a case by case basis. Those restrictions are there for a reason, despite what some might think. The entire Pantheon cannot be allowed to suddenly drop all of their duties, and start having play-dates at Camp Half-Blood." Zeus attempted to decree.

"I suppose if they feel they absolutely must, then entering their dreams could...possibly be allowed. Any physical interactions must be if their is a real need and brought to me first for approval." Zeus stated.

That was as far as he was remotely willing to go. Even that, he wouldn't tolerate for long.

"It will go before the Council as a whole, My Son. It shall also be as the deity deems necessary. It is their child after all." Rhea stated emphatically.

Zeus grit his teeth in annoyance.

Before he had a chance to respond, the doors to Council Chamber opened to admit the Goddess Nike. 

* * *

It was extremely rare for them to ever be interrupted.

"Why are you interrupting this meeting, Nike?" Zeus demanded.

She looked decidedly nervous. Whatever it was, was obviously not of her own making.

"My Lords and Ladies, you have a visitor. An Ambassador has arrived and is demanding admittance." The rather scared goddess stated.

"An ambassador? What kind of ambassador?" Athena asked the goddess.

"It is the Lady Sif, My Lady. She has come as the official Ambassador of Asgard and the Allfather." Nike informed them.

Zeus looked as if he were about to have a stroke, if such a thing were possible.

Hyakinthos had a curious look about him as he sat on his new throne. He looked to his mother, and could see she looked a bit nervous. He gave her a wide smile of re-assurance. From what he remembered, he was sure his father would be in contact with them as soon as he had his memories back.

Rhea steeled her resolve for whatever she was about to hear. She could admit, if only to herself, of being a touch nervous. The idea of seeing the husband that still held her heart was causing butterflies in her stomach.

Hestia reached over and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Send her in." The Titan Queen told the goddess; not giving a whit what Zeus thought of the matter.

It was none of his concern.

Moments later, a rather beautiful woman wearing Asgardian armor was admitted to the Council Room. As she noticed the size of the assembled deities, her own size grew accordingly. At approximately the size of an Olympian deity, the Asgardian Goddess of War cut an intimidating figure; though her beauty could not be denied. She had long dark hair, and an enchanting aristocratic face. However, one look in the goddess's eyes and one knew she was not to be crossed.

The Lady Sif strode powerfully into the room. Upon reaching the center, she began to look around. Apparently, whatever she was looking for, she found it when her eyes landed on Hyakinthos.

She completely ignored Zeus, and walked straight to the boy.

"Would you be Hyakinthos Haraldr Thorson?" The goddess asked.

Hyakinthos gave her a very large smile.

"I am he, My Lady. Allow me to say how honored I am that you have come to meet us. I have read a great deal about you, and your courage and code of honor have always impressed me very much. You are said to be a close friend of my Father, correct?" Hyakinthos asked her in flawless Old Norse; he was almost bouncing in anticipation of learning about his dad.

Hestia had made certain he was completely fluent in any language his father's ancestry may demand. He far preferred that method to using his inherited Allspeak; whish made him sound like someone out of a Shakespearean play.

Hearing her real language from the Prince, and seeing how excited the young boy seemed to be to learn of his father, Lady Sif couldn't help but find herself liking the boy. She could easily see the resemblance to a younger Thor in him; there was no mistaking his parentage. His blonde hair was just of a more silver-gold hue than his father's. Although she would have to admit, he was even better looking than his father had ever been. She did not think she had ever seen a male as beautiful as he. She could just imagine Queen Frigga's reaction to the boy. She would adore him.

"Yes, Your Highness. Crown Prince Thor is one of my closest companions. Your grandfather, the Allfather Odin Borson has charged me to see to your current situation and to make certain that your interests are well looked after." Sif told him.

At that point she finally bothered to look in Zeus' direction. She really despised Zeus, and had a very hard time being overly diplomatic where some of the Greek deities were concerned.

"Lord Zeus, the Allfather sends his greetings. He also wishes to ensure the interests of the Second-in-Line to the Asgardian Throne, as well as Crown Princess Rhea are well looked after. He had no knowledge that the Crown Prince's wife was not only still alive, but immortal as well." The Asgardian Goddess said.

"This changes things a great deal. Asgard has not bothered in Midgardian affairs in many centuries now. With the heir to the heir of Asgard having two biological parents resident to the Greco-Roman Pantheon, as well as his Consort being Lord Apollo; Asgard will once again be united with Midgard. The Allfather has decreed this in order to help his grandson adjust to being an active member of two pantheons. We know his powers alone will require a great deal of time to be spent on Midgard, especially considering his Divine Mate. Therefore, Asgard's presence will once again be returned to Midgard." The Lady Sif explained.

Zeus looked supremely discomfited by this.

"What do you mean Asgard shall once again be united with Earth?" Zeus demanded.

"I thought it would be obvious." The Warrior Goddess stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your Lady Mother is the Crown Princess of Asgard. Her youngest child is the legitimate heir to the Asgardian Throne, as well as being an Elder God of the Greco-Roman Pantheon, and the inheritor of the Protogenoi of Midgard itself! The boy's Divine Mate (your own son) is the Midgardian Sun God and inheritor of the Protogenoi of the Sky. Heimdall... _see's_...all. We know of the forces awakening from Tartarus and from deep within Midgard." Sif explained.

"Surely you did not think the Allfather would allow any unnecessary danger to befall either the Crown Princess or his son's heir?" Sif asked rhetorically.

"And what exactly does Odin plan to do about it?" Zeus asked with more than a touch of anger.

"Crown Prince Thor is currently in something akin to the Odinsleep as his memories are returning and assimilating from his time on Midgard. He shall wake within a few weeks. At that time, he will assuredly return to Midgard to join his wife and son. With him, he will of course be joined by the Warrior's Three and select members of the Asgardian Royal Guard. The Asgardian version of Olympus in Northern Europe will again be opened and functioning as Asgard's seat of power on Midgard indefinitely. Travel between it and Asgard is much less noticeable than using the Bi-Frost. It will allow for Crown Prince Thor, the Crown Princess, and their heir and his mate to move between the realms with ease. In that way the Allfather hopes that Prince Hyakinthos Haraldr and Lord Apollo shall be able to get used to the duties as deities of two different Pantheons with far more ease." Lady Sif said; finishing her explanation of exactly what Odin had in mind for this highly unusual turn of events.

Frankly, Odin had been nearly ecstatic at the fact that besides Thor, his only heirs were no longer Loki or Lokisons. While he did love his son, he was very much comforted by the fact he now had another heir of his own blood; even if he was half Greek.

Zeus thought his head was about to explode. How in Tartarus was he supposed to kill the brat and his son with them being shielded by the whole of Asgard! The thought of Odin himself intervening brought out a deep-seeded fear. He knew perfectly well Odin had the power to very well and truly kill him if he was so inclined. Asgard's power was extremely formidable. While the different deities were not necessarily more powerful than the Greek god's with the exception of select members of the Asgardian Royal Family; it was their sheer numbers that made them so very much more powerful. They had never had any real troubles with one another for the sole reason that Asgard did not consider them significant enough to bother with since they ruled over mortals while the Asgardians ruled over mass numbers of immortals.

Zeus' thoughts were cut off when he saw his mother rise.

"Lady Sif, you are certain that Crown Prince Thor will be joining us?" Rhea asked the Goddess of War.

Sif could hear the undisguised hope in the beautiful woman's voice. She had an aura of massive power. She was also extraordinarily beautiful. She looked to be in her early twenties. Sif could tell that was her natural appearance, but could also sense she was far older than Zeus and Hera and the other's even though she appeared younger than them. This must be the Titan Queen Rhea. She had never met her before. If her mortal self resembled her immortal form at all, she could well see how Thor had fallen for her. Yes, she could see some of the beautiful woman's features in the young prince easily.

"Would you be My Prince's Lady Wife?" Sif asked her.

Rhea gave the goddess a warm smile that put Sif further at her ease. There was just something about this powerful deity that made you feel truly welcome. Queen Frigga had an aura much the same. She did not doubt the two queens would get on very well together.

"Yes, Lady Sif. I am she, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. You are one of the great warriors I used to tell my son about before he would sleep. I have always admired you." Rhea told the Asgardian goddess; causing the warrior lady to blush slightly under the praise.

"I am very pleased to meet you as well Your Highness, and I thank you for the compliment. As to your question: I can guarantee the Crown Prince will be returning to Midgard probably the moment he awakes. The Allfather apologizes for the inconvenience. He had had no idea whatsoever that Your Highness was an immortal. When Prince Thor returned to himself he was utterly blinded with grief and rage. While it might not have been the best way to have proceeded, the Allfather did the only thing he could to bring his son out of the grief that was consuming him," explained the Warrior goddess.

Rhea nodded her head regally. When she had been assimilating her own self and awaiting to return to her immortal body, she had seen what her husband had endured. She might not like what happened, but she understood it. Even though he still had a son left, he too was thought to be mortal, and no mortal had ever been allowed in Asgard.

"I understand Lady Sif. Whilst I was awaiting to return to my own immortal form, I was able to see what happened and the reasoning for it. I am just very happy that the Allfather was able to learn of the truth of my son and myself. If you would accept it, I would like to offer you the hospitality of my home whilst we await the Crown Prince and his retinue." Rhea told her.

"Your Highness honor's me. I gladly accept your hospitality with thanks." Sif replied happily.

At least now she had somewhere to stay, and could hopefully get a good measure of her future Queen and her son and his mate.

Suddenly they all turned towards Zeus.

"Council dismissed," he barked out; before sweeping from the room in anger like a storm cloud.

Off to no doubt plot something or other to attempt to find some way around this ever-darkening (to him) situation before it became completely untenable. 

* * *

Lady Sif watched him go with narrowed eyes. Heimdall had warned her that Zeus was becoming somewhat unstable due to the threat he perceived from the young prince and his mate. That was one of the main reasons she had been sent ahead as ambassador. The Allfather would not put much past the King of Olympus and would need to know should he be forced to intervene.

"I apologize for my husband's rather deplorable manner's Lady Sif." Queen Hera said.

"He is becoming most disagreeable of late. The hospitality of Olympus is of course at your disposal. Most of us are very much looking forward to current events." Hera finished

Sif nodded her head towards the Olympian Queen.

"I thank you Queen Hera." Sif replied.

"Was it just me, or did anybody notice that we didn't actually get the chance to resolve a single issue?" Hyakinthos asked of the room at large.

"No, you are not the only one who noticed that, and much more. We shall have to discuss it later though." Hestia said; decidedly unnerved by what her powers had sensed from her next to youngest brother.

He was treading down an extremely dangerous path, and Hestia did not think there would be any compromising. It was regrettable, but Hestia would not allow him to harm her most cherished and only child. Or Apollo for that matter. The transformation she had seen him undergo since re-discovering his mate had warmed her heart immensely. He had so much potential, an he was becoming a truly good man. They both were.

Hyakinthos could tell Hestia had been very unnerved by whatever it was she had sensed from Zeus (though he could hazard a guess as to what it was), so he was soon at her side and gave her a strong hug. He loved her dearly, and he hated for anything to trouble her.

Hestia gave him a slight smile, already feeling better with the Little One's embrace. He had the ability to brighten up anyone's day.

Apollo approached his mate and aunt then.

Hyakinthos grabbed his hand and brought him over to where his mom and Hera and Lady Sif were conversing.

"Ah, Lady Sif, allow me to introduce to you my son's Divine Mate Phoebus Apollo." Rhea told her.

"My Lady Sif, it is an honor." Apollo said with a charming smile as he kissed the back of her hand.

"You as well, Lord Apollo." Sif replied.

Sif looked at the two boy's together. She was sure there had never been any two better looking males in history. With the two of them together, it was a most striking sight. However, the Asgardian goddess also knew of Apollo's reputation. Asgardian morals in matters of fidelity and the like were oceans apart in distance between that of the Greeks. She hoped them being Divine Mates had him on a different path than he was used to, for she was sure Prince Thor would not take kindly to any type hurt befalling his lost child.

Heimdall had said they were truly devoted to one another though, so she would reserve judgment.

"You boy's should head back to Camp. I will be by in the next couple of days to discuss everything with you, and I shall bring the Lady Sif if she is agreeable, to answer any questions you may have about your father or Asgard. I know we have many problems to see to. He may think just closing a meeting or running away from it will resolve matters, but we all know no such thing will occur. We cannot allow it to occur." Rhea told Hyakinthos and Apollo.

Hyakinthos nodded to his mother in understanding as did Apollo as Poseidon and Percy came over towards them. They had finished their conversation, and Percy had been told by his father when to expect him, and the different times he would now be available for his son. Percy had a very bright smile on his face. Hyakinthos was glad he had remembered to hand Percy over to his father before he and Zeus had gotten into it earlier. That could have been messy.

"Lady Sif; I would like you to meet my best-friend, blood-brother, and nephew: Percy Jackson- son of Poseidon, grandson of Nyx, and ascending godling. Of course you have previously met Poseidon I'm sure as well." Hyakinthos said; introducing his best friend.

"Wow. Hyakinthos told me all about you and the Warrior's Three when he was talking about Asgard. It's great to meet you My Lady." Percy told the warrior goddess with a smile.

Lady Sif seemed amused by Percy.

"We are well met, Son of Poseidon." Lady Sif said with a nod of her head to the young godling.

"Alright, you boy's be careful. I shall be visiting with Mother and probably Poseidon and Hera with you all soon. You were right, we have a great deal to discuss. We cannot allow things to continue any longer." Hestia said to the boy's with nod's from all the rest.

"See you soon." Hyakinthos said, and with that he, Apollo, and Percy were back to regular size before they glowed gold and disappeared. What had been discovered on their quest changed things. With the appearance of the Lady Sif and the backing of Asgard, it changed even more. To attack or go against them now would be the height of idiocy and tantamount to suicide. Unfortunately for them, they had quite a few stupid relatives who would be unable to realize their plight until it was too late...much too late.

***


	12. Chapter 12

**The Ascension**

 **Chapter XI.**

 **Author's Note-** _Well here's the next chapter. It begins right after the previous one left off. Sorry it took so long to get out, but I've written quite a bit, and this chapter and two more are finally finished. The next two will be appearing within a couple of days of each other too. It was something like over 50K words. It's in the third up-coming chapter that we will finally see Thor coming to Earth. His arrival is going to signal the start up of the major battles that begin to take place. The Asgardian's will be needed too, as the Titan's and Gaea are far more advanced in this story than they were in the books. Kronos' rise will happen_ _ **much**_ _sooner too. We'll also be seeing a return to the Wizarding World as the Goblet of Fire emits Harry's True name; compelling him to compete. Though I can assure you now, there will be **very** many wizard's that will wish he had stayed far...far...away. Thanks again for the review's and for reading:)_

 **Disclaimer:** I Own Nothing.

* * *

They had immediately made their way to the Big House the moment they got back. They knew Luke would be waiting as would Chiron. Hyakinthos was surprised to see it was nearing eleven o'clock in the evening. Well, he supposed they did go through a great deal today.

Hyakinthos looked over at his mate. Apollo was acting as if he were perfectly fine, but he knew differently. He was pulled taut as a metaphorical bow. He knew his mate was very distressed over the events of the day. Namely, when his father had tried to smite Hyakinthos. He knew Apollo had very protective instincts over him. He did as well. However, he was not the one who had their mate ripped almost literally out from his arms for over three thousand years. Something like that left scars on a person that even time could not heal. He may not know how it felt, but even the thought of anything happening to Apollo was enough to nearly send him over the edge. His beloved would not calm down truly until he was alone, with his mate safe in his arms.

Hyakinthos would make certain that was very soon indeed. The care his mate had for him warmed his heart more than he knew.

When they entered the house, they found it luckily absent of Dionysus. Luke and Chiron both looked up when the three of them came in.

Their relief that the three were back safe and sound was evident.

"Thank the god's. I'm glad you three are back and okay." Luke said.

He then chuckled to himself.

"Well, I don't suppose their is much that could harm you three." Luke said with a smile.

"That doesn't stop some from trying." Apollo said with a sigh.

'Yep, he would definitely need some comforting tonight.' Hyakinthos thought.

The clomp of hooves alerted them to Chiron's approach.

"How did it go? Were you successful?" Chiron asked; getting straight to the point.

"Indeed we were Old Friend." Apollo told him; managing a slight smile for the immortal Centaur that had been his friend for a very many years.

"Ares had not only Father's Masterbolt, but Hades' Helm of Darkness as well. We located him in California after a little chat with Aphrodite." Apollo explained.

"Ares had it? What? How was that even possible?" Chiron asked them.

All three of them looked over in Luke's direction.

"Did you not explain anything to him?" Percy asked.

Luke shook his head.

"Not really. I wanted you all to be here to fill in the blanks. Also, so I could explain myself and prove that I'm trying to make amends." Luke answered.

"Make amends? Luke, what did you do?" Chiron asked; an feeling of dread beginning to bloom.

"Luke did nothing wrong!" Hyakinthos stated emphatically.

Percy merely snorted and Apollo raised a single golden brow.

"Really?" Apollo drawled out.

Hyakinthos rolled his eye's.

"Well...Okay, but it wasn't all his fault. Plus he has made amends. He even swore himself to me." Hyakinthos corrected himself.

Chiron's eyebrow's had just risen further and further.

"Alright, let's all sit down. I want to get this over with as soon as possible. I'm tired, and I have something to do." Hyakinthos said bluntly; ready to get it done.

He had a mate that needed him; even if he wasn't aware of it.

"Alright, long story short. That evil bastard my mother used to be married to is trying to rise again. As you already suspected, he's gaining power from the demi-god's to do so. The more that pledge themselves to him, the stronger he get's." Hyakinthos began.

"And the closer he's getting to getting himself out of the pit." Percy interjected.

Hyakinthos and Apollo both nodded and Chiron looked exceptionally grim at the confirmation of their worst fears.

"Correct. He is targeting those that are the most disaffected. The demi-god's that have long-standing grudges against Olympus." Hyakinthos said as he saw Chiron cut his eye's in Luke's direction.

"He is using them. Even I will admit that the majority of those we suspect him of targeting do have legitimate grievances. What some of them go through should never happen. Especially the unclaimed. No one should be made to feel like that. Even the other's that are claimed, it does little to mitigate the fact that many of them feel as if their divine parent does not care about them. I speak from personal experience when I say many of the god's and goddess's very much do care. However, they have no way to really show it. Because of the law's, they cannot even interact with their own flesh and blood. That is wrong, and we intend to fix it." Apollo explained to Chiron.

Anyone could easily tell just how much what he said meant to him.

Chiron nodded his head in understanding.

He was all too familiar with the problems.

"Some of them, the Titan is taking at least partial control of; possessing them." Hyakinthos stated.

Chiron breathed in sharply at that; his eye's glancing to Luke.

"He makes you believe in what he is saying. He makes you want to help him. He plays on your every fear and insecurity. Once he has you, he will not let you go. Even if you don't wish to help him; you are forced to do so anyway." Luke put in.

Chiron could now see where this was headed.

He had seen Luke looking worse and worse as the days went by. He looked entirely different now, though.

"You helped him; at first at least." Chiron stated plainly to Luke.

Luke hung his head slightly.

"Yes," he whispered.

"However he soon stopped, and was hence punished severely for it by the Titan." Apollo said; surprising Chiron when he spoke up in Luke's defense.

"I stole the Masterbolt. I had nothing to do with or any knowledge of Hades' symbol also disappearing." Luke confessed.

"However, Ares caught me. He was going to turn me in, but the Titan invaded his mind too. I could hardly believe it, but he was actually able to take at least partial control of Ares from what I could tell." Luke went on to say.

"Ares kept the Masterbolt. That was the last I saw of it. I didn't even make it off Olympus with it. It was not long after that when I met those three. The 'Master' as he was called, was very interested in them. Over time, I got to know them, and began to refuse to tell the Titan anything about them. The Titan had considered them as threats that needed to be dealt with. I did whatever I could to stop him. They had become true friends of mine, and I did not wish for them to be used, or for anything to happen to them. It was very hard though. When he could not subvert my will, or torture obedience out of me, he would somehow just take over. It was like being a passenger in your own body. No matter how hard you try, no matter what you do...I couldn't stop him. I did try to though." Luke elaborated.

"When we got the prophecy, that's when I knew my suspicions about Luke were right. We had long since been trying to figure it out, and Luke was sending out some major red flags. I also knew however, that he had become our friend. I knew that was real. So, I was banking on his friendship with us helping to make Luke want out." Hyakinthos told the Centaur.

"I was right. He was our real friend and he did want help. My mother and I blocked his mind from ever being accessed again. Luke told us everything he knew. That was how we knew to find Ares. It never did make sense for it to have been Hades; at least not in my opinion." Hyakinthos summed up that part of the discovery.

"I summoned Aphrodite. I figured if anyone would know what Ares was up to it would be her. She had no idea about any of this of course, but she was more than helpful in showing us exactly where he was. We found him easily then." Apollo interjected.

"The was a small problem though, he had not only the Masterbolt, but Hades' Helm as well. We had no idea it was even missing. I guess that explains why he was after me so bad. He thought I had stolen his symbol of power too, he just didn't admit to it being gone so he wouldn't look weak." Percy chimed in.

"Yeah, that was one helluva shock. Of course it was also a shock that he was bat-shit insane; at least he appeared to be until we banished Kronos out of his head. Before we were able to get rid of him, we fought and subdued Ares. Then Kinthos decided to drug him unconscious for a while with spiked nectar and ambrosia. I don't even want to know how he just happened to have that laying around." Apollo said with a roll of his eye's causing the younger boy's to snicker.

"You never know when something like that can come in handy. Anyway, afterwards we returned Hades' Helm in the Underworld and then went to Olympus to give Zeus back his toy." Hyakinthos stated.

"Wasn't that just the most delightful of little jaunts." Apollo said sarcastically.

"My Father is not only a right bastard; he's become a complete and total idiot as well." Apollo told the Centaur plainly.

Chiron seemed extremely shocked at Apollo's words. He was glancing around nervously, as if he expected for them to be struck down at any given second. Apollo saw that look and snorted.

"I wouldn't worry about us being struck down. As much as I'm certain he would very much love to; he's already tried to kill my mate once today. The results were not pleasant; for him at least." Apollo said.

"He tried to kill you? Whatever for?" Chiron asked Hyakinthos.

"Truthfully? It was most likely for existing. We showed him more than enough evidence regarding Kronos. I even left the bastard walled up in Ares' mind as a piece of absolute proof. There was no possible way to discover that, and not acknowledge it for what it was. There could be no possible misunderstandings. Kronos himself talked to Zeus. I somehow doubt it was a polite chat for them to have a father-son reunion and catch up with one another, but there was no way to mistake him for anyone else. Zeus then went in to complete denial mode. He would not believe the evidence literally yelling in his face, nor would he believe he was gaining power from the demi-god's." Hyakinthos explained to Chiron.

"He could never acknowledge it was his own laws that had made any of this possible in the first place. He shut down completely. My mate told him in no uncertain terms that Kronos would not be allowed to rise again, that he would never allow the bastard the chance to torment his mother again. He was furious, and rightly so. He told Father that if he did not take the steps to rectify the problem, then we would do what was needed to fix it ourselves. Needless to say, he did not take that well." Apollo said with a touch of heat in his voice.

"What exactly did he try to do?" Chiron asked with a feeling of foreboding.

"He used the very same bolt we had just returned to him, and tried... **To...Kill...MY...MATE!** With an Elder god-level blast from the Masterbolt at that! The vile bastard tried to kill him! I have never been so enraged in all my immortal life. He learned then who the _true_ Lord of the Sky was as well as _exactly_ how hot the flames of the Sun burn. I made the air turn on him and held him in place with ropes of solar flame, while my mate changed to properties of his own lightning bolt and hurled it right back at the bastard. I should have done worse. I will _destroy_ him _utterly_ before I let him bring any harm to my mate." Apollo told Chiron heatedly.

Everyone could feel the air in the room becoming almost electrified as Apollo's anger grew; the faint smell of ozone could be detected from his powers rising.

Chiron and Luke's eyes were as wide as saucers by that point. Neither had any idea how to respond to that. It was looking more and more as if Olympus was falling apart from within.

Hyakinthos scooted over closer to Apollo. He could tell how much this was bothering him. He quickly wrapped his right arm around his beloved and brought him closer to his side; hugging him tightly. The effect was instantaneous.

Apollo immediately calmed to some degree. Though he was still highly agitated by everything.

"My Mother then proceeded to raise three more thrones. One for her, she brought back the one Mum (Hestia) used to use, and she crafted one for me. She told Zeus the three of us would be immediately joining the Olympian Council, whether he liked it or not. It was not something that was up for debate. She again tried to impress the gravity of the situation to him. She told him that Kronos would immediately free the imprisoned Titans. She told him of just how many minor deities and the like he had pissed off that would be more than happy to join against him. She told him even the Titans that fought for them the last time would rally to Kronos; despite their personal loyalty to her. She point-blank told him the Olympian Council was now a democratic body, and there was nothing he could do about it. She raised Olympus, and she would not hesitate to raise another and leave him, and those loyal to him, at the Titan's mercy. I tried to use my powers to kindle even the tiniest speck of remembrance of family and home within him. I all but begged him mentally to please try and co-operate, for our Mother's sake if nothing else." Hyakinthos told the shocked Centaur and demi-god.

"I could tell what he was attempting, but I knew it was hopeless. Of course he wouldn't be himself, had he not tried I suppose." Apollo said with a fond look at his love.

"I had to try." Hyakinthos said quietly.

"Of course he would have none of it. I don't think even anything his mother said made the slightest of impacts. Frankly, I don't think he's altogether sane anymore. Well, he was never exactly the picture of mental health, but the perceived threats he imagines everywhere is warping him in to someone unrecognizable. He attempted to make it look as if he were going along with us for a moment, but I could tell it was all an act. The minute he finds some way kill or imprison us, is the minute democracy would end. He didn't mean a word of what he said. Of course that was when he got a rather nasty surprise, if I do say so myself." Apollo said with a wickedly malicious grin.

"Dare I even ask what that might be?" Chiron asked slowly; not sure he even really wanted to know.

"An ambassador from my Grandfather arrived. The Allfather sent the Lady Sif, the Asgardian Goddess of War, to Olympus as official ambassador of Asgard. She informed us that my Father would be arriving in several weeks time, and that Asgard would once again be united with Midgard. They were re-opening their seat of power in Northern Europe." Hyakinthos said with a grin.

Chiron did not think he could be anymore shocked. Asgard had not involved themselves with Earth in many centuries.

"What was the reason she gave?" Chiron asked.

"My mate is recognized as the second-in-line to the Asgardian Throne. His mother is recognized as the Crown Princess. Odin knows our powers alone would cause us to be on Earth a great deal. He is arranging this so that both Hyakinthos and I can become used to being a member of two separate pantheons as I am acknowledged as his official consort." Apollo said with a hint of pride in his voice at being the consort and mate of his love.

"Apparently Heimdall sensed or _saw_ what is awakening in Tartarus. Odin wants to insure my Mother and I are sufficiently protected. So, my Father, the Warriors Three, and part of the Asgardian Royal Guards will be re-locating to Midgard indefinitely." Hyakinthos elaborated.

"I do not doubt it is also in order to act as a further shield against my Father as well. Heimdall would have seen what he tried to do today. Since he acknowledged you as his grandson and the heir of Thor, an attack on you, is the same as an attack on Asgard itself! I do not think many have any true idea of just what they would be up against in daring to attack you in any way." Apollo said with a slight smirk.

"He truly has the full backing of the might of Asgard and the Allfather?" Chiron asked in tone of curious awe.

"WE have the backing of the full might of Asgard. Apollo is my consort and Divine Mate. He too, is a member of the Asgardian Royal Family." Hyakinthos corrected the Centaur with a look of pride in his mate.

Through their bond, he could sense just how much that meant Apollo.

"So, the Olympian Council now has three new members. Zeus is no longer an absolute monarch. Olympus is fractured. Asgard is re-entering the divine pantheons of Earth. Oh, and Kronos is rising from Tartarus, but Lord Zeus will do nothing about it. Does that about sum it all up?" Chiron asked plainly.

"Not quite. Yes, everything you said is correct, but Olympus is not as fractured as you might think. The only Olympians that will actually be supporting Father are Dionysus and Ares. Even Hestia is taking a stand. We have myself of course, Kinthos and his Mother's new seats, Hestia, Hera, Aphrodite, Artie, Hermes, Poseidon, and most likely Athena as well. Hephaestus and Demeter will likely be neutral. He has alienated...too...many...gods." Apollo pointed out.

'Well, that was most assuredly a rather large majority,' Chiron thought.

Hyakinthos took the opportunity to stand up.

"Well, we accomplished what we set out to do. For now, that is all we can do. Let us worry about tomorrow another day." Hyakinthos said as he held out his hand for Apollo to take with a smile on his face.

Apollo grasped his mate's hand with no hesitation. He too was well ready to call it a night.

"Good night everyone." Hyakinthos said to Chiron and Luke as Apollo, Percy, and himself all nodded good night and left the Big House to return to their cabin.

Luke and Chiron nodded back and decided to call it a night themselves.

* * *

When they got back to the Rhea Cabin, Percy immediately headed off to his room; thoroughly exhausted from the day's events. Hyakinthos and Apollo wished him a good night as they made their way to their own room. Hyakinthos had not let go of Apollo's hand for a moment.

When they entered their bedroom, Hyakinthos vanished their clothing with a wave of his hand as pulled Apollo to the bed, and got under the covers. He was quick pull his mate in to his arms as he held him tightly to himself.

He could feel Apollo begin to relax in minute increments a little bit at a time; the feel of his mate's arms around him easing the tension that had built up these last hours.

Hyakinthos rested his chin on Apollo's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his mate, encircling Apollo completely.

"I love you, Pol. I'm right here. Nothing will ever take me from you. We won't ever be separated again. Nothing has the power to keep us apart. Do you understand me?." Hyakinthos whispered into Apollo's ear.

He felt Apollo all but become a boneless heap as he completely relaxed in his beloved's arms. Hyakinthos' words acting as a balm to his soul.

Apollo tilted his head and looked at his mate.

"You know me so well. I can hide nothing from you, can I? I love you too, Kinthos." Apollo said with a smile.

"No, you can't. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Hyakinthos replied as he cupped Apollo's cheek and brought his beautiful face towards his own.

He began to slowly and sensuously kiss his mate. Melding Apollo's plump red lips with his own; savoring the exquisite taste of his mate.

Apollo eagerly returned his kisses, all but drinking in the love he could clearly feel radiating from his mate.

Their tongues gently caressing one another; intertwining and softly touching. This was not about sex or even pleasure really. No, this moment, these acts were meant as comfort and to sooth his mate's soul.

Hyakinthos knew what his mate needed. He remembered another time, in another life. Apollo had lost his most favorite child to death. He was a healer; a doctor. He could cure anyone of nearly anything. He even cured the dead. That had been too much for some, and Zeus had killed him in retribution. He was soon returned to life and made immortal, but for that short time Apollo had thought him lost. That had also been the turning point for Apollo as he secretly began to hate his father and everything he stood for.

Hyakinthos had not known how the Sun God was feeling, as he was too young to have had any children yet himself. All he knew was that his beloved needed him, and he had been sure to comfort him in the only way he could. He knew no words would suffice. He had made love to him gently and slowly all night long. It didn't change anything, but it did help his love to feel just a little less alone.

* * *

 **Warning! Adult Scene Ahead. Skip if underage of offended. Again, boyxboy action below!  
**

* * *

Apollo was not exactly sure when his mate had cast the spell that sent them back to their past bodies. He didn't really care either. His simply enjoyed the fact that his mate knew him well enough that no words needed to be spoken. His Kinthos knew exactly what he needed, when he needed it, and where he needed it.

They continued softly kissing one another for several more minutes before Hyakinthos began to move down his body; peppering his jaw and neck with kisses. He made his way down Apollo's sculpted chest; massaging and lavishing kisses on his smooth taut flesh. Apollo felt his arousal build as his mate swirled his tongue around his nipples, before continuing down past his navel and under the covers. Hyakinthos used his hands to push Apollo to lay back, and enjoy what his mate was giving him.

Hyakinthos moved back under the covers as he spread his love's legs apart; running his hands up and down Apollo's smooth muscular thighs. Apollo's massive manhood was proudly on display as Hyakinthos gave the head of his member a light kiss.

Hyakinthos used one hand to pick up Apollo's cock while his other began caress and fondle his heavy balls. Hyakinthos used his tongue to begin to lick a stripe from the base of Apollo's length slowly up to the engorged head; swirling his tongue around the head before trailing his tongue back down the underside of his shaft. After several more swipes of his tongue from the base of his length to the top, Hyakinthos took the head into his warm mouth.

He hollowed out his cheeks as he began to slowly take all of Apollo's length into his mouth and down his throat. Up and back down, Hyakinthos bobbed his head as he worked on sucking off love's length. Still massaging both his balls and his thighs, Hyakinthos began to deep throat his mate's large member.

The sound of a slight slurping and Apollo's quiet moans of pleasure were the only things to be heard. Breathing through his nose, Hyakinthos built up a steady rhythm as he swirled his tongue all around the underside of his love's erection up to the head, before hollowing out his cheeks and again taking the thick length all the way down his throat until his face was buried in Apollo's soft golden curls.

Apollo felt he could never get enough of this. What his mate could do with his mouth was positively sinful. He let out sharp breath as he felt his love remove his length from his mouth and begin to use that sinful tongue to lap up his balls; swirling his tongue around each one before bringing them in to his warm mouth one at a time.

Hyakinthos continued to massage his love's muscular thighs as sucked on Apollo's balls gently, causing the Sun God to moan out loud.

He began to lick the underside of his balls swirling his moist tongue along his perineum almost to his hole, before he used his hands and raised Apollo's legs up and pulled them back and closer to Apollo's body to allow him more access. When Apollo was spread out before him, Hyakinthos dived back down towards his love's entrance.

Apollo felt his breath catch when his mate's delightful tongue began to swirl around the sensitive flesh around the rim of his hole.

Hyakinthos used his tongue to begin massaging his love's entrance; lapping at the pink fluttering tissue. He swirled his tongue over and over in circles around his center, before licking a stripe from the base of his crack all the way back up to his perineum. He then began to plunge his tongue inside his love's entrance; tasting his mate as he slowly loosened him up.

Apollo would be the first to admit, that there was nothing he found more erotically hot than when his mate would eat him out, because he had a real talent for it. The things he did with that tongue of his were some of the most pleasurable acts he had ever experienced. He had had a very great many lovers over the millennia, but none could ever hope to compare with his mate. He knew exactly what Apollo liked more instinctually than he even knew himself.

Apollo had bellowed out loud when he felt his mate plunge his warm moist tongue all the way inside him; as deep as it would go.

Actually deeper than would have been otherwise possible if he did not have the ability to change parts of himself whenever he wished.

Hyakinthos worked on his beloved's entrance, bringing as much pleasure to his mate as possible as he continued to swirl his tongue around his rim in endless patterns before driving his tongue back inside. Lapping up the taste of his love, Hyakinthos kept his delicious tongue just a touch longer than was possible as he suckled on the sensitive skin of Apollo's hole before plunging back deep inside; curling his tongue at an angle as he sent shock after shock of pleasure thrumming through Apollo's body.

Just as he thought he might explode from the sensory overload he was experiencing without even touching his length, Hyakinthos had moved back up Apollo's body and initiated a deep kiss. There was something just so very sinfully erotic about tasting himself on his beloved's lips and tongue that drove him wild.

Apollo was so wrapped up in their kiss, he did not even realize Hyakinthos had positioned himself behind him just right until he felt the head of his love's beautiful cock breach his still fluttering entrance.

Apollo gasped into his mate's mouth deeply as he felt Hyakinthos sheath himself fully inside Apollo's deliciously tight heat.

Their body's were intertwined and still kissing sensuously as Hyakinthos slowly began to pull his long length back before driving his hard shaft deep inside his mate. Hyakinthos began to make slow and passionate love to his mate as he wrapped his arms around Apollo's front; pulling his love as close to him as possible as he pumped his cock in and out of Apollo's warm channel. They built up the perfect rhythm; slow and easy as their body's joined together in harmony.

Apollo loved the feeling of his mate filling him so utterly as he slowly made love to him; feeling inch after inch of his Kinthos pulsing inside of him. When Kinthos hit his sweet spot Apollo captured his mate's plump lips in a deep kiss moaning wantonly into his mouth as his mate angled his cock just right so he was hitting that spot over and over.

Hyakinthos pulled their bodies even closer together as buried himself deep inside his love's tight channel; hitting Apollo's sweet bundle of nerves again and again as the pleasure raced through their body's. Because of their bond, both of them could feel the echo of what the other felt, especially when making love, and it had the effect of making the experience that much more mind-blowingly spectacular.

Apollo was practically boneless as he felt his every never exploding with pleasure as his mate continuously thrust his cock so very deep inside him hitting all the right places. He was always amazed by his young lover's stamina. For someone so young to have such control...Apollo couldn't get enough of him. His beloved was bringing him such exquisite pleasure as he managed to drive himself deeper and deeper inside Apollo with continuous long thrusts for so very long Apollo thought it had to be some type of divine magic.

Time had no meaning when they made love. The world was reduced to nothing but the sight, sounds, taste, and feel of each other and the pleasure they could give one another; and nothing else mattered.

Hyakinthos picked up his mate's massive neglected and erect penis, and began to pump it in time with his thrusts just the way he knew he liked it; all the while still managing to hit Apollo's sweet spot every time.

Apollo could feel his orgasm building up, and he knew his mate could cum whenever he chose. He brought his lips back to his Kinthos and began to kiss him deeply. Hyakinthos was driving him over the edge with every thrust of his perfect cock, hitting his spot and stroking Apollo's shaft in time with his thrusts. He was a boneless puddle of shocked nerves as his mate took care of everything for him. Just knowing his beloved was so very intent on nothing but Apollo's pleasure made their joining so very wonderful.

By then they were both moaning deeply inside each others mouths as they continued to kiss; their tongues lovingly caressing one another. Apollo pushed himself back against his mate even tighter; forcing Kinthos' cock to go even deeper inside of him as he continued to stroke Apollo's long length. Their movements had become a touch erratic as their pace sped up; both of their orgasms quickly approaching.

Hyakinthos pulled Apollo into him as close as two separate people could possibly be while Apollo was trying to join them together even more. Hyakinthos kept repeatedly striking Apollo's sweet spot time after time again; setting Apollo's every nerve on fire with his thrusts. Their kissing got even more desperate as well as Hyakinthos felt Apollo squeezing the muscles in his channel tighter and tighter. With three more full strokes and thrusts, Apollo's large engorged cock exploded, shooting out long ropes of his pearly-white cum over and over. By the god's he never came as much as he did when he was being so utterly filled by his Kinthos. Feeling Apollo's inner muscles squeezing his manhood so tightly sent Hyakinthos too over the edge. He continued to keep striking his mate's sweep spot as he came so very deep inside his love. They rode their orgasms out with their lips never separating.

Apollo loved nothing better than the feeling of his mate coming inside of him as he rode out his own orgasm at the same time. There was no better feeling on earth he was sure. His beloved would continuously hit his sweet spot until he had milked Apollo's length of every last drop of his cum.

* * *

As their pants and sighs of bliss slowly died down, Hyakinthos rested his head in the crook of Apollo's shoulder and neck; still holding him close with his arms encircling his love.

"Nothing will ever take me from you. Nothing will ever separate us. We are one; now and forever. Try not to worry so, my love. I love you so very much, Pol." Hyakinthos told him quietly.

Apollo was quiet for a moment as he digested his mate's words. He knew logically his mate was more or less correct. With every day that passed, his mate got stronger and stronger. There was very little in the Universe that could truly harm his Kinthos. Despite knowing that however, he could not completely prevent the fear and terror he felt when he saw his father attempt to strike his mate down. He had lost him once before, and regardless of what he let the rest of the world see, he had only been living a half-life these past three thousand years. For with his Kinthos gone, so was his heart.

"I know that in my head. It is my heart that gets scared. I lost you once before. I'd never be able to handle it again. I would not even wish to try. You have always held my heart Kinthos, and a man cannot live without his heart." Apollo whispered to him.

Hyakinthos surprised him with the ferocity of his kiss as he practically devoured his mate's lips.

"You will not _ever_ lose me again. We are one, and we are now eternal. I cannot pretend to know what you went through, but I do know with absolute certainty that their is nothing that will ever take me from you again. We are each other's; always." Hyakinthos told him in a tone of steely resolve that left no room for any doubts.

Apollo drew strength from his mate's words. The absolute powerful steel and strength of them, settled in to his mind.

Let the world try and seperate him from his mate.

Nothing will ever succeed.

Kinthos was right. They had each other now and always.

The future was theirs.

* * *

He may have surprised his mate when he returned the next kiss with equal fervor as Hyakinthos had, but his mate certainly did not object.

Hyakinthos looked down to see Apollo's member standing tall and proud again, and he smirked as his love.

Their positions were soon reversed as Apollo heard Hyakinthos mutter a spell he was unfamiliar with.

Before Apollo could question what spell he had just cast, he gasped as he felt Hyakinthos sinking down on his surprised member.

He looked up at his mate with questioning eye's; wondering how on earth he created a spell that would allow him to take all of Apollo's rather huge length with no preparation.

That was one helluva spell!

Hyakinthos merely smirked devilishly at his mate as he rose himself back up and grabbed Apollo by the shoulders. He wiggled his ass around slowly, showing Apollo he was more than ready as Apollo watched his mate sink back down on inch after inch of his now rock-hard length.

His mate was absolutely stunning.

Apollo gasped at the feel of Hyakinthos squeezing the inner muscles of his channel tightly as he rose back up. He brought his mouth down to Apollo's and began to luxuriously kiss his mate as he started to ride him.

Apollo could hardly believe his little mate. He was not only insatiable, he was brilliant! To come up with a spell to do that, he wouldn't even know where to begin.

All other thought were blown out of the water as Hyakinthos began to ride his cock harder; pushing Apollo's member deeper inside of him. Apollo wasted no time in meeting his love thrust for thrust; slamming his impressive girth deep inside his Kinthos.

'By the god's was there ever anything better than this?' Apollo thought.

He had no room for thoughts as his mind became a swirled mess of pants and erotic moans.

Nothing else mattered.

This time it was Apollo who decided to surprise his beloved.

He placed his hands around Hyakinthos' back, brought their sculpted chests together, and maneuvered Hyakinthos onto his back. He lifted Kinthos' legs in the air and hooked his arms under his love's knees bent at an angle. He bent his gracefully nimble love all the way back with Hyakinthos' thighs pressed back against his chest as he drove his throbbing length deep into his mate's warm tight heat.

Their foreheads were resting together as Apollo began to deeply plow into his mate's tight channel; looking for just...that...spot.

Apollo knew he found it when he heard him.

"Oh god's, Pol. There...right there...oh, yes. Oh, fuck me, my love. Harder." Hyakinthos cried out in pleasure.

Of course, Apollo was always more than happy to oblige his love for anything he desired.

Hitting Hyakinthos' sweet spot with each and every deep thrust, Apollo slammed into his love with all the force of a god.

Their rhythm became perfect as Apollo repeatedly hit his mate's spot over and over.

Hyakinthos managed turned his love on even more, driving him into a frenzy when he grabbed Apollo's beautiful golden ass cheeks; kneading and squeezing the two perfect mounds of soft smooth flesh as he urged his mate on to go even deeper inside of him.

There was nothing Hyakinthos loved more than to feel Apollo's massive manhood filling him up completely; opening him up and stretching him as deep as he could.

Once he had found Kinthos' sweet spot, he was relentless. Neither barely even had time to breathe as Apollo thrust his member so deep inside him with super-human speed. Impossibly fast deep thrusts, each one hitting that wonderful little bundle of nerves within him, and Hyakinthos was near to blacking out from the exquisite assault on his senses. The only sound to be heard was Hyakinthos' unending high murmuring of incoherent nonsensical babbling as he felt as if his every nerve ending were on fire and the sound of Apollo's heavy balls continuously slapping against Hyakinthos' smooth and pert ass.

The moment Apollo grabbed his love's large thick length with pre-cum dripping from the engorged head; he knew his mate would not last much longer. Apollo began to stroke Hyakinthos' neglected manhood in sure long strokes; timing the strokes with his thrusts within his love's tight heat. He leaned down and captured his beloved's kiss-swollen full red lips with his own as he initiated deep languid kisses all the while picking up the pace of their joining with near-impossibly fast thrusts and strokes.

Apollo would always swear their was no more beautiful sight in the world as his Kinthos when Apollo was bringing him to orgasm. His divine angelic looking features were a vision to behold as he was suffused with an expression of complete and utter joy.

With one more stroke of his mate's length, Apollo felt the muscles inside Hyakinthos' tight hot channel contracting and begin to squeeze Apollo's member tightly as his love's orgasm tore through him. Hyakinthos shot jet after jet of his hot cum all over their conjoined chests, even managing to shoot hard enough to hit himself in the face.

The sight of his mate's cum on his own face was all it took to bring on Apollo's own orgasm. He licked the little amount of his mate's actually sweet-tasting cum off Hyakinthos' cheek as dived back for his beloved's lips; both of them tasting Kinthos' cum as his inner muscles continued to squeeze Apollo's cock as he shot load after load deep inside his mate's welcoming channel.

Hyakinthos' look of rapture grew even more when he felt Apollo explode inside of him; shooting burst after burst of his divine seed deep within him- even as he continued to ride out his own orgasm.

In the end, the two Divine Mates were sweaty, sticky, utterly spent, and most importantly of all... they were totally complete.

* * *

 **End of Adult Scene**

* * *

Apollo was in much better spirits with his mate in his arms. As he delicately washed his love's body clean in their dual-headed shower, he knew he could never be thankful enough to whatever power their was that allowed for them to find one another. His mate always...always...knew exactly what Apollo needed. If he could, he would build temples from which to worship his mate from. He really would.

A little while later, while the two were laying in bed wrapped in each other's arms, Apollo noticed a couple of things.

"Did you notice something different?" Apollo asked him.

"Different how?" Hyakinthos asked curiously.

"For one thing the dream spell became altered somehow. I barely noticed myself, but we were not in our ancient selves the entire time of our second round. I know our body's remained stationary in the real world, but it was not your mortal form I was making love to. It was you. No human would have been able to withstand the pace we were going. For one thing, what you told me earlier...we never said in the past; at least not the time the memory started off at. That amazing little spell you used too, your old self never knew that. Our second round was not like what had happened in the past...it was much better now, actually." Apollo stated; grinning at his mate for the last bit as he gave him a quick peck of his lips.

Hyakinthos sat there with a curious look on his face, thinking back to everything that was different.

Apollo was right, there was a whole lot that was completely different.

"You're right. I think I know what happened though...and how to make it happen again. I think we shifted ourselves into our own little world; our own separate dream dimension, if you will. It does kind of make sense. That spell is made for use of mortals...magical mortals, but mortals all the same. We're god's. It shouldn't come as much of a surprise we can create our own reality, especially with our powers melding together like that." Hyakinthos replied.

"I always knew our love could do anything we wanted it to." Hyakinthos quipped with a smug little smirk at his mate.

"I never doubted it." Apollo grinned back.

"Actually that's not the only thing I noticed. Are you using either your divine power or even your metamorphing ability on your appearance right now?" He asked his mate curiously.

Hyakinthos raised his eyebrow's in surprise, but answered automatically.

"No, I'm not using anything. This is aaaaall me." He answered with a smirk.

Apollo chuckled.

"I didn't think so. Look down. Your chest and abs were not that defined this morning when we got up. Your arms are slightly bigger, and your hair is even longer too. Honestly, you look probably a year older than you did... _this morning_." Apollo told him in a calmly appraising tone.

It was more than obvious that he definitely liked what he saw.

Hyakinthos smiled at his mate, before closing his eyes. He let his powers out to flow unhindered throughout his body; looking...searching...for what he was not exactly sure. He did notice some differences. Apollo was right...as usual. His divine powers had grown and matured a considerable amount. That would have manifested in changes in his physical appearance as well. He was...very...very...close to completing his Ascension. He already looked at least fifteen when he got up this morning. Now, he could easily pass for sixteen or seventeen years old.

His emerald green eye's were glowing a little with his power when he opened them back up to look at his mate.

"You're right. The reason is because I am...really...really...close to ascending. I think it will probably be complete any day now. Will you do something for me?" Hyakinthos asked.

"Anything, my love." Apollo told him with a smile.

"Keep it to ourselves. No one expects me to ascend at the very least until the next year. When it is official, I and hence you as well, will lose some of our freedom to act. Because I am half Asgardian, I'm not bound by the Ancient Laws quite as tightly as the rest of the Olympians, but even I would have some restrictions. It doesn't truly matter because I've already got my place on the Olympian Council now anyway, but we need to be as free as possible in order to thwart Kronos and I can tell Gaea's trying to awake to prevent herself from fading. It won't work. Even if she somehow managed to kill me (which she can't), she would still fade. Our job of being able to directly help is not over yet by any means, in fact; I think it's just begun. Will you help me?" Hyakinthos asked him.

Apollo graced his mate with a wide smile.

"You know you don't even have to ask. I will always be with you all the way. I will always support you Kinthos." Apollo told before giving him another light peck on the lips.

"I know, and I thank you." Hyakinthos said as he snuggled down into Apollo's warmth.

Being the Sun God did have one particular advantage: he was always warmer than his mate, which made for a most perfect partner to snuggle up with.

"Thank you for helping me earlier." Apollo whispered to him.

"I have no idea what you could be referring to." Hyakinthos said airily

"I still thank you." Apollo said.

"You never have to thank me. I'll always be here for you, Pol." Hyakinthos told him seriously before snuggling back down against him.

"I love you, Kinthos." Apollo whispered sleepily.

"Just as I love you." Hyakinthos whispered back before succumbing to the pull of sleep.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and clear. Apollo was in much better spirits than he had been the previous night, and it was evident in the way the summer sun shone so brightly. Hyakinthos too was in a good mood. He would soon finally get to meet and know his father. He could hardly wait for that. He had always been very interested in his Asgardian family. He used to be somewhat bitter where Odin was concerned, however his sending of the Lady Sif to Olympus as well as the reasons why, had earned his respect. He hoped he got to meet Loki and his grandmother Queen Frigga soon too. At least he had one grandmother that did not wish for his demise.

Instead of eating in their cabin, the three boy's made their way to the dining pavilion for breakfast. Apparently the story of their "quest" had already made the rounds as they received more than a few curious and some what awed looks. It looked as if some of the campers were very much trying to get over their nerves about being near them so as to approach them.

Well, with the exception of the Ares Cabin of course. They did not look particularly pleased that their father had been implicated in the "Lightning Thief" fiasco. Hyakinthos had instructed Luke to let the truth of everything that happened (or at least most of it), become known to everyone. He hoped that in that way, all the demi-god's would then know about Kronos, and be especially watchful. If they had any weird dreams they would know the cause. He also hoped it would help possibly cut down on the number of demi-god's willing to swear themselves to **_He-Who-Eats-His-Descendants_** (the name Hyakinthos had also encouraged Luke to spread as a reference to Kronos and just what he may do to them).

That morning, Hyakinthos invited Luke and the Stoll Brothers to breakfast with them at their table. They would like for more campers to think of them as approachable. They hoped seeing the three son's of Hermes dine with them would help some of the others to overcome their fear of them.

Hyakinthos secretly wanted the members of the Apollo Cabin especially to feel welcome to get to know them. He knew his mate wished to become friends with some of his children, and truly get to know them. As long as they made sure they didn't realize who he really was yet, their was no reason not to.

Hyakinthos had glanced around the open pavilion and spied one particular daughter of Athena pluck up the courage and approach them.

He made sure to be as welcoming as possible as she approached them cautiously.

Hyakinthos smiled at the girl in welcome.

"Hello, Annabeth. What brings you to our neck of the woods?" Hyakinthos asked her.

"Please, have a seat." Apollo motioned to the girl.

She hesitated for just a moment before nodding her head and sitting down on the bench opposite them.

Annabeth looked towards the three of them curiously.

"Do you remember telling me about how you could sense monsters, and things like that? How you had been trained to do that?" Annabeth inquired.

"Certainly. Were you still interested in learning how to do that?" Hyakinthos asked the girl.

She was silent for a moment before she nodded her head decisively.

"Yes, I am very much interested in learning how to do it. Being able to do something like that has the potential to make interacting in the real world far more feasible for a demi-god. Would you have the time to show me?" She asked.

"Of course. I don't mind a bit. You just find me whenever we're training this afternoon, and I'll start with the basics. You're right that is can make being out and about in the mortal world far easier. It certainly helps when Percy and I are in school." Hyakinthos explained.

She seemed shocked by that.

"You two go to mortal school?" Annabeth asked surprised.

"Of course. We live in Manhattan, not Olympus." Percy interjected.

"We may have to change schools soon though. Even if we can handle nearly any monster that would dare to attack us, it's getting much more likely now of others getting hurt. The mortals may not be able to see them, but that doesn't stop them from being collateral damage sometimes. Hopefully we will soon have a solution for that. My mother's are attempting to start up a school for all of the demi-god's to attend together. They bought the land and buildings a while back, it's just trying to co-ordinate everything that is taking so much time." Hyakinthos surprised the girl by saying.

It was an idea of his that he had asked his Mom about several years ago, and had just sprung from that. They were actually rather far along with it as both Rhea and Hestia were very taken with the idea. Within a year they hoped to be able to take in many demi-god's as students.

Annabeth, Luke, and the Stoll Brothers looked very surprised at that announcement.

"How would that work? I mean, aren't they forbidden from directly intervening?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, for one thing; it's not like it would be them teaching the classes or anything. They would use their combined powers to shield the school so no monsters could get in. Most of the staff would be older grown demi-god's and possibly some minor god's that are allowed at interact with people. All of the texts would be written in Ancient Greek, to allow them to truly learn at their full potential. In essence it would be a safe place for demi-god's to not have to hide or be scared of attacks during the school year, while also being able to continue their training in a safe environment." Hyakinthos explained.

"That sounds amazing! To be able to have a real school atmosphere especially tailored to demi-god's would be great. Alot of campers try to go home during the school year, but the older they get, the more their scents draw in the monsters." Travis said; putting his thoughts in.

The others nodded their heads.

"Well, their is also a way we've come up with that would actually allow some of them to live at home, and just come to the school during the day. Hecate showed us how to connect doorways and turn them into portals. Essentially, you could open the front door of your house, and by your thoughts alone, will it to turn into a portal- a doorway inside the school. Instant travel if you will. That would make it so any demi-god in the country could attend no matter where they lived." Hyakinthos elaborated.

They continued on to discuss the particulars of what his mother's were trying to accomplish for the rest of breakfast, and all three of them could tell that the atmosphere around them was beginning to shift. Seeing Annabeth and the three son's of Hermes sitting their having a lively discussion all throughout their meal, looked to go a long way in showing the rest of the campers that it was okay to approach them.

* * *

They made their way back to their cabin after breakfast to get their gear to start the day's training. They would be continuing their sword fighting practice for a while with Luke's help, and then Apollo was to work with Percy some more to practice his newly emerging abilities. While they were working on that, Hyakinthos planned to really step up his training with Bane. It was somewhat difficult as he did not have much he could spar against with the war-hammer.

Continuing with the lessons they left off with, the four of them got down to it. Apollo was mainly acting as instructor. Hyakinthos had gotten far enough along with regaining all of his previous skill level, that Apollo was about the only one he could spar with and go all out. Percy was quickly getting better as well. Soon, Hyakinthos thought Percy should be able to spar with him at full force. After he had found out exactly who "Fred" really was, Luke had also begun to accept tutelage from him with far more ease.

Lesson's with his war-hammer were intense and freeing for Hyakinthos. He had even begun to discreetly fly with it. Soaring through the air and channeling lightning through his weapon was especially exhilarating. Channeling lightning through the hammer also caused his hits to be extremely powerful. It seemed to help nearly double the force of his blows at the least. He could knock down massive trees with a single strike. Of course, he always made sure to fix them back to how they were. He shuddered to think what a hit like that would do to a person.

They all ate a light lunch provided by the house-elves at their cabin. Afterwards, Annabeth came by for her lesson on divine sensing. She seemed somewhat nervous at first, but Hyakinthos did his best to put her at her ease. He started her off by explaining the need for meditation. To be able to calm and clear your mind. Once that had been achieved, and the clutter most people always accumulated in their minds was removed, a divine-blooded being was able to gain a better focus on both themselves and their environment.

Hyakinthos then enchanted several different rocks for her to practice with.

She looked more than a bit confused when he handed her a pile of what looked to be gravel.

"What exactly am I supposed to do with these?" She asked him.

"Okay, the purpose of this exercise is for you to begin to understand the distinct feel different aura's possess. All life-forms of some kind, even mechanical one's; have an aura. The aura is what you are searching for. For now, you need to learn the basic differences in sensing auras. Later, you will figure out how to tell them apart to narrow down what you are sensing to a specific type of being. For now though, you just want to figure out a general affinity." Hyakinthos explained.

"Like an aura of a creature that means you no harm, will feel like this." He said as he put one particular stone in the palm of her hand.

"That can be a person, or even a magical creature or animal. It will resonate a certain feeling that all beings that are not evil or malcontent have." Hyakinthos described.

Annabeth held the stone in her hand and closed her eyes. After several moments of concentrating like he told her, she could feel a certain...well it almost seemed to be a...taste or...smell? That was the only way she could think that described the feeling...if a feeling could even have a taste or smell...flavor...anyway. It was most odd.

Annabeth felt that stone removed from her hand as another was put in its place.

She could immediately tell a slight difference.

"This one is bad. I don't know how to describe it, but if something dark, or evil had a...flavor...it would be this." She said as she opened her eyes back up.

"Excellent Annabeth. Very good indeed. You are right. That is the overall general sense that most monsters emit. It is not...exactly like this, but it is as close as I can re-create the feeling. Now, what can you tell me about this." Hyakinthos said as he put a third stone in her hand.

Annabeth closed her eyes again, and worked on clearing her mind of all thought and just observing the stone she felt laying in her hand. It was the strangest feeling. It was like...like something...no, someone...was watching her. Not her instructor either, she could easily sense him because he was so massively powerful.

"Again, I don't know how a taste or scent or flavor can translate into a feeling, but it's like I'm being watched...and not by you." Annabeth explained.

"Exactly! That is exactly what that feeling is." Hyakinthos confirmed.

She opened her eyes again.

"What exactly is the purpose of that?" She inquired.

"Okay, you felt how that was. That is feeling of being observed. You would know that something is watching you that you cannot see. This is actually a very important part of sensing. It could be anything from a god to a monster. That is just to give you the knowledge of the general feel when you are being observed. Now, these next two stones; they will tell you more. One of them will let you feel what it is like to recognize that you are being watched; but whoever or whatever it is, is not doing so with any ill intent. The other is when you are being watched and it is for nefarious purposes; regardless of what kind of being it is." Hyakinthos explained as he placed the two new stones in both of her hands.

"Now, for the next couple of days, study how these stones feel. Become as familiar with the feelings as you can. I've numbered the stones and written down what each is supposed to be. Mix them up, and practice sensing which is which. You should be able to do it over time continuously faster. We'll move on from there to get the feelings of different individual creatures, but this is the basis from which it all begins. Understand?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's alot more complicated than I thought...but it also can tell you much more than I ever thought possible. I'll work on it, and come back to you when I'm sure I've gotten them all down thoroughly." Annabeth told him.

"Thanks for this, by the way. This is very interesting, and you're a rather good teacher." She told him with a smile.

"Well, it certainly helps that you are a good student. You're mind is focused enough that I think you should be able to pick this up fairly fast. This will give you a great advantage over alot of demi-god's as many of them are not really capable of sensing. It's normally a god-level ability, but you've got an exceptionally sharp mind in my opinion." He told the girl with a smile.

Annabeth couldn't help the blush that suffused her cheeks at his compliment. He really was a nice guy, even if he was a god. She didn't know why she let the fear other's felt about them effect her. She was glad she got over it because he was not only a good guy, he was also far more intelligent than he appeared at first glance, and she could learn alot from him.

They chatted for a couple more minutes before she left and Hyakinthos was about to go find his mate and his brother.

* * *

Just as he made his way to the entrance hall, a vision assaulted his mind. He steadied himself against a marble column. It was a message. From his brother Hades!

He saw a young boy and girl around ages ten and twelve that had just been brought out of the lair of the Lotus Eaters to a boarding school in Virginia. Their minds and the minds of the students and staff had been altered to believe both children had been attending the school for a considerable length of time now. The obvious brother and sister pairing however, knew something weird had occurred with them. They were also aware that they were different and constantly encountering various fantastical beasts. His brother wanted him to go get them and bring them to Camp. Apparently since Hades found out the their Mother, Hestia, and Hyakinthos himself all now had seats on the Olympian Council, he felt it was safe enough for his children to stop living in hiding.

Hyakinthos would of course go get them as fast as possible. He knew that as children of Hades, they would have exceptionally strong scents. Since more and more monsters seemed to be appearing with greater frequency of late, he knew they would not have long until they were attacked since they were now out in the open.

Hyakinthos made his way down the path he knew he'd find Percy and his mate. He found Apollo easy enough, but did not see any sign of Percy. He walked up behind Apollo who was listening to music on his I-pod and not paying much attention to his surroundings.

Apollo was surprised to find arms encircling him from behind and a chin resting on his shoulder. He quickly removed the ear buds from his ears and relaxed back against who could only be his mate.

Hyakinthos pulled some of Apollo's shaggy blonde curls behind his ear, and gave him a light peck on the cheek in greeting.

"So, where is Perce?" Hyakinthos asked.

"Somewhere on the other side of Camp at the moment, I'm teaching him how to teleport. He should be back in a bit. What's up?" Apollo asked.

"I was sent a message from Hades." Hyakinthos told him.

Apollo tensed slightly wondering whatever that was about. He knew his mate wished to have good relations with all his siblings, but Apollo was weary of some of them...Hades especially. He did not want anyone to use or take advantage of his mate's good nature. It was a mutual concern shared by both him and Rhea.

"What exactly did he want?" Apollo asked him.

"He would like for me to go pick up his two children. He had them brought out of the Lotus Casino. They are now at a boarding School in Virginia. Since Mom, Mum, and me are on the Council now, he thinks it's safe enough to bring them out of hiding." Hyakinthos explained.

Apollo relaxed at hearing that. That- he could handle. Nor did he particularly blame his uncle. He had good reason to fear allowing his children to become known.

"So, when are we going, and who should we take with us if anyone?" Apollo asked him.

"Probably later today I suppose. Any children of his will have too strong a scent to be ignored. They will attract all kinds of monsters. I think we should be more than enough to explain everything to the girl, but I wish we knew someone the young boy could relate to. I guess Percy can try and be friendly towards him, he at least looks somewhat closer to his age." Hyakinthos said.

"Since I gave my word to look after them, they'll be staying with us. Is that alright?" He asked.

"Yes, Kinthos. The little Darkling's can stay with us. Let's just hope that they're not like the last batch of his kid's." Apollo told him with a smile before they both shuddered slightly thinking of what Hades' most recent demi-god's had been like.

"You know, from the images Hades sent me...those had to be the least alike demi-god children of the age. They are nothing like their father. They both seem like genuinely nice kids. They are not the normal children of the Underworld by any means. Actually that got me to thinking." Hyakinthos said.

"Don't strain yourself too hard." Apollo told him with a smirk.

"Hush you!" Hyakinthos said; silencing Apollo's sarcastic retort with a quick kiss.

"After you get a measure of what the boy is like, maybe a one of your younger children can befriend him and show him the ropes. It might allow you to get to see one of them more personally. I don't like you being here, and not being able to interact with your own flesh and blood. Most of them seem like really good kids." Hyakinthos told him.

That brought a small smile to Apollo's lips. Truth was, it was rather hard to be so close to his children and not interact with them.

"I know just the one. Will is his name. He's about the same age and I'd be lying if I said he wasn't one of my most special children. I'll see what the boy's like, and if I think they'd hit it off, I'll visit his dreams tonight." Apollo said.

"Good, oh! I remember which one he is. He's rather adorable; and he looks remarkably like you." Hyakinthos said.

"Yes, yes he does; doesn't he?" Apollo said with his lips curved in to a gentle smile.

This was the side of Apollo that so very few people ever saw, or even could believe existed. There was far more to the Sun God than a vain good-looking teenager spouting out ridiculous haikus to torment people with. It was this side that Hyakinthos, in his first life, had seen right thru the façade which he normally maintained. It was this side of Apollo that won him the heart of his beloved.

They were brought out of their thoughts when the air was displaced with a golden glow as Percy appeared back in front of them.

"Excellent. You're really getting the hang of it, Perce." Hyakinthos told him.

"It's not easy, and you can't let your concentration waver. I accidently teleported into the Aphrodite Cabin...They sure were shocked. Oh, well. At least it wasn't the Ares Cabin. So, what's up?" Percy asked.

His friends chuckled a bit imagining the shock the members of the Aphrodite Cabin must have felt at his sudden appearance in their midst.

So as not to be teased about it mercilessly as he knew he would have been, Percy failed to mention that both the girl's and some of the boy's had at first mistaken Percy as some kind of gift from their mother. He had been equal parts fascinated and terrified by looks some of them sent him. Had he not teleported out of there when he did, he was certain he would have soon been violated in some way. In the end, his terror won out over his fascination of just what they planned to do with him, and he made his bid for freedom.

"Hades sent me a message. He wants me to go get his children. They're in a boarding school in Virginia. Wanna go?" Hyakinthos asked him.

It took Percy all of a millisecond to answer.

"Absolutely. I'm dead bored anyway." Percy told them.

'Not to mention I'm still terrified of running in to any members of the Aphrodite Cabin again. 'They were _by far_ scarier to him than any other camper's.' Percy thought.

"How are we going to get there?" He asked.

"Hmmm. Well, I suppose we could just teleport there. We'll probably have to drive back though. I don't think we're allowed to just bring them straight to the entrance of Camp." Hyakinthos said with a questioning look towards Apollo.

"No, we're not. We'll have to drive back. We could just use my usual car, but that could give away who I really am..." Apollo said thoughtfully.

Hyakinthos' eyes widened as he remembered something his Mom gave them.

"You know that toy Maserati on your night stand?" He asked his mate.

Apollo nodded his head curiously.

"It's real. Well, actually it can turn in to any type of vehicle we want. She said it was for whenever I felt like playing in the mortal world." Hyakinthos said with chuckle remembering his mother's completely different approach to learning how to drive than a normal person would have. Considering he was basically indestructible, as long as he didn't kill too terribly many mortals she didn't particularly care what he did in the Mortal World.

His mother always had a unique mindset he supposed.

"She was just going to...unleash you on the poor mortals, huh? Yeah, that sounds about like her." Percy declared.

"Well, let's go tell Chiron he's getting two new campers." Apollo said while chuckling at the idea of his mate terrorizing the mortals whilst learning to drive.

They found the Centaur near the archery range.

He gave his students some more instructions before trotting over to meet them.

"Good day gentleman. How can I be of service?" The ever-polite Chiron asked them.

"Hello Chiron. Listen, I received a message from my eldest brother." Hyakinthos began.

Chiron's eye's widened when he mentioned 'eldest' brother.

"He wants me go retrieve two children from a boarding school in Virginia and bring them to Camp. Until recently, they've been in the Lotus Casino since the 1940's." Hyakinthos explained.

Chiron's eye's got even bigger.

"They are his children I take it?" The immortal centaur asked.

"Yes, they are. They were born before the Pact, but Zeus"...The sky rumbled and Hyakinthos just waved his hand at it in an annoyed gesture. "had wanted them dead. He already killed their mother. That's actually what led to him hunting Thalia like he did. Since the recent...changes...on Olympus, he wishes for them to come to Camp. I agreed to watch after them, and do my best to keep them safe. It was part of the bargain to gain his support." Hyakinthos explained.

Chiron pinched the bridge of his nose at the thought of two more children of the Big Three. Oh well, there was nothing to be done about it; he supposed.

"If they are both his children, and in the same place, they will assuredly be attracting a great many monsters." Chiron said.

"Yes, which is why I think we should go get them now." Hyakinthos told him.

"Alright, well they should be plenty safe with the three of you. I'll see about making sure everything is ready to receive them." Chiron told them.

"For now, they can stay in my Mom's Cabin. I promised to watch over them." Hyakinthos said.

"That makes things easier." Chiron agreed.

"We'll just be teleporting there, but we'll have to drive back. So, we should be back within a couple of days." Apollo informed him.

"Well, good luck and be safe." Chiron told them.

They nodded their heads and began to make their way back to the Rhea Cabin. Once they arrived, Hyakinthos informed the elves about their two new guests. Mopsy was most excited about two new young one's to look after. They gathered what little they thought they'd need. A change of clothes, and their weapons, before the three boy's made their way back to the Camp entrance.

Hyakinthos looked at Thalia's tree for a brief moment, an idea running through his mind that he had considered more than once. He did not think what happened to the girl was remotely fair in any way. Well, he would think more upon that later he supposed. It was not as if she was going anywhere.

Once they were passed the Camp boundaries, Hyakinthos grabbed on to Apollo, who laid his hand on Percy's shoulder. With a flash of golden light, the three boy's teleported from Long Island to just outside of Roanoke, Virginia.

* * *

They arrived in a grassy clearing. In the distance, they could see the boarding school. It looked like a fairly large complex with a mixture of colonial and traditional English style architecture. Set in the quiet coastal regions of Virginia, the pastoral setting was actually quite beautiful.

All three of them had let their senses expand outwards; their powers seeking out whatever might be in the vicinity of them.

Hyakinthos and Apollo's eyes had both widened; Percy's too not long afterward.

"They're already here." Apollo stated.

"Indeed. Whatever it is it's powerful too, and it's not alone. Can either of you sense whatever else is there?" Hyakinthos asked.

"I can't. I can just tell their is more than one monster already here." Percy said.

"There is no real way to know, especially this far out. The children's scent is very strong to have gotten the attention of whatever monster it is that is as powerful as what we're sensing." Apollo replied.

"Well, we'd best get going before they become lunch." Hyakinthos declared.

With that, the three boy's began to approach the school. For the moment, all three of them had made themselves more or less invisible.

They made their way across the wide expanse of greenery, slowly approaching the school. They assumed classes to have ended for the day as there were a large number of children of various ages all over the place. Unfortunately for them, the two children they were looking for were not in the immediate vicinty.

"From what I can tell, they seem to be in that building there." Percy said; pointing out the building to the far left of them.

It was a long, low-roofed building of two stories that appeared to be made up of mostly class rooms.

Considering the scent of the monster was emanating from the same building, the three hurried their still-invisible steps.

Pulling open the antique oaken double doors, they entered the building. They were in a hallway, with old-fashioned flagstone flooring and Tudor-style wainscoting.

Hyakinthos cast a silencing spell over the three of them, and they all suppressed their aura's as tightly as possible before they began to make their way down the hall.

The demi-god's they were searching for appeared to be somewhere towards the opposite end of the building. They continued and soon found themselves at a partially open doorway that held not only the demi-god's, but they now knew the monster was in the same room as well.

They could hear the voices in the room easily enough. Hyakinthos and Apollo moved a little closer and looked into the room.

Inside, a pretty young girl of around twelve years old was sitting at a desk next to a younger boy. They both were possessed a somewhat pale; yet slightly olive complexion. Both children also had the same black hair. Hyakinthos could see some resemblance to his eldest brother, but had to assume that their mother had been extremely attractive. Both children were not only better looking, but more normal-looking as well considering what was the norm for children of Hades in his opinion. Hitler being one particularly unfortunate-looking son, as an example. His eyes then travelled to the 'teacher' sitting at a desk that looked to be hosting a detention. His eyes widened considerably.

Hyakinthos pulled away from the door and looked at his companions.

"Manticore. They attracted a damned manticore!" Hyakinthos whispered to the both of them.

Luckily, the silencing charm would keep anything they said from reaching the ears of anyone else as long as they were quiet about it.

"We have to get them away without the beasts poisonous darts getting the children." Apollo replied.

"Is he actually on the phone?" Hyakinthos asked with more than a touch of incredulity.

They all looked over and sure enough, the manticore posing as a teacher was indeed on a mobile phone.

"Can you...?" Apollo asked Hyakinthos; nodding his head in the direction of the manticore.

Realizing he meant if he could amplify the sound so they could listen in on the conversation as it was extremely peculiar for a monster to be using a cell phone for any reason; Hyakinthos nodded and cast the spell.

Instantly the three boy's heard the details of the creature's conversation.

". ** _..and it shouldn't take much longer. You just keep them occupied and isolated. The transportation will be arriving shortly_**." The voice on the other end of the phone said in a tone that sent chills down their spines.

 _ **"You're sure you don't want me to just kill them? It would be much simpler that way."**_ The manticore asked.

 _ **"No. You have your orders. We have reason to believe these two are far more than average demi-gods. Both of them could be highly useful. The power the Master could gain from the two of them alone could very well be all that is needed in order for Him to fully rise. They must be turned. Only if that proves completely impossible will they be dealt with."**_ The mystery man stated.

 _ **"He is really that close?"**_ The manticore asked in a tone of awe.

 _ **"Yes. The timing is just right. Because of Zeus' blindness and refusal to see the signs we have managed to become almost fully mobilized. The Master will soon be out, and his brother's are being freed as we speak. None of them have any idea we have come as far as we have."**_ The voice replied.

 _ **"Good, good. Soon, Olympus will be raining with golden ichor as we bleed them out. Has there been any word about the Old Witch? Has she remembered who her true family is? She would be a powerful asset."**_ The monster asked.

Hyakinthos had a sinking suspicion of whom they meant when they said the Old Witch.

They heard what appeared to be a growl on the other line.

 _ **"Yes, we have heard. The only emissary who made it back alive, as she destroyed the rest, said the Old Witch would never help the Master or Zeus. The only one she is loyal to is the Prince; whoever that is."**_ The voice said in a tone laced with hate.

 _ **"Do we know who that is?"**_ The manticore asked curiously.

 _ **"We suspect. Most think she was referring to the Queen's bastard son. Our intelligence tells us that he has become very powerful. Plans are being made to destroy or imprison him. He is too much of a wildcard and has too many allies. Even the Master is leery of the boy as well as his mate. He must be placed deep in Tartarus before his Father's people can intervene. There is no force capable of withstanding the full might of the Asgardians. Now, your transportation is almost there. Do not allow this mission to fail or the Master will be showing his displeasure to you personally."**_ The mysterious man said ominously.

Hyakinthos was stunned by what he heard. That they were speaking of him, he had no doubt. This all sounded like the forces of Kronos were...much...much...further along than they had ever even contemplated. To be capable of the organized locating of demi-god's and the amassing of an entire power base, all without alerting anyone on Olympus, was an extremely frightening prospect. They even had means to transport demi-god's to remote locations. Considering these two demi-god's of Hades' had not even been in the wider world for more than twenty-four hours; it was a rather terrifying realization.

 _Exactly how many had they found before they could ever even reach the Camp?_

 _How many unknowns had they already killed or converted?_

 _How many of his distant nieces and nephews were already working for the Titans?_

Hyakinthos was also particularly incensed by those vile creature's daring to refer to him as a bastard! The very nerve of the trash made him wroth in the extreme. He would see to their punishment soon. He had other things to worry about at the moment.

All three boy's looked at one another with wide eyes; each of them still barely able to comprehend what they heard with their own ears.

"The other's must know about this immediately." Percy said.

"Agreed. For the moment however, we'd best back up as he appears to be leading them somewhere." Apollo said; motioning inside the classroom.

They all backed up against the wall quickly as the door opened. The manticore was bringing the children presumably outside.

Hyakinthos noticed the younger boy was busy playing with a deck of cards of some kind. _Mythomagic_ ; is what he read on them. They were apparently some sort of collection of ancient mythological entities. He had a feeling detention may have been a regular thing for this boy. His sister on the other hand, looked highly disconcerted. It was almost as if she could sense something was wrong; she just couldn't tell what it was.

They made to follow when the manticore suddenly turned around and closely examined the area behind himself and the two demi-god's. His nostril's flared as he inhaled the air; trying to determine where the scent he was picking up was coming from.

As they did not want to risk fighting the beast inside where the two children could be hurt with far more ease, Hyakinthos knew he had to get him off their scent. He cast a scent-blocking charm on all three of them; while enhancing the scent of Hades' children. Hopefully, the monster would think he was just receiving a more powerful scent from the children.

It seemed to work. Really, Hyakinthos felt stupid for not thinking of that earlier.

Apollo saw that look of self-recrimination and was quick to end that feeling.

"You can't be expected to think of everything, Love. I didn't think of it either, and I have a great many years experience on you."

Hyakinthos nodded his head and they stilled again as the manticore spoke.

"Don't dawdle! When we get outside, don't even think of going anywhere. You will be staying close to me where I can see you at all times." The fake teacher instructed.

The children nodded their heads in a slightly confused manner; still not really understanding the reason for their substitute teacher's bizarre behavior.

When the Manticore, followed by the two children, opened the building's back door; Hyakinthos held it open just after the young boy had exited allowing them to slip outside soundlessly.

* * *

They were now all standing in a deserted area behind the school campus. The noise of the other children at play was quite a distance off. If the monster tried anything with the two children, no one would be able to hear them. They supposed that was the filth's intention.

"Mr. Thorn? Why are we out here?" They heard Bianca ask the beast.

The monster glared at the girl for questioning him.

"Because I say so. We are going on a little trip. Now, be quiet and don't question me again." The disguised man said.

They watched as Bianca moved closer to her little brother. While Nico did not appear to be aware of the danger they were currently in, his sister seemed to have a much better understanding.

The two children sat down on a bench nearby and Bianca whispered something to her brother. Nico looked up at her with wide eyes as his eye's began to dart all over the area.

They suddenly heard a helicopter in the distance. The manticore heard it as well and seemed to sigh in relief. It appeared that was the transportation the beast had been waiting on.

That was not the only thing they sensed however.

Hyakinthos immediately turned wide-eye's to Apollo, who was looking at him similarly. They could feel that presence. Their was no doubting that something or rather someone else was also hunting this monster.

"Artie." Apollo whispered in surprise.

"This is about to get complicated. Their will be no way to hide who you really are from the children. I'll cast a spell on them later to prevent them from divulging it to anyone." Hyakinthos said.

"What is this I'm sensing guy's? It's one very powerful being and a good number of other's." Percy asked them.

Apollo fielded that question.

"It's my twin. Artemis is nearly here. Her and her group of girl scouts must have been hunting this monster." He told Percy.

"Come on boy's. Let's send this beast back to the Pit! We can't let the girl's have all the fun." Hyakinthos said with a vicious grin.

Apollo and Percy nodded their heads in agreement. They were both eager to end this monster.

Hyakinthos waved his hand, removing the spells on them as they all stopped shielding their powers. The effect was instantaneous.

Luckily, they had placed themselves in front of the children before releasing the spells.

The manticore had immediately turned in their direction.

"What is the meaning of this? You're not demi-god's! You have no right to intervene here. Be gone!" The manticore said as the mist shifted and revealed his true form to the two children behind what seemed to be three god's.

"I am sorry to disappoint, but we most assuredly do have the right to intervene. I am allowed to go anywhere my mate is, and as neither my mate or his brother have completely finished ascending yet, they are still perfectly able to intervene in any matter they see fit." Apollo said as he released the other bonds on his powers.

He felt his mate do the same.

The manticore was looking much less confident now. It was apparent to him that these two at least were extraordinarily powerful Elder god's.

'Elder god's...' The Manticore thought.

This must be _'the Prince and his mate'_ he was told about. He could easily see why they were fearful of them. It mattered not, however.

He would not...could not...fail in his mission. The monster saw the helicopter was almost upon them. He could even see the door opening up. He knew he had to stall them.

He stood to his full large height, raising his scorpion-like tail high; preparing to strike. He had to stall them for just a little longer.

"Long ago, the god's banished me to Persia. I was forced to scrounge for food on the edges of the world. I was made to hide in forests, devouring insignificant human farmers for my meals. I never got to fight any great heroes. I was not feared and admired in the old stories! That will all change now. The Titan's shall honor me, and I shall feast on the flesh of half-bloods!" The manticore said; trying to both distract them as well as show them the new heights his legend would reach.

Percy just looked at the beast with a bored expression on his face.

"You talk too much. Has anyone ever told you that? Talk about delusions of grandeur!" Percy said dryly.

This had both Hyakinthos and Apollo snickering. Percy's sense of humor was exceptionally funny at times.

All this had the effect of throwing the manticore off balance and enraging him; distracting him from whatever it was he planned to do. Exactly as Percy had wanted in fact.

The manticore's tail lashed out, and he shot off several poisonous darts at Percy. His lion-like body was preparing to pounce.

Percy had Riptide in hand before the monster had barely even moved; anticipating the attack. He swung his sword to strike out two of the darts coming at him, while a shield appeared in his left hand. The remaining three darts impacted harmlessly against his shield.

Hyakinthos and Apollo both had drawn their weapons. Hyakinthos had his sword in his left hand, (he had been working extra hard to learn to utilize both his sword and his war-hammer at the same time resulting in him becoming virtually ambidextrous) and was twirling Bane in his right. The war hammer was practically singing in the air as its master swirled it around and around.

"Percy, protect the kid's!" Apollo told him as he and his mate began to advance on the beast.

Percy nodded and withdrew into a defensive position behind his friends and in front of Bianca and Nico.

'We need to capture and question him. We can't let him escape or kill him. There is so much we need to know.' Hyakinthos sent out to Apollo through their link.

'Alright, Love. Any suggestions on how to contain it?' Apollo asked in reply.

Hyakinthos was silent for a brief moment thinking of anything they could do that would not kill the beast, but would subdue it.

'I've got an idea.' Hyakinthos said in their link as he sent the mental imagery of what he intended to do to his mate.

Apollo just grinned fiercely at his creative mate.

"Excellent!" Apollo said out loud as they got closer to the monster.

The manticore lashed out with his tail, sending a hail of darts at Hyakinthos.

Hyakinthos spun Bane thru the air in a circle; focusing his magic on concentrating a reverse-shield charm. A silver light materialized in front of him forming a large translucent shield. When the poisoned darts hit the shield the manticore was both wide-eyed and terrified to see the six darts he sent at the young god barreling straight back towards him and at much higher speeds too!

He had no time to dodge and was hit with all of them in return.

They all heard the bellow of pain the manticore released loud and clear.

The manticore was immediately enveloped in immense amounts of pain from his own poison. While it would not kill him of course, it actually hurt him just as much as it would anybody else.

This had never happened to him before!

The beast was trying to fight through the pain that was assaulting him from his own weapons when Apollo began advancing on the beast; his sword gleaming in the reflective light of the sun to near-blinding proportions.

That was when the monster realized he was not fighting just any god- he was facing down Apollo himself!

The manticore raised itself back to its' full height and lashed out at the Sun God.

The beast's lion-like claws made a swipe at Apollo's arm, while his other arm attempted to block the god's sword. His tail lashed out at Apollo; raining down darts from above.

"So the Abomination wants to play, does he? I'm more than happy to oblige." Apollo said; taunting the monster.

Apollo super-charged the air around them, causing the darts to be burned to ash before they could even get close to impact with him.

While the manticore was busy engaging Apollo, his mate was opening up a hole in the earth directly behind the monster. It was not an overly large or deep hole, only deep enough the Manticore would find his head just above ground level.

The sound of both the helicopter descending to the ground as well as a horn blowing, alerting them to the arrival of Artemis and her Huntresses caused everyone to look over in that direction.

With the monster distracted, Hyakinthos ran at the beast with Bane in hand and delivered a strong, but not hard enough not to kill, blow. The force of the blow caused the manticore to be knocked back several feet behind himself, and directly in to the pre-dug hole just as Hyakinthos had planned.

The moment the beasts body was knocked back in to the hole, Hyakinthos used his geo-kinetic abilities to form an impenetrable large layer of stone to mold all around the beast; completely incasing him in hard stone from the neck down.

The Manticore was trapped and he knew he had no way out. He couldn't move even the slightest muscle.

Anytime he even tried, he was hit by a jolt of electric shock!

'This was most assuredly not how this was supposed to happen!' The irate monster thought morosely.

The human looking head of the monster began to shout all manner of threats at those around him before Hyakinthos calmly waved his hand, and silenced the nuisance.

"Be silent, beast! I'm trying to have a discussion thank you very much. Now, hush." Hyakinthos told the manticore.

The manticore moved his lips and yelled, but halted when he realized no sound was coming out of his mouth.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Bianca asked.

She had just about had all that she could take. She had seen many strange things in her life, even if she always told her little brother he was imagining things when he told her of the crazy things he himself had seen. She did not have any idea what to make of it all, but she did know their was no way she could convince herself she had imagined any of this.

The two blonde teenagers were looking at her and her brother. She felt a light blush on her cheeks as they looked at her. They had to be the two best looking boys she had ever laid eyes on. Them, and the other black-headed boy, had fought off the monster their substitute teacher turned in to. Judging by the helicopter descending near them, he had been about to abduct them for whatever reason. In the distance across the field, she spied what appeared to be a rather large group of teenage girls dressed as some sort of warriors headed their way as well.

"You are Bianca and Nico Di Angelo, are you not?" The beautiful boy with the lighter blonde hair asked.

"Yes, how did you know that? And who are you?" Bianca inquired.

"I am Hyakinthos Thorson. This is...'Fred Soleil' is the name he's using, though I'm certain you'll soon discover whom he really is. The next one is my brother Percy." Hyakinthos told them as he pointed out himself and his companions.

"Have either of you ever seen things like what your teacher turned in to before?" Hyakinthos asked them.

"Yes! I've seen things like that all my life! Bianca has too, even if she won't admit it." Nico said enthusiastically.

The young boy was almost bouncing up and down in excitement.

'Yep, he was definitely different from most son's of Hades.' Hyakinthos thought.

He seemed like an exceptionally sweet young boy too. Hyakinthos vowed that he would do all in his power to help him retain that same happy and out-going attitude in his new life.

"That was a manticore! Your swords were awesome! You look just like the cards describe Apollo too!" Nico said excitedly as he addressed Apollo.

Apollo's eyes widened at that.

"Who are you people really?" Bianca asked as she elbowed her little brother to be quiet.

Hyakinthos got the feeling that she was long used to both looking out for, and taking care of her little brother all by herself, as they did not have anyone else in their lives. Hopefully, she would feel alot of the pressure she no doubt felt from having such responsibility's lessen when they got to Camp. He would try his best to look after the boy and allow Bianca some time to again just be the young girl that she still was.

"I told you my real name. Your father sent me to get you both, and bring you to safety at a place called Camp Half-Blood. You and your little brother both, are demi-god's. Your father is one of the Greek god's, and he will claim you as soon as we get back to Camp. Your father is my much older brother...so, technically...I am your Uncle. I promised him that I would look after the two of you and ensure your safety. Because of who and what you are, monsters like the one posing as your teacher will continue to hunt you both down. Especially as you are now getting older. At Camp, you will be safe, and learn how to protect yourself. You'll be around other's of your kind, and you will have a home. I realize this is alot to take in, but I promise you it is all very much real and the absolute truth. Also, you are my niece and nephew. You are of my blood, and I am looking forward to getting to know you." Hyakinthos explained to them with a warm smile.

Both children's eyes were as wide as saucers by this point. There was also just something about that boy that they could not help but both like and trust. It felt as if he really were their family. That actually helped a great deal to put them at their ease. Especially as it seemed as if he really did wish to know them as family.

"We're demi-god's? That is so awesome!" Nico said with an enthusiastic grin.

"It is most certainly not awesome, Nico! Did you not see that monster? This is just...this is just too much. It...it can't be real." Bianca said; more to herself than anything else even if she did feel comforted by the older boy's presence.

Bianca looked into the older boy's piercing jewel-like eye's and felt a sense of peace envelop her when he smiled warmly at her. She felt herself calm a bit, and somehow...he made her feel just a little bit less alone. Hesitantly, she returned his smile. They were both soon distracted however before anything else could be said.

BOOM!

They all turned immediately to look towards the sound of the explosion.

The helicopter was firing what appeared to be mortal weapons of some type at Artemis' Hunter's!

'Majorly bad move.' Hyakinthos thought silently.

They all saw a young teenage girl Hyakinthos knew to be Artemis, who was dressed in silver and white armor that shone in a way that was very reminiscent of the moon, wave her hand at the helicopter.

In the blink of an eye, the helicopter and all aboard it, were turned in to a murder of crows! Hyakinthos watched in dismay as the many black birds all scattered to the winds.

"Damnit!" Hyakinthos cursed.

"We needed to interrogate whoever, or whatever, was on that helicopter." Hyakinthos said.

"Yes, well...Artie's always been the shoot first ask questions later type." Apollo said with slight chuckle.

"Yes, I well remember." Hyakinthos replied a touch dryly with a bit of a wry grin on his face.

Speaking of which, the goddess and her hunter's were now approaching them. However, they all paused and looked down at the ground at the manticore entombed in stone under the earth from the neck down still running his mouth; no doubt yelling expletives at them all without a sound being heard.

* * *

Hyakinthos had hurried over before Artemis could turn him into some kind of animal as well.

Artemis' eye's widened at his approach. This was the first time she had encountered Hyakinthos in his new life...that he could also see her too in any case.

Hyakinthos gave the goddess a full bow of respect, though he did not attempt to kiss her hand. He actually knew Artemis rather well in his previous life.

"My Lady Artemis, I am most pleased to see you again. I trust you have been well? It has been quite some time since we last saw one another." Hyakinthos asked the goddess with a rather large smile adorning his charming visage.

Hyakinthos had in fact come to know both the Goddess, as well as her lieutenant Zoe Nightshade, very well in the three years he spent as Apollo's lover when he was human. He had counted the Goddess as a true friend, and was known to be one of the few males she had ever become close to.

Artemis shocked almost all of her hunters when she stepped towards the young blonde boy and placed her hands on both of this cheeks. She seemed to be examining every inch of him.

"It's really me." Hyakinthos told the Goddess.

Her hunters were further shocked when their lady pulled the boy in to a totally uncharacteristic embrace.

Most of them had never seen her interact with a male in such a manner.

Hyakinthos hugged her back tightly.

"I am so very happy you are back Kinthos. He missed you more than you'll ever know. Thank you for loving my little brother, and making him so very happy. I missed you as well." Artemis whispered in his ear.

Hyakinthos just held her tighter, barely able to respond. He felt his eye's moisten a bit before he forced the feeling away. He knew, at least to some degree, how much his mate had needed him. It broke his heart whenever his thoughts drifted to just what Apollo had gone through when he was killed. Seeing his beloved in any type of pain was something Hyakinthos could not tolerate. It was simply anathema to him.

"I missed him too, and he makes me just as happy. Besides, I'm the one who's the real lucky one for him loving me for so very long. Nothing will ever be able to separate us again. I also missed you too, Artie." Hyakinthos whispered back.

They pulled apart and Hyakinthos just grinned at her.

Hyakinthos noticed that her eye's as well were suspiciously bright, but they were both very happy to see one another again.

"At least you've got help now to keep him somewhat out of mischief." Hyakinthos said.

"Indeed. It is a full time job." Artemis replied with a grin of her own.

"Hey! I resent that. I'll have you know, I am perfectly capable of keeping out of any and all forms of mischief if I am so inclined." Apollo stated with false pomposity.

Even Apollo couldn't keep a straight face with that one, and all three of them ended up snickering.

The obvious affection his beloved mate and his dear twin sister shared for one another had always warmed his heart so. He felt a sense of utter completeness, as if all was right in the world at this moment.

"So, where is the mighty daughter of Atlas?" Hyakinthos asked.

He looked around at the group of girls, and finally saw her making her way forward from the back. Within seconds she was standing next to Artemis.

"Ah, the lovely Zoe. It is very nice to see you again after so long." Hyakinthos told the daughter of Atlas with a smile.

Zoe's eye's lit up at the sight of one of the few males she had ever liked.

"My Prince! Tis a great day indeed to see thyself again. My Lady hath informed me you hath returned. Tis a great blessing to see thee again." Zoe said in her archaic mix of old and modern English.

Hyakinthos just gave her a beaming smile, truly happy to see her once more alive and well after three thousand years.

"Perhaps now Lord Apollo will cease with the never-ending haiku's. Though admittedly, tis far preferable to the limerick phase." Zoe said teasingly while some of the hunters, though thoroughly confused about their Lady and her right hand's familiarity with a boy, nodded in agreement.

They all prayed to never hear another limerick again in their immortal lives.

Apollo placed his hand in front of his heart in a gesture of mock shock and hurt.

"I am both shocked and wounded. Truly, thou hath woundeth me. You know you beautiful girls just love my poems. In fact...why don't I just give you proof of my absolute genius and utter coolness." Apollo began boastfully.

"Their once was a princess from Sparta..." Apollo was abruptly cut off as his mate's lip's melded to his own, shutting him up in the most delightful way.

"Well...t'was one method we never thought to try." Zoe stated bluntly; her eye's shining with mirth at remembering exactly how well Prince Hyakinthos could manage Lord Apollo far better than any other.

"Finally! Someone that can shut him up." Artemis said.

She then turned back towards her hunter's.

"We can all rest easy girl's. My brother will never be bothering you again." Artemis proclaimed.

* * *

Artemis felt her own heart warm at the sight of her little brother automatically closing his eye's at his mate's kiss. She knew she would never be thankful enough for that wonderful boy. Her brother was an almost entirely different person with him around. He brought out all the best qualities in Apollo, and helped to temper his less than favorable one's to a great degree. Apollo would never even glance at anyone else in a lustful manner as long as Hyakinthos drew breath. Her brother's true nature always shined thru in his mate's presence, and it was a beautiful sight to behold. She had missed this side of her brother dearly throughout the centuries. She could almost literally feel the happiness radiating from her twin.

However, Artemis could not help but let her own eye's drift towards the son of Poseidon standing nearby. She felt herself involuntarily flush when his beautiful sea green eye's caught hers. She had no idea what was wrong with her. She never looked twice at any man or boy. Certainly not for a very long time. She had no idea why she was now. He was handsome, no one could deny that. That should have been of little consequence however. She could not help but feel drawn to him in some...inexplicable way.

Artemis mentally shook herself. She could not believe the thoughts entering her mind. She firmly told herself to stop it. What was wrong with herself, she had no idea, as neither her mind nor (to her utter mortification) her body seemed to be listening to her.

She forced herself to return to the reason she was here in the first place.

Percy too, was having similar issues.

Every since the moment he laid eye's on the goddess, he had had to force himself to look away. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life. At least in his opinion. He mentally berated himself. He knew better than to even think of Artemis, of all the goddess's, in that way. She was known for turning men in to animals if they even tried to come on to her. He certainly had no wish to be turned in to a jackalope, or whatever else she could decide to turn him in to.

There was just something so very enchanting about the beautiful goddess. He could barely seem to look away. He did not know why, but he felt a pull towards her. Like she was the last piece to a puzzle he had been missing and trying to solve all of his life without even knowing it. Even his powers were reacting to her presence.

Percy blushed from head to toe in mortified embarrassment when she caught him looking at her. For that one second when her silvery eye's were locked with his green, he felt a stirring in his gut like he was being drawn in to her very being. She had the most beautiful eye's Percy had ever beheld.

He mentally slapped himself.

He could not look at her like that, or even think of her. She was sworn off all men and would likely turn him in to something entirely unpleasant. He doubted if Apollo would appreciate it either.

However, Percy would have been surprised to find himself quite mistaken in that regard. Both Apollo and Hyakinthos had been subtly watching the fascinating interactions of Artemis and Percy since the moment the two laid eye's on each other. They both remembered that Percy too had a Divine Mate out there somewhere, and Hyakinthos had actually laid money on Artemis being Percy's Mate. After observing the two, and seeing his twin behave in a totally unexpected manner in regards of the looks shared between them, Apollo was beginning to think that his mate was perhaps right...as usual. If that was the case, and Percy and Artemis were destined to become divine mate's, well...Apollo thought that their were certainly a great many men far worse than Percy she could be mated to. Apollo had come to care for Percy a great deal, and now considered the boy as a brother to him. That was something only Hermes had ever achieved. Especially considering that Percy was for all intents and purposes his brother-in-law.

If his sister had to be with anyone, Apollo would actually be quite pleased that it was Percy Jackson of all people who could capture his sister's supposedly frigid heart. He knew Percy was an honorable boy to a fault. He was kind natured, and he would never mistreat his sister in any way. So, if what they suspected was happening, was in fact occurring; Apollo would actually be very happy for them. He could think of no one better for either of the two people that he cared a great deal about.

Apollo was brought out of his musing's by the sound of his sister's voice.

"Why exactly is this beast entombed from the neck down in stone anyway?" Artemis asked them.

"You see those two kid's over there?" Apollo asked; pointing towards Bianca and Nico.

"Yes." Artemis responded.

"We were sent by their father to collect them and bring them to Camp Half-Blood. He's had them hidden from Father since the 1940's in the layer of the Lotus Eater's. I don't think they even realize what year it is. This is only the second day since they've been out. Their scents are so strong though, that this monster already found them." Apollo told her.

"Hiding them from Father? Then that would mean they were..." Artemis trailed off.

"Yes." Hyakinthos confirmed.

"They are my eldest brother's children. When we recently went down there to return the Helm of Darkness, I swore to look after and protect them, in return for his alliance with us. So, don't throw the girl the sales pitch quite yet. I bound myself on the Styx to look after them." Hyakinthos explained.

Artemis nodded her head in acknowledgement before something else her brother's mate said caught her attention.

"He actually agreed to an alliance?" Artemis asked with shock.

Understandably so, given who they were referring to.

"Yep Sis. I was just as shocked as you. He even swore to the alliance on the Styx. Apparently my mate make's quite the impression on even the most disagreeable of god's." Apollo stated proudly as he hugged his mate to his side.

"You know what has been occurring recently, correct?" Hyakinthos asked; referring to their issues with Zeus and the fact that they had proved Kronos was rising.

"Yes, I have been kept informed though I have not attended the Council lately." Artemis said.

"Look into my eye's, Sister. You need to see this." Apollo told her seriously.

She complied at once.

Apollo showed her their latest meeting with the Olympians. She saw their father try and kill her brother's mate! Of course, she also saw the so richly deserved retribution Apollo bestowed on him for his troubles. (She could hardly believe he'd try and kill his own baby brother in front of both their mother and his Divine Mate! Scratch that- she could actually very easily see the bastard behaving exactly like that.) She saw everything Rhea had told Zeus, and then she saw the arrival of the Lady Sif of Asgard. Oh, Artemis could well imagine he just loved that. Especially the not so veiled threat of the All-Father himself! She saw that the Asgardian Goddess of War had been sent to look after the interests of her grandmother and her brother's mate, and that Asgard was returning to the realm of Earth. He also showed her the extremely disturbing phone call they overheard the monster have as he was arranging transport for the children of Hades. She realized then just how far along the Titan's forces were, all the while they had had absolutely no idea. This intelligence led them to believe the enemy already had a vast network of support, supply, and allies. To say Artemis was shocked was more than a bit of an understatement.

"We have to warn the others as soon as possible. They all must know. We must make ready." Artemis immediately stated, ironically enough echoing Percy's initial thoughts as well.

"We shall. Tomorrow Kinthos' mother's and the Lady Sif, and possibly Poseidon and Hera will be visiting. We can have word sent to Father, but you and I both know it won't make any difference. Especially not if it comes from me. You saw the way he now views my mate and myself. He will never accept that he is no longer the most powerful of the god's. We always knew the risk if he ever found out my true strength though, so it's not like it's exactly a shock. No, if anything is to be done to try and thwart these bastard's, it will have to be done and organized by ourselves." Apollo said.

"If you and Zoe would like to join us so we can make some more definitive plans on how to combat this threat tomorrow, I would be very happy to welcome you both. Besides, it will give us some time to catch up properly with one another." Hyakinthos told the Goddess and her second-in-command with a smile.

"Well, seeing as the hunt we had been on has apparently been seen to, I think it would be beneficial for us to join you. This is definitely not something that can be ignored." Artemis replied seriously.

"You two know you shall have my support in all things as well." Artemis told her brother and his mate.

"And it would be good to spend some time with one of the few tolerable males on this planet again. These last three thousand years have been very lacking without you around." She continued in a much lighter tone and grin in Hyakinthos' direction.

"Then I shall be sure to avail myself to you at any time." Hyakinthos said smiling.

"I think I will let Mom have a go at the manticore. She should be able to find out everything the beast knows. Hopefully, we'll then have a much better idea of what we're up against and how to go about ending the threat." Hyakinthos stated.

They all nodded their heads in agreement. The Titan Queen would have a much easier time rifling thru the monster's mind than they would. It would not be at all pleasant for the manticore either.

The manticore in question had seized up in utter terror when Hyakinthos said he would be letting the Titan Queen have at him. She was easily at least as terrifying as Kronos.

The manticore gulped when the assembled deities looked down at him all sporting devious grins that he knew promised him untold amounts of torture. He began to think that perhaps it had been a mistake to try and gain glory by allying himself to the Titan forces.

"Alright Little Sis. We'll see you and the lovely Zoe tomorrow. We had best get these new demi-god's back to Camp." Apollo told his twin.

"I told you to stop calling me that, damnit! We're twins, and I'm the older twin anyway!" Artemis told him disgruntledly.

"Oh, he knows. He just likes getting a rise out of you." Hyakinthos said with a grin at the siblings continuous bickering.

"Don't I know it." Artemis mumbled.

"Until tomorrow My Lady, and to the Fair Zoe." Hyakinthos said.

They all nodded before Artemis gathered her hunter's together and began to head back in the direction of the forest.

* * *

Apollo and Hyakinthos turned back to the Di Angelo children.

"Do you two understand now? What is happening and that it is all true?" Hyakinthos asked them.

Bianca looked like she very much wished she could say she believed none of it and it was all just a crazy fantasy. However, she knew for her little brother's sake as well as her own that this all was really happening.

"Yes, I understand...even if I wish I could say I did not." Bianca replied.

"It will all be alright, I promise you." Hyakinthos told with a smile to settle her nerves.

"This is just sooo cool!" Nico exclaimed.

Obviously he was in full agreement with his sister that he believed it all to be real. Not that it took much convincing for him.

"Okay, you guy's come on and follow us. We're going to have to drive back to Long Island. I'll place a spell on you that will make it so the mortals around us cannot see you as we walk towards the road, alright?" Hyakinthos told them.

Of course he also failed to tell them that he was casting one other spell on them as well. They would be unable to speak about anything that could possibly lead to people discovering that 'Fred' was really Apollo.

"And the trash?" Percy asked with a disdainful glance at the manticore.

'Hmm. What to do, what to do?' Hyakinthos thought before a rather brilliant idea struck him.

"Dobby!" Hyakinthos said.

Barely a second passed before they heard a faint pop and Dobby the house elf appeared before them.

"Yes, Great Master God Hyakinthos Harry Potter Thorson Sir?" Dobby asked as he seemed to be unable to narrow down a specific name or title to call his master by.

Apollo and Percy both were laughing uproariously at his plight. Hyakinthos felt his eye twitch slightly in response.

"You can just call me Master Harry if you prefer Dobby. There's no real need to add all the others." Hyakinthos told the happy little elf.

"Yes, Great Master Harry Potter Sir! Whatever you's say." Dobby replied.

Hyakinthos just shook his head and gave it up as a lost cause. He could call him whatever he liked he supposed.

"You see this monster here, Dobby? I've got him encased in stone so he cannot escape. If he even tries, he get's a nasty shock with electricity. Can you put him in a secluded spot in the basement and make certain he doesn't escape. We're going to interrogate him tomorrow." Hyakinthos explained to the elf.

"Yes, Master. Dobby can do. Dobby make certain evil nasty manticore not escape!" Dobby said just before he snapped his fingers and the manticore encased in stone vanished with a puff of smoke.

Hyakinthos waved his hand over the spot the beast had been in and the ground was returned to its natural state.

"Thank you, Dobby. We'll see you back at the house soon so you can return to your duties." Hyakinthos told the elf.

Dobby smiled and nodded his head and disappeared with another pop.

"Not...a...word." Hyakinthos told his two companions who were barely repressing their laughter.

"What was that? It's not in any of the cards?" Nico asked curiously; referring to his Mythomagic playing cards.

"Ah, that would be a house-elf. They are...sort of like servants. They like to work and serve their masters. It gives them their will to live you could say. You see, it's not really like slavery or anything because for one thing, most house elves very much want to work. They feel useless and without purpose otherwise. An idle house elf can actually go insane from that. Also, they get the magic needed to survive from the bond with their master's. It's what keeps them alive- a symbiotic relationship. They would die without the bond. It usually works out well for both party's, but their are some people who take advantage or mistreat their elves. That is something I would never tolerate. House elves come from the hidden realm of witches and wizards called the Wizarding World. It's kind of similar to the divine world." Hyakinthos explained.

It was actually rather difficult trying to explain why a house elf was like it was.

"Witches and wizards are real too? That is so cool!" Nico exclaimed happily.

He really was an energetic little guy.

Hyakinthos had a feeling that as long as nothing too terribly traumatic happened to the younger boy, he would be just fine. He was definitely not the norm for a child of Hades. Hyakinthos certainly could not have seen say a young Hitler acting anything like this boy.

"You guy's ready?" Percy asked them all.

"Yeah, more than ready." Apollo said.

They all nodded their heads and Hyakinthos cast the spell to make them invisible to the mortals. This version of the spell allowed for them to be able to maintain visibility of each other. It was only the mortals that could not see them now.

They all began to silently make their way back from the direction they had arrived from. There was a highway near them that led to an interstate that was nearby. Hyakinthos knew once they reached the interstate, it would not take them probably even a fourth of the amount of time they would have otherwise have spent on the road. The enchanted car his Mom had given him would allow them to reach extreme speeds as well as weave seamlessly thru traffic much like the charmed automobiles in the Wizarding World. Mortals would also not pay the vehicle any mind as long as he wished for them to remain oblivious.

When they reached the road, Hyakinthos reached into his pockets, and pulled out the toy car. He imagined it to look like a Range Rover SUV.

The car changed into just that.

"Wanna see something cool, Nico...Bianca?" Hyakinthos asked them.

Bianca raised an eyebrow in curiosity, and Nico was all but bouncing up and down again in excitement to see some more magic or divine abilities.

Hyakinthos smiled at the two kid's and waved his hand over the car; activating the enchantment that caused it to instantly grow to full size.

Their eye's were wide with awe as they stared at the spot where a toy car had changed in to a full size functioning Range Rover.

"Don't even think about it." Apollo told his mate as Hyakinthos was slowly making his way around to the driver's side door.

"Ah, but Pol! Pleeeeease?" Hyakinthos asked; attempting to use his lethal puppy dog eye's to full effect on his mate.

Apollo looked conflicted for a moment, and Hyakinthos thought he just might be successful as he upped his act a notch to look just that much more extra pitiful. However, he knew after Apollo looked at the two new demi-god's he would not be successful in this endeavor.

"Not until I teach you how first. We don't want to traumatize the new-comer's do we, Love?" Apollo told him.

Perhaps he was right and they might get traumatized seeing as he has never actually even attempted to drive anything before.

'Oh well, you can't win them all.' Hyakinthos thought.

"Alright, I guess I see your point." Hyakinthos said as he made his way over to the passenger side door before he felt his mate pulling him back towards him.

"Since you have to ride through this little trip, I'll let you do the driving when we get home. I will ride _you..._ all...night...long." Apollo whispered in his ear sexily.

Hyakinthos' eye's were momentarily glazed over in lust at the idea of being inside his beloved all night. He made his way back over to the front passenger side door lost in naughty thoughts of his mate and just what he'd like to do to him.

"T.M.I...did you hear that! T...M...I...there are really some things I can do without knowing." Percy yelled out loud.

"This divine hearing can be a real bitch sometimes." They heard him mutter to himself.

Both Hyakinthos and Apollo just grinned unrepentantly, already knowing exactly what to say to throw him off balance.

"So." Hyakinthos began once they were all in the SUV.

"What did you think of..." Hyakinthos said; as Apollo finished for him.

"My sister, Percy?" Apollo asked him.

They had timed it just right as Percy had just taken a sip of his Dr. Pepper drink from the built-in cooler the car had. As soon as the question registered, Percy spewed the contents of the drink all over his jeans.

Both Apollo and Hyakinthos were laughing heartily at him.

"I really hate the both of you sometimes." Percy muttered as well as some choice comments about stupid brother's and two-year-old acting sexually deviant Sun God's, which only had the effect to prolong their laughter.

Hyakinthos leaned back towards the back seat of the SUV.

"You know you love us." Hyakinthos told him with a grin.

Percy just grumbled.

"Alright kiddo's. Buckle up, and hopeful this thing moves as fast as I think it will." Apollo told them all.

Everyone did as instructed, and it wasn't long until they found themselves on the interstate heading back towards New York City. 


	13. Chapter 13

**The Ascension**

 **Chapter XII.**

 **Author's Note** **-** _Thanks for all the amazing reviews. They really do mean alot to me. Not only do the greatly help motivate me cus I know other people are enjoying this story as much as I really am, but they also give me some great idea's to work with. This chapter begins exactly where the last one left off. Thor will be in the next chapter as well as Hogwart's where both Dumbledore and Voldemort believe they've finally got the allusive Boy-Who-Lived exactly where they want him. Oh, how shocked they'll be. I'll tell ya now, I'm REALLY looking forward to that bit of this arc. After this chapter, alot of the real action begins to start with the introduction of Thor and Wizarding Britain. Anyhow, thanks again for reading._

 **Disclaimer:** I Own Nothing. 

* * *

Except for Apollo, they were all rather amazed at how fast they were going, yet still managing to move seamlessly thru the traffic with perfect ease. The car would shrink and expand, and even fly above other cars, allowing them to make excellent time.

Throughout the trip, Hyakinthos and Percy both tried to explain as much about the world they would soon be entering to the Di Angelo siblings. Naturally they (Nico especially) both had many questions that they tried their best to answer. Of course the biggest hurdle to overcome wasn't their questions about life at Camp...or even the god's. No, the difficult part came when they began asking questions regarding the mortal world.

The question that started of as 'what is an i-pod?' ended up with a long winded diatribe from Apollo that it was a base necessity when one was lacking the ' _proper'_ and ' _correct'_ way to listen to music; like an old-fashioned record-player. Of course if you had any real love for music, you made it yourself or attended concerts in person. He did eventually concede however, that they were very handy, and the sound quality was "decent enough." (Even then, that only happened after over an hour of debate and arguing, which finally ended when Percy told him he sounded like someone's grandpa!) The entire point of all that being said, was that the Di Angelo siblings discovered just what year it really was.

Man, was that a challenging thing to help a twelve and ten year old learn to deal with, and the resulting discussion took up most of the rest of the journey. Eventually, they asked the question on the mind's of every demi-god when they are first made awares of the god's. Naturally of course, they asked who their father was, and were disheartened when told they were unable to say who it was. However, they also would not have to wait long, as their father had told them he would be claiming them as soon as they arrived.

With the extraordinary speeds they were able to travel, they made it back to Long Island in record time. To make extra certain that no monsters would impede their path, both Apollo and Hyakinthos let out their full aura of power as they neared the Camp boundaries. This kept any monsters that would have been foolish enough to attack them well away as they felt the massive powers given out by the two deities. The vehicle stopped right in front of the gates to the Camp at around one in the morning. They had definitely made excellent time.

After everyone exited the SUV, Hyakinthos waved his hand over the vehicle causing it to revert to its previous state as a miniature toy Maserati. They led the drowsy demi-god's through the entrance and welcomed them to Camp Half-Blood.

As they had neared New York, Hyakinthos had sent out a telepathic message to Chiron to let the centaur know they would soon be arriving much earlier than expected. He was awaiting them in front of the Big House.

As they made their way towards the Centaur, they explained to the siblings what some of the various buildings around the Camp were used for, as well as which cabins were for which god's. Although considering the lateness of the hour, they could not truly tell much due to the darkness of the night. 

* * *

"It's good to see you all back safe and whole." Chiron said to the group.

"Hey, Chiron. Allow me to introduce Bianca and Nico Di Angelo." Hyakinthos told him.

As soon as Hyakinthos introduced the two new demi-god's, glowing holograms appeared above the new demi-god's respective heads.

Chiron, Percy, and Hyakinthos got down on bended knee. Apollo would have, but as they already knew who he really was, it was pointless.

"It is determined. Hades, King of the Underworld, God of the dead, and of riches and wealth. All hail, Nico and Bianca Di Angelo; Son and Daughter of Hades." Chiron extolled.

There was a sharp gasp from several of them as another hologram materialized next to the symbol of the Lord of the Underworld.

"Well I'll be damned." Hyakinthos muttered wide-eyed at the next holographic representation.

"It is determined. Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, Twice-Blessed Godlings, and Prince and Princess of the Underworld. Son and Daughter of Persephone: Goddess of springtime, flowers, fertility, and young life." Chiron said as he finished listing out the titles utterly shocked.

All of a sudden, an ominous air could be felt around those gathered, and it had nothing to do with the children being the son and daughter of Hades.

 _"DAMNIT! GET DOWN, NOW!"_ Hyakinthos yelled out as he forced his magic onto the two children, forcing them to their knees, while diving on top of them. At the same time, he covered their body's with his own as he forced the strongest shield he was capable of over them all, and just in the knick of time too.

The reason for this was readily apparent by the absolutely huge blast of lightning that struck the shield and Hyakinthos in the next second. Some of the blast made it through the shield, but was harmlessly absorbed by Hyakinthos' own body. Lightning could not harm him of course. As the blast of lightning continued to streak down upon them, Hyakinthos strengthened his shield and stood up.

His eye's were glowing Avada Kedavra green and swirling in raging amounts of power.

Once on his feet, he grabbed the blast of lightning that was still streaming down at them (and doing it's utmost to kill the children of Hades as well as himself) with his bare hands, and exerted his will over it as he forcefully took control of the blast. He began to change the electrons slightly, adding an Asgardian component to the energy that could not be found on Earth. Apollo was by his side instantly as he added his own strength to the bolt, knowing instinctually what his mate planned to do. Apollo used his own abilities as the supreme Sky God to supercharge the blast. Together, the pair of Divine Mates hurled the bolt right back to its sender, with at least a thousand times the original strength of the bolt.

They had no way to know it, but an enraged Zeus was blasted unconscious, his throne blown to smithereens and completely beyond even divine repair, and his skin was blackened and charred. He had heard his brother Hades recognize his two children whom he knew he had hidden from him and reacted accordingly; not even bothering to listen as they were somehow declared to be the legitimate children of Hades _and_ Persephone. He already knew that of course, which was precisely why they had to be dealt with. Not only were they further threats to his power, but they could lead to their parents and especially Demeter finding out what he did to their daughter. He couldn't afford for any more traitor's! Of course, his deranged attempt backfired massively. It would be week's before he regained consciousness.

Hyakinthos stood back and helped the children back up.

"What the hell was that?" Percy asked.

"That would be our oh-so-psychopathic 'King of the God's'." Hyakinthos said; his voice dripping with derision and disgust.

Hyakinthos paused as a message of thanks from Hades was sent to him as well as what his wife had just informed him of.

"Ah, I just received a message from your dad. He said that your mother will be visiting you soon. Apparently, Maria Di Angelo was none other than the human incarnation of Persephone herself on a...break, we could call it. She just told your father that the woman he had fallen in love with had actually been _her_." Hyakinthos chuckled; finding the situation terribly amusing.

"Don't worry, you guy's. That is a very good thing. I'll explain more tomorrow. Pol, are you getting anything from Olympus?" Hyakinthos asked his mate.

Apollo, while still seething at his father's disgusting action's, was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, the bastard's been burned and knocked unconscious. He probably won't wake for weeks. I really hope it hurts like hell too. He deserves every bit of the pain. He has truly taken complete leave of his senses. Well...anyways, if Hades hadn't truly been on our side before, I'd imagine he certainly is now." Apollo said.

Chiron could hardly believe the depths to which Zeus was sinking to. To actually try and kill these two children...and in the middle of Camp Half-Blood at that...Chiron had never felt the level of disgust for the so-called God-King as he felt right now. He realized then that he truly did need to be removed from power all together; and soon at that. He was becoming as bad as Kronos had been. Of course they also unfortunately had that bastard to contend with as well.

"Well, even if we hadn't already planned for them to stay with us in my Mom's cabin, they definitely have to now. He can try to blast it all he likes and it won't make the slightest bit of difference. It's completely impenetrable to outside attack from anything and anyone." Hyakinthos stated.

"I'm sorry you guy's had to go through that as your first introduction to Camp. What he did is completely illegal. No deity is allowed to attack any camper when they are inside the boundaries of the Camp. By the way, welcome to the family. Your mother Persephone is my half-sister as well, so I'm your uncle too." Apollo told them.

He then chuckled a bit.

"I don't think my insane father even realizes it, but he might have very well just given us another ally. Your grandmother is Demeter, and Persephone is by far her favorite child. She will not take any attack on a child of her beloved daughter well...at...all." Apollo told them.

"We remember our mother. How can this Persephone be her? I don't quite understand?" Bianca asked.

Hyakinthos, Apollo, Percy, and Chiron's eye's all widened at another realization.

"Sometimes the god's get bored. It's rather easy to do when you have eternity on your hands. Occasionally, they will...take a divine vacation, you could call it. They will assume a mortal life. When that happens, any child they have is still a demi-god. That is apparently what Persephone did, although how she managed it when she is forced to reside in the Underworld for half the year is beyond me. Anyhow, her mortal incarnation was Maria Di Angelo. It's terribly ironic that your father fell in love with a mortal that just so happened to be his own wife. This makes the both of you their legitimate children and heirs. I'll explain more of what that means later. What is interesting to note is that it was Zeus who killed your mother's mortal form. For one thing, she's Zeus' own daughter. For another thing, when your grandmother Demeter finds out that it was Zeus that killed her most cherished child in any form...well, let's just say she will definitely be more than a bit vengeful with him." Hyakinthos said.

While Chiron went on to explain some of the workings of the Camp to the new children, Hyakinthos was lost in thought. He was curious about these children's power. As the children of Hades and Persephone, they really should be god's themselves. Why weren't they? It must have something to do with their mother not being in her true form when they were conceived. Hyakinthos let his senses expand as he examined the two.

That was when he saw it.

Essentially, they were god's trapped in a mortal shell. It caused them to be the equivalent of something similar to a Twice-Blessed...but something more.

Hyakinthos also knew just what to do to fix it. If they, and their parent's consented, he had the power to remove their mortal coil. He could do it in a way that allowed them to grow in to their true divine abilities. They could become full deities in less than a year, if he did it correctly. Yes, he would have to talk to Persephone and see what she wished to do about it. They really should not have been born mortal at all anyway.

Well, he supposed they should hurry up and get them settled in to his cabin. If he was tired himself, he knew they had to be exhausted.

"Alright, you guy's. We can show you around and explore everything in the morning. Let's get you settled in to your rooms in my cabin." Hyakinthos told them.

Going by the yawns they were all experiencing, it was definitely time to call it a night.

"Yes, you children listen to Hyakinthos. He'll make sure you're well looked after. Just remember...Lord Apollo is only to be referred to as 'Fred' around here. No one can know whom he really is." Chiron explained to the children of the Underworld.

"Yes Sir." They both mumbled tiredly.

"Alright, good night everyone. We'll see you all tomorrow." Chiron said.

They all responded in kind as Hyakinthos, Apollo, and Percy led the new children towards the Rhea Cabin. 

* * *

It was a short walk really, and they had arrived before they knew it. Both of the new kid's eye's were wide at the sight of the beautiful house. It was not only beautiful, but was also possessed of a warm and welcoming feel.

They entered the entrance hall and all three house-elves appeared.

"Bianca and Nico; allow me to introduce to you Mopsy, Kritter, and Dobby. They are our house-elves. They help to take care of us, and keep the house in good order." Hyakinthos said; introducing them to the elves.

"Hello young master and mistress. Mopsy is very happy to have two more younglings to look after." Mopsy told the Di Angelo siblings.

"Hello Mopsy!" Nico said happily.

"Alright, let's show them to their rooms. They'll be in the same area of the house as us." Hyakinthos explained as they all followed him down the hall before entering another hall that held the bedrooms in what could be called the family quarter's.

He showed Bianca and Nico to their separate rooms, each of which were well appointed and fully supplied with everything they could need.

They could tell Bianca was more than a little happy to have her own room and not be sharing with her brother.

After making sure they were all comfortable and situated, they left the kid's to themselves and went to their own rooms after saying good night to Percy; all three of them thoroughly exhausted by the day's events. 

* * *

When they were finally alone in their bed, Apollo wrapped his arms tightly around his beloved. Sometimes he still marveled at the feel of having his mate safe and sound in his arms after being separated from him for so very long.

"You really were good with those kid's, Kinthos." Apollo told him.

Hyakinthos chuckled a bit.

"Thanks, but it's hard not to like them. They both seem like really good children." He replied.

"You know, you'll make a wonderful parent some day." Apollo told him softly.

There was such a look of absolute love and adoration in Apollo's blue eye's as he gazed at his mate that Hyakinthos' heart was filled with more love than he had even thought possible.

Hyakinthos just smiled back at him.

"I would like to think I would be. I love kid's too. I just wonder if I'll...if we'll...ever get the chance to have any of our own." Hyakinthos said softly.

"It's probably not even possible for us." Hyakinthos said dejectedly; saddened that they would never get the chance to see what a product of their love would produce in the form of a child of their very own.

Apollo's eye's had widened when he heard his mate's words, and his utterly dejected tone and saddened expression almost broke his heart. Well, he was most glad he would be able to remove that feeling from his mate easily.

"You don't know; do you My Love?" Apollo asked him amazed.

Apollo sometimes forgot that despite his mate's vast intelligence, and the fact that he was not human, he was truly still very young.

"Know what?" Hyakinthos asked him with a trace of befuddlement in his expression.

He had no idea as to what Apollo was referring to.

Apollo gave his mate a beautiful smile that was at once full of love and promise both.

"Well, not even taking in to account the fact that we are both god's and _not_ human...we are Divine Mate's, Kinthos." Apollo said.

Hyakinthos rolled his eye's.

"Yes, and...?" He asked; it's not as if those facts had escaped his notice.

"...Aaaand...we _can_...and we _will_...have children of our very own. Even if we were merely regular god's, there are several different ways we could have a child. However, being that we are Divine Mate's, that allows us unprecedented benefits. I'm not exactly sure how it works precisely, but our status allows for either one of us to be capable of conceiving a child ourselves. We do not need the help or interference of any other deity as two male god's normally would. While not exactly completely normal, it's certainly more of a natural process than Athena's 'brain' kid's. Whenever the time is right, our essence will allow for conception to take place for either one of us. The little godling will grow in a magical womb. When it's time to be born, the baby is simply removed with an incision on our abdomen, and then it's instantly healed. We don't grow any extra parts or anything, and thank Chaos for that." Apollo chuckled to his wide-eyed mate.

"So, in answer to your question; yes, My Love. We shall definitely be having children all of our very own whenever the Cosmos deems it the right time." Apollo explained to his now euphorically happy mate.

After Apollo explained to him that because of their status, they would have no problems having children of their own, Hyakinthos was suffused with an inner joy. By the stars, did he love his mate. Everything he had ever wanted in life, even as simple as some people would think his most desperate desires, wishes, and dreams to be; was entirely possible. He didn't think he'd ever been this happy in his life.

Not only could all of his dreams come true, but he now had just that much more to fight for. Hyakinthos swore to himself right there and then, that he would do whatever it took to rid themselves of the threats posed to their dreams as soon as possible. He would make damned sure nothing stood in his way of allowing those dreams to come to pass. He would get his happily ever after even if he had to reign down utter hell on earth and completely annihilate anything and anyone who was a threat to them. Nothing would stop him. He would make absolutely certain that his children with his beloved, who he already knew would be the most precious beings in existence, would grow up happy and safe in a world that was _far_ better than what they currently existed in.

As usual, Apollo could tell even without their bond, exactly what was on his mate's mind.

"I swear to you, Kinthos; our children will be blessed, and they will be so very loved. Nothing will ever be allowed to threaten them. We will make it so." Apollo swore to his beloved with absolute conviction in his voice.

"Any child will be truly blessed to have you as their parent, My Love." Apollo told him as he swept his mate's long blonde locks out of his face and tucked them behind his beloved's ear before stealing his full lips in a deep kiss.

Hyakinthos rested his forehead on his mate's.

"They will be just as blessed to have such a wonderful man as you for their parent too, Pol." Hyakinthos replied before they snuggled down as sleep began to claim them.

"I love you so very much my Kinthos." Apollo whispered to his nearly asleep mate.

"Just as I love you always, Pol." Hyakinthos replied softly as sleep claimed them both. 

* * *

That night, for the very first time in his life, Hyakinthos had what he thought was perhaps either a dream of his most desperate desires, or what he prayed could be a vision of the future to come.

He saw himself and his mate in various places throughout the world. They were in Olympus. They were in what appeared to be a mortal residence in the English countryside. He even saw them in numerous places throughout what he somehow knew to be Asgard. One thing was common to all the visions. Besides the fact that he and his mate were extraordinarily happy, they were surrounded by the most beautiful children of various ages he had ever beheld. From what he saw, there appeared to five of them. All except for the one who looked to be the youngest, had blonde hair. The youngest little boy had hair as black as night, but he was no less beautiful than the others. The oldest appeared to be a pair of twin boy's. They were not identical, but they did resemble one another a great deal. They looked to be a most perfect blending of both Apollo and Hyakinthos himself. Slightly younger than the older boy's, were two young girl's. They looked maybe a year apart in age. Hyakinthos could tell they would grow to be goddess's of extraordinary beauty that even surpassed Aphrodite herself. The youngest boy with the dark hair was just as enchanting as the other's, but Hyakinthos got the impression he had a mischievous streak a mile wide. Hyakinthos had never felt the amount of absolute and total love he felt towards the children he somehow just knew were his and his mate's.

Even in his sleep, Hyakinthos once again vowed to do absolutely everything possible to make damned sure those wonderful and beautiful children got the chance to be born. He would lay waste to anything that even remotely dared to threaten those he loved.

He had no way of knowing it, but Apollo was himself making a vow quite similar at that very moment. He too, had experienced the same vision as Hyakinthos. With his power's of prophecy and the _sight_ , he knew this was not just some random fanciful dream. If he did things the right way, and eliminated the threat's that existed to him and his mate, he would one day get to meet and love those beautiful and amazing children with his mate that he saw. He would make absolutely certain that vision came to pass. His heart was full to bursting with the thoughts and images of he and his beloved mate and their family. Nothing, and no one else mattered. This was _his_ family, and he would fight for them with all his might. The future was theirs, and what a wonderful future it was.

As they slept on, they both had the most wonderful and restful sleep either could ever remember experiencing. Although Chaos, the Fate's, Destiny, and the Cosmos as a whole had entrusted the pair of Divine Mates with burdens of enormous proportions; they had and would be blessing them with a multitude of rewards that made whatever sacrifices and battles the pair endured more than worth it- at least in the eye's of the mate's themselves. All things in life had a balance. The struggles the two were destined to overcome were rewarded by something many deities would not consider worth it, yet to them was worth more than anything: a family all of their own. Then again, these particular pair of mate's were as far from the normal self-obsessed deity's as one could possibly get. Unlike a great number of the divine, they actually cared about people; and that made and would make all the difference in the world. 

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Everything around the Camp seemed to be teaming with just that little bit extra something that made for an extraordinarily beautiful day. Hyakinthos and Apollo woke up bright and early, despite their late night, in excellent spirits. What he had learned from his mate the previous evening had given the young god an extra sense of purpose. They had goals, and they would see to it that they were accomplished.

Apollo himself was also in excellent spirits that morning. Though he had had a great multitude of children over the millennia, and he loved most of them with all his heart, he couldn't help the burst of happiness that overcame him at the mere thought of having a child with his beloved. He was sure their would never be another godling in the history of the Universe that would be as happy and loved as any precious child of theirs. That dream he had last night, that he knew with absolute certainty was prophetic, had changed him somehow. He knew his mate had dreamt the same thing, and he could easily tell he was just as affected, if not more so, as Apollo himself. Both of them had a new air determination about them, and a new sense of purpose.

After waking up and beginning to get ready for the day, Hyakinthos and Apollo showered together; and alright...maybe they had become bold enough that they each gave the other one of the absolute best and mind-numbing blow job's of their entire lives without using the memory spell. They then proceeded to get dressed and went down to breakfast. It was not long until Percy joined them, followed by the Di Angelo siblings being led towards the dining room by Mopsy.

"Good morning Nico, Bianca. How did you sleep...and do you like your rooms? I'm sure we can change some things around if their is something not to your liking." Hyakinthos asked the siblings.

"Good Morning everyone. I slept great. This place feels much more like a real home than some type of summer camp cabin, and I love my room actually. It is perfect." Bianca told them with a smile.

Despite the extraordinary and dangerous events of the previous day, Bianca was in a much better frame of mind and good spirits that morning. Having a place she was made to feel welcome in, as well as a room of her own, she felt a sense of belonging and home that had been absent from both her and her brother's live's for quite some time.

"I'm glad. Nico, what about you?" Hyakinthos asked the younger boy who was busy inhaling his most marvelous of breakfasts courtesy of Mopsy Elf; though he did at least show that he possessed a modicum of good table manners.

He displayed this as he finished swallowing his food before replying.

"I love it! Thank you all very much. That had to be the most comfortable bed I've ever slept on. I love having a room all to myself too. I'm sure Bianca is more than pleased to not have to share with me as well." Nico told them enthusiastically before returning to demolishing his meal.

"Well, you have many more opportunities open to you now, Bianca. You have people here who have no problem helping you. You don't have to take on the responsibility of looking after both you and your little brother all by yourself any more." Apollo told the girl.

You could almost see an invisible weight being lifted off her young shoulders with the knowledge that she wasn't alone anymore, and that she wasn't the only one there to look after Nico any longer.

"Thank you all." She said quietly; a bit embarrassed that she felt such an overwhelming amount of relief.

It was alright though, as they all understood and respected the girl for looking after her brother as best as she was able for as long as she had.

"Now, after we finish eating, we'll give you guy's a proper tour of the Camp and show you where everything is. There are also a couple of camper's who will give you some more individual instruction and kind of help to show you the ropes as to how things work around here that are closer to your own ages. I was thinking of asking Silena Beauregard to help Bianca. What do you guy's think?" Hyakinthos asked.

"I think Silena will be fine to show her around. She's more down to earth than some of the other Aphrodite girls." Percy said; still somewhat traumatized by his earlier encounter with the members of that particular cabin yesterday morning.

'She at least had looked as if she was not about to pounce on him.' Percy thought with a remembered shudder of terror.

"Will is going to show Nico around. He should be coming around sometime before lunch." Apollo told them.

He had visited his young demi-god son's dream and asked if he'd be willing to help and befriend the young son of Hades. He had of course readily consented. He had always been a sweet and out-going boy. He also was less judgmental than a number of camper's would be where a son of the Underworld was concerned.

Hyakinthos smiled at his mate in thanks for arranging that.

"Sometime around lunch, we will be receiving our visitors. From the message my Mom sent me, it's going to be quite the gathering. Once we've informed them of what we learned from the Manticore as well as whatever else Mom can get out of the beast's head, we should be able to begin planning what we need to do to combat the threat." Hyakinthos said.

"Who all is coming?" Percy asked his brother.

"Well...Mom, obviously. Mum is coming too. I believe they are also bringing Hera, Aphrodite, and the Lady Sif. She said something about getting Hermes to come if he can get away. Psi is of course going to be here. Persephone and Hecate I think will be joining us too. Artemis and Zoe said they'll be here as well, so that's quite the large number. Between everyone and their allies and vassal's, we should be able to come up with a force large enough to ruin a great many of the Titan's plan's." Hyakinthos explained.

"That's alot of god's under one roof." Percy added wide-eyed.

"Yes, it is. It's essential however. We're going to need every bit of help we can get. We will marginalize Father. He's loosing his lid anyway. We cannot allow him to destroy the best chances we'll have to get rid of our enemies. After his little stunt last night...I'm done. If he tries to impede us in any way, I'll need your help Kinthos." Apollo stated bluntly.

"You're the only one besides me (with the exception of your Mom) strong enough to contain him." Apollo told him.

"I'll do whatever you need me to Pol. What will you need my help with?" Hyakinthos asked his mate; although he already had a fair idea of what he was talking about.

"He's going to lead us all to destruction. I'll not allow anything the chance to harm you, or the rest of our family. I'll likely need your help to imprison him. Together, our combined power's ought to be enough to have him entombed. He's gone too far. You remember what we saw during the night. If we wish to ensure that wonderful vision comes to pass, he'll have to go. The sooner the better too, in my opinion." Apollo stated.

"It's time to make sure what we saw has a chance to become reality. It's time for us to begin our own destiny." Apollo declared.

"He want's us dead. We'll not be giving him the chance." Apollo told his mate with a fire in his eye's.

Apollo was done allowing any threats to his mate and future family to continue breathing. It was time the world knew just what it meant to challenge the heir's of Gaea and Ouranos.

Apollo could see his beloved nod his head decisively in concurrence with him in complete agreement. After what they had seen last night in their dreams, no longer would he let his sweet and forgiving nature affect their future. If there was a threat to their family; it was to be destroyed- end of discussion.

Hyakinthos and Apollo smirked as they both nodded their heads in an unspoken accord with each other. The time for playing nice was over. They were playing for keeps now, and by all that they held dear, they _would_ be successful. Their was simply no other option.

They did not know it, but it was around that time when Hyakinthos' Mother was already doing something that would make containing and neutralizing Zeus far easier than anyone could have ever anticipated. Most god's had no idea that what she did was even possible. As they would soon learn however, it was folly in the extreme, to ever underestimate the most powerful child of Gaea and Ouranos. 

* * *

It was several hours later, after they had shown the Di Angelo siblings around the Camp as well as introduced them to Silena and Will, that Hyakinthos, Apollo, and Percy returned to the family room on the main level of the cabin. By the time they returned, both of Hyakinthos' mother's had already arrived. Rhea was looking around the "cabin" with a smug little smirk adorning her beautiful visage; obviously pleased with her handiwork.

"Hello boy's. I see you got the little Darkling's all situated and seen to." Rhea said; as first her son, then Percy came up and gave her a hug which she reciprocated as warmly as always towards 'her boy's.'

Hyakinthos and Percy both then moved towards Hestia and she hugged them both in greeting as well.

Hestia placed her hand on Hyakinthos' shoulder's and stood back a bit in order to better examine him. Her eye's raked over his form, cataloging each and every variation since they last saw one another. Not that it had been long.

Hestia remained silent for a moment examining her Little One before looking over towards her Mother.

The boy's were all a touch confused with Rhea's response to her look.

"Yes, I know. I see it too. Really, it shouldn't even be possible. It's obviously happening though, nonetheless. I would say that it would have likely continued on for a while longer yet, and it might still for a short period of time, but there's frankly not much left to change by now in any case." Rhea told her daughter.

"What are you talking about, Mom?" Hyakinthos asked.

Rhea and Hestia looked at one another one more time before they both glanced at Apollo then settled their gaze back on their mutual son.

"Oh, nothing much, Darling. It's just the...small little detail that you just so happen to look at the very least _three full years older_ than you did a mere month ago." Rhea told him with understated nonchalance.

Hyakinthos' eye's widened at that. While he was aware that he had aged some since re-uniting with his mate, he hadn't really thought it was all _that_ noticeable.

Hyakinthos waved his hand in front of him, and in an instant, a large floor-length silver gilt mirror materialized in front of him.

He stared at himself for a moment. Of course both he and Apollo had noted that he had aged very quickly since re-connecting with one another, however he had not thought he had aged quite _that_ much. As usual, they were right. At this point in time he could likely pass as a seventeen-year-old human easily. He looked perhaps no more than a year at the most from appearing to be the same age as Apollo's true form.

"Huh. Well, that's different." Was Hyakinthos informed response.

"Well, personally I think he look's absolutely stunning." Apollo said as he came up behind his Kinthos and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Of course you do." Percy mumbled with a roll of his eye's.

Judging by the mirror's reflection together, they truly did make quite the divine (pun intended) pairing.

"I'd wager he has about another year's worth of growth left to complete. Considering the rate he's been changing, I dare say it shan't be long at all. I would imagine it will stop when they both look about the same age. Which appears to be not very long from the way they are right now." Rhea said contemplatively.

"I blame you for this. Because you are my son's Divine Mate, I have to miss the last few years I would have had of him still being my little boy." Rhea told Apollo with a teasing pout.

Hyakinthos and Apollo looked at one another and smirked at his Mom.

"We can always hurry up and give you some grandchildren to dote on. How's that sound?" They both asked grinning.

The eye's of both Rhea and Hestia widened to near comic proportions at that casual offer.

"No, no. no. Now...let's not be too hasty. I'll make do. No rush. Take your time...in fact; I insist!" Rhea said laughing now.

They all moved towards the sofas to chat before the other guest's arrived.

"Mom, I have a question." Hyakinthos said.

Rhea raised a questioning eyebrow in response before deciding to have a little fun at her baby's expense.

"Surely, you're not about to ask me to explain the bird's and the bee's to you. I know you just mentioned grandchildren, but...well, I know for an absolute fact you're already quite well versed in that department." Rhea told her son with a teasing smirk.

"Mooooom!" Hyakinthos exclaimed; completely embarrassed.

Apollo's next statement only heightened his embarrassment further.

"I can assure you, he is _very_ well versed indeed in that department." Apollo muttered softly.

"OUCH!" Apollo yelled out as he was seemingly zapped by a little miniature bolt of lightning from Rhea, who then merely appeared to be filing her nails and had not even bothered to look up.

Though the smirk on her face more than gave it away as to who fired the mini-blast.

"I...heard...that!" Rhea said in a sing-song-voice, before snickering and looking back towards her son.

"What were you curious about, Darling?" Rhea asked her son.

"How good of terms are you all on with Demeter? I've never actually even met her." Hyakinthos asked.

Rhea looked towards Hestia for a moment as she tried to formulate how best to describe her middle daughter.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, we hardly ever even see her. She's so connected to her domain and abilities, that she's often off in her own little world. She may not like how things are run, but she generally simply does not care enough to bother even trying to influence anything. She's also not the most social of goddess's. She's always been perfectly content to usually just look after her plants and what not and let the rest of the world pass by. Why do you ask? Rhea inquired.

"What about her daughter, Persephone? From what I understand, she cares a very great deal for her, correct?" Hyakinthos asked.

Rhea nodded her head.

"Yes, Demeter adores Persephone. She is, and always has been, by far her favorite child. If Demeter ever involves herself in matters un-related to her work, it is almost always because of something to do with her daughter." Rhea elaborated.

"You know those two new demi-god's we went and retrieved yesterday? The children of Hades?" Hyakinthos asked.

"Yes, the Di Angelo siblings. It was a terrible shame what happened to their mother, Hades truly loved her. What of them?" She asked; curious about where her son was going with this.

"We discovered something very interesting during their claiming, and Hades contacted me last night to explain. He was not even aware of the truth of the matter until that time himself." Hyakinthos said.

"What was so different about them? Besides the fact that they seem absolutely nothing like the majority of Hades' normal demi-god offspring?" Hestia questioned.

"That's because they're not." Hyakinthos said.

"While their father's claiming went as expected; it was their mother's claiming of them that had us all thoroughly shocked." Hyakinthos elaborated.

"Just who exactly is their mother?" Hestia asked.

"Personally, I find this all terribly ironic." Hyakinthos began.

"Their mother is Persephone herself! I'm still not sure how she even managed to do it considering the enforced time she has to spend in the Underworld each year, but she did the same as you Mom; when you pretended to be Lily Evans. She was incarnated as a mortal, and became none other than Maria Di Angelo! Hades fell in love with, and then proceeded to have two children, with his own wife! I studied their aura's after we found out that little bit of information. They both are basically god's trapped in a mortal body. So when their mother was killed, not only did Zeus strike down his own daughter, but he killed the favorite child of Demeter as well. Also, I can change them back to what they should have been born as. I can remove their mortal coil if they and their parent's wish for me to." Hyakinthos explained.

Both Hestia and Rhea were dumbfounded with open-mouthed shock.

"Well, Son. I have to admit; you just may have found the one thing that would get Demeter to re-consider her neutrality." Rhea said with a smile.

"Persephone is supposed to come by today to speak with the children." Hyakinthos informed them.

"It is interesting to note, is it not; that Persephone herself seems to have had no memory of her time spent as Maria Di Angelo, or the fact that she had even had two children. At least she didn't until Hades was able to restore most of her memories." Apollo interjected.

This caused them all to pause momentarily. It was obvious that someone messed with her memory. It was not hard to guess who the likely suspect was; considering he would not have wanted anyone to be aware that he had struck down his own immortal daughter who just so happened to be Queen of the Underworld!

Hestia stood up then.

"She'll be at her mother's. I'll pop over there and explain things to the both of them, as well as the fact that you can restore them to their rightful immortality. After Demeter realizes that Zeus killed her beloved daughter, regardless of the form she was in at the time, I think she'll be more than willing to side with us." Hestia said as she got ready to travel to Demeter's residence.

"I'll go ahead and go now before anyone else arrives." Hestia told them.

"Okay. See ya in a bit, Mum." Hyakinthos said as he smiled at her. 

* * *

Rhea stared at her son for a moment. There was something decidedly...different about him. She could sense a new-found resolve in him that was not only unyielding, but...determined...she supposed was the best descriptor. He had a different sense of purpose about himself now, and she found that most intriguing. It was almost as if something in the very essence of what made him who and what he was had changed; and rather drastically at that. She did not think it had anything to do with his appearance changing or his on-going Ascension either. There was an almost a wiser sort of maturity surrounding him. Something had affected her baby in a most remarkable and profound manner indeed.

Hyakinthos sensed his mother's eye's on him. He also sensed a great deal of curiosity. Even though he had not really said all that much thus far today, she knew him better than anyone save his mate.

"Mom?" Hyakinthos asked her.

The mental link she sensed from her beloved son on the outside edges of her consciousness let her know that whatever had caused her child to seemingly change so much virtually over night, he was willing to impart to her. With the exception of Hestia, Hyakinthos was her only child that not only trusted her completely and in all things, but she was also the first person he looked to for guidance. She was not _just_ his mother; she was also his friend and confidant. The bond she held with her youngest child was one of the most precious things in Rhea's life, and she cherished him all the more greatly for it.

Rhea followed the telepathic probe and entered her (to her own thought's anyway) little boy's mind. What she saw astounded and awed her.

Firstly, she saw her ever-increasingly insane son Zeus, violate the sanctity of Camp Half-Blood itself. He did this by attempting to kill the two legitimate born children of his brother Hades and his own daughter Persephone; right in front of the Big House. Zeus had sent a very large Elder god-level blast from his Masterbolt at the two young children.

Her heart was filled with both pride and unnecessary worry, as Hyakinthos sensed the attack just before it occurred. He then proceeded to dive on top of the younger children; using his own body as a shield, along with conjuring up a magical shield of protection.

Hyakinthos slowly stood up and grabbed the lightning bolt that had been sent by Zeus, and was still streaming down to earth; doing its best to kill the children. Channeling the powers of his Asgardian heritage into Zeus' bolt, he was soon joined with his by now equally enraged mate. Apollo, using his powers as the Protogenoi of the Sky, combined his own awe-inspiring powers with those of his mate to phenomenal levels as together they hurled the blast back at Zeus- by her reckoning the blast was at least one thousand times its original strength. Zeus was likely not only burnt and unconscious, but would likely remain thus for quite some time. She really hoped it hurt too, because he so very richly deserved the no doubt agonizing pain for what he did. This was merely yet another example of how Zeus had become not only severely unstable, but was also totally unfit to lead anything or anyone. Seeing that made what she did earlier that very morning particularly justified. She no longer held any doubts about what she did being the right course of action. There is no way he could have _not_ known those two children were his own grandchildren. That was not even counting the fact that he tried to up the voltage of the bolt when Hyakinthos interfered; in a clear attempt to kill her youngest son- yet again.

What she saw next was what truly shocked the powerful Titan Queen.

Her son showed her the contents of the dream he experienced the night before. Right from the beginning of it, Rhea could tell this was no mere dream. This was a vision. It was a most wondrous vision of a possible future that could very well happen if things went a certain way. What she saw had her mesmerized.

In many and varied locations, Rhea watched on as her son and his mate were blissfully and truly so very happy and content. Besides their own undying love for one another, it was not difficult to discern the other reason for their joyous countenance. It took Rhea only the barest of glances to recognize that the five beautiful and most precious children she had ever laid eye's on were her baby's and his mate's. She saw a pair of twin boy's; not identical, but still very similar. Then there were the pair of young girl's. They were perhaps a year apart in age. All four of those wonderful children appeared to be the most perfect blendings of Hyakinthos and Apollo. Her heart melted even further when she noted that three of the five children possessed eyes of the exact shade of emerald green as her own and Hyakinthos. Then the fifth and youngest was a black-haired little boy who reminded her immensely of Hyakinthos as a toddler; wild black hair and an angelic face full of untold amounts of mischief. She knew not how it was even possible, but just from the vision, Rhea could automatically tell all five of the children were possessed of extraordinarily massive amounts of divine power.

Rhea then well understood her son's change in demeanor and decisiveness after witnessing that vision. Seeing that would change anyone. The amount of love and care she could feel emanating from Hyakinthos and Apollo towards not only each other, but to those most precious children, would make someone who loved family as much as her son did become absolutely determined. She could now easily see and understand how and why he would make it a certainty that that vision was allowed to come to pass no matter what.

As for herself? Well, she _COULD_...and she _WOULD_...do the exact same thing. To reach that future, to achieve that happiness for her most beloved child, they must needs eliminate any and all threats. She was in complete agreement with her son. She would help him do whatever it took to ensure that what they saw...that those precious children...and the home she saw them build together...that it all came to fruition allowing for that especial future come to pass.

After she pulled out of her son's mind, she walked towards him and pulled him in to a tight embrace, before reaching over and pulling her son's mate to her as well.

"I will do all in my power to make certain what you both _saw_ comes to pass. That is what makes life worth living my darlings, and you both deserve the love and family you were shown. You both received that vision for a reason. I think it's a rather simple one, too. You now have so very _much more_ to fight for, to make sure you _live_ for. We shall do _whatever_ we must my son's." Rhea told them truthfully.

Hyakinthos had always known he would forever have his mother's support. However, for her to have seen the vision they saw, and recognize the reason for the new-found determination that pulsed within him with each beat of his heart; meant a great deal to him. Especially as she knew for any of that to come to pass they would have to remove one of her own children one way or the other. Apollo was just as touched by the determination in his mate's mother's voice.

They all moved to sit back down on the sofas to await the arrival of the other's.

It was not a long wait. 

* * *

Poseidon was the first to arrive, and he was joined by Hera not long afterwards.

Apollo found himself amazed at the difference in the Queen of Olympus when she was merely around family she actually cared about and not just the Olympian Council. He began to realize that this is the side of her that was rarely ever seen, and was the part of her that his mate had grown up around. When she was happy, or around people she trusted and cared about, she was like an entirely different person. Frankly, it was almost unnerving Apollo.

Artemis and Zoe Nightshade arrived after them. Some of the other's were surprised to see Apollo's twin as they were not aware she had been included in anything or that she would have even been willing to support them. Hyakinthos didn't understand why anyone was particularly shocked. She was Apollo's twin after all. Then again, he was one of the few males alive that actually knew the both of them rather well. He supposed not many knew that he had been close to them in his mortal life.

He and Apollo both greeted the Moon Goddess and her Second-In-Command. As they were exchanging greetings, Hyakinthos was studying Zoe Nightshade in particular. In the rush and confusion of the previous day's events, he had not been able to see what he saw now. It's possible that he had not noticed the problem immediately because what had happened to the daughter of Atlas occurred so very long ago, and it was not as noticeable as it would have been in millennia past. However, looking at her once more, the wound in her immortal soul was all but glaring at him. Well, what should be her immortal soul in any case; as that was exactly what the problem was.

She had been born divine. As the daughter of the Titan Atlas and the sea goddess Pleione, she should have been a completely immortal goddess in her own right. He could see where her immortality had been taken from her by her family, although she did gain the conditional immortality of the Hunter's of Artemis when she joined the Hunt. However, if she suffered a fatal injury in battle or the like, she would truly be killed. That was not something that Hyakinthos liked in the least. No, he did not, and he would see to fixing that little problem post-haste.

"Zoe...? Sorry to interrupt you guy's, but I've been studying you since you arrived. How exactly was your family able to remove your divinity?" Hyakinthos asked the hunter bluntly; halting the discussion the other's were having.

He knew how personal an issue such as that was, and that it made Zoe highly uncomfortable to even discuss it, but if he was to help her he had to know.

Zoe had become extremely embittered and depressed when her family had exiled her. Even after all these many centuries of serving Artemis, she still felt the ever-continuous ache in her chest where her own in-born divinity had formerly resided. It was an open wound that time could not heal. She had long despaired of anything ever being capable of erasing the hurt she felt for a mistake she had made as a very young and naïve girl millennia ago.

Zoe studied him for a long moment before replying; unsure of the reasons as to exactly why he was asking such a question. Had it been nearly anyone else, especially any other male, she would have refused to discuss it at all. However, she had known Prince Hyakinthos very well, and she knew he most certainly did not have any ill intent, so she went ahead and answered him; despite her discomfort.

"Thou already know of the events that hath caused and led up to the separation of myself and mine family. Whilst the hair clip I rather ignorantly bestowed upon Hercules twas an anchor of sorts towards mine own divine born immortality, tis more involved than what hath appeared." Zoe began.

"All twas retribution for perceived treachery, and twas the combination of mine collective sister's powers, which were hence augmented by mine own Father. Even though he hath already been imprisoned in his current position, his maliciousness and anger twas such that he was wroth enough to be able to boost mine sister's combined powers. Hence, they forcefully separated and reaped neareth all mine own divine ability's and gift's. I was forsworn of all I inherited as a daughter of Atlas. Wherefore it not the bond betwixt mine own mother, tis likely to hath killed me before I was able to be taken unto My Lady's protection and grace." Zoe explained somewhat bitterly.

Even after all these centuries, the wound was still as raw as when she first received it.

Hyakinthos was silent for a moment as he thought of just what he would need to do, although it was also partly in order to make certain he understood the rather archaic wording of her speech. As his thoughts progressed, he realized it would actually be remarkably simple for him to help her. He looked back up at Zoe held her gaze within his own.

"You are not only a good person, but you have always been a good friend to me. What was done to you back then was cruel, and it was wrong. If you wish it, I believe I can restore you to your rightful power's and birthright. It is part of the abilities I inherited as Gaea's heir. Do you wish for me to try, Zoe?" Hyakinthos asked the by now very wide-eyed Hunter.

Zoe could barely form any coherent thought's as she heard the Prince's offer of restoring her divinity. Never had she even dared to dream she would be able to fill the whole and heal the wound in her spirit from when her immortality was forcefully taken away from her. It was all she could do to nod her head numbly.

"I do believe that is a yes in answer to your question, Brother." Artemis told her brother-in-law with a smile; knowing how very much this could mean for her oldest and most trusted friend.

"Alright then. Percy, hand me your sword. You'll get it right back, but I have need of Riptide for a moment." Hyakinthos told his brother.

Percy did not understand what his sword had to do with anything, but he trusted his brother to know what he was doing. He nearly always did.

Once Percy had handed him Riptide, or as it was better known throughout history: Anaklusmos; Hyakinthos had it transform back into its pen form. He waved his hand over the disguised pen one more time, and in that instant it reverted to the state of the jeweled hair pin that Zoe herself had once worn with pride as her symbol of immortality millennia ago.

Hyakinthos narrowed his eyes as he concentrated his powers on the hair pin. He knew that even if it had been removed, there would still be traces of what it had represented in ages past. He soon found it. It was faint, but had not faded so much that he could not isolate and identify it. He studied everything he could tell that it had formerly anchored, and just exactly how it had been tied to Zoe herself.

He did not notice, but everyone else did, as his emerald green eye's began glowing with the divine power of the earth itself; the basis from which this particular set of his abilities originated from.

Still focusing on the hair pin, Hyakinthos recreated the immortal anchor back on to the jeweled piece. The hair pin itself was by now also emitting the same divine emerald green glow as Hyakinthos' eyes.

Hyakinthos stretched out his arm, and his hand wrapped around something in the air that none of the others in the room could see. However, they all clearly saw when whatever he had captured in his hand began to cause his whole hand to be suffused with the same green light. It was the emerald green light that was no longer being emitted by the hair pin.

Hyakinthos walked over to Zoe, and placed his out-stretched hand on her chest; exactly in the position where her heart was located.

Everyone watched the green light move from Hyakinthos' hand and transfer itself straight in to Zoe's heart.

She gasped at the sensation.

He was not finished however. The transference was merely the anchor. It simply insured that Zoe's power's would not, and could not, ever again be bound or compromised by some outside force; as had been the case before the split from her family.

Hyakinthos eye's began to glow even brighter as he studied Zoe intensely. He easily found the block that was on her, which removed most of her inborn powers and abilities as the daughter of Atlas. The divine connections to her mother were still flowing strong, so he only needed to break to block to the Titan.

He imagined Atlas would be feeling rather put out, and in quite a bit of pain at the moment, as Hyakinthos destroyed the block on Zoe's Titan-based powers. He was using the in-born connection she shared with Atlas to forcefully return her Titanic powers to her; and then some. He fixed the connection in such a way that nothing, with the possible exception of himself, would ever again be able to even attempt to bind her. As punishment to both Atlas and her spiteful sister's, Hyakinthos used the divine connections they each held to Zoe against them. He used their connections, and leached off a rather large amount of power from every single one of them. Then, he closed off all connections...permanently. From Atlas especially, Hyakinthos drained a very large amount of pure Titanic power. While the Titan would recover somewhat in time; he would never again be as powerful as he had once been.

Hyakinthos had no way of knowing it, but that single act alone, would help them all a great deal in the relatively near future.

As he finished sealing off the connections, as well as forcing the divine pathways in Zoe's own body to once again flow unimpeded (and with a great deal more divine power than she had ever previously held), her entire being began glowing with a brilliant divine golden light. By the time the light had died down, Zoe was once again an immortal goddess. Truthfully, she was now on par with some of the Olympian's themselves.

Hyakinthos had to immediately sit down, as channeling all that power had left him winded.

Surprisingly however, he was not exhausted or drained much in any real way.

Apollo wrapped his arms around his mate as he held him close to him on the sofa.

"Well, that's that taken care of." Hyakinthos said in an understated manner as every single deity in the room was now looking at him in awe.

Zoe immediately pounced on him, rushing to his side and pulling the boy into a near bone-crushing (Perhaps he had given her a bit _too much_ of Atlas' strength?) hug with tears in her eye's of happiness and gratitude.

"Thank you so much. Verily, I thank thee. Thou hath no idea how much this means to me. Twas like an ache that never endeth in mine own soul for so long, but thou hath _healed_ me. I never realized how much pain twas caused from the severing of the bonds until thou hath resolved them. I'll never be able to thank you enough, My Prince." Zoe told him with every word ringing with true heart-felt gratitude.

Hyakinthos just returned her embrace and smiled up at her.

"It was my pleasure. You were born one of us, and no one should have ever dared to block part of your very soul. Besides, you're my friend, and you deserved to be happy and not fear something happening to you." Hyakinthos told her with a kind smile. 

* * *

It was not to much longer after Hyakinthos had restored Zoe's immortality that the rest of their guests had arrived.

Hermes had managed to escape his duties long enough to show up. Hecate had arrived as well.

Hyakinthos had also finally gotten to meet his middle sister Demeter, who had arrived with her daughter Persephone after Hestia retrieved them. He found her to be both a beautiful and kind-hearted goddess, but she also very bound to her work. Had this not involved Persephone, he did not doubt she would not have bothered to attend.

Aphrodite had managed to escape notice as well, and had joined them as soon as she was able. Much like her half-sister Rhea, due to her age and vast experiences, Aphrodite had a better understanding of the true dangers they were facing than some of the younger deities. Along with her came her son, Eros. Due to their history, he was received less than warmly; as in about as warm as the Arctic in December. Nevertheless, they were not in any position to deny aid from any of the god's.

Though privately, Hyakinthos and Apollo both swore to kill Zephyros if he ever dared appear in either of their presence (Or as soon as they got around to it in all actuality. He was one dead deity!).

The final guest of note, was the Lady Sif: Asgardian Goddess of War, Ambassador to Olympus in the name of the Allfather, and temporary guarantor of safety of the three members of the House of Odin currently residing on Earth. The three royals in question of course being Crown Princess Rhea, Prince Hyakinthos Thorson, and his Divine Mate and Consort Lord Apollo.

(It certainly did not hurt Apollo's ego that because of the bond with his mate he would be styled as 'Prince Apollo' when on Asgard or in the company of Asgardians.)

Hyakinthos actually had to alter the wards of not only the Rhea Cabin, but of the entirety of Camp Half-Blood, in order for the full-blooded Asgardian goddess to be able to enter the Camp at all.

The Lady Sif seemed somewhat surprised to see such a large gathering of both legendary and powerful deities all converged for this meeting.

Hyakinthos decided to sort out the issue of Persephone and her children first before they got into detail of their current problems. He had been introduced to Persephone when she arrived with Hestia and Demeter, and found the Queen of the Underworld to be a rather enchanting individual who possessed both the attributes of beauty as well as an undeniable charisma that he was sure had charmed many. He could well understand why his eldest brother had sought her for his queen.

"Was my brother able to restore your memories of everything that happened when you experienced a mortal life?" Hyakinthos asked her.

"Yes, he was. Not everything was restored exactly, but enough for me to know what I experienced. The rest of them shall emerge with time. It was an extremely powerful block that had been placed on my mind." Persephone said.

"Do you remember who placed the block on your mind?" Apollo asked Goddess of Spring.

She was silent for a moment as her lips curled into an expression of the utmost disgust.

"Oh, yes. I most certainly remember the bastard! He only realized after he had already struck my mortal form down that he had killed his own daughter, not to mention his brother's wife! At that time, if Hades had known the truth, Zeus knew without a doubt he would be facing a war entirely of his own making. I've never been very close to Father, and frankly I never could stand him, but even I never dreamed that he'd dare to attempt what he did to me. It's not just me though. I could have gotten over what he did to me. It's what he did (as I was shown earlier), and is still trying to do to my own children that I will never forgive. I couldn't even remember giving birth to them!" Persephone said in a distraught tone that was filled with anger, contempt, and a more than a touch of malice.

"Join the club Sister. I don't think he has a single child of his that can actually stand him." Artemis interjected.

"Being who you are, and especially who your husband is; your children Nico and Bianca should have been born completely divine. The only reason they weren't, at least the only plausible reason I can come up with, is that you were in a mortal form at the time of their birth. If you wish it, I can restore them to their proper form. Since they were not born immortal it will take their forms a while to adjust, but I should think around a year or so would be enough time for them to develop as they ascend. They already possess the full powers of a natural-born deity, they just cannot access most of them in their mortal forms. It's up to you and my brother though. Do you want me to make them the god's they should have been born as and truly are?" Hyakinthos asked.

Hyakinthos knew the answer to his question by the look on Persephone's face alone. It was filled with a near desperate amount of longing and hope.

"You can truly do that?" She asked him.

"Considering the fact that he hath restored mine own fully divine status not even half an hour ago that twas missing for millennia; I'd say he definitely can do nearly anything." Zoe told Persephone.

Persephone bestowed upon Hyakinthos a rather beautiful smile.

"Then I would be forever in your debt, as would my husband, if you could restore our children." Persephone said.

"It's no problem at all. I'll begin the process with them this evening." Hyakinthos promised. 

* * *

Hyakinthos then looked towards his mate. He wanted Apollo to be the one to explain the darkening situation as well as what they had recently discovered. As a few of the deities in attendance did not know Hyakinthos, he thought they would be more likely to take events more seriously if they were coming from Apollo himself.

Apollo nodded his head at his mate in understanding and stood up to face the assembled deities.

"You all know more or less what has been occurring. For those of you that do not, I shall endeavor to enlighten you. I'll also be blunt, as the time for half-measures has long since past. Kronos is rising." Apollo began; stating what they knew for an absolute certainty.

Several of the deities that had not known of what exactly had been occurring gasped at hearing that.

"He is using the demi-god's to gain the power necessary to reconstitute himself. Because of the laws my father forced on the god's, there are many demi-god's that have grievances against Olympus. Many of them believe that their divine parents simply do not care about them in the slightest. To my disgust and shame, their are some god's out there who don't care about any children they produce, and never even bother to claim their own flesh and blood. As most of you know however, their are a great many more god's that very much _do_ care about them, but are unable to do anything about it because of Father's idiotic laws." Apollo stated.

"The Titan Lord is using their dissatisfaction to his advantage. He is infiltrating their dreams, and he is using his silver tongue to influence them; especially those of the demi-god's that are the most disaffected. Much in the same way we once gained more power from mortal belief, Kronos is growing stronger from every demi-god he convert's to his cause. Every demi-god that pledges themselves to him, causes him to grow ever stronger. We do not know how many he has turned, but it has to be a large number, as he has already proven himself capable of taking at least partial control of an Olympian god when he took over Ares himself." Apollo explained.

"My mate and I found and brought irrefutable proof of this to my father. However, Zeus refuses to acknowledge the threat. His mind has become so warped because of the threat he feels from the powers of my mate and myself that he dismisses all semblances of reason. He has already tried to murder my mate on more than one occasion. That, in and of itself, has earned him my eternal enmity. Just last night, he tried to kill the children of Persephone and Hades; his own grandchildren. If we allow him to, he will assuredly bring us all to complete and utter ruin." The Sun God told them strongly; his words ringing with power and certainty.

"He is not fit to lead anything, much less be 'King of the God's.' If we are to survive the threat the Titan's pose, it is up to ourselves to do something about it. We must organize ourselves and our allies in such a way that we are able to destroy the threat's posed to our continued survival. We cannot allow that monster the chance to wreak his havoc on us again. Yesterday, we came upon information that is extremely disturbing, and suggests that the Titanic forces are far more advanced and mobilized than we had any idea of." Apollo revealed.

Hyakinthos looked around the room and could see many of the assembled deities looked very disturbed as Apollo's word's began to truly register in their mind's. He stood up and walked to stand beside his mate. He waved his hand and summoned a pensieve that had belonged to his wizarding grandfather. He placed the pensieve on a pedestal in the middle of the room as he touched his right index finger to his temple and extracted a long silvery mist-like substance. He then deposited the memory in the pensieve as he activated the specific runes on the magical artifact that allowed for the memory to be projected to them all in a large holographic formation.

"This is what we heard the manticore that was after Bianca and Nico discussing with someone that sounded pretty high up on the food chain on a _cell phon_ e of all things. I don't know about you guy's, but I've certainly never seen monster's using such a thing. The level of preparedness we overheard was staggering. I'll play the memory, and then let you decide what you all make of it." Hyakinthos told the group as he activated the memory and sat back down next to his beloved.

All the assembled deities watched as the memory began to show them what Apollo, Hyakinthos, and Percy had all seen and overheard. 

* * *

**The Memory begins :**

 _"We have to get them away without the beasts poisonous darts getting the children." Apollo replied._

 _"Is he actually on the phone?" Hyakinthos asked with more than a touch of incredulity._

 _They all looked over and sure enough, the manticore posing as a teacher was indeed on a mobile phone._

 _"Can you...?" Apollo asked Hyakinthos; nodding his head in the direction of the manticore._

 _Realizing he meant if he could amplify the sound so they could listen in on the conversation as it was extremely peculiar for a monster to be using a cell phone for any reason; Hyakinthos nodded and cast the spell._

 _Instantly the three boy's heard the details of the creature's conversation._

 _ **"...and it shouldn't take much longer. You just keep them occupied and isolated. The transportation will be arriving shortly."**_ _The voice on the other end of the phone said in a tone that sent chills down their spines._

 _ **"You're sure you don't want me to just kill them? It would be much simpler that way."**_ _The manticore asked._

 _ **"No. You have your orders. We have reason to believe these two are far more than average demi-gods. Both of them could be highly useful. The power the Master could gain from the two of them alone could very well be all that is needed in order for Him to fully rise. They must be turned. Only if that proves completely impossible will they be dealt with."**_ _The mystery man stated._

 _ **"He is really that close?"**_ _The manticore asked in a tone of awe._

 _ **"Yes. The timing is just right. Because of Zeus' blindness, and refusal to see the signs, we have managed to become almost fully mobilized. The Master will soon be out, and his brother's are being freed as we speak. None of them have any idea we have come as far as we have."**_ _The voice replied._

 _ **"Good, good. Soon, Olympus will be raining with golden ichor as we bleed them out. Has there been any word about the Old Witch? Has she remembered who her true family is? She would be a powerful asset."**_ _The monster asked._

 _Hyakinthos had a sinking suspicion of whom they meant when they said the Old Witch._

 _They heard what appeared to be a growl on the other line._

 _ **"Yes, we have heard. The only emissary who made it back alive, as she destroyed the rest, said the Old Witch would never help the Master or Zeus. The only one she is loyal to is the Prince; whoever that is."**_ _The voice said in a tone laced with hate._

 _ **"Do we know who that is?"**_ _The manticore asked curiously._

 _ **"We suspect. Most think she was referring the Queen's bastard son. Our intelligence tells us that he has become very powerful. Plans are being made to destroy or imprison him. He is too much of a wildcard and has too many allies. Even the Master is leery of the boy as well as his mate. He must be placed deep in Tartarus before his Father's people can intervene. There is no force capable of withstanding the full might of the Asgardians. Now, your transportation is almost there. Do not allow this mission to fail or the Master will be showing his displeasure to you personally."**_ _The mysterious man said ominously._

 _Hyakinthos was stunned by what he heard. That they were speaking of him, he had no doubt. This all sounded like the forces of Kronos were...much...much...further along than they had ever even contemplated. To be capable of the organized locating of demi-god's and the amassing of an entire power base, all without alerting anyone on Olympus, was an extremely frightening prospect._

 **End of Memory**

* * *

The faces of every single deity in the room, with the exception of those few who had already witnessed what occurred, show complete and utter shock. The very idea that their enemies could possibly be already so very advanced was quite frankly terrifying.

Rhea was the first of the shocked deities to recover and compose herself.

"My son, you said you have the beast encased in stone? Have him brought in. I will make certain to learn every last bit of information the beast is cognizant of." Rhea told her youngest son.

"Sure thing, Mom." Hyakinthos replied.

"Dobby?" He said loudly to summon the elf.

There was a slight pop and the house-elf was standing before him.

"Hello, Dobby. Could you bring that manticore here? Mother wishes to...have a discussion...with the beast." Hyakinthos instructed the elf.

Dobby had an almost feral grin on his face as he popped out of the room, only to return moments later with what appeared to be a large boulder of some sort with a human-like head on the top.

"Thank you, Dobby." Hyakinthos told the little elf.

Dobby's bat-like ears just flapped up and down happily as he bobbed his head in acknowledgement of his master's thanks with a smile, before he popped back out of the room. Though, not without throwing the manticore one last look of loathing.

"Well, there it is, Mom. Do your worst." Hyakinthos told her with a shark-like grin that had the already terrified (and still silenced) manticore literally wetting himself in utter terror.

The Queen of the Titan's approached him after returning her baby boy's grin with a smile that was positively evil to the eye's of the manticore.

As Queen Rhea was the eldest of the immortals in the room, and had far more experience in such things, she was much better suited for entering the mind of an advanced monster such as this one and extracting everything it knew. The other's could have tried, but the pathways through a monster like this one's brain was so very different from what they were accustomed to that only someone with an extreme amount of experience would be able to adequately decipher what information was held within the beast's mind.

As Rhea looked down at the monster, she forced the beast to look her in the eye's. It knew this was likely the last sight it would ever see.

Rhea entered the monster's mind, which was chaotic at best, and immediately engulfed it completely within her powers. She took possession of every part of the beast's psyche that made it who and what it was, and then forcefully bent it to her divine will. When she laid her hand on the beast's head, all knowledge and experience the beast knew or had ever been exposed to (even if it did not know it), was now flowing directly into the Titan Queen's mind. It only lasted a few minutes as Rhea removed every last drop of knowledge and information from the monster's mind. When she was finished, all that was left of the manticore was an empty husk; devoid of any and all thought and knowledge.

Rhea nodded to her son that her task was complete.

This was just the signal he had been waiting for.

Hyakinthos waved his had and vanished the stone he had created that encased the monster. As it was now nothing more than a mindless husk, the manticore just stood there- no thought or emotion could be seen in it's eye's.

In Hyakinthos' right hand, Bane appeared. He twirled the war hammer through the air several times, building up his momentum, before he raised it high in the air. He stepped forward towards the manticore, and swung the war hammer down upon the beast's chest with all his might. A shower of golden dust was all that remained (and all that would ever remain), of the manticore. As the monster had been killed with a weapon partially made from Stygian Iron, it was destroyed utterly; and it would never again be seen, as it would not be reformed in Tartarus. It simply ceased to exist.

Hyakinthos put his war hammer away (the sight of which had earned him a beaming smile from the Lady Sif) and sat back down next to his mate as his mother paced about the room. He knew it was taking her mind a moment to convert and analyze everything she had learned from the monster.

When Rhea had finished absorbing the new knowledge she had gained from the beast, she faced the other god's and goddess's in the room; her countenance was both angered and determined. Her powers were all but swirling around her, and it was all she could do to control them as what she had seen had left her deeply disturbed.

"The conversation we overheard in my son's memory was not only _exactly_ as we thought it to be, but was only the tip of the iceberg. Our enemies are _far_ more advanced than we had even the slightest inkling of. How they have become so very well organized as fast as they have is astounding! Already, they have many minor god's working with them on the Titan's behalf. It is by their efforts that we have been unaware of the many advances of the enemy, as they have been actively working to shield them from our sight." Rhea explained to them what she had learned.

"They already have large bases set up and operating. They are especially active in the West. It is most certainly _not_ a coincidence when one considers the whereabouts of just where Mt. Othrys is currently located. That is another reason we have been blinded from realizing what was happening as we rarely focus much on the western half of this continent. Their are a great many demi-god's working for them as well. Many of them, we would not have even been aware of, as they were found and converted before ever even being reached by the satyrs. Most have never even stepped foot in Camp Half-Blood. There were also some that had been to Camp, but were swayed to the Titan's side." Rhea said; explaining some of how they had been kept unawares of the gravity of the situation.

"We also have another problem to consider. From what I discerned, they are not limiting themselves to the Greek demi-god's and minor god's. They have somehow been able to pierce the mist enough that they are influencing and affecting the Romans as well. It is highly possible that in order for us to adequately combat this threat, we are going to have unite the Greek and Roman demi-god's to at least some degree." Rhea told them; which had them all thoroughly shocked.

Rhea had looked towards her son, Apollo, and Percy when mentioning the Roman demi-god's. Hyakinthos got the distinct impression that she was going to give him the herculean task of trying to get the Romans, and their Greek counterparts, to co-operate and co-exist in an effective manner. He was most certainly _not_ looking forward to such a proposition. It had _never_ ended well for any involved. There was most assuredly a reason as to why the two sides of the Greco-Roman Pantheon's demi-god's were separated.

"They are amassing huge numbers of monster's as well." She continued.

"We have all noticed the increase in monster attacks and sightings of late. Even the one's that are killed; they are managing to re-form in Tartarus...far... _far_...faster than should be remotely possible. All of that wreaks of my Mother having a hand in all of this. I have no doubt that she is helping them to re-form as soon as they are killed. It is the only way any of it could happen. Of course Tartarus himself has to be aiding her. Not that that should come as much of a surprise given their particular history. That also explains how Kronos has been able to rise as quickly as he seems to be." Rhea explained to the shocked deities.

"What some of you may not be aware of is that my son is Gaea's heir. He is becoming the Primordial of the Earth. His mate is my father Ouranos' heir, and is becoming the Protogenoi of the Sky. Apollo has been gaining Ouranos' domain and power's for millennia now, but my son's advancement is of a more recent development; only beginning over the last few years. However, Gaea is fading, and she is fading fast. It is my belief that she thinks if my son is somehow killed, it will prevent her from fading. Of course that is an erroneous belief, as no such thing would occur, even if she did manage it. Which she never will, as I will destroy her myself (if Apollo does not somehow beat me to it first of course), if she even dares to try such a thing. Regardless, she is fighting the pull with all her might, and is helping Kronos more out of a sense of self-preservation than anything else." Rhea explained to the deities who had not known of Hyakinthos and Apollo's true power's and status.

The thought's of the truly monumental amounts of power held between those two Divine Mates made some of the more uninformed deities look upon the pair in a new light. Zeus had good reason to fear them it seemed. With their power's combined together, their is virtually nothing in the Universe that could have a hope of standing against them.

Rhea sat down and looked across the room at the assembled god's and goddess's before speaking.

"I am telling each and every one of you that have demi-god children to do whatever you must to try and make certain that they do not fall prey to the other Titan's. Do not concern yourselves with Zeus's idiotic law's. We shall prevent him from doing anything in retaliation. He will be handled. In fact, he has mostly already _been_ handled. While staying within the accords of the Ancient Laws, it is time for all of us to actively do as much as we are capable of to stop this threat. Myself, my son, Apollo, Hestia, and Poseidon have between us much more than enough power to neutralize Zeus. It is his actions that have ultimately led to these events even being possible in the first place. His unending denial, as well as his continued attempts to murder my son, have lost him any right's of ruling over the god's. For the time being, I am exerting _mine own_ authority. _I,_ raised Olympus, and I _still_ retain ultimate dominion and power over it; whether many know of it or not. For the moment, the only one you answer to is _ME_. Also, if some of you or your allies are unable to reach me; I am empowering my youngest son to be my voice to all of the god's and the demi-god's both. _He is the most powerful divine entity...on...this...planet_ , and any instructions from him hold the same authority as if they were issued by myself. Is that understood?" Rhea... _asked..._ the assembled deities in the room.

She had released the full might of her aura as had Hyakinthos, and the power they were emitting together was more than sufficient to quell any who might have even thought to object to taking orders from such a young god. Of course that was to say nothing of what they all felt when Apollo too unfurled his enormous amounts of power; showing his eternal backing of his beloved mate in all things. To challenge one was to challenge them both.

There were very few who were stupid enough to try, and some would _not_ live to regret it. 

* * *

Out of all of the various god's and goddess's in the room, Hecate was looking towards Hyakinthos and Apollo with a bright smile on her face. After Rhea finished explaining who now held the real power amongst the god's, she decided to tell them of what she had been able to uncover.

As she cleared her throat in order to make herself known, all the god's turned to look towards the ancient goddess.

"I too, can confirm what we all overheard. It was indeed myself they were referring to when they referred to the 'Old Witch,' as they so charmingly called me. A delegation of sorts was sent to me to try and convince me to ally with Kronos and his brother's. None were left alive, save the lone beast I spared in order to deliver my...reply. They are very advanced however. I have been unable to determine just which of the minor deities have turned, but it must be a large number for the simple fact that I'm unable to see them. As I am supposed to have absolute authority over the mist, it shouldn't be much of an issue for me to see exactly who is helping them and how they are shielding them from our sight. That I cannot, can only mean it is a large number of god's and goddess's that have turned; some of which most assuredly have abilities with sorcery." Hecate told them.

"Zeus has made a great many enemies. He is now reaping what he has sewn. His day's of forcing all of the divine to bend to his every little whim are over. I, for one, will never again allow for myself to be subjugated to such a debased degree. I can easily see how and why so very many have sought the only other avenue they believe available to escape from his control. However, they forget...or do not know...two things. For one thing Kronos is not now, nor has he ever been or would be, any type of _benevolent_ ruler. To even think otherwise is folly of the highest order. Secondly, many of the world of the divine are unaware that they even have another option; which (in my personal opinion) is a million times better for everyone than living under the rule of Kronos or Zeus." Hecate stated with certainty as she stood up and looked to Hyakinthos and Apollo.

"There, before me now, stands the best and _only_ hope of the world of the god's. They, are the _True_ Kings. This pair of Divine Mate's were hand picked as the perfect balance to both each other, and their most powerful of domains, by the hand's of Chaos himself! No other power in the Universe could have possibly made it happen otherwise. Who are we to judge the will of the Great One? The legends and prophecy's of old have long whispered of their coming. Those of us whom are old enough to remember the old ways, and the power's that once held sway, all know of that which I refer to. _They_ _are_ the Destined One's. With our help, they will have the backing and might necessary to bring order and balance to the world. It is with their strength, that a new age...a democratic age...a _better_ _age_...shall arise. This I know with absolute certainty. I, and many other's, have long since _seen_ it. The embodiments of the Sky and the Earth shall once again hold dominion over the realm of the god's. Only this time, we _will_ have a ruling couple who are not only beings of greatness, but goodness as well. Their heart's do not now, nor shall they ever, lust for power. Of that I am certain." Hecate told the other deity's passionately.

Both Apollo and Hyakinthos were stunned by Hecate's words. She was speaking as if she intended for them to be the ruling couple of the entire Greco-Roman Pantheon. She all but proclaimed them the new Kings of Olympus! A quick glance at both Rhea and Hestia and even Poseidon showed them to all be in full agreement with the Dark Lady. While historically, their power's may have merited such a position, neither boy had ever had any real wish to rule at all. However, as they saw many of the other god's nodding their head's in concurrence with Hecate's words (especially the deity's of the pre-Olympian era), it was beginning to look as if they may have no choice in the matter. It was the same way in which they had absolutely no desire for any war, but war was being thrust upon them whether they wished for it or not.

"I will go myself to try and speak to as many of the minor god's as I am able. I will do my best to show them the better way to move forward with a change that is much better than their other options, and by any means necessary. I will even go to those whom I believe have already been turned. Hopefully, it shall help to diminish the Time Lord's base of power. It would also be helpful if another amongst us were to attempt the same. The more we are able to bring to our side now, the more hope we have for not only a better outcome in our favor, but also for a faster resolution to events as well." Hecate explained.

"My Queen, whom would you suggest to help in this endeavor?" The Lady of Magic asked the Titan Queen. 

* * *

Rhea was silent a moment as she gazed at each of the assembled deity's in turn. She knew that whoever she sent on such a mission would need to be not only absolutely trustworthy, but powerful as well. She certainly could not sent anyone whom could possibly be captured or some such thing happening. Before she could finish her thought's, she felt the eye's of her half-sister rest on her own. Well, there was certainly little out their that could have a hope of trapping or subduing the Goddess of Love. Rhea also trusted her sister more than most. Yes, she would indeed be perfect for the task. That Aphrodite herself was aiding their newly emerging side, and in what looked to possibly have the ability to turn in to a three-sided war, would make a rather large impression on nearly anyone.

She was decided when she saw Aphrodite nod her head subtly.

"If she is agreeable, I would suggest my Sister for this particular task." Rhea told the other's in the room.

"I shall be happy to help. Now that we actually have a goal to work towards, and look forwards to, I am getting rather excited about all this. It is definitely well past time things were changed. I swear to do my best to convince, as Hecate said by... _any..._ means necessary, as many deity's as I am able." Aphrodite said.

Many seemed surprised at her eagerness to help. Upon reflection of the matter though, most silently agreed she was well suited to the task. Also, there was very little out there that could harm her. She had proven herself as a true daughter of Ouranos in ages past on many occasions.

That taken care of, Rhea looked to Artemis and Zoe.

"Artemis, I would like for you and your Huntresses to begin searching out and destroying as many monsters as you are able to. I'll also make certain you have a large supply of Stygian Iron. My Mother cannot speed up the resurrection of beings who no longer exist." She told the goddess with a smirk.

"Also, see if you can get any clues as to their bases; where they could be amassing monster's and the like. If you find any though, do not attack them on your own. Come back to us, and we shall destroy them together. We do not know which of my brother's or cousin's and nephew's have been freed already." She explained.

"I'll be going out to discreetly discern the truth of their continued imprisonment myself." Rhea told everyone.

"I'll ensure my husband has begun to marshal and make ready the forces of the Underworld. He will honor the alliance, so have no fear on that score." Persephone said; speaking up on Hades' behalf.

"I too, shall summon the forces of the sea's to my banner. The power of Atlantis and the oceans and seas of the world shall be made ready for any type of combat. They should have thought twice before forcing my hand. I will fight Father to my last breath before I let him have a chance to harm our family again." Poseidon swore as he looked at his mother, his son, and the little brother he loved like he was his own son.

"Good. Also, Poseidon; keep yourself extra alert for any sign of Oceanus. He is already stirring. That much I can tell. I do not know how much he is already involved, but you can be certain that he is.

Poseidon nodded his head solemnly.

"What would you have us do, Mom?" Hyakinthos asked; though he could already guess at least part of what she had in mind.

"For one thing, you and Apollo need to begin to practice exercising the full might of the power's of your domain's in concert with one another. Learn how to best utilize the combination of your ability's to their maximum advantage. Their is no longer any need for secrecy. You both are now known for what you truly are by all that matter. You were both blessed with these awesome gifts and powers for a reason. Now, it is time to use them." Rhea told them.

Actually that was really a very good idea, as it was true that there was no longer any need to hide just what they were capable of.

"My Son's...remember your _dream_. Keep that always as the focus and the reason for what you are forced to do. Never forget, and never let go of it...Though, I suspect I don't really need to remind either of you of that." Rhea said.

"It's not something one could easily forget." She told them softly with a smile of remembered happiness.

"I'm certain you already know, but there is another task I wish for all three of you to attempt." Rhea said as she looked at Hyakinthos, Apollo, and Percy together.

"You wish for us to go visit Camp Jupiter, correct?" Hyakinthos asked.

He did not have any desire to do so, but recognized the necessity nevertheless.

"Yes, I do. I know you don't wish to; no one with any sense would. However, needs must. We must make them as aware as we can. Hyakinthos will be able to discuss it all with them with impunity as the laws concerning the schism do not apply to him. Apollo, will also be able to prove what you tell them is fact. I wish for Percy to ally with whomever he believes to be the best and most confident and powerful of their leader's. Try to come to an understanding with them; a degree of mutual protection against the forces of the Titan's if nothing else. However, they _must_ be made aware of the danger's whether they wish to help and fight together with the Greek demi-god's or not. Do whatever you must. Force them to co-operate if necessary. The feud is ridiculous in any case." Rhea instructed 'her boys'.

"Yes Ma'am." All three boy's intoned at the same time; much to the amusement of many of the divine present.

"Well, that is as much as any of us can do for the moment. Each of you just be as vigilant as possible." Rhea instructed them all. 

* * *

"Just out of curiosity. How can you be so certain that Zeus will be able to be...'handled'...I think was the word you used?" Eros asked her.

Rhea considered whether or not to even answer Eros' rather impertinent question for a moment. She decided to go ahead a explain a bit when she saw the eye's of both Hyakinthos and Apollo narrowed on the winged deity. Sometimes she thought the Cupid had far too much of his father in him.

"As I already explained, I am the one who raised Olympus in the first place. I am also the one who proclaimed Zeus, King of the God's. With that distinction came the ability to wield the power's of Olympus. My three eldest son's are of near-identical amounts of natural born power. Without the boost of Olympus as a whole, he is no more powerful than Poseidon or Hades, and less powerful than Hyakinthos, Apollo, Hestia, or myself. I removed from him the power's bestowed upon the ruler of Olympus, and returned them to myself for the time being. He will never again regain those powers, and at the moment, is still in a healing sleep from his rather disastrous attempt to kill Persephone and Hades' children last night. I expect he will remain confined for a couple of weeks, by my estimation in any case. Does that answer your question, Nephew?" She asked with a raised imperious brow.

The sometimes troublesome god merely nodded his head quickly; realizing he had over-stepped himself and stayed firmly silent.

The looks he was receiving from her son and Apollo were positively dangerous, and he was in no hurry to tempt fate.

Rhea sat back down as Hyakinthos turned towards the Lady Sif; curiosity shining in his verdant eye's.

"My Lady Sif, have you had any word from Asgard of late?" Hyakinthos as the Goddess of War.

"Yes, I have My Prince. Yesterday, I received word from Queen Frigga concerning the status of your Father. The Allfather has sent new instructions as well." Sif told her oldest friend's son.

"Your grandmother believes your father shall be restored to full health and _memory_ in no more than ten days hence. She said to expect him on Earth within hours of his regaining consciousness. So, at the most, their will be a bit over a week until the Crown Prince arrives." Sif informed him.

"As to the other; the Allfather would have you, as well as your mate, accompany me to Heilareginheim. As you likely already know, it has not been open and in use by any of the divine in many centuries. I have been able to get the location open again, but it will require the Royal Blood of Asgard for it to become fully operational. In other words; it need's you. In the manner that your Lady Mother described that Zeus received a power boost from Olympus, the Allfather decreed that you were to be the one to hold the wards of Heilareginheim, or simply Reginheim as it is more commonly referred to in Midgardian legend. When that happens, when the wards of the realm accept you as their master, you will gain a definite boost of Asgardian power. It is possible that your mate will as well. I'll explain more about it when we get there as you will have to see it to fully understand." The Lady Sif explained to Hyakinthos.

Hyakinthos' eye's had widened considerably throughout the goddess's subsequent explanation. For one thing, he would be getting to meet his father even sooner than he had anticipated. He found himself somewhat nervous over that...What if he thought him to be a disappointment? He did _try_ to be a good person; someone all three of his parent's would be proud of. What if it wasn't enough? Or, what if they thought him _too Greek_ and not Asgardian enough... _not good enough_? Hyakinthos would just have to hope Thor was more as he remembered him being as James.

He had also been completely astounded that his grandfather...the Allfather himself...was entrusting him with the power of Reginheim. That, he had most certainly not anticipated. Again, he found himself wondering and hoping that his Asgardian family would not find him wanting in any way. He had rarely ever experienced very many bouts of insecurity; especially where any of his Greek relations were concerned. With them, he had always known whom he was, and what his true place in the Pantheon entailed. With his father's family however, well...that was another matter entirely. He had never been exactly sure where he belonged; where he fit in.

Apollo must have sensed his thoughts, because he suddenly found himself held firmly by his mate's side. Apollo had taken his hand in his own, and squeezed it firmly. Over their bond, he could feel Apollo telling him without words that everything would be okay no matter what. He belonged with Apollo first and foremost before anything and anyone else anyway, and nothing was more important to Apollo than he was.

He squeezed the hand that held his tightly in return; silently thanking his love as his doubts and sudden bout of insecurity were washed away by his mate's care for him.

"Whenever you should like for us to go with you My Lady, we will of course be at your service. My Grandfather honor's me, and I am thankful for his concern for me and my family." Hyakinthos told the Asgardian goddess.

She nodded in pleased approval at his response to the honor being bestowed upon him by the Allfather.

"If you are available, I believe the day after tomorrow would be best for visiting Reginheim, My Prince." The Lady Warrior suggested to him.

Hyakinthos looked towards Apollo, who nodded his head in acquiescence.

"That would be fine My Lady. We shall be ready in the morning and make the day available to you." Hyakinthos replied. 

* * *

After that, everyone discussed some of the logistics for their assigned tasks as well as bounced around ideas to further help their goals along. Methods and times of communication were spoken of, as well as arranging weekly sessions with most of the god's presently in attendance, and any new ally's they were able to acquire. Everyone also agreed to make ready their own personal ally's: attendants, vassals, guards and the like. Once everyone had determined exactly what they could call to arms, they would have a better idea of the force of their combined might.

To Hyakinthos it seemed as if it was all the little details that took up the most amounts of time. They also tended to be some of the most mind-numbing hours of the day. So, it was no surprise when he was pleased to see the last of their guest's out from his Cabin. Persephone had been the last. Hyakinthos had collected both Nico and Bianca, and (with their consent of course) had begun to correct the problems they suffered from as being born from their mother's mortal form. Since they were still the children of two god's, regardless of the fact that one of them had been in mortal form at the time of conception and birth, it was not difficult to correct the divine pathways that flowed through their body's. They were already there, they merely had to be connected in the right way. He was discovering this power to be getting much easier to use as he exercised it. When he had finished, both Bianca and Nico had glowed with a divine glow of power as they both assumed divine form for a brief moment. That was all it took, and their ascension had begun. They would ascend relatively quickly too, as they did not have any 'real' human blood in them.

By the time Hyakinthos and Apollo fell asleep that night cuddled into each other's embrace, they were both (Hyakinthos especially) exhausted in mind and body. Regardless of all that, the day had proved to be remarkably productive. Many plans had been set in motion. It was beginning to look like they now had an actual direction from which they knew where to go to move forward and truly be successful in their real quest in life. For all that however, it was no less complicated. In fact, their lives were getting more complicated by the second it seemed. Both mates were determined though. They _would_ succeed; no matter what they had to do. Failure was simply not an option. Together as one, they would see their _Dream_ made real.

* * *

The next chapter will be action-packed and out soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
